Lưu ly bảo ngọc
by Grey Adler
Summary: Tương truyền từ thủa khai thiên lập địa, khi trời đất còn chưa phân tách rõ ràng, linh khí của đất trời đã hòa quyện vào nhau, kết tinh thành hai viên lưu ly bảo ngọc. Cặp bảo ngọc từ thời sơ khai ấy có sức mạnh xoay chuyển càn khôn, thay đổi vận mệnh. Ai sẽ có được sức mạnh cổ xưa ấy? Ai sẽ thống lĩnh thiên hạ này?
1. Chapter 1: Công chúa Bắc Quốc

**Chap 1: Công chúa Bắc Quốc.**

Tương truyền từ thủa khai thiên lập địa, khi trời đất còn chưa phân tách rõ ràng, linh khí của đất trời đã hòa quyện vào nhau, kết tinh thành hai viên lưu ly bảo ngọc: một màu lam biếc tỏa sáng mạnh mẽ tựa vầng thái dương, một màu lục ngọc tỏa ánh xanh dịu dàng man mác. Cặp bảo ngọc từ thời sơ khai ấy có sức mạnh xoay chuyển càn khôn, thay đổi vận mệnh. Kẻ nào nắm giữ trong tay lưu ly bảo ngọc, chẳng khác nào nắm được cả đất trời. Điều đặc biệt là, trừ lần đầu tiên chúng được sinh ra, lưu ly bảo ngọc luôn luôn luân phiên xuất hiện giống như hai thái cực, chưa bao giờ gặp nhau, tương sinh mà tương khắc. Chưa bao giờ cả hai viên bảo ngọc cùng xuất hiện. Dù vậy, chỉ cần có trong tay một viên lưu ly bảo ngọc thì việc thâu tóm thiên hạ là điều hoàn toàn có thể. Nhưng truyền thuyết vẫn chỉ là truyền thuyết. Từ cổ chí kim, chưa một ai được tận mắt chiêm ngưỡng bảo ngọc, chứ đừng nói tới chuyện sở hữu. Trải qua vạn kiếp luân hồi, hai viên bảo ngọc vẫn không ngừng luân chuyển, thay nhau âm thầm trấn áp Tứ linh của Tứ Quốc, duy trì sự cân bằng tự nhiên và điều hoà quyền lực. Còn truyền thuyết dần dần mai một, tới nay hiếm người biết đến. Chính vì thế phàm là kẻ biết đến truyền thuyết này sẽ dồn hết tâm sức truy lùng bảo ngọc, hòng thực hiện giấc mộng bá vương!

Đông - Tây - Nam - Bắc, Tứ Quốc phân tranh. Sự xuất hiện của ngọc lưu ly là phúc hay họa, không ai đoán biết được. Nhưng có một điều là chắc chắn, dù kết quả là phúc hay họa, thì quá trình luôn là một trường bi kịch thảm khốc.

Từ xưa, mối quan hệ giữa Tứ Quốc luôn hữu hảo dưới sự cai trị của bốn hoàng đế toàn tài. Đông Quốc của hoàng tộc Kudo, Tây Quốc của hoàng tộc Hattori, Nam Quốc của hoàng tộc Hakuba và Bắc Quốc của hoàng tộc Miyano. Dưới thời thịnh trị, người dân Tứ Quốc an hưởng thái bình, sống cuộc sống vui vẻ hạnh phúc. Tuy nhiên, không phải là không có những kẻ ăn no rửng mỡ đi chọc ngoáy những người xung quanh, hay thỉnh thoảng hăng máu phiêu lưu mạo hiểm, xông pha đi...trộm gà bắt chó. Nhưng đó chỉ là thiểu số mà thôi, và tất nhiên luật pháp luôn có những bản án thích hợp cho từng đối tượng tuỳ theo mức độ nặng nhẹ của các phi vụ mạo hiểm chúng gây ra.

Tuy nhiên, tất cả đã thay đổi hoàn toàn từ sau biến cố mười ba năm trước của Bắc Quốc – hoàng đế Miyano Atsushi băng hà. Ngài chỉ có duy nhất hai vị công chúa là Akemi khi đó mười tuổi và Shiho khi đó mới năm tuổi. Chiếu theo quốc pháp thì trưởng công chúa Akemi sẽ là người kế vị, nhưng đại nguyên soái Melkior đã lên ngôi trị vì với lí do "công chúa trẻ người non dạ, không thể gánh vác trọng trách". Trong lòng ai ai cũng hiểu nói trắng ra là cướp ngôi trắng trợn, nhưng chẳng ai dám ho he câu gì. Thế lực của đại nguyên soái rất lớn, muốn giữ mạng thì tốt nhất nên im lặng và phục tùng.

Từ đó, Bắc Quốc nằm dưới sự cai trị khắc nghiệt của vị tân hoàng đế hai mươi tuổi lãnh khốc vô tình – lấy hiệu là Gin. Gin là một vị quân vương nghiêm minh nhưng vô cùng tàn khốc. Người có công với hắn sẽ được ban thưởng rất hậu, sẽ nhận được sự đãi ngộ rất tốt. Ngược lại, kẻ nào mang tội, hoặc làm trái ý hắn, đừng nói đến cái mạng bản thân, đến cả họ mạc ba đời cũng đừng mong nhìn thấy mặt trời hôm sau. Sự tàn độc của hắn đã khiến cả ba vị hoàng đế đáng kính ra mặt để góp ý về đối nhân xử thế, về đạo làm vua. Nhưng Gin chẳng những bỏ ngoài tai lời nói của ba vị, mà thái độ còn vô cùng ngạo mạn, lời nói lạnh buốt không chút nhượng bộ khiến cho hoàng đế Tây Quốc cảm thấy bị xúc phạm và nổi trận lôi đình. Nếu không phải hôm đó có hoàng đế Đông Quốc Kudo Yusaku can ngăn thì Tứ Quốc không tránh khỏi cảnh chiến tranh loạn lạc, máu chảy thành sông rồi. Cũng từ đó, mối giao hảo Tứ Quốc tan vỡ. Nam Quốc giữ thái độ trung lập, còn Tây Quốc và Đông Quốc, quá rõ ràng, ở thế đối địch với Bắc Quốc.

Lại nói về hoàng tộc tiền triều Bắc Quốc, mọi vương tôn quí tộc, hoàng thân quốc thích đều bị tước vị, tịch thu tài sản. Nhẹ thì bị giáng xuống thứ dân, đi đày ải nơi biên cương viễn xứ. Nặng thì, không một ai biết họ bị xử lí như thế nào, chỉ biết, hàng trăm con người kể luôn nô bộc, trong một đêm biến mất không còn dấu tích.

Tuy vậy, nhưng đối với hai vị công chúa tiền triều, Gin vẫn đảm bảo tước vị và mọi quyền lợi của công chúa một nước, hơn nữa còn đãi ngộ rất tốt. Chỉ có điều, hắn đã tách hai vị công chúa ra. Đối với công chúa Akemi, hắn cho xây riêng một phủ công chúa tráng lệ bên ngoài hoàng cung, đặt tên là Điềm Tâm phủ. Về phần công chúa Shiho, à không, là Sherry – hắn gọi nàng như thế, hắn dỡ hai cung điện công chúa, rồi xây riêng cho nàng một cung điện mới từ khuôn viên hai khu điện cũ. Hắn đặt tên nơi ấy là Hàn Băng Cung.

Lần đầu tiên bước vào Hàn Băng Cung, nàng đã bị choáng ngợp về quy mô của nó. Toàn cung điện giống như một động băng khổng lồ, khắp nơi bao phủ một màu trắng tinh khôi nhưng lạnh lẽo. Bao quanh cung điện là bức tường đá trắng dày và cao vút như muốn chạm tới trời. Dọc theo con đường rải sỏi dẫn tới sảnh chính rợp bóng cây anh đào đang độ bung nở rực rỡ. Những cánh hoa được gió cuốn lên tung mình bay lượn trong không trung khiến cho nàng có cảm giác như đang đi dưới một bầu trời đầy tuyết giữa mùa xuân. Phía trái sảnh chính là dãy những phòng dài với những giá sách chất cao như núi. Rồi những căn phòng chứa đầy những vật dụng và sách kì lạ mà nàng không hiểu nổi. Nàng có hỏi Gin, nhưng hắn chỉ khẽ cười, nói đúng hơn là khẽ nhếch môi, nói:

\- Rồi nhóc sẽ biết thôi, tiểu công chúa.

\- Ông đừng gọi ta là tiểu công chúa, cũng không được gọi nhóc. Ta lớn rồi. – nàng công chúa nhỏ khó chịu lên tiếng.

Gin không nói gì, chỉ khẽ liếc nhìn nàng rồi tiếp tục đưa vị tiểu công chúa khó tính này đi khắp Hàn Băng cung.

Phía phải sảnh chính là dãy những phòng học...nữ công. Rồi nào là từ phòng thêu, phòng nấu ăn, phòng đàn, ca, vũ, nhạc đến cầm, kì, thi, họa, tất cả những môn nghệ thuật đều không thiếu dù chỉ nửa môn.

"Gì đây, ông ta định đưa cung nữ tất cả các phòng vào cung mình huấn luyện chắc?" – nàng thầm nghĩ.

Sau này nàng mới biết được, những căn phòng đó không phải để huấn luyện cung nữ, chúng dùng để huấn luyện nàng. Dù sao thì, đó là ấn tượng của nàng về mặt tiền Hàn Băng Cung, phía sau nó mới thực sự là tiên cảnh.

Phần đất phía sau Hàn Băng Cung được chia làm hai nửa. Nửa trái là một rừng trúc xanh mát, không gian thanh tịnh. Bước chân vào đây khiến con người ta có cảm giác như vứt bỏ được hết mọi gánh nặng muộn phiền trong tâm, chỉ cần lặng lẽ tận hưởng bầu không khí thanh bình, bước đi trong tiếng xào xạc của gió đùa lá trúc và tiếng hót lảnh lót của những chú họa mi. Nằm sâu trong trúc lâm là một căn nhà cao và thoáng, đây chính là phòng trà của nàng. Trước hiên nhà là một khoảnh sân nhỏ, nơi đặt một bộ gồm một bàn hai ghế bằng ngọc thạch nguyên khối. Trên bàn là một bộ cờ vây với những quân cờ được làm từ hắc ngọc và bạch ngọc, còn bàn cờ đã được khắc sẵn trên mặt bàn ngọc thạch. Bao quanh khoảnh sân là hàng ngàn đoá mạn châu sa hoa sẫm đỏ như máu, thật nổi bật giữa màu xanh hút mắt của rừng trúc và màu trắng tinh khôi của thạch bàn. Sự bày trí đơn giản nhưng vô cùng cao quý nơi đây khiến Sherry rất thích thú.

Khi bước chân sang nửa bên phải, nàng còn bất ngờ hơn nữa. Toàn bộ là một hồ sen lớn, giữa hồ nổi lên một toà điện được nối với trúc lâm duy nhất bằng một cây cầu đá trắng muốt. Đó chính là khuê phòng của nàng. Đứng từ khuê môn, giữa hương sen dìu dịu, nàng có thể nhìn thấy phía xa là Thuỷ Nguyệt Đình – nơi để ngắm trăng, thưởng hoa và thư giãn. Nàng rất ngạc nhiên, trong lòng gợn lên những mối nghi hoặc về những thứ Gin làm cho nàng, nhưng dù sao, khi là một đứa trẻ năm tuổi, nàng cũng chẳng thể nghĩ được gì nhiều. Vài ngày sau, Gin cho tìm những người xuất sắc nhất trong mọi lĩnh vực: từ lịch sử, địa lí, thiên văn, chiêm tinh, y dược, binh lược cho đến cầm, kì, thi, họa,... về dạy cho nàng. Nàng được học hầu hết mọi thứ trên đời, phải, hầu hết, trừ võ thuật. Không phải tự nhiên mà Gin sắp xếp mọi thứ như vậy, mọi chuyện đều có nguyên do của nó, và chính nguyên do đó sẽ bắt đầu những chuỗi ngày đau khổ tột cùng của công chúa khi nàng tròn mười tám tuổi.

Với sự thông minh thiên bẩm, cộng thêm sự chăm chỉ bất đắc dĩ do Gin dám sát kĩ càng việc học của nàng, nên những thứ đó, trong vòng mười năm nàng đã học hết không sót một thứ gì. Thậm chí còn xuất sắc hơn cả thầy dạy. Khi nàng mười lăm, nàng đã có thể tự hào là một tài nữ bậc nhất thiên hạ. Về trí tuệ và tài năng, nếu nói nàng xếp thứ hai thì không tìm được ai đứng nhất. Về dung mạo, ừmmmm, cái này rất khó nói, vì từ nhỏ tới lớn, nàng chỉ sống trong khuôn viên bức tường đá cao muốn chạm trời đó. Ngoài Gin, những người trong cung hầu hạ nàng và những người dạy nàng học, thì chỉ có một người duy nhất được phép diện kiến Sherry công chúa vài lần trong năm – công chúa Akemi, hoàng tỉ của nàng. Về phần những tài nhân được mời về dạy học cho nàng, sau mười năm, khi chẳng còn gì để mà dạy nữa vì trò đã vượt xa thầy, mấy người đó cũng đừng mong bước một bước lại gần cổng cung điện, chứ đừng nói đến việc xuất cung.

Vì những lí do trên, không một ai ngoài phạm vi cung điện biết đến dung mạo nàng, mà chỉ được nghe đồn là nàng rất đẹp. Không đẹp thì sao hoàng đế của họ lại cất giữ nàng kĩ như vậy? Ngài coi nàng như báu vật, như ngọc quý trong tay. Không đẹp thì sao ngài lại giữ nàng tránh xa mọi sự xô bồ, mọi điều trần tục của thế gian này? Vì chưa hề được chiêm ngưỡng dung nhan nàng nên người ta cứ tha hồ mà tưởng tượng, thi nhau mà tô vẽ, cùng nhau mà mơ mộng rồi lại bàn tán với nhau. Cứ như vậy, một đồn mười, mười đồn trăm, tiếng tăm về nhan sắc của nàng lan khắp Tứ Quốc. Chẳng mấy chốc, công chúa Sherry của Bắc Quốc trở thành một tuyệt sắc giai nhân có thiên tuệ tuyệt vời, một mĩ nhân sắc nước hương trời bí ẩn bậc nhất trong thiên hạ mà khắp nơi dưới gầm trời không ai không biết, nhưng cũng chẳng một ai biết đến dung mạo nàng. Đúng là truyện thật như đùa.

**Grey.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hoàng tử Kudo

**Chap 2: Hoàng tử Kudo**

Nếu công chúa Sherry của Bắc Quốc huyền bí nổi danh là đại mĩ nhân bí ẩn bậc nhất Tứ Quốc với thiên tuệ tuyệt vời, thì đại hoàng tử Kudo của Đông Quốc lại nức tiếng bốn phương là phong lưu có hạng. Nơi đâu in dấu chân chàng là nơi đó vương lại mộng tương tư.

Không thể phủ nhận, hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi – con trai độc nhất của hoàng đế Kudo Yusaku và hoàng hậu Kudo Yukiko tài mạo song toàn, anh tuấn tiêu sái, nam nhân khắp Tứ Quốc ít ai sánh kịp. Chàng được kế thừa toàn bộ những điểm nổi trội từ song thân. Về mặt tính cách, chàng vừa có sự vui vẻ hoạt bát, tự tin có thừa của mẫu hậu, lại vừa mang nét thông minh, thâm trầm, tĩnh lặng của phụ vương. Đại hoàng tử Kudo có mái tóc đen cắt ngắn, khuôn mặt thon dài, khôi ngô tuấn tú. Đôi mắt chàng sáng, hàng lông mày rậm, sống mũi cao thẳng, đôi môi mỏng và mịn màng. Toàn thân chàng tỏa ra một phong thái cao quí của bậc vương giả. Khi chàng nhíu mày, hàng tram cô gái ngả nghiêng theo mỗi nhịp đôi chân mày kia nhíu lại. Lúc chàng cười, cả ngàn thiếu nữ đổ rạp trong giấc mộng tương tư. Hay ít ra, đó là những gì chàng vẫn thường được nghe lũ cung nhân và thái giám tâng bốc hàng ngày.

Từ nhỏ tới lớn chàng luôn sống trong sự cung phụng của mọi người, trong sự ngưỡng mộ của nữ nhân Đông Quốc, hơn nữa chàng lại ý thức được vẻ đẹp của mình, nên kiêu ngạo là điều không thể tránh khỏi.

Một thiếu niên anh tuấn lại kiêu ngạo như chàng rất khó để làm bạn. Có thể làm huynh đệ của chàng, khắp Tứ Quốc chỉ có hai người.

Một là hoàng tử Tây Quốc Hattori Heiji – con trai độc nhất của hoàng đế Hattori Heizo và hoàng hậu Shizuka. Cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, vì hai ông bố mẫu mực của hai chàng đã xây dựng được một tình bạn đáng trân trọng từ rất lâu rồi, thậm chí, nếu khi xưa Hattori Heiji sinh ra là nữ nhân, giờ này có lẽ đã trở thành hoàng tử phi Đông Quốc! Và Shinichi thầm cảm tạ trời đất vì cái tên nhọ nồi đó là nam nhân. Chàng không muốn đời trai trẻ của mình bị chôn vùi trong cuộc hôn nhân với một cô công chúa xi đèn đèn. Tất nhiên, chàng chỉ dám nghĩ vậy thôi, chứ dại gì nói ra. Trừ khi chàng đã chán sống và muốn banh xác dưới lưỡi kiếm của tên bạn chí cốt. Gì chứ dám động đến làn da của hắn – một đệ nhất cao thủ kiếm đạo – thì đừng mong thân thể được nguyên vẹn.

Người thứ hai là một hiệp khách giang hồ bí ẩn, hành tung bất định, là một cao thủ võ lâm nổi danh Tứ Quốc – Kuroba Kaito. Nhắc đến chuyện kết giao của hai người này thật là tự nhiên đến không còn gì tự nhiên hơn. Trong một lần hoàng tử Kudo đi săn, chàng vô tình nhắm tới một con tiểu bạch hồ vốn là thú nuôi của Kaito. Hai người chạm mặt và đã hết sức kinh ngạc khi thấy trên thế gian lại có người giống mình đến vậy, giống nhau như hai giọt nước. Sau một hồi kinh ngạc, hai chàng chuyển sang….thán phục nhan sắc của nhau. Shinichi đã mời Kaito vào tửu quán để tiếp tục cái sự thán phục ấy. Rồi càng tâm sự, hai chàng càng phát hiện ra sự giống nhau gữa hai người không chỉ dừng lại ở diện mạo. Nào là cùng yêu thích sự tự do, ghét cảm giác bị trói buộc, cùng thích ngao du sơn thủy, cùng say mê võ thuật, cùng (tự nhận) là những bậc quân tử phong thái bất phàm, hào hoa phong nhã. Ngay hôm ấy, đại hoàng tử Kudo và hiệp khách Kuroba đã kết giao bằng hữu, trở nên thân thiết cứ như đã quen biết mấy chục năm. Kaito còn chớ hôm đó, Shinichi đã cười lớn mà nói với chàng rằng:

\- Cũng may là hai ta không cùng yêu một người con gái, chứ không thì thật khó cho nàng ấy, phải lựa chọn giữa hai nam tử tài mạo song toàn, thế gian hiếm gặp như chúng ta.

\- Đúng vậy – Kaito gật gù tán đồng – Nhưng huynh yên tâm, huynh là hoàng tử, kiểu gì chẳng đụng mấy cô công chúa tiểu thư. Ta không rảnh để vướng vào mớ rắc rối quyền lực ấy đâu. Chúng ta chắc chắn không cùng yêu một người, giúp cho thế gian bớt đi một mĩ nhân phải đau khổ.

\- Cũng đúng.

Nói đoạn hai chàng cười vang, thản nhiên uống rượu trước những con mắt tròn mắt dẹt vì cuộc đối thoại tự tin khó đỡ của hai người.

Nhưng trên thế gian, ai đoán biết trước đâu được chữ "ngờ".

Đại hoàng tử tử Kudo là hình mẫu lí tưởng nhất cho những thiếu nữ Đông Quốc lựa chọn nam nhân. Được người người ngưỡng mộ, lại có tính ham vui nên chàng cứ thoải mái đong đưa với các cô nàng xinh đẹp, nhưng lại chẳng để tâm đến người nào. Có lẽ, người con gái duy nhất được chàng thật lòng quan tâm đến chỉ có Mori Ran, con gái yêu độc nhất của thừa tướng Mori Kogoro, cũng là thanh mai trúc mã với chàng.

Ngay từ khi còn nhỏ, chỉ cần có mặt Shinichi là người ta sẽ thấy bóng Ran bên cạnh. Khi trưởng thành, chàng thường đi khắp nơi du sơn ngoạn thủy, nhưng hễ chàng vừa trở về hoàng cung, Ran liền lập tức có mặt, mang theo món bánh chanh chàng thích ăn nhất và tâm sự với chàng cho thỏa nỗi nhớ mong. Không chỉ có phụ mẫu hai bên, mà quần thần trong ngoài triều đều nhận ra tình cảm mà tiểu thư của thừa tướng dành cho vương tử. Ai ai cũng vui thay cho đôi kim đồng ngọc nữ, tất nhiên, trừ những tiểu thư không – phải – con – gái – thừa – tướng. Tuy nhiên, họ buộc phải thừa nhận rằng nữ nhân khắp Đông Quốc không ai có thể so sánh với Mori Ran – niềm tự hào của thừa tướng. Nói về cốt cách, nàng nhu mì, hiền thục, dịu dàng có thừa. Nói về nhan sắc, thân hình nàng mảnh mai, mái tóc nàng dày, đen mượt và suôn dài, làn da nàng trắng nõn. Nàng có khôn mặt trái xoan xinh đẹp, đôi mày lá liễu, cặp mắt đen to tròn long lanh dưới hàng mi dài cong vút tựa hai hồ nước mùa xuân trong vắt. Chiếc mũi nàng nhỏ và cao nằm trên đôi môi chúm chím, đỏ như trái anh đào chín mọng. Mỗi khi gặp hoàng tử Kudo, trái anh đào mọng đỏ ấy lại nở ra những nụ cười rạng rỡ như ánh nắng mai, làm bừng sáng khuôn mặt ngọc ngà xinh đẹp.

Nhưng trái với vẻ ngoài dịu dàng là thế, Ran rất giỏi võ công, và hễ nàng cáu lên, đừng ai dại gì mà xuất hiện quanh nàng. Nếu đấu tay đôi, có khi đại hoàng tử cũng khó thắng được Ran.

Với những lí do trên, cộng thêm quá khứ huy hoàng mười tám năm thanh mai trúc mã, và may mắn thay tên Heiji không phải là con gái, nên vị trí hoàng tử phi Đông Quốc từ lâu đã được mọi người mặc định phải là Mori Ran. Tuy nhiên, nhân vật chính của chúng ta lại mải mê khám phá thế gian, nay đây mai đó, một chút cũng không để tâm đến chuyện thành gia lập thất, cũng chẳng nhận ra những gợi ý quá rõ ràng, chỉ thiếu nước nói thẳng toẹt ra về chuyện nạp phi từ song thân, thừa tướng và cả Ran.

Có đôi lúc Ran cũng buồn, nhưng chẳng kéo dài lâu, vì mỗi lần chàng trở về đều không quên mua tặng nàng những món quá đặc trưng cho những nơi chàng đã đến. Ran tự nhủ, như thế có nghĩa là Shinichi rất quan tâm nàng. Chàng có thể không mua gì cho phụ mẫu (vì họ có thiếu chi đâu) nhưng tuyệt đối không quên mua quà cho nàng. Trong mắt Shinichi cũng chẳng có nữ nhân nào khác, nàng còn mong gì hơn? Chuyện lập phi cứ để tính sau, dù sao nàng và Shinichi vẫn còn trẻ. Nghĩ vậy, Ran cảm thấy phấn chấn hơn rất nhiều, và nàng lại tiếp tục vui sống những ngày hạnh phuc vô ưu của mình. Về phần hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi, dĩ nhiên, lại tiếp tục những cuộc phiêu lưu khám phá, tự do bay nhảy của chàng mà không hay biết, trong chuyến đi tới đây khi chàng vừa qua mười tám tuổi, chàng sẽ bước chân vào vòng xoáy định mệnh của cuộc đời, một định mệnh mà sự trải nghiệm không hề dễ chịu!

**Grey.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bắt đầu

**Chap 3: Bắt đầu**

Mùa thu, trời thanh gió mát, lá phong đỏ rực, lại thêm những món ăn đặc trưng vô cùng hấp dẫn. Tiết trời, phong cảnh, ẩm thực, tất cả hoà quyện, thật tuyệt vời cho những buổi dạo chơi ngoài trời đầy lãng mạn. Cũng dễ hiểu vì sao người ta nói mùa thu là mùa của đôi lứa, mùa của tình yêu. Vậy mà hôm nay, một ngày đặc biệt trong cái mùa của đôi lứa, của tình yêu ấy, Sherry, nàng công chúa yêu kiều của chúng ta lại tự giam mình trong phòng dược liệu. Bên cạnh nàng là một nội quan đang khổ sở van nài đến lần thứ ba:

\- Công chúa, bệ hạ đang đợi người ở Thuỷ Nguyệt Đình. Công chúa làm ơn bớt chút thời gian qua đó đi ạ. Nếu người không đến, cái mạng của lão nô khó mà giữ được, công chúa!

\- Ngươi nói lại với ông ta là ta không rảnh. Không thấy ta đang nghiên cứu dầu thơm sao? Đừng làm phiền ta nữa.

Viên nội quan toát mồ hôi lạnh, thế gian này, người dám phản ứng như thế trước lệnh của Gin chắc chỉ có mình Sherry công chúa. Ông ta vội vàng quì mọp xuống đất, lạy nàng lia lịa, giọng nói run rẩy như sắp chết đến nơi:

\- Lão nô trăm nghìn lần lạy công chúa. Xin người hãy thương cho cái mạng già này mà đến gặp bệ hạ. Thần thật tình chưa thể chết. Công chúa, thần trên còn mẹ già, dưới có vợ dại con thơ. Xin người nghĩ đến việc thần đã hầu hạ trong cung mấy chục năm nay mà thương xót cho cái thân tàn này...

Sherry ngừng lại, nàng quay xuống nhìn viên nội quan, khẽ buông tiếng thở dài:

\- Ngươi là thái giám mà cũng có vợ dại con thơ sao?

\- ...

Ngồi bên Thuỷ Nguyệt Đình, Gin nhíu nhẹ đôi mày – một biểu hiện của sự mất kiên nhẫn.

Sherry, nàng đang làm cái quái gì thế? Đã một canh giờ rồi, đi một vòng quanh Hàn Băng Cung cũng chỉ đến thế là cùng.

Một làn gió nhẹ thổi qua, khẽ lay động mái tóc dài màu bạch kim tuyệt đẹp, mái tóc không hề nhuộm, mà là bẩm sinh, có lẽ bởi vì Gin chính là sự kết tinh của tà ác và nhân đạo. Chàng im lặng ngồi bất động, một làn khí lạnh như băng tuyết bao trùm toàn bộ không gian. Khuôn mặt chàng tinh xảo như một bức tượng bằng băng. Dưới mái tóc dài loà xoà là đôi mắt lam nhạt hơi xếch lên, khiến cho khuôn mặt Gin luôn phảng phất một sự lạnh lùng như băng đá. Bộ long bào màu đen làm toát lên vẻ cao quí trên người chàng, chiếc áo choàng đen dài càng khiến cho chàng trông thật phong độ. Nàng cung nữ bên cạnh Gin thất thần ngắm chàng không chớp mắt, quên đi cả vị trí của bản thân. Thế nhưng, sinh vật hoàn hảo trước mắt ấy chính là một vì tinh tú trên bầu trời, xa xôi vô cùng, chỉ có thể ngắm chứ không thể chạm tay vào. À không, chỉ có thể trộm nhìn từ xa, vì xưa nay ít ai dám đối diện với đôi mắt như phủ băng ấy. Rồi như chợt nhận ra mình đã quá thất lễ, và như cảm nhận được không khí đã đạt đến cảnh giới động băng, nàng cung nữ vội vàng thu lại ánh nhìn ước ao thèm muốn, vô thức mở miệng ra không ngừng ca ngợi vị hoàng đế tựa núi băng ngàn năm kia nhằm xoa dịu mùi nguy hiểm đang ngập tràn, có lẽ trước áp lực bên cạnh Gin, chính cô cũng không ý thức được hành động của bản thân:

\- Bệ hạ, ngài là vị hoàng đế hoàn mĩ nhất thế gian này. Ngài anh tuấn, phong độ, phong thái lạnh lùng điềm tĩnh, anh minh sáng suốt. Ngài là mặt trời trên cao, là niềm tự hào của muôn dân Bắc Quốc, là vị thần tối thượng trong trái tim của mọi nữ nhân...

Tràng ngôn từ ca ngợi hoa mĩ dài dằng dặc ấy bị cắt ngang bởi một giọng nói trong, nhẹ nhưng lạnh thấu tâm hồn:

\- Anh tuấn phong độ? Lạnh lùng điềm tĩnh? Nếu quả thật như thế thì đã chẳng ế chỏng ế chơ, ba mươi ba tuổi đầu mà không lập nổi hoàng hậu.

Dù rằng có đầy một hậu cung trăm hoa khoe sắc, cùng ngàn cung nhân xinh đẹp động lòng người, phàm là hạ nhân đứng đây có ai không biết, chỉ là bao năm qua, một người vị hoàng đế băng lãnh này cũng không động tới, lại chỉ một lòng chú ý quan tâm vị công chúa thanh lãnh kia học tập thế nào. Bọn họ thật không hiểu nổi, tại sao việc duy nhất tại chốn hậu cung ngài để tâm lại là một nàng công chúa tiền triều bồi dưỡng kiến thức nhân phẩm ra sao? Mà không đúng, là công chúa đương triều, đương kim hoàng đế nói nàng là công chúa thì nàng vẫn là công chúa.

Công chúa Sherry nhẹ nhàng bước từng bước chậm rãi trên đoạn cầu đá trắng dẫn đến Thuỷ Nguyệt Đình. Thân ảnh nàng mảnh mai, thanh thoát. Bộ y phục kín đáo màu tím hoàng gia điểm xuyết những đường thêu chìm tinh tế khéo léo ôm gọn những đường cong hoàn mĩ của nàng, tà áo choàng đen quí phái uyển chuyển uốn lượn theo từng bước chân. Màu tím mộng mơ và màu đen huyền bí làm nổi bật làn da nàng trắng như tuyết, mịn như ngọc, đẹp không tì vết. Mái tóc nàng màu hoàng hôn gợn nhẹ, ôm lấy gương mặt thanh tú nhưng băng giá chẳng kém gì Gin. Bên dưới hàng mày thanh mảnh là đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo rất trong, tĩnh lặng nhưng sâu thẳm như mặt hồ không đáy hút hồn người đối diện. Rèm mi dày, dài và cong vút càng làm tăng thêm vẻ huyền bí cho đôi mắt sắc như dao cau. Chiếc mũi của nàng cao và thanh, nhẹ nhàng hít từng hơi thở trong lành quyện hương sen. Làn môi của Sherry công chúa mỏng, màu hồng nhẹ, mịn màng tựa cánh hoa anh đào mùa xuân.

Những lời vừa thốt ra từ cánh môi xinh đẹp ấy khiến máu trong người đám nội quan và cung nữ như đông cứng lại, các kinh mạch lớn nhỏ như muốn vỡ vụn ra. Họ kinh hãi, đứng như tời trồng, mắt trợn ngược nhìn nàng mà mồm há hốc. Sau đó lại sợ hãi len lén liếc nhìn vị hoàng đế vẫn đang ngồi bất động kia. Gin chỉ hừ nhẹ một tiếng, chiếc cằm nhọn của chàng hơi hếch lên, đôi mắt lạnh lùng ấy quét ngang qua người Sherry, rồi hơi sững lại khi làn môi tuyệt mĩ màu hoa anh đào khẽ nở một nụ cười kiêu bạc.

\- Sao giờ mới đến? – chàng chỉ lạnh lùng buông một câu.

Đám người đang trợn mắt há mồm kia giờ mới hoàn hồn trở lại. Thiên hạ này, dám bình thản nói ra những câu ấy khi đối mặt Gin, mà chàng lại không hề phật ý hay nổi giận dù chỉ một chút, ngoài vị công chúa có mái tóc màu hoàng hôn này ra, e là không còn ai khác.

\- Nếu không phải lão thái giám kia hết lòng hết sức đem cả gia tộc ra đe dọa ta thì ta cũng không đến. Có gì thì nói mau đi, ta không rảnh.

Nàng vừa nói vừa nhìn sang viên nội quan đang run cầm cập.

Đám người vừa lấy lại bình tĩnh nãy giờ, một lần nữa sợ đến nỗi mặt cắt không còn giọt máu, nín thở chờ đợi. Để tồn tại được trong cung đã là một điều rất khổ sở, trí óc lúc nào cũng căng như dây đàn. Nhưng để tồn tại bên cạnh Gin và Sherry công chúa thì không chỉ thần kinh, mà cả mạch máu cũng luôn ở trong trạng thái căng đét, có thể đứt bất cứ lúc nào, vì chàng và nàng luôn tạo ra những tình huống làm người khác muốn vỡ tim. Vì vậy, những người này ai nấy đều phải có thần kinh thép.

\- Hôm nay là rằm tháng bảy.

Gin nói ngắn gọn, phẩy tay cho nội quan và cung nữ lui ra, rồi ra hiệu cho nàng ngồi xuống phía đối diện. Sherry nhìn qua chiếc bàn đá bày đủ loại bánh trung thu thượng hạng thơm lừng và một bình trà sen tỏa hương thơm mát. Bình thường Gin chỉ uống rượu, không bao giờ đụng đến trà, nhưng đã có lần nàng nói uống quá nhiều rượu có hại cho sức khoẻ, nên từ đó khi ngồi với nàng, chàng không đụng đến dù chỉ một giọt rượu.

\- Nói thẳng ra là lễ Vu Lan đi, ngày lễ cúng cô hồn nhân gian mà chàng gọi ta đến đây để ăn bánh, uống trà và thưởng trăng?

Sherry nhìn Gin nhướn mày nghi hoặc, vị hoàng đế này của nàng còn có thể quái dị hơn được nữa không?.

\- Không phải. Ta gọi nàng đến đây để ăn bánh, uống trà, thưởng trăng và gặp vài người. – chàng chậm rãi đáp – Đã tới kia rồi.

Nàng ngoảnh đầu lại, đáy mắt thoáng chút xao động. Mái tóc ấy, ánh mắt ấy, dáng hình ấy...

\- Akemi? – ánh mắt thoáng động, nhưng nàng lại khẽ hỏi.

Cô gái đó bước lại gần và ôm chầm lấy nàng, giọng nói như lạc đi vì vui sướng:

\- Shiho, tỉ nhớ muội chết đi được, Shiho của ta.

Đã từ lâu, vị công chúa thanh lãnh này không được nghe cái tên ấy. Từ khi nàng năm tuổi, từ lúc Gin lên ngôi, từ khi tên nàng được đổi thành Sherry, thì có lẽ Akemi là người duy nhất còn gọi nàng bằng cái tên thân thương ấy. Sẽ là người duy nhất, trừ một người.

\- Hoàng tỉ... – nàng xúc động nhìn gương mặt như hoa như ngọc của Akemi đang rưng rưng nước mắt – Sao lại...?

Sherry nhìn qua Gin như muốn tìm một lời giải đáp. Mọi năm, chàng chỉ cho Akemi vào cung mỗi năm vài lần vào những dịp đặc biệt, lễ Vu Lan không nằm trong những dịp đặc biệt đó.

\- Lâu rồi hai tỉ muội chưa gặp nhau. Ta chỉ là nhân dịp rảnh rỗi cho hai người đoàn viên thôi. Hơn nữa, cũng nên để tỉ phu và thê muội gặp gỡ nhiều hơn chứ nhỉ... – Gin nói, đặc biệt nhấn mạnh hai chữ "tỉ phu" và "thê muội", mắt nhìn qua nam tử đứng sau Akemi – ...Akai Shuuichi?

Chàng thanh niên trạc hai chín tuổi có dáng người cao, toàn thân vận hắc y, mái tóc dài màu đen bay nhẹ trong gió. Ánh mắt sắc lạnh trên gương mặt tuấn tú của chàng nhìn chằm chằm vào Gin, khoé môi khẽ nhếch một nụ cười như mỉa mai, như thách thức. Akemi đỏ bừng mặt khi nghe Gin nói câu ấy, còn Sherry, nàng nhận ra ngay bầu không khí hắc ám đang bao phủ khắp Thuỷ Nguyệt Đình. Và hai người đó sẽ còn tiếp tục đọ mắt nếu như nàng không lên tiếng.

\- Hai người còn đứng đó làm gì? Tỉ ngồi xuống đi – rồi nàng nhìn sang Akai Shuuichi – huynh cũng ngồi đi, Akai.

Ánh mắt Akai dịu đi một chút khi nghe giọng nàng, rồi chàng từ từ tiến lại bàn, ngồi đối diện với Gin. Nhờ ánh mắt sắc lẹm đầy đe dọa của Sherry mà bữa tiệc nhỏ đêm Vu Lan diễn ra trong yên bình. Tuy nhiên, thỉnh thoảng hai chàng vẫn bắn cho nhau những ánh mắt toé lửa.

Trời dần về khuya, công chúa Sherry tiễn tỉ tỉ và Akai ra về. Akemi bịn rịn không muốn rời đi ngay, còn dặn dò nàng đủ thứ cứ như mẫu thân dặn dò nhi nữ trước ngày xuất giá.

\- Tự chăm sóc bản thân nhé, Shiho. – Akai chỉ nói một câu ngắn gọn trước khi rời đi, cố tình nhấn mạnh hai tiếng Shiho và không quên liếc Gin đầy thách thức.

Nàng gật đầu, rồi lặng lẽ nhìn theo bóng dáng Akemi khuất dần trong màn đêm. Đôi mắt nàng phủ sương buồn bã.

\- Giờ thì nói được rồi chứ? Mục đích của chàng là gì?

Nàng hỏi sau khi bóng Akemi đã khuất, Gin cười nhẹ và nói:

\- Quả nhiên, không gì qua được mắt nàng. Ta muốn nàng đi Đông Quốc một chuyến. Những gì nàng được học bao nhiêu năm nay, bây giờ đã đến lúc dùng đến rồi.

\- Xuất hiện lưu ly bảo ngọc rồi sao? - Sherry hờ hững đáp.

\- Nàng biết? – một tia ngạc nhiên thoáng qua trong mắt Gin, nhưng chỉ trong giây lát – đúng vậy, ta chỉ biết là ở Đông Quốc, còn chính xác ở đâu, phải tìm thế nào ta không rõ. Vì vậy chuyến đi có thể sẽ kéo dài.

\- Ra vậy, nên chàng mới cho triệu Akemi. Bảo sao Trung thu mới là ngày đoàn viên mà chàng lại cho ta gặp hoàng tỉ vào đêm cô hồn.

Làm như không nghe thấy lời châm chọc của Sherry, Gin chắp tay sau lưng nói:

\- Trên đường nguy hiểm luôn rình rập, nàng phải hết sức thận trọng. Để bảo vệ bản thân, phải tuyệt đối giữ bí mật thân phận. Ta sẽ cho người ngầm bảo vệ nàng.

\- Bao giờ ta sẽ khởi hành?

\- Càng sớm càng tốt!

\- Ta không cần mang người hầu.

\- Nàng có thể tự chăm sóc bản thân?

\- Chàng có thể tin tưởng ai sao?

\- ...

Gin im lặng không nói, Sherry biết, chàng đã bị nàng nói trúng tim đen. Gin luôn luôn đa nghi, đa nghi đến mức thái quá.

Ngay đêm hôm sau, công chúa Sherry vận thường phục bí mật xuất cung đi Đông Quốc. Gin đứng trên thành nhìn theo bóng xe ngựa của nàng xa dần. Từng dòng kí ức đưa chàng trở về quá khứ. Mười tám năm trước, khi hoàng hậu tiền triều đang mang thai Shiho đã xuất hiện một ánh sao rực sáng vụt ngang qua bầu trời. Ánh sao ấy rất rực rỡ, rực rỡ đến nỗi làm sáng chói cả một vùng trời. Đặc biệt, thứ ánh sáng ấy có màu lam. Không khó để một nhà chiêm tinh học uyên bác hiểu biết về truyền thuyết ngọc lưu ly nhận ra đó là dấu hiệu lưu ly bảo ngọc xuất hiện, là viên màu lam. Luồng ánh sáng màu lam ấy quá mạnh, mạnh đến nỗi người ta mặc nhiên bỏ qua những tia màu lục nhẹ lấp lánh xen lẫn trong luồng sáng ấy. Chỉ duy nhất một nhà chiêm tinh học vĩ đại phát hiện ra điều đó, một phát hiện khiến ông phải bàng hoàng, là sự xuất hiện kép, cả hai viên bảo ngọc cùng xuất hiện trên dương gian. Điều này sẽ làm đảo điên cả đất trời, âm dương hỗn loạn.

Nhưng đó vẫn chưa phải là bất ngờ lớn nhất đối với ông. Điều bất ngờ nhất chính là bản thân ông lại là người bảo vệ viên lục lưu ly. Ông đã thề với chính mình là sẽ giữ kín bí mật ấy cho đến cuối đời. Nhưng không ai đoán được chữ ngờ. Hơn năm năm sau, khi tình thế bắt buộc phải sử dụng đến viên bảo ngọc, thứ trân quí nhất thế gian mà ông may mắn có trong tay, nhà chiêm tinh vĩ đại ấy, Miyano Atsushi, hoàng đế tiền triều Bắc Quốc đã nói cho một người duy nhất biết sự thật kinh thiên động địa này, Gin. Khi ấy cũng là lúc ông phải trả giá bằng chính mạng sống của mình.

Sherry, lí do ta phải bỏ công sức tìm tất cả những người xuất sắc nhất trong mọi lĩnh vực để đào tạo nàng, chính bản thân ta đốc thúc việc học của nàng, chính là vì nàng là người duy nhất có khả năng tìm ra bảo ngọc lưu ly thứ hai trên thế gian này, bảo ngọc hội tụ linh khí đất trời.

**Grey.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gặp gỡ

**Chap 4: Gặp gỡ.**

**Đông Quốc.**

\- Hoàng tử, ĐẠI HOÀNG TỬƯƯƯ…..

Một thiếu niên tầm mười tám, mười chín tuổi hớt hải chạy xồng xộc vào phủ thừa tướng, miệng không ngừng kêu toáng lên khiến hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi đang ngồi đường hoàng ăn nho, nghe Ran dốc bầu tâm sự suýt thì sặc hạt nho, lộn cổ xuống đất. Chàng cau mày, gắt lên với tên vừa vào đến cửa đã vấp ngã dúi dụi, cắm nguyên cả hàm răng xuống sàn:

\- Làm gì mà gào ầm lên thế hả? Mà ngươi không cẩn thận chút được à, Eisuke?

Hondo Eisuke – người hầu hậu đậu bậc nhất trong phủ của đại hoàng tử Kudo nhăn nhó đứng dậy, một tay phủi quần áo, một tay ôm miệng, khó khăn nói:

\- Thần quên mất hôm nay là ngày hoàng tử Hattori đến Đông Quốc, nên vội đến báo cho ngài…

\- CÁI GÌ...? Sao ngươi có thể quên được chứ? Cái tên hậu đậu này, ngươi chết với ta.

Shinichi gầm lên, vung tay cốc mạnh một cái đau điếng xuống đầu Eisuke tội nghiệp, rồi vọt đi không quên nói với lại:

\- Ta xin lỗi, Ran. Gặp nàng sau nhé!

Hondo Eisuke vội vàng lật đật chạy theo sau, không quên va đập thử độ bền đồ đạc và đo đất giúp phủ thừa tướng thêm vài lần, bỏ lại Ran vẫn đang ngơ ngác. Nàng lắc đầu, buông một tiếng thở dài nhìn theo bóng họ.

**Tại phủ hoàng tử.**

\- Cái tên Shinichi chết bằm! Cả năm ta mới có dịp sang thăm ngươi, thế mà ngươi lặn mất tăm. Đã không đến Chính điện đón ta thì thôi, ta đã đến tận phủ tìm ngươi mà ngươi lại chạy đi "tâm sự" với tiểu thư nhà thừa tướng là sao hả? Cái tên trọng sắc khinh bạn!

Vừa đặt chân vào phủ, đại hoàng tử Kudo đã được chào đón bằng một tràng chửi rủa sặc mùi du côn của tên bạn chí cốt. Là hoàng tử độc nhất, đáng lẽ chàng phải ở trong cung. Nhưng cũng vì bản tính ham phiêu lưu của mình mà chàng đã chuyển ra khỏi cung, xây dựng riêng một phủ hoàng tử để tiện bề hành động, có thể trốn đi chơi bất cứ lúc nào mà không bị ai quản lí. Sau khi ném cho Eisuke một cái nhìn chết người, chàng gãi đầu cười hềnh hệch như một tên ngố, cầu hòa:

\- Thôi mà Heiji, cũng tại ta dạo này đãng trí quá, huynh bớt giận, bớt giận, ha ha...

Vừa nói, chàng vừa lén nhìn thanh kiếm đang rung bần bật trong bàn tay nghiến chặt vì giận của Hattori Heiji mà toát mồ hôi hột.

\- Hừ, quên bạn thì được, nhưng sắc thì không đâu nhỉ? Đồ tồi, rồi có ngày huynh chết đi sống lại vì nữ tử cho xem.

Thấy Heiji có vẻ nguôi ngoai, chàng vội vàng tiếp lời:

\- Huynh nói gì vậy, làm gì có chuyện đó. Hiếm có dịp chúng ta được gặp riêng thế này. Cũng đã ba năm rồi nhỉ, từ khi huynh lập Chính phi, cái cô Kazuha dữ dằn đó.

\- Có dữ cũng không bằng bà Ran nhà huynh đâu. Còn nhớ lần ta lỡ tay làm gãy cành hoa quí của nàng ấy không? Lần đó nàng ta suýt bẻ gãy cổ ta đấy.

\- Thì đó rõ ràng là lỗi tại huynh mà. Mà huynh từ Tây Quốc tới đây gặp riêng ta, chắc không chỉ để ôn lại chuyện xưa đấy chứ?

\- Phụ hoàng huynh chưa nói gì sao? – Heiji hạ giọng – Có thông tin lưu ly bảo ngọc xuất hiện trên lãnh thổ Đông Quốc. Chúng ta không thể để viên lam lưu ly ấy rơi vào tay kẻ xấu, đặc biệt là tên Gin Bắc Quốc đó. Vì thế hai vị phụ hoàng đáng kính của chúng ta đã giao nhiệm vụ tìm và bảo vệ bảo ngọc cho ta và huynh. Mau chuẩn bị đi, chúng ta sẽ khởi hành ngay đến vùng phía Bắc, Kaito sẽ đợi ta tại phòng trà Kim Nguyệt.

\- Sao lại có cả Kaito? – sau khi xử lí hết đống thông tin mới được cung cấp, hoàng tử Kudo tròn xoe mắt hỏi.

\- Càng đông càng vui mà. – Hattori thản nhiên trả lời.

Sau ba ngày ròng rã trên xe ngựa, công chúa Sherry, à không, từ bây giờ nàng sẽ là một nữ tử bình thường, đã đến biên giới Đông Quốc. Mặc trên người bộ y phục của Đông Quốc mà theo nàng – quá rườm rà và bất tiện – nàng lại rủa thầm Gin. Từ lúc qua biên giới, nàng xuống xe đi bộ vào thành, bộ y phục đã chứng minh cho nàng thấy rõ sự bất tiện và rườm rà của nó. Y phục Đông Quốc được thiết kế gồm nhiều lớp áo, nhưng mỗi lớp lại rất mỏng. Đai lưng là một dải lụa mềm thắt lại, làm nổi bật những đường cong cơ thể hoàn mĩ và đặc biệt là vòng eo tuyệt đẹp của nàng. Ống tay áo được may rộng để tạo độ buông rủ. Từ đai lưng trở xuống, từng tà áo mỏng với những đường thêu chìm cầu kì chạy theo viền áo buông mềm mại, xếp lên nhau. Thỉnh thoảng, tay áo cùng tà áo bay lên, gợn sóng nhẹ nhàng trong gió khiến nàng nhìn thướt tha chẳng khác nào tiên nữ giáng trần. Phải – thướt tha – tính từ nàng ghét nhất khi miêu tả bộ y phục này. Lại thêm việc được may từ các loại lụa thượng hạng và vải cao cấp. Mặc trên người thứ như vậy, nàng có muốn không gây sự chú ý cũng không được.

Dọc đường đi, ai ai cũng ngoái lại nhìn nàng, nữ thì ngưỡng mộ xen lẫn ghen tị, nam thì nhìn nàng chằm chặp đến nỗi đá thúng đụng nia. Nhớ lại cái ngày nhận y phục từ Gin, nàng đã nói không muốn gây sự chú ý nên y phục phải đơn giản một chút. Gin nói người hầu có thể không mang, nhưng y phục dù đơn giản cũng phải thuộc loại tốt, không thể xuềnh xoàng quá được. Lại còn bảo nàng yên tâm, các cô tiểu thư Đông Quốc đều ăn mặc như vậy cả, còn cầu kì và sang trọng hơn nàng, nàng sẽ không quá nổi bật đâu. Vậy mà xem người dân nơi đây nhìn nàng bằng ánh mắt thế nào này, nàng rất khó chịu vì điều đó. Rồi nàng lại buông lời rủa thầm Gin – người lúc này đang phê duyệt tấu chương mà mắt nháy liên tục. Nhưng nàng đâu biết, chẳng phải người dân nơi đây chưa từng thấy tiểu thư nào ăn mặc sang trọng như vậy, thậm chí sang trọng hơn họ cũng đã từng thấy. Lí do họ nhìn nàng, chẳng qua do nàng có nét đẹp lạ quá mà thôi. Thở dài, nàng chọn quán trà trước mắt để dừng chân – một quán trà khang trang với biển hiệu dát vàng hai chữ lấp lánh – Kim Nguyệt.

Nàng chọn một phòng tách biệt nơi góc quán. Gọi là phòng chứ thực ra chỉ là một bàn trà được ngăn riêng ra bởi hai bức bình phong lớn. Nàng không thích sự ồn ào, nên vừa vào đã chọn nơi đây. Thật may là vẫn còn một trong hai phòng duy nhất trong quán còn trống, trước lúc nàng đến, một phòng đã được đặt rồi. Khi đang thưởng thức hương trà hoa cúc dìu dịu và vị bánh yến sào thơm ngọt thì không gian nhỏ yên tĩnh của nàng bị phá hoại một cách không thương tiếc bởi cuộc "nói chuyện" phòng bên.

\- Huynh nói cái gì? NHẮC LẠI THỬ COI. – một giọng nam gào lên một cách quá lố.

\- Còn không phải sao? Khắp Tứ Quốc ai mà không biết huynh sợ thê tử một phép chứ? – giọng nam thứ hai vang lên, pha thêm chút bỡn cợt.

\- Huynh thì hơn ta chắc? Khắp Tứ Quốc cũng có ai không biết huynh sợ Ran hơn cả trời?

\- Chuyện đó khác, Ran không phải thê tử của ta, hơn nữa nàng ấy đẹp. – tên đó thản nhiên đáp gọn.

Shiho hơi sững người lại với cái lí lẽ trơ trẽn đến không thể trơ trẽn hơn của cái gã trời đánh phòng bên. Nàng đang định bỏ qua cuộc đối thoại phàm phu tục tử đó để cố gắng lấy lại sự yên tĩnh cho tâm hồn thì một giọng nói thứ ba khiến nàng chú ý.

\- Nói đến mĩ nhân, có thể Ran là mĩ nữ bậc nhất của Đông Quốc, nhưng người đẹp nổi danh nhất Tứ Quốc, cũng là người bí ẩn nhất phải kể đến công chúa Sherry của Bắc Quốc nhỉ?

\- Nàng công chúa thông minh tuyệt đỉnh chẳng ai biết mặt đó sao? – giọng nam đầu tiên lên tiếng – nghe nói nàng có mái tóc màu hoàng hôn. Nhưng đó là tất cả, ngoài ra không một ai biết thêm gì nữa.

Và cái giọng của gã trơ trẽn đó lại vang lên, khiến Shiho sững người thêm lần nữa.

\- Thiên tuệ tuyệt vời, thông minh tuyệt đỉnh? Đó chẳng qua là lời đồn thổi thôi. Chẳng phải người ta nói hoàng đế Bắc Quốc cho mời những nhân vật xuất chúng nhất về để dạy cho nàng ta ư? Thế mà hơn mười hai năm chẳng một ai bước ra khỏi hoàng cung Bắc Quốc. Nếu thông minh, cần đến mười hai năm để làm gì? Theo ta thấy, là đần độn thì có, học mười hai năm chẳng xong thứ gì. Đến tài nhân xuất sắc nhất cũng không dạy nổi nàng ta.

Shiho mở lớn đôi mắt biếc, phóng một ánh nhìn như thiêu như đốt về phía tấm bình phong ngăn cách kia. Bất giác, cả quán trà ai cũng toát mồ hôi hột.

\- Ê Shinichi – Hattori Heiji thì thầm – huynh có cảm thấy như bị đốt cháy phía sau lưng không?

\- Ta cảm thấy không khí giống như trong lò lửa ấy. – Kaito cũng thấp giọng thì thầm.

Còn chàng hoàng tử của chúng ta không hề để ý gì mà tiếp tục tràng suy luận của mình.

\- Gì mà quốc sắc thiên hương, mĩ nhân đệ nhất? Theo ta, có mà là đệ nhất xú nhân thì có! Xấu xí quá nên tên hoàng đế đó mới không mặt mũi nào cho nàng ta ra mặt gặp người khác, mới phải giấu cô ta kĩ như vậy. Xây hẳn một tẩm cung riêng tách biệt với bức tường bao cao vút, lại không cho bất cứ ai họa dung nhan, hay được gặp cô ta mà còn sống ra ngoài. Còn tóc màu hoàng hôn? Gì chứ, thiên hạ này không ai có thể nói chính xác hoàng hôn màu gì, thế mà có người có tóc màu hoàng hôn? Nực cười, theo ta, đơn giản là tóc cô ta bị cháy nắng!

Shiho khựng người bất động, chỉ còn mí mắt giật giật. Sao trên thế gian lại có kẻ kinh khủng đến thế. Hắn trơ trẽn không nói, hắn lại giám ngang nhiên xúc phạm công chúa Bắc Quốc, hơn nữa còn là trước mặt nàng? Dù là hắn có không biết việc này.

\- Này Shinichi, huynh hơi quá đáng rồi đấy. Huynh có biết công chúa Bắc Quốc trông như thế nào không mà tùy tiện xuất ngôn xúc phạm người ta chứ? – Kaito lên tiếng ngắt lời Shinichi.

\- Nhưng mà Kaito, ta thấy Shinichi nói cũng có lí.

Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Hattori Heiji liền cảm thấy một luồng hơi lạnh hắc ám bao trùm không gian. Trong quán trà, ai nấy đều cảm thấy lạnh dọc sống lưng. Nàng không thể tin được, Gin sẽ không thể tin được, đám tài nhân dạy học nàng cũng sẽ không thể tin được, không ai có thể tin được. Vậy mà cái tên sợ vợ chết bằm phòng bên lại có thể tin được lời tên trơ trẽn đó nói. Nàng thật muốn dùng một liều độc dược giết chết bọn chúng. À, trừ người thứ ba đó, có vẻ còn hiểu lí lẽ một chút.

\- Hôm nay thời tiết thất thường thật. Vừa mới nóng như trong lò thiêu, giờ lại âm u lạnh lẽo chẳng khác nào trong động băng rồi. – cái con người gây ra sự biến đổi thời tiết thất thường ấy hồn nhiên lên tiếng.

Chợt sự ồn ào bất thường giữa quán trà gây sự chú ý cho họ, cũng làm giảm bớt sự âm u lạnh lẽo đang bao trùm nơi đây.

\- Con nha đầu chết tiệt! Rượu mừng không muốn lại muốn uống rượu phạt hả?

Một giọng nam ồm ồm gầm lên giữa quán trà. Ba chàng ngồi trong phòng nhìn ra, là một tên cao lớn. Nhìn qua cũng biết là con nhà giàu có, loại công tử ăn chơi trác táng, coi trời bằng vung. Dưới sàn là một cô nương chừng mười bảy, mười tám tuổi xinh đẹp, da trắng môi đỏ, đường nét hài hòa, mái tóc đen dài suôn mượt. Nhìn qua nhác nhác giống Ran. Đôi mắt to tròn của cô đẫm nước nhìn hắn, khuôn mặt lộ rõ vẻ sợ hãi cực độ. Shiho nhìn thấy cảnh đó, nàng lạnh lùng quay đi, tiếp tục thưởng thức trà bánh, mặc kệ thế sự. Chuyện của người khác, không liên quan đến nàng! Sống bên Gin mười mấy năm, độ lãnh cảm của nàng so với Gin chưa chắc hơn, nhưng không hề kém. Nàng rót một chén trà, ung dung nâng lên thưởng thức.

\- Được bổn công tử để mắt đến là phúc tám đời nhà ngươi. Một kĩ nữ nhỏ bé như ngươi mà cũng dám cự tuyệt ta sao?

Tên công tử đó lại gầm lên, khiến cô gái ngồi trên sàn run lên bần bật, tay nắm chặt cây đàn, nước mắt giàn giụa. Nói rồi hắn nắm lấy cổ tay cô gái, giật ngược lên.

\- Chỉ là một đứa mồ côi thấp hèn mà cũng lên mặt với ta. Xem ra ngươi chán sống rồi, có biết bổn công tử là ai không hả?

Chén trà đã nâng lên nay dừng giữa không trung, chơ vơ, lạc lõng. Trong đôi mắt bình thản kia bỗng dậy lên cơn sóng vô hình. Bàn tay nâng chén trà bất giác siết chặt, run run. Nàng vốn không quan tâm, nhưng hắn đã khiến nàng nổi giận.

Khi ba chàng trai nghĩa hiệp đầy mình không thể khoanh tay đứng nhìn được nữa, quyết định ra mặt giải cứu mĩ nhân thì một giọng nói trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng vang lên, tuy rất nhẹ nhưng lại giống như đang ra lệnh.

\- Dừng tay lại!

Mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn về phía phát ra giọng nói. Shiho nhẹ nhàng tiến ra giữa quàn trà một cách chậm rãi. Ba chàng trai đang ngồi trong phòng cũng nhìn theo bóng nàng. Nàng mặc y phục màu ngà dịu dàng. Dáng người nàng thanh thoát, bờ vai nhỏ nhắn, tấm lưng thon thả, vòng eo quyến rũ. Bước chân nàng nhẹ và uyển chuyển dưới tà áo thướt tha. Nàng vấn cao mái tóc rất đặc biệt màu nâu ánh đỏ, làm lộ ra cần cổ trắng ngần, lọn tóc mai gợn cong nhẹ ôm lấy gương mặt. Vì nhìn từ phía sau nên ba chàng không thể nhìn thấy dung mạo nàng, nhưng chỉ cần nhìn phản ứng của những người xung quanh, thái độ của tên công tử đang ầm ĩ bỗng dưng im bặt, mắt trợn tròn, mồm há hốc thiếu điều chảy cả nước miếng thì có thể khẳng định, nàng rất đẹp.

\- Bỏ tay cô ấy ra.

Đến khi Shiho mất kiên nhẫn lặp lại lần thứ ba, tên công tử háo sắc đó mới hoàn hồn, quay ra buông lời tán tỉnh nàng:

\- Tiểu mĩ nhân, muốn ta tha cho nó sao? Cũng được thôi. Nhưng ta ngắm cả buổi mới lọt mắt cô ta, giờ nàng bắt ta thả ra, phải chăng nàng cũng nên đền bù thiệt hại?

Shiho nhướng mày, buông một câu hỏi:

\- Ngươi muốn gì?

Bọn tay chân nghe vậy vội lao nhao, tranh nhau hét lớn:

\- Cái gì? Dám gọi công tử của bọn ta là ngươi sao? Chán sống rồi phải không?

Tên công tử đó đưa tay ra hiệu cho lũ tay chân dừng lại, nhìn nàng một lượt rồi hạ giọng:

\- Kiêu ngạo, nhưng không sao. Nhìn nàng có vẻ cũng là tiểu thư nhà giàu có. Nhưng nàng yên tâm, theo ta về nàng sẽ không phải chịu thiệt thòi đâu. Nàng có biết ta là ai không?

Nàng nhìn hắn, nhìn sang cô gái vẫn đang sợ sệt bên cạnh với cổ tay bị nắm đến sưng đỏ, rồi nói một điều chẳng liên quan đến câu hỏi:

\- Cô nương đây xinh đẹp mĩ miều, như hoa như ngọc. Rất có mắt nhìn người!

Tên háo sắc gật gù hài lòng:

\- Lọt vào mắt ta đâu có dễ. Nàng phải thấy vinh dự vì điều đó, đúng là rất thức thời.

\- Lại nhìn ngươi vì cô nương ấy mà có những hành động như vậy... – dừng lại một lát để nhìn xoáy vào tên đang nhơn nhơn trước mắt, nàng nhả từng chữ – ta tất nhiên biết, ngươi là một tên học đòi háo sắc, vô sỉ, một kẻ cầm thú.

Từng chữ nàng buông ra rất nhẹ, nhưng lại giống như đá tảng ngàn cân giáng xuống đầu hắn. Mặt hắn tối sầm lại, mắt long lên sòng sọc, hai lỗ mũi phì phò, hít thở không thông. Từ nhỏ tới lớn, hắn chưa bao giờ bị làm cho trái ý, chứ đừng nói là bị xúc phạm. Thế mà nàng dám công khai chửi hắn trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ. Hắn tức đến xì khói, gầm lên một tiếng đến long trời lở đất:

\- CÁI GÌ?

\- Ta không nghĩ ngươi lại nghe không hiểu tiếng người. Quả thật là đến cầm thú cũng không bằng.

Nàng bình tĩnh đối mặt với hắn không chút sợ hãi. Thái độ đó của nàng càng khiến hắn điên thêm. Và hắn đã không tự chủ được vung tay lên, gào thét:

\- CÂM NGAY, CÁI ĐỒ...

Nhưng tay hắn chưa kịp chạm đến gương mặt nàng thì đã bị một cánh tay rắn chắc bắt lấy, bẻ ngược không thương tiếc. Người xung quanh còn có thể nghe rõ tiếng "rắc" của xương. Mồm hắn chưa kịp nói xong câu thì đã bị cánh tay còn lại của người đó giáng cho một đòn nổ đom đóm mắt, đi vài cái răng. Shiho quay lại, là một nam tử vận y phục lam sậm cao ráo, mang dáng vẻ của người luyện võ, khuôn mặt khôi ngô tuấn tú, ánh mắt sáng ngời. Nàng còn chưa kịp nói lời cảm ơn theo phép lịch sự thì phía sau có hai người tiến đến. Một người mặc y phục màu đậm, cũng khá điển trai, có điều làn da mang màu cột nhà cháy, một người nữa thân vận bạch y, khoác áo choàng trắng và thật kì lạ, nhìn giống hệt người mặc lam y. Khoan đã, ba người? Hình như hai người kia vừa đi ra từ...

\- Shinichi, ra tay cũng mạnh quá chứ hả – tên cột nhà cháy lên tiếng đùa cợt – có mĩ nhân có khác.

Giờ thì nàng biết ba gã này là ai rồi. Cái kẻ vừa diễn vai anh hùng cứu mĩ nhân đó chính là kẻ trơ trẽn dám bôi nhọ công chúa Bắc Quốc – nàng, còn cái tên đen xì xì kia không ai khác chính là cái tên sợ vợ chết bằm tin lời kẻ trơ trẽn đó, cuối cùng người mặc bạch y, tuy không gây thù chuốc oán gì với nàng, nhưng lại xui xẻo mang bộ mặt giống hệt tên đó, nên nàng cũng ghét luôn.

Hattori lên tiếng gọi Shinichi, nhưng chàng không thể trả lời nữa rồi, và hai người kia cũng lâm vào trạng thái á khẩu khi nàng quay lại nhìn Shinichi. Khuôn mặt băng giá tuyệt mĩ của nàng đúng là thế gian chỉ có một. Hồn phách họ như bị hút vào trong đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo sâu hun hút kia. Nàng quay ngoắt đi, tiến về phía cô gái vẫn còn chưa kịp xử lí hết những việc vừa xảy ra sau khi thoát khỏi tay tên công tử háo sắc – kẻ vừa ngã lăn quay ra sàn sau cú đấm trời giáng, và vội liêu xiêu chạy đi cùng lũ lâu la khi nhận ra người vừa tẩn mình không ai khác chính là hoàng tử của họ – Kudo Shinichi, ở trà quán này chàng đã là khách quen, tiếng tăm cũng không ít người nghe đến. Lúc đó, ba con người đang hồn xiêu phách lạc kia mới hoàn hồn. Shiho rút khăn tay ra và bảo cô gái:

\- Cô lau nước mắt đi, không sao nữa rồi. Cô từ đâu đến?

Ngập ngừng một lúc, cô nương ấy mới nhận chiếc khăn tay, rụt rè nói:

\- Đa tạ tiểu thư, tiểu nữ...từ Vạn Hoa Lầu ...

Ba từ "Vạn Hoa Lầu" cô nói nhỏ tới mức cố gắng lắm Shiho mới nghe được. Nàng hỏi:

\- Mất cha mẹ, cô vào lầu xanh để kiếm cơm sao?

Cô nương tội nghiệp lắc đầu nguầy nguậy:

\- Khi cha tiểu nữ mất, tiểu nữ mới bảy tuổi. Vì không có tiền, tiểu nữ phải bán mình chôn cha. Nhưng xin tiểu thư hãy tin tiểu nữ, tiểu nữ chỉ bán tiếng đàn mua vui, tuyệt đối không bán thân.

Shiho im lặng một lúc, rồi nàng lại hỏi:

\- Cô tên gì?

\- Nakamori... Aoko...

\- Aoko, cô cầm lấy – Shiho lấy ra một chiếc túi gấm màu ngà thêu tay tinh xảo – chỗ này chắc cũng đủ để cô chuộc thân và mua một ngôi nhà nhỏ. Hãy bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới, đừng đi con đường này nữa.

Nói rồi nàng quay người bước đi, nhưng cô gái tên Aoko đó vội vàng chạy đến quì xuống giữ chân nàng lại, nức nở:

\- Tiểu thư, từ khi sinh ra đến giờ, ngoài cha mẹ ra chưa có ai từng đối xử tốt với Aoko như vậy. Xin tiểu thư hãy để Aoko theo hầu, báo đáp ân tình của tiểu thư. Aoko là cô nhi, giờ có được tự do cũng không biết đi đâu về đâu. Tiểu thư, đừng bỏ lại Aoko một mình, xin tiểu thư đấy!

Shiho sững người, đưa mắt nhìn cô gái đang nước mắt lưng tròng ôm chặt chân mình. Thật là, dù có vô tình đến đâu, nhìn vào vào gương mặt thánh thiện này thì cũng... Huống hồ, cô ấy và nàng đồng bệnh tương liên. Nàng thở dài, đỡ Aoko dậy.

Lại nói đến ba con người bị gạt sang bên lề câu chuyện nãy giờ. Đầu óc đại hoàng tử Kudo có vẻ hoạt động trở lại nhanh nhất. Sau một hồi vuốt ve đến mòn trang phục, chỉnh trang đầu tóc và tập cười đến gần sái quai hàm, chàng dợm bước lại gần Shiho. Đứng trước mặt người đẹp, chàng tự tin nở một nụ cười chói lọi đủ để khiến nữ nhân xung quanh ngất sạch, chàng hơi cúi người nhìn nàng bằng ánh mắt nồng nàn đắm đuối, nói bằng chất giọng ấm nhất có thể:

\- Ta là Shinichi, được quen nàng là vinh dự lớn nhất đời ta. Nàng sẽ vui lòng giúp ta có được niềm vinh hạnh ấy chứ?

Chàng không xưng họ, vì tự tin nữ nhân khắp vùng này không ai không biết đến vị hoàng tử hào hoa phong nhã là chàng. Chàng cười rất tươi, vì tự tin không ai có thể cưỡng lại được vẻ cuốn hút của chàng. Nhưng chàng không nghĩ đến rằng, trên đời việc gì cũng có ngoại lệ. Với chàng, nàng chính là ngoại lệ đó. Đối diện ánh mắt nồng nàn ấy, nụ cười chói lọi ấy, nàng chỉ lạnh lùng ném cho chàng một câu lãnh đạm mà không thèm liếc mắt đến một lần:

\- Ta không có nhu cầu quen ngươi.

Rồi nàng cùng Aoko đi thẳng, bỏ lại sau lưng vị vương tử tự tin đầy mình nay miệng mở to đến nỗi thực sự bị sái quai hàm, mắt thì trợn trừng với vẻ không tin nổi, toàn thân đông cứng. Hai người kia cũng chẳng khá hơn, nhưng về mặt tinh thần, họ tự thấy mình thật may mắn vì người trực tiếp lãnh nhận gáo nước lạnh, à không, thùng đá lạnh ấy dội thẳng vào mặt là Shinichi. Chàng sốc, còn phải nói. Từ thủa cha sinh mẹ đẻ đến bây giờ, chưa có một nữ nhân nào, từ già đến trẻ là không ngưỡng mộ, mơ ước được chàng nhìn đến dù chỉ một lần. Thế mà nàng, nàng đã dám không biết chàng là ai, đã được chàng ngỏ lời làm quen lại dám buông lời đả kích lòng tự trọng của chàng như vậy. Thật không thể tin nổi.

Vậy là, chỉ trong một ngày đặt trên lên đất Đông Quốc, Shiho đã khiến cho ba người phải cảm thán về việc nàng làm với họ là từ thủa cha sinh mẹ đẻ chưa ai đối xử với họ như vậy. Nàng đã phải nghe những suy luận với căn cứ "theo ta" về bản thân. Nàng đã khiến cho một kẻ háo sắc tức xì khói đầu, gãy xương tay, hộc máu mồm và răng bay vài chiếc, trừ phần xì khói, còn lại nàng không có cố ý gây ra. Nàng đã cứu một cô gái ra khỏi vũng bùn nhơ nhớp của xã hội. Nàng đã khiến một vị vương tử sái quai hàm và bị á khẩu, dù không trực tiếp tác động. Cuối cùng, nàng làm cho một kẻ luôn nay đây mai đó, hành tung bất định, chưa bao giờ nghiêm túc về vấn đề tình cảm, lại càng không nói đến chuyện nữ nhân phải ấn tượng sâu sắc về nàng. Kaito mỉm cười:

"Thật thú vị!"

**Grey.**


	5. Chapter 5: Quá khứ (P1)

**Chap 5: Quá khứ (P1)**

Ba ngày sau vụ sái quai hàm cùng á khẩu, hoàng tử Kudo vẫn không đả thông được tư tưởng sau khi chịu sự đả kích nặng nề. Quai hàm đã hết sái, á khẩu cũng không còn, nhưng căn bệnh tinh thần của Shinichi vẫn không hề thuyên giả àng ăn không ngon, ngủ không yên, vì ngay cả trong giấc mơ của chàng cũng là hình ảnh ánh mắt nàng lạnh lùng khinh bạc, đến liếc chàng một cái cũng lười, nhìn chàng một lần cũng tiếc. Nàng còn phũ phàng bỏ đi thẳng sau khi ném cho chàng một câu lạnh buốt:

"Ta không có nhu cầu quen ngươi."

Ôi trời đất quỉ thần ơi, thế này có điên đầu không cơ chứ?

Hôm ấy, sau khi lấy lại tinh thần, Heiji và Kaito dành cả buổi để cười lăn cười bò trên nỗi đau khổ của Shinichi khiến chàng chẳng biết làm gì hơn là nhăn nhó rủa thầm:

"Hừ, đúng là bạn bè tốt!"

Nhưng đến ngày hôm sau, khi nhìn thấy Shinichi với đôi mắt gấu trúc thâm xì, đầu tóc bù rù, áo quần xộc xệch và tâm hồn thì treo ngược cành cây, hai chàng im bặt, và bắt đầu lo lắng thực sự. Hai chàng cũng hiểu, tên này từ nhỏ tới lớn chưa bị từ chối bao giờ, đến bây giờ lại bị một nữ nhân coi thường đến thế này, quả thật là đả kích quá lớn. Nhưng hai người không nghĩ là tên đó lại sốc đến nỗi hỏi gì cũng không nói, bảo gì cũng không nghe, cả ngày tự kỉ lẩm bẩm như vậy. Tên Shinichi đang trong tình trạng này thì chẳng thể làm gì, thôi thì đành bỏ hắn lại quán trọ lầm bầm một mình, hai chàng tự thân vận động ra ngoài thám thính. Sau hai ngày lê la ngoài đường dò la tin tức, cuối cùng thì cũng thu được thông tin có chút giá trị.

\- Mười ngày nữa tại Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang phía nam Đông Quốc sẽ diễn ra một cuộc đấu giá trân bảo, các loại ngọc ngà châu báu, cổ kiếm, cổ thư gì cũng có hết. Nói chung là hội tụ đủ thứ bảo vật trên đời. Nói không chừng chúng ta sẽ có thu hoạch ở đó. – Hattori ngồi nói một tràng – Này này, có nghe không đấy Shinichi?

Mặc kệ tên nhọ nồi đó đang nói gì, chàng vương tử của chúng ta vẫn đang chìm trong suy nghĩ.

"Ánh mắt lạnh lùng băng giá đó, khuôn mặt kiêu ngạo khinh thường đó, sao nàng dám dùng trước mặt ta chứ? Mọi nữ nhân trên đất Đông Quốc này không ai là không biết đến ta, sao nàng dám không biết chứ? Nàng nghĩ nàng là ai?"

\- Này này! – Heiji vừa gọi vừa xua tay liên tục trước mắt Shinichi.

\- Thôi đi – Kaito lên tiếng – Huynh đừng phí thì giờ làm chuyện vô ích. Ta thấy tên đó hết thuốc chữa rồi. Có gọi thế gọi nữa hắn cũng chẳng lọt tai đâu.

"Khoan đã, nàng không biết?" – Shinichi vỗ đùi cái đét, nét mặt sáng ngời như vừa phát hiện ra điều hệ trọng lắm – " Phải rồi, là do nàng ta không biết. Để xem đến khi nàng biết ta đường đường là đại hoàng tử của Đông Quốc oai phong lẫm liệt, hào hoa phong nhã nàng còn tiếp tục kiêu ngạo được không. Được lắm, duyên nợ giữa ta với nàng chưa dứt, vụ này chưa giải quyết xong, ta và nàng chắc chắn còn gặp lại."

Nghĩ rồi chàng phá lên cười đắc ý, tư tưởng liền được đả thông khiến Kaito và Heiji tròn mắt. Mới ngoảnh đi còn hồn phách trên mây, mặt mày ủ dột, thế mà ngoảnh lại đã vỗ đùi cười ha hả, sắc diện sáng bừng. Tên này bệnh nặng đến thế sao?

\- Được rồi Kaito, Heiji, hai huynh còn làm gì đó. Mau mau đi chuẩn bị, chúng ta Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang thẳng tiến.

Nói rồi Shinichi vụt đi thay y phục, sắp xếp hành trang. Heiji và Kaito đưa mắt nhìn nhau, nhún vai chịu thua không theo kịp tâm tư tên bạn, rồi ai về phòng nấy thu dọn hành lí chuẩn bị nam tiến.

Sau khi chuộc thân cho Aoko, Shiho đồng ý cho cô theo hầu. Dù sao một thân một mình nơi đất khách quê người, nàng lại là nữ nhi nên cũng có nhiều điều bất tiện, có Aoko theo cùng cũng tốt. Nàng dừng chân tại một quán trọ nhỏ bên đường thuê hai phòng nghỉ.

\- Aoko, cô cứ nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe, đi cả ngày đường cũng mệt rồi, cô lại vừa trải qua nhiều chuyện như thế. Cần gì ta sẽ cho gọi sau. – Shiho nói và quay gót bước về phòng.

\- A…, tiểu thư… – Aoko ngập ngừng – em…em có thể biết tên tiểu thư không?

Để ý thấy nét do dự thoáng qua trên gương mặt chủ tử, Aoko vội cúi mặt nói nhanh:

\- Thực ra cũng không cần thiết đâu ạ, em gọi tiểu thư là được rồi.

\- Shiho – nàng nhẹ nhàng cất giọng – tên ta là Shiho.

Aoko ngẩng mặt lên thì Shiho đã đóng cửa phòng. Cô nhìn cánh cửa đóng kín, môi nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ:

\- Shiho, tên tiểu thư đẹp quá!

Bản thân Shiho cũng không hiểu tại sao lại bất giác nói tên mình cho cô gái ấy. Cái tên có lẽ đã bị lãng quên từ lâu, và có khi chính nàng cũng sẽ quên nếu không phải có người vẫn gọi nó. Dù rất hiếm khi có dịp được gặp mặt, nhưng Akemi, hoàng tỉ của nàng vẫn luôn là người quan trọng nhất, là người nàng trân trọng, yêu thương nhất trên đời. Cũng chính tỉ tỉ là người luôn gọi nàng bằng cái tên thân thương ấy, cái tên song thân đã đặt cho nàng bằng tất cả tình yêu và hi vọng. Có thể, từ sâu thẳm trong tâm hồn, nàng muốn được nghe cái tên ấy, nàng khát khao được gọi bằng cái tên ấy, tên thật của nàng, chứ không phải một cái tên đầy quyền lực nhưng cô độc lạnh lẽo như Sherry.

Lúc nàng chuẩn bị tắt đèn đi nghỉ thì một chiếc phi tiêu xé gió lao tới, cắm phập vào giá đỡ đèn. Shiho tiến lại gần, quả nhiên, trên phi tiêu ghim một mảnh giấy.

" Giờ tí, trong rừng, một trăm bước phía tây."

Shiho tính thời gian, sắp tới giờ hẹn rồi. Nàng thổi tắt nến, cẩn thận cài then cửa, khoác áo choàng đen có mũ chùm đầu nhẹ nhàng ra ngoài theo lối cửa sổ. Đây là một trong những lí do nàng nhất định thuê phòng dưới tầng một. Ây dà, nếu nàng mà biết chút ít võ công, mấy tầng lầu đó sao làm khó được nàng? Đi đến bìa rừng, Shiho quay về hướng tây, nàng đếm từng bước chân cho tới khi đủ một trăm bước.

\- Nàng đến rồi.

Một giọng nam trầm lạnh quen thuộc vang lên, Shiho quay về phía sau, nàng nói:

\- Thật ngạc nhiên, ta không nghĩ người Gin nhắc đến lại là huynh.

\- Dù hắn có không ưa ta đến đâu cũng không thể phủ nhận một sự thật, người duy nhất hắn có thể tuyệt đối tin tưởng sẽ bảo vệ nàng được an toàn là ta.

Shiho dối diện với Akai Shuuichi, nàng cong nhẹ vành môi, trả lời:

\- Hai người cũng thật thú vị. Giờ thì nói đi, huynh đã điều tra được gì rồi?

Akai khẽ nhướng mày, nàng biết? Cũng phải, một chuyện đơn giản như vậy nàng hẳn đã nắm trước. Chàng hắng giọng, bắt đầu báo cáo:

\- Những gì cô ta nói là thật. Nakamori Aoko, gia cảnh bần hàn, mồ côi cha mẹ, vì làm tang cha mà bán thân vào Vạn Hoa Lầu đàn hát mua vui. Việc xảy ra ở quán trà Kim Nguyệt là tình cờ, không phải do cô ta sắp xếp để tiếp cận nàng. Nhưng đề phòng vẫn hơn, nàng phải cảnh giác cô ta. Còn nữa, tên mặc lam y trong quán trà hôm nay chính là hoàng tử Đông Quốc – Kudo Shinichi, tên da ngăm là hoàng tử Tây Quốc Hattori Heiji, tên còn lại là Kuroba Kaito, hẳn nàng đã nghe nói. Nàng phải cẩn thận, hạn chế tiếp xúc với mấy người đó. Để đảm bảo an toàn, phải tuyệt đối giữ kín thân phận. Nàng cũng biết quan hệ giữa Đông Quốc, Tây Quốc với Bắc Quốc rồi đấy.

\- À, ta sẽ cẩn trọng – Shiho mỉm cười, nhìn Akai châm chọc – Bình thường muốn huynh nói một câu cũng khó, từ lúc nào mà huynh có thể nói nhiều như vậy? Quả thật ở bên hoàng tỉ cái bản tính khô cằn của huynh được cải thiện rất nhiều đấy.

Nghe Shiho nói, mặt Akai sầm lại, chàng trầm giọng:

\- Shiho, nàng biết rõ ta và Akemi không…

\- Vào việc chính đi – Shiho ngắt lời Akai, nàng biết chàng định nói gì, và nàng thì không muốn nghe điều đó – về lưu ly bảo ngọc, huynh điều tra được những gì rồi?

\- Shiho… – Akai nén tiếng thở dài, chàng biết Shiho không muốn nhắc đến vấn đề ấy – Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang, phía nam Đông Quốc, có thể nàng sẽ tìm được gì đó tại hội đấu giá trân bảo tại đấy.

\- Ngày mai ta sẽ đi. – trùm mũ lên che khuất khuôn mặt, nàng nói ngắn gọn và bước trở lại phía bìa rừng về quán trọ.

\- Cẩn thận. – Akai cất tiếng.

\- Ta biết rồi. – Nàng thì thầm đáp lại.

Chỉ còn lại một mình, Akai Shuuichi đứng lặng nhìn Shiho bước đi xa dần, đôi mắt chàng nhuốm đầy ưu tư. Nàng luôn như thế, tỏ ra lạnh lùng và xa cách, tự mình dựng lên một bức tường băng lạnh lẽo ngăn cản chàng chạm tới trái tim nàng. Men theo trí nhớ, chàng tự đưa mình trở về quá khứ, trở về thời điểm mọi thứ bắt đầu.

Bốn năm trước, chàng vì muốn xâm nhập vào hoàng cung Bắc Quốc mà tiếp cận công chúa Akemi, tuy không phải con đường gần nhất nhưng là đối tượng dễ dàng nhất. Sau một năm kể từ khi chàng tiếp cận thành công Akemi, Gin đặc biệt cho phép công chúa Sherry xuất cung, di giá đến Điềm Tâm phủ vài ngày để hàn huyên cùng hoàng tỉ – tất nhiên, chuyến đi này là bí mật – chàng biết, cơ hội cuối cùng cũng đã đến.

Lúc Akemi giới thiệu chàng với Sherry công chúa, Akai không thể thôi nhìn vào ánh mắt xanh sâu thăm thẳm ấy. Gương mặt nàng xinh đẹp thanh thoát nhưng băng lãnh vô cùng khiến chàng ấn tượng mạnh. Trái ngược với một Akemi ngây thơ hiền dịu, hòa đồng sôi nổi, Sherry lại trầm tĩnh, cô độc và lạnh giá. Cùng là công chúa, lại là tỉ muội ruột thịt sao có thể khác nhau đến như vậy? Rốt cuộc, ở nơi cung cấm bí ẩn kia chứa đựng những gì mà có thể gây nên sự khác biệt ấy? Để một thiếu nữ mới mười lăm tuổi mang vẻ lạnh lùng thấu tận tâm can người ta như thế, nàng phải trải qua những gì vậy?

Akemi gọi nàng là Shiho, với sự nhạy bén sẵn có không khó để Akai nhận ra đó mới là tên thật của nàng. Một cái tên đẹp và ấm – giống như Akemi, chứ không lạ và lạnh như Sherry – cái tên mà người ta vẫn nhắc đến nàng như một công chúa cấm cung.

Đối với Shiho, chỉ có Akemi là được trân trọng. Nàng nhìn Akemi bằng một ánh mắt ấm áp mà không ai từng được nhận. Khi ngồi bên Akemi, dù là nghe tỉ tỉ mình thao thao bất tuyệt về chuyện hoa nở hoa tàn nàng cũng mỉm cười hạnh phúc. Nụ cười ấy làm tan đi phần nào băng giá trên gương mặt nàng. Bản thân Akai cũng không hề nhận ra chàng lại quan sát Shiho tỉ mỉ đến vậy. Chàng để ý từng lời nói, ánh mắt và nụ cười hiếm hoi của nàng. Tầm mắt chàng bất giác bị thu hút bởi vẻ đặc biệt của Shiho. Nhưng ngược lại, nàng lại chẳng hề để ý đến sự có mặt của chàng. Khi Akai được Akemi giới thiệu, nàng chỉ ậm ừ cho qua. Sau đó trong mắt Shiho, ngoài Akemi ra, không một ai, bao gồm cả chàng, là tồn tại.

Trong ấn tượng của Akai, Sherry là một cô công chúa lạnh lùng và kiêu ngạo. Có lần, một nha hoàn dâng trà đã bất cẩn vấp ngã, hất cả ấm nước trà nóng bỏng về phía nàng. Nha hoàn bên cạnh đã vội chạy ra đỡ giúp cho nàng, đôi tay mịn màng của cô bị nước trà làm bỏng đến phồng rộp, đỏ rát. Nàng hầu đau đến phát khóc, gương mặt thánh thiện đầm đìa nước mắt rất đáng thương, ai nhìn vão cũng phải xót xa thương cảm. Thế nhưng Shiho chẳng buồn liếc mắt, cứ như tiểu nha hoàn đó không hề tồn tại. Nàng còn khó chịu cau mày, hai người hầu gái khác biết ý vội đỡ cô bé kia ra ngoài trị thương. Nếu đổi lại là Akemi, hẳn đã rối lên kêu người mời đại phu, lo lắng hỏi han cô bé rồi. Những ngày sau, Akai không hề gặp lại nha hoàn đó nữa. Xem ra, công chúa Sherry không chỉ lạnh lùng kiêu ngạo mà còn cực kì lãnh khốc vô tình, không chút động tâm trước nỗi đau của người khác, dù cho nỗi đau đó là vì nàng. Để tiếp cận nàng sẽ khó khăn đây.

Cho tới một ngày, khi Akai cùng Shiho và Akemi tản bộ vãn cảnh trong khuôn viên rộng lớn của Điềm Tâm phủ, đôi chỗ còn điểm xuyết núi giả. Bỗng nhiên có một con bướm bay qua, nó quả thật rất đẹp với đôi cánh tím mịn lạ lùng.

\- Shiho, nhìn kìa, đẹp quá! Để ta bắt cho muội nhé. – Akemi thích thú reo lên và đuổi theo con bướm đẹp kì lạ ấy, không để cho Shiho kịp nói gì.

Chợt Akemi trượt chân ngã, lưng nàng va mạnh vào một ngọn núi giả khiến tảng đá trên đỉnh lung lay, rơi nhằm thẳng vào nàng. Không kịp suy nghĩ, Shiho lao vội ra đẩy tỉ tỉ qua một bên. Nàng ngã xuống và sẵn sàng chờ đợi cơn đau ập đến.

Một…hai…ba…, nhưng sao lại chẳng có cảm giác gì nhỉ? Mở mắt ra, Shiho kinh ngạc tột độ khi thấy Akai Shuuichi ôm gọn mình trong vòng tay rắn rỏi, khuôn mặt chàng tái đi vì đau đớn. Tảng đá đó không lớn nhưng nhọn đầu, lại rơi xuống từ độ cao không nhỏ nên đã làm vỡ xương bả vai của chàng. Akemi hét lên sợ hãi sau một hồi thất thần, hoảng loạn gọi người giúp đỡ và lao vội đến bên Akai, khóc nấc lên không thành tiếng. Đám người hầu vội vàng chạy lại cùng Akemi dìu chàng vào trong, còn Shiho vẫn đứng lặng người trên trảng cỏ.

Cả buổi hôm đó Điềm Tâm phủ được phen náo loạn. Akemi thì cứ chạy tới chạy lui căn vặn đại phu đủ điều, rồi lại ra ra vào vào phòng bếp hết sắc thuốc lại đến nấu đồ tẩm bổ cho Akai. Các nha hoàn trong phủ cũng tấp nập ngoài cửa phòng chàng, thẹn thùng lo lắng xếp quà, thuốc ngoài bậc cửa. Bình thường Akai không thân thiện lắm, lại lạnh lùng ít nói nên không được lòng gia nhân, nhưng trong mắt các nha hoàn thì chàng lại cực kì phong độ cuốn hút. Ai dà…, tấp nập là thế, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không xuất hiện bóng dáng của Shiho, Akai cũng không hề ngạc nhiên về điều này.

Nhưng đến đêm hôm ấy, khi mọi người đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ, chàng vô cùng kinh ngạc khi thấy Shiho đẩy cửa bước vào phòng mình. Phòng của cao thủ nên không có thói quen cài then, hơn nữa vai bị thương thế kia cũng chẳng lấy đâu ra hơi mà chạy ra cài cửa. Nàng không nói không rằng, lặng lẽ tiến thẳng đến bên giường của Akai, điềm nhiên ngồi xuống rồi lật chăn lên. Chàng bàng hoàng bật dậy. Rồi trong khi chàng còn đang bàng hoàng đến á khẩu trên giường với những suy nghĩ của riêng chàng thì nàng lấy ra một hộp gỗ nhỏ và nói:

\- Đừng nhúc nhích, im lặng nghe ta nói đây.

Shiho mở chiếc hộp gỗ ra, bên trong là hai chiếc hộp khác nhỏ hơn. Nàng mở một hộp, rồi nhẹ nhàng xoa thứ kem đặc màu đen lên bờ vai trần bị thương của Akai trong khi anh chàng vẫn bất động. Cảm giác mát lạnh dễ chịu khi bàn tay mịn màng của nàng lướt nhẹ trên da truyền đi khắp cơ thể, khiến chàng cảm thấy tê rần cả người, Akai bất giác đỏ mặt, chàng tự sỉ vả bản thân không thương tiếc, chết tiệt, ngươi nghĩ cái quỉ gì thế hả? Shiho tiếp tục xoa kem mà không buồn nhìn Akai, nàng nói:

\- Đây là kem trị thương mà ta chế ra từ ba mươi bảy loại thảo dược khác nhau, rất hiệu quả. Hồi trước Tiểu Bảo ngã gãy chân, ta đã dùng kem này trị thương, tốt lắm đấy.

Được đích thân Sherry công chúa chế kem trị thương cho, hẳn là thân phận không nhỏ. Akai bất giác hỏi một câu và chàng đã phải ôm hận nghìn thu:

\- Tiểu Bảo là ai vậy?

\- Chó của ta.

Akai trợn mắt, kinh hãi nhìn nàng. Bao nhiêu cảm xúc trào dâng nãy giờ đã bị một câu nói của nàng làm cho tụt dốc không phanh, thê thảm đến không thể kéo lên được. Vẫn không để ý đến thái độ của chàng, Shiho đóng chiếc hộp đó lại, kết thúc việc xoa kem. Nàng rót một tách trà, lại lấy một viên hoàn từ chiếc hộp còn lại đưa cho chàng:

\- Uống đi. Thuốc này ta bào chế từ hơn hai mươi loại dược liệu cao cấp. Nó sẽ giúp giảm đau hiệu quả, ngoài ra còn làm xương nhanh liền hơn. – cuối cùng Shiho cũng để ý thấy vẻ mặt của Akai, hiểu ra vấn đề, đôi môi anh đào nở một nụ cười châm chọc – ta không thử nghiệm thuốc này trên Tiểu Bảo đâu…

Akai cũng chỉ ậm ừ rồi cắn răng nuốt viên thuốc đó. Chàng cũng không hiểu tại sao lúc ấy mình lại dễ dàng nghe lời đến vậy. Shiho hài lòng nhận lại tách trà, hoàn thành nốt câu nói nàng đã cố ý bỏ dở:

\- Thử nghiệm thuốc mới ta thường tiến hành trên chuột. Ta không muốn Tiểu Bảo ngộ độc thuốc.

Thấy Akai chỉ im lặng không nói câu gì, hay đúng hơn là câm lặng, nàng chỉ cười nhẹ, dặn dò trước khi quay bước về phía cửa:

\- Kem xoa ngày một lần vào buổi tối. Thuốc uống ngày hai viên sau bữa ăn. Ta đảm bảo lâu nhất một tuần sẽ khỏi.

\- Sao lại quan tâm tới ta?

Shiho dừng chân lại khi Akai đột nhiên lên tiếng, không quay lại, nàng chỉ nhẹ nhàng nói:

\- Tảng đá đó lẽ ra rơi trúng ta.

Câu trả lời của nàng khiến cho chàng càng thêm khó hiểu. Chàng đã đỡ giùm nàng tảng đá đến nỗi vỡ bả vai, nhưng nha hoàn đó chẳng phải cũng đỡ cho nàng cả ấm trà nóng rẫy đến bỏng đỏ cả hai tay sao?

\- Ấm trà đó lẽ ra cũng hất trúng nàng. – Akai đáp lại.

Shiho thoáng ngạc nhiên khi Akai nhắc đến chuyện đó, nhưng rồi nàng xoay người bước lại gần chàng, đôi mắt xanh ánh lên tia nguy hiểm, nàng khẽ nói:

\- Nha hoàn đó, cô ta nghĩ ta không biết cô ta cố tình ngáng chân người dâng trà hay sao? Cô ta nghĩ ta không biết cô ta cố tình lao ra chắn giúp ta hay sao? Huynh nghĩ cô ta thật lòng muốn bảo vệ ta? Kẻ muốn tiếp cận ta xưa nay không hề hiếm. Muốn lấy lòng tin của ta đâu có đơn giản vậy. Ngoài ra, ta không nghĩ huynh quan sát ta kĩ đến thế.

Bỏ qua câu nói cuối cùng, Akai hỏi lại Shiho với giọng trầm ngâm:

\- Nàng không cho rằng, ta cố tình đỡ giúp nàng, cố tình lấy lòng tin của nàng, cố tình tiếp cận nàng sao?

\- Không – Shiho trả lời ngay lập tức, nàng nhìn xoáy vào đôi mắt đen thâm trầm của Akai, khiến chàng bất giác thấy lành lạnh – Đó là hành động bộc phát. Thời gian từ khi tảng đá rơi đến lúc tiếp đất không cho phép huynh suy tính. Nếu muốn hại ta, lúc ấy không việc gì huynh phải đỡ giúp ta cả. Tai nạn này là vô tình, có Akemi và người hầu quanh đó làm chứng, sẽ chẳng có ai có cớ để nghi ngờ hay kết tội huynh. Nếu muốn lấy lòng tin của ta, huynh yên tâm, huynh chưa hề có được. Còn nếu muốn tiếp cận ta – nàng ngừng lại một chút, đôi mắt xanh lóe lên một tia sáng kì dị – huynh sẽ phải đối mặt với một kẻ đến quỷ thần cũng phải khiếp sợ. Đến lúc ấy, phải xem mạng huynh lớn đến đâu.

\- Ta có thể hỏi thêm một câu nữa không? – Akai lên tiếng sau một hồi trầm mặc bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

\- Cứ hỏi.

\- Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nha hoàn kia?

\- Ta chỉ đơn giản nói không muốn cô ta xuất hiện trong tầm mắt. Còn lại là việc của đội hộ vệ.

Nàng đã bỏ đi rồi mà Akai vẫn ngồi im bất động. Khả năng quan sát và phân tích của Shiho ấn tượng không kém khả năng đe dọa tinh thần người khác của nàng. Nhìn xuống chiếc hộp gỗ nhỏ mà nàng để lại, Akai bất giác mỉm cười.

\- Kẻ đến quỉ thần cũng phải khiếp sợ sao? Ta thật muốn gặp thử một lần. Thật thú vị!

**Grey.**


	6. Chapter 6: Quá khứ (P2)

**Chap 6: Quá khứ (P2)**

Có lẽ khi ấy chính bản thân Akai Shuuichi cũng không ngờ được một người theo chủ nghĩa lạnh lùng vô cảm, độc thân nhưng không vui tính như chàng lại có ngày trầm luân trong bể tình vì một cô gái kém mình đến mười hai tuổi.

Những ngày sau đó, Akemi vẫn chăm chỉ sắc thuốc và nấu đồ bổ mang đến tận phòng cho Akai. Chàng đã nói là không cần thiết, nhưng Akemi khăng khăng bắt chàng ở yên một chỗ hầu hết thời gian, không được tự ý làm gì hay vận động mạnh. Thỉnh thoảng trong khi tản bộ, chàng có gặp Shiho, nhưng nàng chẳng hề tỏ ra bận tâm tẹo nào, cứ như chuyện nàng đưa chàng thuốc trị thương đêm trước không hề xảy ra. Nàng vẫn giữ vẻ ngoài lạnh lùng cách biệt như thế. Phải thừa nhận rằng thuốc nàng đưa rất hiệu quả. Chỉ qua vài ngày dùng, vai chàng giờ đây chỉ hơi nhức nhối, cánh tay đã có thể cử động nhẹ.

Từ khi Akai bị thương, sáng nào Akemi cũng mang bánh điểm tâm đến cho chàng. Những món bánh điểm tâm ấy không những có hương vị đặc biệt thơm ngon mà còn sở hữu vẻ bề ngoài vô cùng hấp dẫn. Chúng tinh xảo, tỉ mỉ đến từng chi tiết và sống động như những tác phẩm của thiên nhiên. Hôm thì bánh nướng hoa quả, hôm lại bánh tổ yến mật ong, rồi bánh phù dung, bánh lạc thần hoa, bánh anh đào,… Mỗi ngày một loại bánh, không trùng lặp lần nào. Nhìn vào món bánh ấy cũng đủ biết người làm đã bỏ ra nhiều tâm huyết thế nào.

Hôm nay là món chè hạt sen long nhãn ngọt dịu, thanh mát rất ngon. Nhưng…Akai cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng, nhưng chàng cũng không biết là điều gì không đúng nữa. Nhìn Akai trầm mặc ăn hết bát chè trong sự băn khoăn không rõ nguyên do, Akemi cất tiếng hỏi:

\- Huynh ăn không quen sao, Shuuichi?

\- À, không. Chỉ là hôm nay hơi lạ.

\- Sáng sớm hôm nay Shiho đã hồi cung rồi – Akemi nói một câu dường như không liên quan đến chủ đề.

\- Hả?

\- Shiho nấu ăn rất ngon, nhưng rất hiếm khi vào bếp. Đặc biệt những món bánh con bé làm đều rất xuất sắc, muội cố học theo nhưng cũng không làm được như vậy. – Akemi vừa nói vừa hồi tưởng lại – Mấy ngày gần đây, mỗi ngày Shiho đều dậy từ rất sớm, tự tay chọn ra những nguyên liệu tươi ngon nhất để làm ra những chiếc bánh hoàn hảo nhất. Muội nói con bé chuẩn bị một phần mang đến thăm huynh, dù gì huynh cũng bị thương vì bọn muội, nhưng con bé phớt lờ. Nhưng rồi mỗi sáng sớm Shiho lại đem điểm tâm đến, dù nói là làm cho muội nhưng con bé luôn làm nhiều hơn một phần, lại để vào đĩa riêng nữa chứ. – Akemi mỉm cười khẽ lắc đầu – Shiho là như vậy đấy, quan tâm người nhưng không muốn người biết. Hôm nay con bé hồi cung rồi muội mới nói cho huynh, huynh đừng vì Shiho tỏ ra xa cách mà hiểu lầm nhé. Thực ra con bé rất quan tâm huynh…

Akai chỉ trầm mặc nghe Akemi nói. Nàng công chúa kiêu ngạo đó, đã bí mật đưa thuốc trị thương cho chàng, lại lặng lẽ tự tay chuẩn bị điểm tâm, vậy mà còn mặt lạnh tỏ ra như bản thân vô tình lắm. Thật là!

Người ta có câu: Con đường ngắn nhất dẫn đến trái tim đàn ông là đi qua bao tử. Không biết là đúng được mấy phần nhưng trong trường hợp này, thực tế đã chứng minh dù vô tình hay hữu ý thì Shiho cũng đã bước đầu chạm tới trái tim sắt đá của Akai Shuuichi.

Sherry công chúa vừa hồi cung, Điềm Tâm phủ liền nhận được thánh chỉ triệu công chúa Akemi, và đặc biệt, cả Akai Shuuichi vào cung dự yến tiệc. Bề ngoài thì nói triệu kiến quang minh chính đại do chàng có công cứu giá, thật ra là đã điều người bám sát điều tra, canh chừng chàng cặn kẽ suốt mấy hôm nay. Akai biết, lần này vào cung không đơn giản chỉ là dự tiệc. Hành tung của mấy kẻ theo dõi ấy, làm sao chàng không biết chứ? Là chàng muốn xem hắn có thể giở trò gì. Akai tiếp chỉ, cười lạnh.

Cuối cùng chúng ta cũng gặp nhau, kẻ đến quỷ thần cũng phải khiếp sợ.

Bữa tiệc được tổ chức ở ngự hoa viên. Khi tới nơi, Akemi và Akai đã thấy Gin cùng Sherry đợi sẵn tại bàn tiệc.

\- Đã lâu không gặp, công chúa Akemi. – Gin cất giọng vẫn với thanh âm lạnh như trong trí nhớ của Akemi mười năm về trước.

\- Nhờ ơn ngài, mười năm rồi tôi mới được gặp lại muội muội, và giờ là ngài. – Akemi liền đáp lại ngay với sự mỉa mai không che dấu.

Không để ý đến thái độ của Akemi, Gin nhìn sang Akai, người giờ đã ngồi xuống đối diện mình.

\- Ngươi là Akai Shuuichi? Lần đầu gặp mặt!

Nói rồi Gin đưa tay về phía chàng.

\- Lần đầu gặp mặt!

Akai đón lấy tay Gin, bắt chặt. Đôi mắt lạnh lùng của chàng cũng xoáy thẳng vào đôi mắt băng giá của Gin, không chút e dè né tránh. Nhìn qua thì có vẻ chỉ là một hình thức xã giao kì quặc, đường đường hai bậc nam tử gặp nhau lần đầu liền cầm tay cầm chân, chỉ có người trong cuộc mới biết, thực ra là đang thăm dò nội lực đối phương. Kết quả thu được khi điều tra về Akai Shuuichi thật đáng kinh ngạc, nhưng Gin không nghĩ hắn lại mạnh đến vậy, so với chàng không hề thua kém.

Thật thú vị, cuối cùng cũng có một đối thủ.

Về phần Akai, chàng không hề ngạc nhiên về nội lực của Gin.

Để nắm trong tay quyền lực lớn đến vậy khi mới hai mươi tuổi, tất nhiên hắn không thể tầm thường.

Sherry hết nhìn Akai lại đánh mắt sang Gin lúc này vẫn đang tay bắt mặt mừng, nàng nói:

\- Có cần đắm đuối thế không? Hai người còn định nắm tay nhau đến bao giờ? Còn không buông ra ta sẽ hiểu lầm đấy. – nhìn vào biểu cảm đơ ra của hai nhân vật chính, nàng chốt thêm một câu – Hay là ta vốn dĩ không hiểu lầm?

Đang uống trà, Akemi suýt sặc trà ra mũi khi nghe hoàng muội yêu quý của mình phát biểu. Nàng cố nén cười khi thấy hai người mới được nhắc đến kia vội thả tay, hắng giọng bối rối liếc Sherry – người lúc này đang bình thản thưởng trà như không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Con bé đáo để thật." Akemi nhìn muội muội của mình thầm nhận xét.

\- Vậy dùng bữa thôi. – Akemi lên tiếng phá tan sự im lặng. Mọi người bắt đầu động đũa.

\- Nghe nói ngươi đã vì cứu Sherry mà vỡ xương vai.

\- Chỉ có chút thương tích không đáng kể. Là ai thì khi ấy cũng sẽ làm vậy thôi.

\- Không phải ai cũng làm vậy đâu ngươi rất có khí phách.

\- …

\- Có hứng thú đầu quân cho ta không?

Akemi dừng đũa quan sát nét mặt mọi người, nhưng dường như, nàng là người duy nhất có phản ứng.

\- Ta là người trong giang hồ, ta không muốn bị bó buộc trong luật lệ triều đình.

\- Ta không nói ngươi phải làm việc cho triều đình.

\- Ý ngài là…

\- Làm việc cho ta, không cần theo khuôn khổ pháp luật.

Từ đầu đến cuối, Sherry không có một chút phản ứng nào, còn Akemi thì tròn mắt nhìn qua nhìn lại hai người đó, nhưng nàng cũng không nói gì. Nàng hiểu những gì Gin vừa nói, Akai sẽ được giao xử những vụ trong bóng tối, những kẻ cản trở đế chế của Gin, mà không cần tuân theo pháp luật. Nhận lời Gin, Akai sẽ trở thành sát thủ hoàng gia. Nhìn thái độ của hoàng muội, nàng biết trong thời gian mười năm bên cạnh Gin, Shiho đã quá quen với những điều này, những mảng tối của vương quyền. Từ đó, bữa ăn hoàn toàn chìm trong im lặng. Akemi khẽ rùng mình, ngồi giữa ba con người như núi băng di động này, quả thật nàng nuốt không trôi. Mãi cho đến khi Akai chạm đũa đến đĩa bánh nếp, Sherry công chúa mới mở miệng nói câu thứ hai từ đầu đến giờ:

\- Ăn đồ nếp sẽ làm vết thương sưng tấy.

Ba con người sáu con mắt nhất loạt nhìn thẳng về phía Sherry, nhưng nàng chẳng buồn động đậy đến nửa con mắt, điềm nhiên dùng bữa tiếp cứ như người vừa nói không phải nàng vậy. Đôi đũa của Akai dừng lại, lập tức quay qua món khác. Cho đến cuối bữa tiệc, chàng không động đến bất cứ món đồ nếp nào nữa.

Bên cạnh Sherry, bàn tay cầm đũa của Gin nghiến chặt.

Sau năm ngày im hơi lặng tiếng kể từ bữa tiệc, Akai bất ngờ nhận lời Gin khiến Akemi không khỏi khó hiểu. Chàng bắt đầu thường xuyên vào cung, những kẻ Gin giao cho chàng xử lí khá nguy hiểm, đôi khi là đặc biệt nguy hiểm. Tuy nhiên, chúng cũng chẳng thể khiến chàng không hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Thỉnh thoảng khi Akai vào cung Akemi lại có đồ nhờ chàng giao lại cho Shiho. Bình thường có chết chàng cũng không đời nào chịu mang túi thơm hay khăn lụa thêu tay theo mình vào cung, nhưng mang chúng vào thay Akemi cũng có nghĩa chàng sẽ đường đường chính chính được gặp Shiho. Những khi không có gì, Akai chắc chắn sẽ tình cờ đi đường vòng qua Hàn Băng Cung. Đôi khi, chỉ cần là một ánh mắt lướt qua cũng quá đủ cho một trái tim đang thổn thức.

Đến một ngày, Akai chợt nhận ra bản thân chàng không còn là một sát thủ lạnh lùng vô tình nữa rồi. Chàng biết mình có tình cảm đặc biệt với Shiho, chỉ là chàng cố phủ nhận nó. Thân là sát thủ, muốn tồn tại chỉ có con đường trở thành kẻ xuất sắc nhất. Một sát thủ xuất sắc không phải là kẻ mạnh nhất, mà là kẻ vô tình nhất – chính là kẻ không có bất cứ điểm yếu nào. Chính vì thế, chàng không thể để bản thân thừa nhận tình cảm với Shiho. Hơn nữa, vai chàng còn mang nặng lời thề ấy.

Nhưng chàng không thể chống chọi lại được ánh mắt biếc xanh thăm thẳm ám ảnh chàng hàng đêm. Chàng như chìm trong đôi mắt ấy, không cách nào thoát ra được. Chàng không thể quên đi sự quan tâm thầm lặng ẩn dưới thái độ lạnh lùng xa cách ấy. Chàng cũng không thể chôn vùi được hình ảnh nụ cười hiếm hoi trên gương mặt băng giá của nàng khi nhận được đồ Akemi gửi. Khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy Shiho cười là khoảnh khắc đẹp nhất trong cuộc đời chàng. Akai Shuuichi không thể chối bỏ được sự thật rằng Shiho đã trở thành điểm yếu duy nhất và lớn nhất trong cuộc đời sát thủ của mình.

Được, nếu đã thừa nhận với bản thân, chàng sẽ thừa nhận với nàng. Akai cuối cùng đã đưa ra được quyết định khó khăn nhất từ trước tới giờ: bày tỏ với Shiho vào một ngày đặc biệt – sinh thần thứ mười sáu của nàng.

Cuối cùng ngày quan trọng này cũng tới, một sinh thần không thể quên của Shiho. Akemi và Akai Shuuichi vào cung theo lời mời của Gin cũng như Sherry công chúa. Akemi có vẻ đặc biệt háo hức, cứ như trẻ con vậy, nhưng Akai cũng không để ý nhiều đến chuyện đó, vì hiện giờ trong tâm trí chàng chỉ toàn những lời quan trọng mà chàng đã vất vả suy nghĩ, sắp xếp từ ngữ suốt thời gian qua. Vào hoàng cung, thay vì đến thẳng bàn tiệc như chàng nghĩ, Gin lại truyền khẩu dụ gọi chàng gặp riêng trước khi khai tiệc, thế nên Akemi đi trước đến Hàn Băng Cung. Và Gin đã nói ra điều mà Akai không ngờ nhất, một điều đập tan mọi kế hoạch chàng đã dày công sắp xếp trong tâm trí.

\- Akai Shuuichi, ta đã quyết định ban hôn cho ngươi và công chúa Akemi.

Akai đứng chết lặng, khuôn mặt vốn lạnh lùng của chàng nay lộ rõ vẻ không tin được, dù chỉ trong khoảnh khắc. Gin chăm chú quan sát biểu cảm của Akai, quả nhiên không ngoài dự đoán.

Ngay từ lần đầu gặp mặt, chàng đã cảm nhận được từ Akai một vẻ gì đó như…nói thế nào nhỉ? Như không thể hòa hợp, dù rất mơ hồ. Dần dần cùng với thời gian, sự mơ hồ ấy trở nên thật rõ ràng. Akai là một người kiểm soát cảm xúc rất tốt, dù không thể hiện ra ngoài nhưng mỗi lần Sherry xuất hiện, dù chỉ là lướt qua, ánh mắt dõi theo bóng nàng đã tố cáo chủ nhân. Rồi những cuộc viếng thăm trên danh nghĩa giúp Akemi, những lần tình cờ đi quãng đường vòng dài gấp đôi ngang qua Hàn Băng Cung, tất cả đều không thể lọt qua đôi mắt sắc bén của Gin. Không khó để chàng đưa ra kết luận: Akai Shuuichi đã yêu Sherry rồi.

Nhưng đó không phải là trọng điểm. Điều quan trọng nhất là Gin nhận ra Sherry cũng dành tình cảm cho Akai, qua ánh mắt tràn đầy sự ấm áp quan tâm mà nàng nhìn hắn. Điều đó đã làm chàng thực sự bất an, lo lắng. Nhưng chàng không thể giết Akai Shuuichi, hay đúng hơn là chưa thể, vì hắn là một nhân tài, hơn nữa còn là một nhân tài hiếm có, đánh mất hắn là một tổn thất vô cùng to lớn. Hơn nữa, nếu chàng giết hắn, Sherry chắc chắn sẽ hận chàng, như thế đồng nghĩa với việc chàng sẽ mất Sherry. Vậy nên chàng phải giữ được cả hai người, cả Akai Shuuichi và Sherry. Để làm được điều đó, Gin cần làm cho chính Sherry đẩy Akai ra xa, và tình cảm của nàng công chúa ngây thơ Akemi chính là một nước cờ hoàn hảo. Gin biết, đối với Sherry thì tỷ tỷ là điểm yếu chí mạng, bất cứ ai cũng không thể quan trọng hơn Akemi.

Phải một khoảng lâu đứng bất động Akai mới khó khăn lấy giọng trầm lạnh nói:

\- Ta từ chối.

\- Ngươi không được phép có bất cứ ý kiến gì về hôn sự này, trừ việc chấp thuận. Lời của ta là thánh chỉ.

\- Ngài đã từng nói ta không phải gò bó theo bất kì thứ luật pháp, quy tắc nào. – giọng Akai bắt đầu khó chịu.

Đáp lại, Gin chỉ cười nhạt buông một câu hỏi khiến Akai sững người:

\- Nếu là hôn sự với Sherry thì ngươi có nói câu đó không?

\- Ngài có ý gì?

Gin nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Akai, chậm rãi tiến lại gần cho đến khi hai khuôn mặt chỉ còn cách nhau khoảng cách một tách trà, gằn giọng:

\- Nghe cho rõ đây Akai Shuuichi, ngươi đừng hi vọng động được một ngón tay vào Sherry của ta. Hiểu chứ?

"Sherry của ta?"

Nhìn trực diện vào đôi mắt xanh lạnh lẽo của Gin, Akai chợt nhận ra một điều quan trọng, cũng như trầm trọng mà chàng đã chủ quan không hề nghĩ tới, Gin yêu Shiho. Hừm, thật thú vị! Tình địch đầy quyền lực ngay trước mắt mà không hề đề phòng. Akai bật cười khan:

\- Hahahaaa…Nên ngài dùng cách ép hôn ta với Akemi sao? Ngài kém tự tin đến thế kia à? – rồi Akai cũng gằn từng chữ – Ta cũng nói cho ngài rõ, Gin, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không từ bỏ Shiho.

Akai nhấn mạnh chữ Gin, vẻ mặt lạnh lẽo đầy thách thức. Nhưng Gin chỉ cười nhạt, vì chàng biết, ván cờ này chàng nắm chắc phần thắng.

Nhìn thấy Akemi trang điểm cầu kì bước vào sảnh chính Hàn Băng Cung, Shiho không khỏi mỉm cười.

\- Tỉ làm gì mà trang điểm lộng lẫy vậy?

Ngồi xuống bàn trà đối diện Shiho, Akemi tươi cười rạng rỡ:

\- Tất nhiên phải chuẩn bị thật đẹp rồi, hôm nay là tiệc sinh thần thứ mười sáu của muội cơ mà.

\- Muội còn không chuẩn bị kĩ bằng tỉ đấy. Ai không biết lại nghĩ tỉ sắp xuất giá. Mà Akai đâu, chẳng phải tới cùng tỉ sao?

Akemi đỏ bừng hai má khi nghe đến hai chữ xuất giá, lại thêm nhắc tới cái tên Akai, nàng ngượng nghịu nói:

\- Huynh ấy…à…Chắc đang…ừm…cùng hoàng thượng nói chuyện…

\- Sinh thần muội mà hai người đó cũng không tha, vẫn còn bàn chuyện trừ khử nhau sao?

Akemi vội xua tay, lắc đầu lia lịa mà mặt càng đỏ hơn:

\- Không, không, không… Không phải thế!

Phản ứng của Akemi khiến Shiho vô cùng khó hiểu, nàng nghiêng đầu nhìn xoáy vào tỉ tỉ:

\- Hai người đó có bàn nhiệm vụ hay không thì tỉ cũng đâu cần phản ứng như thế? Hơn nữa, lần đầu tiên muội thấy tỉ gọi Gin là hoàng thượng. Nói thật đi, có chuyện gì dấu muội phải không?

Shiho nhướng cao chân mày nghi hoặc, ánh nhìn của nàng càng làm Akemi lúng túng, mãi mới ngập ngừng mở miệng:

\- Thật ra… Hoàng thượng đã nói với tỉ rằng ngài có ý ban hôn cho tỉ và Akai. Nên…chắc giờ này huynh ấy đang cùng hoàng thượng bàn chuyện đó.

Lời nói ngập ngừng của Akemi như từng tảng đá chậm chạp giáng xuống đầu Shiho. Nàng nhìn tỉ tỉ mình hạnh phúc rạng ngời mà đầu ong ong. Akemi không hề nhận ra điều gì bất thường, tiếp tục ngượng ngùng bày tỏ tình cảm dành cho Akai với muội muội yêu quý. Không thể trách Akemi vô tâm được, có chăng phải nói Shiho đã che giấu nội tâm qua tốt. Phải cố gắng lắm nàng mới ngăn không cho dòng lệ tuôn trào, nàng phải nuốt ngược nó vào trong. Đắng nghét!

Nàng biết nàng có tình cảm với Akai. Nàng xao xuyến khi bắt gặp ánh mắt ấm áp sâu lắng mà Akai dành cho nàng không chỉ một lần. Nàng cảm thấy ấm lòng mỗi khi được chàng lặng lẽ quan tâm. Nàng tột cùng lo lắng trước mỗi lần Gin giao cho chàng nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm. Nàng nhẹ nhõm, an tâm khi thấy chàng trở về bình an. Shiho biết, nàng đối với Akai không chỉ đơn thuần là một người bạn.

Nàng biết, nàng không phải là người duy nhất rung động trước chàng, quan tâm, lo lắng cho chàng. Nàng cũng biết, dù ít dù nhiều tỉ tỉ nàng cũng có tình cảm với Akai. Nhưng nàng lại không biết Akemi yêu Akai sâu sắc đến vậy. Cho đến tối nay, khi nhìn Akemi ngập tràn hạnh phúc, giọng nói đong đầy tình cảm nồng ấm yêu thương, có cả chút ngưỡng mộ khi nhắc đến Akai, nhìn tỉ tỉ mình tràn đầy hi vọng về một gia đình viên mãn cùng huynh ấy, Shiho biết đối với Akemi, Akai Shuuichi là cả khung trời hạnh phúc. Không hề để ý thấy ánh mắt u tối của Shiho, Akemi nắm lấy bàn tay băng giá của muội muội dịu dàng nói:

\- Shiho à, muội cũng nên ra ngoài nhiều hơn, du sơn ngoạn thủy, kết giao bằng hữu, rồi còn tìm một nam nhân tốt đáng để muội nương tựa một đời. Như tỉ đây này, như vậy mới ổn. Đừng suốt ngày nhốt mình trong cung đọc binh thư, vùi mình trong đống dược liệu nữa.

Shiho mỉm cười, đặt bàn tay kia lên trên đôi tay Akemi, nàng nói như muốn khẳng định với chình mình:

\- Akemi, tỉ là người quan trọng nhất trên đời đối với muội. Tỉ có thể sống vui vẻ hạnh phúc chính là hạnh phúc của muội, muội luôn mong tỉ được hạnh phúc như bây giờ. Và muội sẽ không cho phép bất kì ai, bất kì chuyện gì tước đoạt điều ấy của tỉ.

Nghe vậy, Akemi bật cười khúc khích:

\- Shiho ngốc! Muội phải có hạnh phúc cho riêng mình chứ! Thôi được rồi, tỉ có bất ngờ này dành cho muội đây. Chuẩn bị món quà này cũng hơi mất thời gian, trong lúc đợi muội có thể đi dạo xung quanh đây. Thế nhé!

Nói rồi Akemi nháy mắt với Shiho và bỏ đi mất.

Tỉ đã đem đến bất ngờ lớn nhất rồi, chẳng còn gì có thể làm muội bất ngờ hơn nữa đâu, Akemi.

Shiho cười buồn, chân nàng vô thức bước đi trong tuyết. Nàng đã được sinh ra trong một đêm mưa tuyết dày đặc. Năm nào vào sinh thần nàng cũng có tuyết rơi, nhưng cho đến sinh thần năm nay, khi nàng vừa tròn mười sáu tuổi nàng mới cảm nhận sâu sắc sự lạnh lẽo của tuyết, chúng băng giá như trái tim nàng lúc này vậy. Đối với Shiho, Akemi là tất cả, vì thế nàng chỉ có thể đẩy Akai ra xa, nàng chỉ có thể chôn chặt tình cảm này trong tim. Shiho sợ, bởi nàng biết Akai cũng yêu nàng. Shiho đứng lặng giữa trời tuyết, nàng đã bước tới trúc lâm lúc nào mà không hay.

Shiho dừng lại ngay trước phòng trà, giữa rừng mạn châu sa sẫm đỏ như tuyết ngậm máu. Tâm hồn đau khổ làm mờ đi trực giác vốn nhạy bén của nàng, Shiho không hề nhận thấy có một bóng đen lặng lẽ tiến đến phía sau lưng nàng.

\- Shiho…

Nàng giật mình quay lại. Ngay lập tức đôi mắt nàng tối sầm, là Akai Shuuichi.

\- Shiho… - Akai khẽ gọi tên nàng, gần như thầm thì – Gin ban hôn cho ta và Akemi.

Shiho quay người đi, nàng khoác lên mình bộ mặt thờ ơ vô cảm. Akai nhìn nàng bằng đôi mắt phủ đêm, chàng vô tình đã nghe được cuộc nói chuyện của nàng lúc vừa đặt chân đến Hàn Băng Cung.

\- Nàng không quan tâm?

Im lặng.

Akai nghiến chặt bàn tay, đến nỗi bở vai đã từng vỡ vì nàng đau nhói, đến nỗi móng tay bấm vào lòng bàn tay bật máu. Máu tươi rơi trên nền tuyết trắng trong đêm sẫm như màu mạn châu sa.

\- Vậy chúc mừng huynh.

Akai cảm giác như vừa lãnh trọn một quyền vào lồng ngực. Đau đến tức thở. Chàng dùng hai bàn tay rướm máu giữ chặt lấy đôi vai mỏng manh của Shiho, giọng nói vốn trầm lạnh giờ lạc hẳn đi:

\- Người ta yêu là nàng! Shiho, nàng biết điều đó!

Đối diện với ánh mắt tăm tối của Akai, Shiho chỉ nhẹ nhàng ngoảnh mặt đi, nàng buông gọn một câu:

\- Nhưng biết làm sao được, ta không yêu huynh.

Đôi mắt Akai như không còn tiêu cự. Một lần nữa, nàng lại khiến chàng nhói đau, khiến chàng tan vỡ, chỉ có điều lần này thứ bị vỡ không phải là vai. Akai nhíu chặt đôi mày, bờ môi khô lạnh run rẩy của chàng bật ra từng từ ngắt quãng, âm điệu lạc lõng:

\- Shiho… Nhìn vào mắt ta… Nàng…nàng khẳng định?

Đến lúc này Shiho không thể ngụy trang được nữa, đứng trước một Akai hoàn toàn xa lạ – một con người đầy đau khổ và…có phần bất lực – khía cạnh chưa bao giờ xuất hiện trong đời chàng, đôi mắt nàng bắt đầu phủ mờ sương. Shiho cố ngăn dòng lệ tràn khỏi bờ mi, nhưng không kịp nữa rồi, hai giọt nước mắt lấp lánh rơi trên gò má nàng đang tái đi vì lạnh. Nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy, Akai đau. Chàng đau không phải vì tình yêu không được đáp lại, chàng đau vì biết rõ nàng cũng yêu, nhưng lại không dám đối diện, Shiho đặt tình thân lên quá cao. So với việc tình yêu không được đáp lại thì thế này còn vô vọng hơn.

Kéo Shiho ôm gọn trong vòng tay, từ khóe mắt chàng một giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ rơi, hòa cùng máu trên nền tuyết lạnh giá. Akai biết, Akemi chình là rào cản duy nhất chàng không thể vượt qua, chàng chỉ còn cách đợi đến khi nàng tự mở cửa trái tim.

Chỉ im lặng để Akai ôm, Shiho không hề chống cự. Đêm nay là sinh thần nàng, nàng tự cho phép bản thân được một lần ích kỉ, một lần được tận hưởng vòng tay chàng, một lần được thỏa sức rơi nước mắt. Từ ngày mai, không, ngay khoảnh khắc rời khỏi vòng tay Akai Shuuichi, nàng sẽ buông tay chàng, mãi mãi…

Cảm nhận được cơ thể bé nhỏ của Shiho đang run rẩy, Akai cảm thấy trái tim mình như bị xé toạc, chàng siết chặt vòng tay, cay đắng thầm thì:

\- Không sao, ta sẽ đợi. Shiho, ta sẽ đợi cho đến khi nàng vượt qua được chính bản thân mình.

Cùng lúc ấy bầu trời bừng lên những sắc màu rực rỡ cùng với âm thanh rền rã của pháo hoa. Pháo bung nổ soi sáng cả một vùng trời tuyết lung linh biết bao. Giờ đây, đối với hai kẻ đang tột cùng đau khổ, trong vòng tay nhau mà như muôn trùng xa cách kia, tiếng pháo hoa chẳng khác nào sấm sét đêm giông, từng chùm hoa lửa trên nền trời như đang thiêu đốt tâm can vậy. Tình yêu đầu đời của Shiho đã ra đi như thế, vội tan biến khi chưa kịp bắt đầu.

Từ đêm sinh thần mười sáu tuổi, Shiho càng trở nên trầm lặng và xa cách. Nàng lạnh lùng đấy Akai ra xa, và việc này đã được Gin giúp đỡ đáng kể. Gin hạn chế đến mức tối thiểu tần suất Akai Shuuichi vào cung. Chỉ khi thực sự cần gặp trực tiếp Akai, thể nào Gin cũng nhốt được Shiho ở đâu đó, không cho phép bóng nàng xuất hiện trong tầm mắt Akai.

Một ngày đầu hạ nắng vàng rực rỡ, công chúa Sherry lại ngồi trong thư phòng đọc binh pháp Tôn Tử, thứ nàng đã thuộc lòng từ hồi mười tuổi chỉ vì Gin nói:

\- Không thể ỷ lại vào sự thông minh trời ban mà coi thường sức mạnh của thời gian. Binh pháp nàng đã học cách đây sáu năm rồi. Hôm nay nàng đọc lại hết binh thư cho ta.

Shiho thở dài, mỗi khi Gin đưa ra một lí do ngớ ngẩn nào đó để giữ chân nàng một chỗ cả ngày thì y như rằng hôm đó Akai vào cung. Gin thật kì quặc, nàng không thể nào hiểu nổi. Điển hình cho sự kì quặc của Gin là vào sinh thần thứ mười lăm của nàng, hắn đã đặt ra một điều kiện quái gở.

_\- Sherry, ta không già đến mức làm ông của nàng. Đổi cách xưng hô đi._

_ \- Ông vừa gọi ta là gì cơ?_

_ \- Nàng._

_ Nghe cái từ ấy phát ra từ miệng một người như Gin, khắp người Sherry rần rần nổi gai ốc. Nàng hoảng đến nỗi lạnh dọc sống lưng, dựng cả tóc gáy. Từ nhỏ Sherry đã quen gọi "ông" xưng "ta" rồi, vì Gin lớn hơn nàng đến mười lăm tuổi, nghĩa là hiện giờ ông ta gấp - đôi - tuổi - nàng! Sững sờ mất một lúc nàng mới thốt ra được hai từ:_

_ \- Tại sao?_

_ \- Nàng đổi cách xưng hô, quà sinh thần năm nay của nàng sẽ là mười lăm ngày bên Akemi. Tất nhiên, ta không hề ép buộc nàng._

_ Gin nói với một nụ cười hờ hững trên bờ môi mỏng kiêu bạc. _

_Thế này mà còn nói là không hề ép buộc? Xấu xa, nham hiểm!_

_ Sherry uất ức nghĩ thầm. Nàng có thể thề với trời, nếu không phải điều kiện mười lăm ngày được sống bên tỉ tỉ yêu quý đã mười năm xa cách quá hấp dẫn, có bị quăng xuống hồ sen trước Thủy Nguyệt Đình nàng cũng không chàng, nàng sến súa với Gin như vậy._

_ Có trời mới biết chuyện gì xảy ra trong đầu ông ta._

Những cuốn binh thư lần này cũng vậy, thật không hiểu Gin nghĩ gì. Nhưng dù sao, ít ra cái lí do ngớ ngẩn ấy cũng khiến nàng không gặp Akai Shuuichi, giúp nàng tập quên đi tình cảm của mình, giúp nàng không phải đối diện với sự thật.

Một luồng gió lạnh thổi qua kéo Akai Shuuichi trở về hiện thực. Shiho đã đi khuất tầm mắt u tối của chàng.

Trải qua quãng thời gian hai năm không dài cũng chẳng ngắn, Shiho vẫn xa cách như thế, nàng đóng chặt trái tim bằng sự lãnh đạm thờ ơ đầy gượng ép. Akai vẫn tư lự như vậy, đối với hôn sự ngự ban không từ chối cũng chẳng chấp nhận. Bởi vì chàng biết, hôn sự với Akemi là điều duy nhất giữ được Shiho không biến mất khỏi chàng. Nàng đối với Akemi như vậy, một khi chàng từ chối, chàng sẽ mất Shiho mãi mãi… Akemi vẫn ngây thơ tin rằng Akai chỉ cần thời gian để điều chỉnh lại mối quan hệ. Dù sao chàng cũng từng là hiệp khách hành tẩu giang hồ, trước giờ luôn một mình phiêu du tự do tự tại. Gin vẫn luôn đề phòng Akai, hai người đàn ông chưa bao giờ ngừng ngầm đối địch. Bốn con người chưa một ai thoát ra được khỏi vỏ kén của chình mình.

Shiho, chỉ cần nàng quay đầu nhìn lại, ta vẫn luôn ở phía sau đợi nàng.

**Grey**


	7. Chapter 7: Hữu duyên

**Chap 7: Hữu duyên.**

Shiho có một đêm khó ngủ vì bao hồi ức xưa không lấy gì làm vui vẻ cùng nhau ùa về. Vậy nên, dù Aoko thức dậy từ rất sớm, nhưng khi cô vừa bước chân xuống lầu đã thấy Shiho đang lặng lẽ dùng trà. Aoko nhẹ nhàng nói:

\- Mới sáng sớm chưa ăn gì mà tiểu thư đã dùng trà rồi sao? Như vậy không tốt đâu.

\- Cho tỉnh táo thôi – Shiho trả lời rồi ra hiệu cho Aoko ngồi xuống – Cô gọi điểm tâm đi, hôm nay chúng ta sẽ đi đường dài, cô nên ăn nhiều một chút.

Dùng bữa xong hai người lập tức đem hành lí ra xe ngựa đã được chuẩn bị sẵn bên ngoài quán trọ, lên đường Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang thẳng tiến. Dọc đường đi Shiho không hề nói một tiếng nào, nàng chỉ lặng im, tay chống cằm nhìn ra ngoài cửa xe mơ hồ nghĩ về điều gì đó. Sự im lặng ấy ít nhiều làm Aoko cảm thấy mất tự nhiên và ngột ngạt. Cô vẫn biết tiểu thư vốn trầm tĩnh và có phần lạnh lùng, nhưng cô để ý thấy có vẻ như tiểu thư đã trầm hơn nhiều sau đêm hôm qua. Có chuyện gì vậy nhỉ?

Cả ngày dài đi đường chỉ có tiếng vó ngựa, tiếng bánh xe lăn trên sỏi đá làm bạn cùng Aoko. Shiho không lên tiếng, cô cũng không dám nói một lời. Aoko thầm nhắc nhở bản thân phải quen dần với sự trầm lặng và tính thất thường của Shiho, vì từ khi quyết định theo nàng, cô đã thề với lòng mình rằng cả đời này sẽ theo chăm sóc cho tiểu thư.

Sau vài ngày vừa đi vừa nghỉ hai nàng cũng tới được chân Xích Hỏa Sơn. Shiho nhẩm tính thời gian, vẫn còn tới năm ngày nữa. Nàng quyết định sẽ cùng Aoko vào trấn tìm nhà trọ nghỉ ngơi, sau đó sẽ lên núi. Dạo một vòng quanh trấn, Shiho chọn Ngọc Lâm quán làm nơi dừng chân – một quán trọ khang trang sạch sẽ hơn cả.

Shiho thuê hai phòng trên lầu, phòng của nàng vừa hay có cửa sổ hướng về phía Xích Hỏa Sơn. Đấy cũng là lí do vì sao nàng không thuê phòng lầu một như thường lệ - từ đây nàng có thể dễ dàng quan sát Xích Hỏa Sơn. Sau khi nhận phòng và sắp xếp đồ đạc gọn gàng, Shiho muốn đi tắm rồi nghỉ ngơi. Mấy ngày ngồi trên xe ngựa sóc đi sóc lại, giờ đây xương cốt nàng như muốn rời cả ra rồi. Ngâm mình trong nước nóng cùng những hương liệu và dược liệu do đích thân nàng chuẩn bị mang theo bên người sẽ giúp nàng thư giãn gân cốt và hồi phục thể lực nhanh hơn. Hơn nữa, từ nhỏ Shiho đã rất thích tắm, nàng còn có tính ưa sạch sẽ hơi thái quá, vậy nên những tì nữ hầu hạ bên nàng luôn phải được tuyển lựa rất kĩ càng. Trong khuôn viên Hàn Băng Cung chỉ cần xuất hiện một sợi tóc rơi thôi cũng không được.

Sau khi thay đổi tâm trạng nhanh một cách thần sầu, đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc và hai người mà ai cũng biết là ai đấy leo lên ngựa nhằm hướng Xích Hỏa Sơn mà phi trối chết không kể ngày đêm vì sợ…muộn. Tuy không nói ra miệng, nhưng trong lòng ai cũng rủa thầm tên hoàng tử chết bằm phát ngơ vì nữ tử nào đó, khiến hắn đang phi ngựa mà hắt xì với nháy mắt lia lịa.

Chắc do ông trời không nỡ tuyệt đường sống của ba con người đang tuổi xuân phơi phới mà sau mấy ngày đêm không hề chợp mắt, khi đến Xích Hỏa Sơn thế nào lại dư ra tới năm ngày để nghỉ ngơi. Ba chàng mừng đến phát khóc, lao ngay vào quán trọ gần nhất thuê phòng rồi leo lên giường ngủ một mạch không cần biết trời đất trăng sao gì nữa hết. Bên ngoài, ba chữ Ngọc Lâm Quán như lấp lánh dưới nắng chiều.

Ngủ đẫy mắt, khi Kudo Shinichi tỉnh dậy thì đã là trưa ngày hôm sau. Cũng chẳng lạ gì khi chàng nghe tiếng bụng mình réo ầm ầm. Ngáp ngắn ngáp dài lết được cái thân ra khỏi giường, chàng xỏ tạm một bộ y phục rồi bước ra ngoài dùng bữa. Vừa bước chân ra đến cửa, chàng gặp ngay hai tên bạn chí cốt cũng đang trong tình trạng tương tự, tức là cũng ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, áo quần xộc xệch, mắt nhắm mắt mở dậy vì đói. Chẳng còn hơi sức đâu mà nhạo nhau nữa, ba chàng vác cái bụng đói mềm của mình xuống lầu. Trước khi chọn bàn, Shinichi dù đói sắp lả nhưng vẫn không quên liếc qua một lượt theo thói quen, là thói quen tia mục tiêu đấy ạ, và hai mắt chàng lập tức sáng như sao khi bắt gặp tấm lưng thanh mảnh cùng mái tóc nâu đỏ đặc biệt nơi bàn cạnh cửa sổ. Có vẻ hai chàng kia cũng thấy, bằng chứng là không ai bảo ai, cả ba tên nhất lượt chỉnh trang lại đầu tóc, y phục, tất nhiên không ai đạt tới được tốc độ thượng thừa như Kudo Shinichi, sau đó nối gót nhau tiến tới bàn của nàng.

Kudo Shinichi tới gặp nàng đương nhiên là để giải quyết món nợ cũ, còn hai người kia nối gót chàng đương nhiên là để hóng chuyện.

\- Hữu duyên thiên lí năng tương ngộ! Kudo Shinichi ta không ngờ có thể gặp lại nàng sớm đến vậy.

Vừa nói chàng vừa nhấn mạnh họ Kudo hoàng gia Đông Quốc thần thánh không ai không biết, cũng không quên tặng kèm một nụ cười tự tin chói lọi. Đổi lại, Shiho coi chàng như không khí, nàng không nói một lời tiếp tục bữa trưa của mình trong yên lặng. Shinichi hơi cụt hứng, nhưng chàng vẫn kiên trì tiếp tục:

\- Đã có duyên với nhau như vậy, để thể hiện thành ý thực lòng muốn cùng nàng kết giao, bữa ăn này hay là để ta mời đi.

Nói rồi chàng nhanh tay kéo chiếc ghế cạnh đó ngồi vào bàn, nhưng mông chàng còn chưa kịp chạm mặt ghế thì nàng đã đưa lời chia cắt bọn nó:

\- Người xa lạ không quen không biết, ta chẳng có lí do nào để phải dùng bữa cùng ngươi.

Được lời như thắt tấm lòng, Shinichi méo mó với một tư thế kì cục: mông chưa chạm ghế, đứng lên không được mà ngồi cũng chẳng xong. Aoko tròn mắt nhìn tiểu thư cùng vị vương tử lạ lùng kia, nhưng cô cũng không nói một lời. Về phần hai vị bằng hữu đứng hóng chuyện nãy giờ buồn cười mà không dám cười, hai chàng sợ lại xát muối vào vết thương lòng vừa mới liền miệng của Shinichi lại vừa bị nàng vô tình cào ra đó. Dù vậy, chàng vương tử ngoan cố vẫn không bỏ cuộc:

\- Sao lại là xa lạ không quen biết. Ta với nàng chẳng phải đã từng có duyên gặp gỡ tại Kim Nguyệt trà quán sao? Nhớ lần ấy nàng còn giúp đỡ cô nương xinh đẹp đây, ta nhớ không nhầm thì là Nakamori tiểu thư. Ta cũng giúp nàng trừng trị tên háo sắc xấc xược ấy khi hắn lỗ mãng định xuống tay với nàng. Còn nữa, lần ấy hai vị công tử này cũng…

Đại hoàng tử Kudo luyến thắng một hồi, hết quay qua Aoko lại quay lại nhìn hai tên bạn tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ. Nhưng chàng còn chưa giãi bày hết tâm tư thì nàng đã giúp chàng ngắt dòng hồi tưởng:

\- Ngươi phun nhiều nước bọt như vậy là muốn đánh dấu đồ ăn sao? Chẳng qua chỉ là một bữa cơm, ngươi có thể trực tiếp nói với ta một tiếng, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không so đo. Còn nữa, lần cuối ngươi tắm là khi nào vậy?

Lời nàng vừa ra khỏi miệng, Aoko liền cúi gằm mặt, miệng mím chặt đầu đũa mà người rung rung. Shinichi thì khỏi nói, sắc mặt chàng biến hóa khôn lường, hết trắng bệch rồi chuyển sang đỏ lựng, hồi sau sắc đỏ lại chuyển qua tím bầm. Hai vị bằng hữu kia dù muốn cười đến long trời lở đất lắm mà phải cố nín nhịn lôi Shinichi về phòng.

_Dám cuồng ngôn buông lời phỉ báng ta còn muốn tỏ ra lịch thiệp. _

_Còn tự cho mình quan trọng, lần ấy không có ngươi thì tên lưu manh đó đã sớm được nếm mùi sống không bằng chết, dù có mĩ nhân dâng đến tận giường cũng đành bất lực khổ sở vì châm độc của ta rồi. _

Nguyên cớ cũng chỉ vì vài lời nhận xét vương tử Kudo dành cho công chúa Bắc Quốc ở trà quán hôm nào mà hình thành nên định kiến trong Shiho về chàng. Đúng là điển hình cho tội cái miệng làm vạ cái thân.

Cuối cùng, vì nhịn không nổi nữa mà Kaito phải phi thân ra ngoài cửa sổ, tìm một ngọn cây mà cười ra nước mắt. Heiji thì lao vào nhà xí cười sặc sụa. Hành động này của Heiji khiến cho khách cùng trọ xung quanh ít nhiều nhìn chàng bằng con mắt khác. Khi đã xả xong sự bức bối trong người, hai chàng mới lần lượt quay trở lại nhằm an ủi Shinichi – người lúc này vẫn đang hỗn độn nhiều tầng cảm xúc.

\- Thật không thể tin được! Biết ta là hoàng tử cũng không thèm động đậy nửa con mắt. Vẫn xấc xược xưng hô ta – ngươi ta không nhắc, nhưng ta đã nhún nhường ôn hòa hết mức mà nàng ta – trước bao nhiêu con người dám làm ta mất mặt một – cách – triệt – để. Trời đất quỉ thần ơi ta điên đầu mất. Hai huynh nói xem, kiếp trước ta phụ tình nàng ta hay sao chứ?

\- Kiếp này còn phụ không biết bao nhiêu nàng, lại còn phải kể đến kiếp trước. – Kaito lẩm bẩm.

\- Vụ tắm rửa đấy chẳng phải tự rước nhục vào thân hay sao. Là tên nào ngơ ngác đến mấy ngày không thèm tắm, lại còn qua vài ngày đêm phi ngựa trối chết, lại bảo không bốc mùi đi. – Heiji lầm bầm.

\- Hai người vừa nói gì cơ? – Shinichi ngơ ngác hỏi lại.

\- Không có gì, bọn ta đang chú ý lắng nghe đây.

Heiji và Kaito vội chối bay chối biến, cũng may nãy giờ tên này đang bận thao thao bất tuyệt nên không để ý nghe được gì.

\- Hai huynh nói xem, nàng ta…

Suốt cả buổi chiều hôm ấy, Kudo Shinichi độc thoại liền tù tì không ngơi nghỉ, và dù có cố gắng thế nào thì Kaito cùng Heiji cũng không ngắt lời chàng mà an ủi cho được. Hai chàng chỉ biết nhìn nhau, thôi thì đành nhẫn nại vừa ăn vừa nghe hắn dốc bầu tâm sự.

"Bốp!"

Vỗ hai tay vào nhau phát ra tiếng thật kêu, Shinichi hớn hở ra mặt. Lại thay đổi tâm trạng ngoăn ngoắt, chàng khiến hai tên bạn đang ngồi chăm chỉ ăn uống và giả vờ nghe tâm sự kia giật mình tròn mắt nhìn mình.

\- Nàng ta đã rượu mừng không uống lại muốn uống rượu phạt, được thôi, ta chiều hết! – chắp hai tay sau lưng, Shinichi vừa đi vừa nói, chàng đi đi lại lại đến chóng cả mặt.

Vẫn chưa hiểu mô tê gì, Heiji tay phải cầm đùi gà, tay trái nâng chén rượu, mồm thì đang nhai nhồm nhoàm bánh bao liền dừng động tác, chăm chú nhìn về phía chàng vương tử Đông Quốc chờ đợi lời giải thích. Kaito đang nhàn nhã dùng canh tổ yến bỗng giật giật khóe miệng, từ từ ngẩng đầu lên nói:

\- Này Shinichi, đừng nói là huynh muốn…

\- Chính thế đấy! – chỉ thẳng ngón tay vào Kaito, Shinichi tươi roi rói nói tiếp lời chàng hiệp khách – Ta sẽ theo đuổi nàng ta!

Quả nhiên, Kaito khẽ thở dài, cái tính trời ơi đất hỡi này của tên hoàng tử phong lưu đa tình chàng còn lạ gì. Không ngoài dự đoán, Kudo Shinichi lại tiếp tục:

\- Ta sẽ làm cho nàng có được niềm vui và hạnh phúc, khiến nàng phải xiêu lòng, khiến nàng muốn được bên ta, muốn dựa dẫm vào ta, rồi sau đó ta sẽ lạnh nhạt hững hờ, ta sẽ khiến nàng ta phải cảm nhận cái thứ cảm giác bị làm ngơ khó chịu như thế nào. Ha ha ha…

\- À à, cái thứ cảm giác mà bây giờ huynh được nàng cho cảm nhận một cách sâu sắc đầy chân thực ấy hả. – Heiji không màng đến việc lời mình nói ra đã làm tổn thương lòng tự tôn của Shinichi không ít, vẫn vô tư vừa ăn vịt quay vừa nói – chưa thấy ai trẻ con như huynh.

Vội đưa tay kéo tên bạn đen xì xì ra cửa, Kaito để lại một câu nói cho Shinichi trước khi rời phòng:

\- Ta không quan tâm huynh sẽ làm những gì, nhưng hãy biết giữ chừng mực. Cô tiểu thư ấy không giống với bất cứ ai ta từng gặp. Nếu huynh nghĩ mình có thể làm được, vậy thì chúc may mắn.

Sững lại một chút trước lời nói của Kaito, Shinichi nhún vai rồi bắt đầu suy nghĩ về kế hoạch theo đuổi người đẹp của mình.

Xem ra người dân quanh đây cũng chẳng biết được gì nhiều về hội đấu giá trân bảo sắp diễn ra trên Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang. Thông tin nhìn qua như công khai mà kì thực lại được bảo mật như vậy, xem ra đúng là chuyện này không bình thường.

Mệt mỏi với những suy nghĩ riêng, Shiho chầm chậm bước vào quán trọ. Bây giờ đã là tối muộn rồi, cả buổi đi dạo quanh trấn dưới chân núi để thu thập thông tin khiến nàng mệt lả. Shiho nghĩ ngợi, lơ đãng bước đi lên cầu thang, còn vài bậc thang nữa là lên đến lầu hai nàng chợt cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng. Aoko luôn theo sau nàng với khoảng cách không quá ba bước chân vẫn đứng ngây ra như tượng ở cửa quán trọ. Hơn nữa khuôn mặt với biểu cảm kia là sao? Nhìn kĩ lại toàn bộ quán Shiho mới nhận ra vấn đề mấu chốt nằm ở chính cái cầu thang nàng vừa bước lên, và cả cái con người bám dai như âm hồn bất tán mà vừa nhìn thì biết ngay cầu thang này là tác phẩm của hắn kia nữa – gã hoàng tử Kudo của Đông Quốc.

Bộ xiêm y màu ngà dịu dàng của Shiho nổi bật trên nền đỏ thẫm của những bậc thang được phủ kín bởi muôn vàn cánh hoa sẫm đỏ. Nhìn nàng lúc này tựa như chim hạc thanh tao đứng giữa cánh đồng máu vậy. Người cùng cảnh hòa vào nhau tạo nên một vẻ đẹp đầy ma mị. Dọc hai bên cầu thang còn đặc biệt đốt nến thơm làm cho khung cảnh thêm phần lung linh, lãng mạn. Và đứng ở phía cuối cầu thang không ai khác chính là Kudo Shinichi với nụ cười chói lọi ngàn năm không đổi.

Ra là vậy, Shiho khẽ cười, tên hoàng tử cột nhà cháy nấp sau cánh cửa phòng gần đó và tên hiệp khách đang đu trên xà nhà hóa ra là để xem tên hoàng tử Đông Quốc diễn màn kịch này. Mấy người nghĩ nấp như vậy thì ta không phát hiện ra sao? Thật là đánh giá đối thủ thấp quá đấy. Được thôi, các người đã muốn chơi, ta sẽ chiều.

Bước nốt mấy bậc thang cuối, Shiho đến đứng đối diện với Shinichi. Nàng chỉ nhìn thẳng vào Shinichi, lặng im không nói tựa như một thiếu nữ e ấp đang chờ đợi quân tử mở lời. Khỏi phải nói, Shinichi rất hài lòng với biểu hiện này của nàng, bởi vì trong ảo tưởng hiện tại của chàng, nàng như vậy chính là đang chờ đợi chàng tiến tới và ngỏ lời yêu thương! Y như kế hoạch chàng mất nguyên một buổi chiều để suy tính và chuẩn bị, tay trái cầm hoa đặt sau lưng của Shinichi từ từ đưa ra trước mặt nàng. Nhìn vào đóa hoa rực rỡ trước mặt, sắc mặt Shiho dần dần đen lại.

Hoàng tử Đông Quốc Kudo Shinichi!

Đừng trách ta không nể mặt, muốn trách thì hãy trách ông trời quá tuyệt tình với ngươi rồi.

Dường như không nhận ra sát khí tỏa lan từ người nàng, Shinichi vui vẻ nói:

\- Trong tất cả các loài hoa ở Đông Quốc, chỉ có bỉ ngạn đỏ là xứng đáng dành tặng cho nàng nhất. Nàng biết không, ta…

Đặt một ngón tay lên môi Shinichi khiến chàng sững lại trong giây lát, Shiho nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ. Shinichi như không tin vào mắt mình, người đẹp băng giá vừa mới cười? Nụ cười hiếm hoi này so với bông bỉ ngạn đỏ trên tay chàng còn rực rỡ hơn. Nụ cười thuần khiết ấy khiến Shinichi chợt cảm thấy mọi âm mưu, suy tính với nàng toàn bộ là do chàng sai, từ trước đến giờ lời nào câu nào của nàng cũng đều đúng hết. Với ý cười vẫn vương vấn trên môi, nàng đưa tay đón lấy đóa bỉ ngạn đỏ rực rỡ, say mê ngắm rồi buông lời thủ thỉ như có như không:

\- Tất cả những chuyện này…cũng vì muốn quen với ta, phải không?

Được nàng mở lối cho vào, Shinichi cười ấm áp:

\- Chúng ta đâu dễ gì gặp được nhau giữa biển người mênh mông như vậy, hơn nữa có duyên gặp lại lại càng khó. Vậy mà hai ta vừa cách xa đã tái ngộ, điều này chẳng phải nói lên rằng tất cả do duyên phận sao? Hữu duyên thiên lí năng tương ngộ, vô duyên đối diện bất tương phùng. Câu này quả thật không sai.

\- Đã nói là do duyên phận… - nét cười trên môi Shiho càng đậm - …vậy chuyện này chi bằng để cho duyên phận quyết định đi.

\- Ý nàng muốn nói…

\- Chúng ta dùng cánh hoa nhé, để xem cánh cuối cùng là "hữu duyên" hay "vô duyên" – nâng đóa bỉ ngạn đỏ rực lên ngang tầm mắt, Shiho nói nhẹ như làn gió thoảng qua.

Không để cho Shinichi kịp phản ứng, nàng ngắt luôn một cánh bỉ ngạn, nhẩm khẽ hai tiếng "vô duyên" rồi thả cho cánh hoa chao liệng trong không trung. Shinichi hơi sững lại.

Bỉ ngạn hoa có số cánh chẵn, nếu ngay từ đầu nàng đã chọn "vô duyên" thì chẳng phải đến cánh cuối cùng chắc chắn sẽ là "hữu duyên" sao? Thế này…thế này là nàng ngầm đồng ý rồi đúng không?

Shinichi cho rằng bản thân đã nhận ra tâm ý của nàng, tâm trạng thoáng chốc từ tốt trở nên cực kì tốt. Chàng đưa hai tay ra sau lưng, đứng thẳng người, ngẩng cao đầu thưởng thức mĩ cảnh người đẹp tỉa hoa, chờ đợi cánh hoa cuối cùng.

Dưới bàn tay ngọc ngà không biết thương hoa tiếc ngọc của Shiho, cuối cùng đóa bỉ ngạn chỉ còn lại một cánh "hữu duyên" duy nhất. Nụ cười tự tin chiến thắng nở rộng trên môi vương tử Kudo:

\- Nàng xem, chúng ta quả thật là hữu…

Shinichi còn chưa nói hết câu thì chữ "duyên" này đã được bàn tay ngọc ngà kia ngắt xuống và xé nát. Nụ cười tắt ngấm trên môi, chàng dùng ánh mắt không tin được nhìn nàng. Đáp lại, Shiho chỉ nhẹ nhàng phủi tay nhân tiện buồn chán liếc chàng một cái:

\- Cứ miễn cưỡng coi như hai lần gặp mặt là có duyên, nhưng cũng chỉ đến vậy thôi. Chữ "duyên" ngươi tự huyễn hoặc ra đó ta đã giúp ngươi dọn dẹp rồi đấy. Thực tế chút đi.

Nói rồi Shiho cứ thế đi thẳng.

Trừng trị gã vương tử Đông Quốc như thế có hơi nhẹ nhàng không nhỉ? Thôi kệ đi, hôm nay nàng cũng đủ mệt mỏi rồi, chơi với hắn đến đây thôi. Dù sao thì thứ cảm giác rơi từ thiên đường xuống địa ngục cũng không phải dễ chịu gì.

Shinichi vẫn đứng đơ ra đấy trơ mắt nhìn nàng về phòng, giờ đây đến chút sức lực để đòi lại công bằng cho chữ "duyên" bất hạnh kia chàng cũng không còn nữa rồi. Shinichi cảm thán, công lí ở đâu?

Kaito đang bám trụ trên xà nhà âm thầm dành cho Shinichi một ánh nhìn đầy thương cảm.

Đóng chặt cửa phòng, Shiho mệt mỏi nhắm mắt, dựa lưng vào cánh cửa. Tên Kudo Shinichi đó chẳng lẽ sinh ra là để ám nàng sao? Mặc kệ là hắn có âm mưu gì đi chăng nữa, hoa gì không chọn lại đi chọn mạn châu sa hoa.

Mạn châu sa hoa… Khoảnh khắc màu đỏ đầy ám ảnh ấy đột ngột xuất hiện trước mắt nàng, trái tim Shiho gần như hụt mất một nhịp. Vẫn là sắc đỏ mê hoặc như tuyết ngậm máu, nàng như thấy lại toàn cảnh hồi ức đầy bi thương ở trúc lâm, giữa rừng mạn châu sa hoa vào đêm sinh thần thứ mười sáu ấy. Nàng như thấy lại đêm tuyết rơi dày đặc đầy lạnh lẽo, nàng như thấy lại máu của Akai thấm dần từng giọt xuống nền tuyết, nàng như thấy lại đôi mắt chứa đựng sự rạn vỡ của chàng… Đau!

Thở dài mệt mỏi, Shiho bước về phía giường và lặng lẽ ngồi xuống. Nàng biết ý hắn muốn nói lúc tặng hoa cho nàng, ở Đông Quốc, hoa bỉ ngạn đỏ mang ý nghĩa ưu mĩ thuần khiết. Thật là một ý nghĩa mĩ miều biết bao! Nhưng đáng tiếc, hắn lại không biết, ở Bắc Quốc bỉ ngạn đỏ còn có tên gọi khác là mạn châu sa hoa, hơn nữa là loài hoa mang ý nghĩa hồi ức đau thương. Khẽ nhếch khóe môi đầy chua chát, Shiho nhớ lại truyền thuyết đau thương về mạn châu sa hoa…

Truyền thuyết nói, rất lâu rất lâu trước đây, có hai yêu hoa canh giữ mạn châu sa hoa, một là Mạn Châu, một là Sa Hoa. Bọn họ đã canh giữ Bỉ Ngạn hoa suốt mấy nghìn năm nhưng trước giờ chưa từng tận mắt nhìn thấy đối phương… Bởi vì lúc hoa nở nhìn không thấy lá, khi có lá lại không thấy hoa. Giữa hoa và lá, cuối cùng cũng không thể gặp nhau, đời đời lầm lỡ. Thế nhưng, bọn họ điên cuồng nhung nhớ đối phương, và bị nỗi đau khổ hành hạ sâu sắc. Cuối cùng có một ngày, bọn họ quyết định làm trái quy định của thần, lén gặp nhau một lần. Năm đó, sắc đỏ rực rỡ của Mạn Châu Sa Hoa được sắc xanh bắt mắt bao bọc lấy, nở ra đặc biệt yêu diễm xinh đẹp. Thế nhưng vì việc này mà Thần trách tội. Mạn Châu và Sa Hoa bị đánh vào luân hồi, và bị lời nguyền vĩnh viễn không thể ở cùng nhau, đời đời kiếp kiếp ở nhân gian chịu đựng nỗi đau khổ. Kể từ đó về sau, Mạn Châu Sa Hoa chỉ nở trên con đường Hoàng Tuyền, hoa có hình dạng như những cánh tay hướng về thiên đường để cầu khẩn, mỗi khi Mạn Châu và Sa Hoa luân hồi chuyển thế, trên con đường Hoàng Tuyền ngửi thấy mùi hương của Bỉ Ngạn hoa thì có thể nhớ lại bản thân ở kiếp trước, sau đó thề không bao giờ chia lìa nữa nhưng vẫn lần nữa bị lời nguyền kéo vào vòng luân hồi.

_Giữa hoa và lá, cuối cùng cũng không thể gặp nhau, đời đời lầm lỡ. _

_Giữa nàng và người ấy, cuối cùng cũng không thể ở bên nhau, cũng đời đời lầm lỡ._

_ Nàng và người ấy, phải chăng chính là Mạn Châu và Sa Hoa chuyển kiếp?_

Lắc lắc đầu xua đi ý nghĩ ngớ ngẩn vừa xuất hiện, Shiho thay đồ rồi tắt nến đi ngủ. Cả ngày hôm nay nàng đã đủ mệt mỏi rồi, đến cuối ngày muốn nghỉ ngơi mà còn bị gã vương tử âm hồn bất tán đó ám về tận những hồi ức tưởng chừng đã chôn sâu trong trái tim nàng. Cố gắng để bản thân không nghĩ ngợi thêm nữa, Shiho dỗ mình chìm dần vào giấc ngủ.

Ngoài cửa sổ, khi thấy đèn phòng Shiho đã tắt Akai mới yên tâm phần nào. Tên Kudo chết tiệt! Đang đâu lại đem mạn châu sa hoa ra gợi lại hồi ức mà Shiho không muốn nhớ lại nhất, cũng là một trong những hồi ức đau đớn nhất đối với chàng. Nhìn đăm đăm vào căn phòng có người quan trọng nhất đời, Akai Shuuichi mím chặt bờ môi, quay người phi thân lên đại thụ phía xa đối diện với cửa sổ phòng nàng. Ngồi tựa vào một chạc cây, căn phòng của Shiho luôn nằm trong tầm mắt chàng, suốt đêm…

_ Ta và nàng không phải chuyển kiếp của Mạn Châu và Sa Hoa. _

_Ta không bao giờ để chuyện của chúng ta phải biến thành hồi ức đau_ _thương…_

_ Ta tuyệt đối không cho phép điều đó, Shiho!_

Khi Shiho mở đôi mắt biếc thì bầu trời vẫn là một màu đen mênh mang, buồn man mác. Đêm nay nàng lại mất ngủ. Cố nằm thêm mà chẳng thể nào ngủ lại được, Shiho buồn bực ngồi dậy. Nàng không đốt nến, nàng muốn bản thân được hòa mình vào đêm, được thoải mái vô tư lự. Khi không thể nhìn rõ chính mình, Shiho có cảm giác như tất cả mọi chuyện cũng theo đó mà mờ nhạt đi, ngay cả nỗi đau nàng vẫn âm thầm chôn dấu, ngay cả cảm xúc cũng nhạt nhòa.

Thả cho tâm hồn hòa cùng màn đêm, Shiho không biết mình đã ngồi được bao lâu rồi, chỉ biết ngoài trời đã có thể lờ mờ nhìn thấy cảnh vật. Nghĩ ngợi mông lung một lúc, Shiho đứng dậy mặc thêm áo choàng, nàng muốn ra ngoài đi dạo.

Chầm chậm thả từng bước chân, nhẹ bước trên những phiến lá rụng mùa thu, hít căng tràn lồng ngực luồng không khí trong lành còn ngai ngái mùi đất ẩm hơi sương buổi sớm, Shiho cảm thấy tâm trạng tốt hơn rất nhiều. Tuy mặt trời chưa lên, nhưng quang cảnh giờ đây đã khá rõ ràng.

Tản bộ bên bìa rừng, Shiho phát hiện ra ở đây có khá nhiều cây thuốc. Khi nàng đang nhẩm đếm xem có khoảng bao nhiêu loại dược liệu cùng dược tính của chúng thì bỗng nhiên nghe thấy một thứ âm thanh vang vọng rất dễ chịu. Chú ý lắng nghe hơn, nàng nhận ra âm thanh này, là tiếng tiêu. Khúc nhạc này…rất lạ, nhưng thật sự rất hay. Thanh âm khi trầm khi bổng, khi tha thiết nhẹ nhàng, khi ai oán sầu thương. Ai lại thổi đoạn tiêu khúc như vậy trong rừng vào giờ này chứ? Bị sự hiếu kì thôi thúc, Shiho nghe kĩ tiếng tiêu và xác định nơi âm thanh phát ra, rồi nàng đi theo khúc nhạc đặc biệt đã thu hút sự chú ý của nàng.

Sau một hồi loanh quanh trong rừng, cuối cùng Shiho cũng đi đến được nơi phát ra âm thanh mê hoặc ấy. Đây là…bờ suối? Không ngờ dưới chân Xích Hỏa Sơn lại có con suối đẹp đến vậy, nước trong vắt từng giọt róc rách chảy ra từ khe núi, len lỏi qua những tảng đá xám đủ kích cỡ, thỉnh thoảng còn có vài con cá xinh đẹp bơi lướt qua. Hai bên bờ đều rộng rãi và quang đãng, chạy dọc theo con suối là một lớp cỏ mỏng cùng vài khóm hoa dại điểm xuyết. Đứng trên phiến đá lớn kia là một nam tử ước chừng đôi mươi, thân vận bạch y, tay nâng tiêu trúc, chàng say sưa thổi nên khúc nhạc mê hoặc với dáng vẻ tiêu dao phóng khoáng. Từ góc nhìn của Shiho, nàng chỉ có thể thấy dáng đứng nghiêng của chàng. Mái tóc đen ngắn hơi rối được những cơn gió sớm đùa nghịch càng khiến cho chàng có vẻ phong trần và bụi bặm. Lượng ánh sáng yếu ớt ở thời điểm này làm nàng không thể thấy rõ dung mạo chàng, nhưng chính sự mờ mờ ảo ảo ấy lại càng làm cho mọi chuyện thêm phần thi vị.

Mải quan sát và đánh giá nam tử phía trước mặt, Shiho nhất thời không để ý tiếng tiêu đã ngừng từ lúc nào.

\- Shiho…tiểu thư? – nam nhân bạch y quay về phía nàng cất tiếng hỏi.

Shiho hơi ngạc nhiên, nàng nhận ra giọng nói này. Suy nghĩ một chút, nàng tiến đến gần hơn để xác nhận lại, quả đúng là Kuroba Kaito.

\- Xin thứ lỗi, ta có thể gọi nàng như thế chứ? Tên nàng là do ta tình cờ nghe Aoko cô nương gọi.

Một cơn gió nghịch ngợm chợt thổi qua, cuốn lấy những lọn tóc rối của Kaito, cuốn lấy mái tóc nâu đỏ mềm mượt của Shiho, cuốn lấy đám cỏ dại và khiến chúng dập dờn theo nhịp điệu của mình. Gió cũng cuốn lấy nụ cười của Kaito làm nó trở nên dịu dàng lạ. Thật kì lạ, mặc dù có khuôn mặt giống hệt Kudo Shinichi, nhưng ngay lúc này đây, Shiho không thể ghét Kaito cho được. Là do nụ cười này ư? Hay là do khúc nhạc ấy?

Mỉm cười nhẹ, có quan trọng không? Shiho chợt cảm thấy rộng lòng hẳn, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên Kaito vẫn đứng trên phiến đá trước mặt, nàng nói:

\- Có thể.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Vậy thì, Shiho tiểu thư làm gì ở đây vậy?

Không hề phật ý vì câu hỏi có phần lỗ mãng ấy của Kaito, Shiho chỉ bình thản chỉnh lại cách xưng hô:

\- Gọi Shiho thôi là được rồi.

Kaito hơi ngạc nhiên vì cách hành xử của Shiho, chính nàng cũng tự cảm thấy ngạc nhiên nữa là, cũng phải thôi, cứ nhìn cách mà nàng đối xử với gã bạn Kudo Shinichi đáng thương của chàng thì rõ ràng bây giờ nàng quá dễ tính. Mà, có quan trọng gì đâu? Đưa bàn tay hướng về phía Shiho, chàng hiệp khách cười ấm áp:

\- Đứng trên này nhìn ngắm cảnh vật có chút khác biệt đấy, nàng có muốn thử không, Shiho?

Không cần nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều, Shiho nắm lấy bàn tay Kaito và bước lên trên phiến đá. Quả thật đứng từ đây ngắm nhìn dòng suối, hoa cỏ đều có vẻ khác biệt khó nói rõ được so với khi đứng dưới đất. Cứ đứng cạnh nhau tận hưởng đất trời như thế, chẳng cần phải nói gì nhiều nhưng Shiho cảm thấy thoải mái và bình yên lạ. Thứ cảm giác này, nên miêu tả thế nào cho chính xác đây?

\- Nàng vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của ta, nàng làm gì trong rừng vào giờ này vậy?

Kaito bất chợt lên tiếng phá vỡ khoảng không tĩnh lặng. Shiho bình tĩnh đáp lại chàng bằng một câu hỏi khác:

\- Ta nói ta muốn tản bộ sớm, chàng có tin không?

Lại là câu hỏi đáp lại câu hỏi, giống như trò chơi đuổi bắt không có điểm dừng, Kaito cong khóe miệng:

\- Tản bộ một mình trong một khu rừng xa lạ vào lúc trời chưa sáng? Nàng là phận nữ nhi, điều gì khiến nàng an tâm làm điều đó chứ?

Shiho chợt sững người lại. Phải, nàng chưa hề nghĩ về điều này, chàng ta nói đúng, nàng cứ mặc nhiên đi dạo vòng quanh mà không hề cảm thấy bất an hay lo lắng điều gì cả. Tại sao? Nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một hồi, Shiho mỉm cười, khóe môi cong lên một nụ cười dường như mang theo chút bi thương, nàng nói đầy ẩn ý:

\- Vì tin tưởng chăng?

\- Tin tưởng? – Kaito lặp lại mơ hồ, chàng không thể nắm bắt kịp mạch suy nghĩ của nàng. Đúng là nàng rất khác biệt.

_Phải, vì tin tưởng huynh sẽ luôn âm thầm dõi theo bảo vệ ta, quan tâm ta, giống như huynh vẫn làm hai năm nay. _

_Vì trong tiềm thức, ta có niềm tin tuyệt đối ở huynh. Hai năm, ta luôn hững hờ với huynh, luôn né tránh, tổn thương huynh._

_Vậy mà…vẫn bình thản dựa dẫm vào sự bảo vệ của huynh không chút thắc mắc. _

_Ta ích kỉ quá, ích kỉ một cách ngu ngốc, nhỉ, Akai…_

\- Này, Kaito… - Shiho gọi với âm điệu trầm trầm – có một thứ rất đẹp, rất quan trọng, ta rất muốn có…nhưng không thể có được, lại không nỡ dứt bỏ… Đã mấy năm rồi, ta vẫn không thể dứt bỏ, có phải ta rất ích kỉ không?

Đứng trước Kuroba Kaito, Shiho có được một thứ cảm giác rất bình yên, nàng có thể mở lòng mà nói ra những điều không bao giờ nàng hé dù chỉ một chút với ai khác.

Nhìn vào đôi mắt vương nhẹ một làn khói mờ ảo buồn man mác, Kaito nói:

\- Nếu đã không thể có được, nếu đã chưa từng có được, vậy thì nàng lấy cái gì để mà buông?

\- … Đúng thế nhỉ…

Shiho nhìn xuống dòng suối mát lạnh đang róc rách chảy, nàng cười cười, nét mặt khó đoán.

_Ta thực sự chưa từng từ bỏ, suốt hai năm nay chưa một giờ khắc nào từ bỏ. _

_Ta chỉ luôn trốn tránh…_

_Ta chỉ dùng vẻ buồn bã, giở tính trẻ con để tổn thương tất cả…_

_Xin lỗi… Akai, ta sẽ từ bỏ, từ giờ khắc này, ta thật sự buông tay rồi…_

_Chỉ mong huynh được một đời bình an._

Shiho lại nhìn lên vầng dương vừa hé sáng. Bình minh, ngày mới bắt đầu rồi.

_Thì ra, việc từ bỏ cũng không quá khó khăn._

\- Cảm ơn nhé, Kaito.

Nàng quay người bước xuống phiến đá.

Haizzz, Kaito thực sự không đành lòng nhìn huynh đệ bị ngược tâm thêm nữa. Chàng nên tận dụng cơ hội giúp đỡ bằng hữu chút ít.

\- Shiho… Ta không rõ vì nguyên do gì mà nàng lại đặc biệt không thiện cảm với Shinichi như thế. Thực ra Shinichi là một kẻ rất ngờ nghệch, hắn từ nhỏ đã được nuông chiều, chỉ biết đón nhận và quậy phá. Hắn ăn nói cũng không biết suy nghĩ trước sau, có gì nói nấy thôi, nhưng tuyệt đối không có ác ý, nói xong là quên ngay. – vừa nói Kaito vừa thầm vuốt mồ hôi trong thâm tâm "Shinichi à, ta là đang giúp huynh nên mới bất đắc dĩ dìm huynh một chút, đừng oán ta đấy" - Có thể hắn không biểu lộ đúng cách, nhưng hắn thật sự quan tâm đến nàng đấy. Đây là lần đầu tiên ta thấy hắn kiên trì đến vậy chỉ vì để được một nữ tử chú ý đến. Dù phương thức hơi phô trương và quái dị, nhưng hắn đã bỏ ra rất nhiều công sức. – nói đến đây Kaito lại nhớ đến hôm qua tên Shinichi điều động quân lính đi khắp nơi để…mua hoa rải cầu thang - Shiho, đừng quá khó khăn với Shinichi nữa, bao dung một chút. Ta biết để thay đổi cũng không dễ dàng gì, trước tiên cứ đổi cách xưng hô trước đã, nhé?

Dừng lại im lặng một lúc, Shiho bước đi trở lại bìa rừng, nàng chỉ khẽ "Ừ" rất nhẹ, nhưng cũng đủ cho Kaito nghe được.

Cong vành môi lên thành một nụ cười đắc ý, Kaito thầm nhủ:

"Shinichi, huynh nợ ta lần này."

**Grey. **


	8. Chapter 8: Người lạ

**Chap 8: Người lạ.**

Shinichi càng nghĩ càng đau lòng, sau thất bại thảm hại trong kế hoạch theo đuổi hồi tối, chàng xem xét lại cả mớ kế hoạch dự phòng, nhưng đem so sánh với độ phũ phàng và khả năng diễn kịch xuất quỉ nhập thần của nàng khi đưa chàng vào bẫy, Shinichi lại vò đầu khổ sở. Chẳng có cái nào dùng được cả!

Cả đêm chỉ chập chờn được có một chút nên sáng hôm sau Shinichi lờ đờ thấy rõ. Mặt trời vừa lên chàng đã ăn mặc chỉnh tề, sang phòng Hattori Heiji rủ xuống lầu dùng điểm tâm. Ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, Heiji càu nhàu:

\- Huynh bị dở hơi à? Còn sớm thế này không ngủ đi, ăn uống cái gì chứ.

Càu nhàu thì càu nhàu vậy thôi, nhưng Heiji vẫn mò dậy theo Shinichi ra ngoài, ai bảo hắn là bạn chí cốt của chàng cơ chứ. Tên Shinichi chắc vẫn chịu sự đả kích từ tối qua nên mới dở chứng thế này, lại phải bất đắc dĩ nghe hắn tâm sự rồi. Đã là bằng hữu thì có phúc cùng hưởng, có họa cùng chịu, phải gọi cả Kaito dậy, không thể để một mình mình chịu khổ được.

Nghĩ là làm, Heiji kéo Shinichi qua phòng Kaito, nhưng vào rồi lại chẳng thấy ai, chăn gối gọn gàng. Heiji thầm căm phẫn, bạn bè khỉ gì, có phúc cùng hưởng, có họa tự chịu. Nhà ngươi đoán trước hắn sẽ dở chứng nên âm thầm chuồn êm phải không? Thế rồi ôm nguyên một bụng tức, Heiji theo Shinichi xuống lầu.

Gọi ra cả một bàn đầy ắp thức ăn, Hattori Heiji cầm đũa lên và chiến đấu nhiệt tình cho bõ tức. Tạm thời cứ coi tên Kaito là cái màn thầu này, ta cắn, ta nhai, ta nuốt ngươi. Shinichi trố mắt nhìn tên bạn của mình, rốt cuộc là chàng có tâm sự nên gọi hắn ra ăn uống giải sầu hay là hắn có tâm sự lôi chàng ra ngắm hắn trút giận lên đồ ăn vậy? Đã thế còn gọi rõ lắm, Hattori huynh là lợn hay sao? Một bàn lớn thế này bốn người ăn chưa chắc đã hết đấy. Mà không biết Kaito biến đi đâu mất rồi nhỉ, mới sớm ra đã chẳng thấy đâu rồi. Vừa nhắc Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo đến. Nhưng mà tên này mới nghĩ đến hắn liền xuất hiện rồi, xem ra còn thiêng hơn cả Tào Tháo. Shinichi hào hứng:

\- Kaito, lại đây luôn đi. Heiji gọi nhiều đồ lắm, chúng ta cùng…

Mấy chữ còn lại chưa kịp thoát ra đã nghẹn luôn trong họng vương tử Kudo, vì ngay sau đó chàng thấy một thân ảnh quen thuộc bước vào quán.

\- Nhiều thật, Heiji, ở nhà Chính phi bỏ đói huynh hay sao, đừng nói là hai người, đến bốn người ăn còn không hết đấy – nói rồi Kaito quay sang người con gái bên cạnh – cùng ăn nhé, Shiho?

Nghe câu ấy mà Shinichi nín thở, Heiji suýt tắt thở vì nghẹn. Kaito hắn khùng rồi, mấy lần nhìn gương tên Shinichi còn chưa đủ hãi hùng sao mà còn muốn đi vào vết xe đổ? Vừa lúc đó Aoko từ trên lầu bước xuống, vẻ mặt lo lắng của cô dịu lại khi nhìn thấy tiểu thư dưới lầu. Bước lại gần Shiho, Aoko nhẹ nhàng nói:

\- Tiểu thư đã đi đâu vậy, không thấy người em lo lắng lắm đấy.

Đáp lại, Shiho chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ, cầm một tay Aoko kéo lại bàn đầy ắp đồ ăn kia:

\- Đã xuống đây rồi, chúng ta cùng dùng điểm tâm đi.

"Đồng ý rồi." Hattori Heiji bàng hoàng nghĩ.

Nói rồi Shiho thản nhiên ngồi vào bàn trước ánh mắt kinh ngạc của mọi người và nụ cười nhẹ của Kaito. Tuy rất ngạc nhiên trước thái độ thay đổi của tiểu thư, nhưng Aoko chỉ im lặng theo nàng ngồi xuống. Kaito cũng lập tức nhập hội, chàng chọn vị trí ngay cạnh nàng. Lúc này Shinichi mới bình tĩnh lại quan sát kĩ hai người.

"Kaito và Shiho trở về quán trọ cùng một lúc, lại còn là lúc trời vẫn sớm tinh mơ. Y phục của Kaito và áo choàng của nàng vẫn ẩm vì thấm hơi sương, lại vương mùi ngai ngái của đất rừng và cây cỏ ban sớm. Và vừa mới đây thôi, Kaito còn thân mật gọi thẳng tên nàng, vậy mà Shiho không những không nổi giận, nàng còn nhận lời mời dùng bữa của huynh ấy? Kaito à, hai người như thế bảo ta nghĩ sao cho phải đây?" – Shinichi rơi vào trạng thái xuất thần, đấu tranh tâm lí dữ dội. Chợt chàng ngộ ra điều gì đó – "Không lẽ…huynh dám?" – nhìn Kaito bằng đôi mắt bốc hỏa, Shinichi nghiến răng muốn trẹo cả quai hàm – "Huynh dám qua mặt ta, ngoài mặt thì không màng gì đến, vậy mà sau lưng lại tranh thủ cơ hội giành cảm tình của nàng trước? Được lắm Kaito, bảo sao mặt trời còn chưa lên đã biến đi đâu mất. Huynh đệ thế đấy!"

Trong đầu Shinichi lúc này đầy ắp hình ảnh huynh đệ của chàng – Kaito một thân bạch y phóng khoáng, vòng tay tiêu sái ôm trọn Shiho trong lòng, còn nàng kiều diễm e lệ nép mình vào vai Kaito, mỉm cười dịu dàng. Hai người tràn ngập hạnh phúc ngồi trên thảm cỏ xanh mướt đẫm sương đêm, cùng hướng ánh mắt lên bầu trời đầy sao. Cứ như vậy cho tới bình minh, một cơn gió thổi qua, mép áo choàng nàng cuộn lên bay nhẹ, che lấp khuôn mặt ửng hồng diễm lệ khi khuôn mặt Kaito cúi xuống thấp dần, thấp dần… Đầu Shinichi như muốn bốc khói.

Nhìn bộ dạng muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống mình của Shinichi, Kaito hiểu ngay huynh đệ của chàng lại xuất thần đem chuyện suy diễn đến tận đẩu tận đâu rồi. Khóe miệng nhếch lên đầy châm chọc, đã thế cứ để Shinichi tự do ảo tưởng cũng vui, chàng muốn xem Shiho sẽ xử lí thế nào.

Từ lúc ngồi vào bàn đến giờ Shiho chỉ thong thả dùng điểm tâm, nàng thầm nghĩ đến chuyện đã đồng ý với Kaito rằng sẽ rộng lượng hơn với Kudo Shinichi. Nhưng cứ nhìn vào bản mặt kia là nàng lại thấy muốn công kích hắn rồi, làm sao mà bình thường với hắn được đây. Những lúc như thế này thì im lặng là thượng sách. Nhưng cây muốn lặng mà gió chẳng đừng, sau khi nhìn Kaito muốn cháy con mắt, Shinichi quay sang Shiho, chàng quyết tâm không thể thua huynh kém đệ, chàng phải chiếm lại ưu thế. Kaito có thể giở mánh lãng mạn thì chàng cũng có thể tỏ ra quan tâm nàng. Gắp một miếng bánh đậu đỏ vàng ruộm, bên ngoài vỏ bánh giòn tan, bên trong là nhân đậu đỏ mềm mịn, thơm ngọt vừa đẹp mắt vừa ngon miệng vào bát Shiho, Shinichi đã biết tiết chế hơn mà không chưng ra nụ cười chói lọi gây nhức mắt nữa, thay vào đó là một nụ cười vừa phải, ít ra trong mắt Shiho thì tạm coi được:

\- Nhìn nàng có vẻ mệt mỏi, nàng nên ăn nhiều một chút, sức khỏe là quan trọng nhất – nói rồi chàng nhìn sang Kaito, lấy giọng khuyên bảo – huynh đừng hở ra một chút là nhắc đến thân phận của chúng ta, hoàng tử hoàng tử phi gì ở đây. Nên nhớ đây không phải kinh thành, chúng ta nên thận trọng là hơn. Cũng may giờ đang là sáng sớm, ở đây ngoài năm người chúng ta ra không có ai khác nghe được – đắn đo một hồi, Shinichi quyết định đánh bạo gọi thử tên nàng – nàng nói phải không, Shiho?

Lời này nói ra làm cả bàn trầm xuống một cách kì dị. Là tên nào khoe ra cái họ hoàng tộc Đông Quốc Kudo chỉ vì muốn lấy sự chú ý của người đẹp? Là tên nào điều động cả nha dịch địa phương đi lùng mua hoa để rải cầu thang chỉ vì muốn gây ấn tượng với nàng? Mặc dù không trực tiếp ra mặt, chỉ dùng lệnh bài ra lệnh cho quan địa phương, nhưng chẳng phải vẫn lạm quyền quá lộ liễu sao? Cuối cùng Hattori Heiji không nhịn được mà lên tiếng:

\- Này Shinichi, nói ra câu đấy huynh có thấy ngượng mồm không?

\- …

Đôi đũa trong tay Shiho hơi khựng lại một chút, khóe môi nàng giật giật. Tên này thật sự không muốn yên ổn mà. Tối qua bị nàng chỉnh cho một trận, vậy mà đến sáng nay nàng vừa mới dễ chịu hơn một chút, hơn nữa nguyên do cũng chẳng phải vì hắn, hắn đã ra vẻ quan tâm thân mật gọi thẳng tên nàng, còn tỏ ra nguy hiểm. Shiho định công kích lại, nhưng nàng nhớ ra đã đồng ý với Kaito, nên lời đến khóe môi rồi nàng cũng đành nén lại. Thế rồi cố làm lơ mấy câu ảo tưởng trên kia, chỉ chú ý đến hành động quan tâm đến sức khỏe nàng của hắn, Shiho ngẩng lên nhìn thẳng vào Shinichi:

\- Cảm ơn ch…ch…ch… - dù nàng đã đồng ý trước hết cứ đổi cách xưng hô, để cho tên vương tử Đông Quốc ấy chút tự tôn, nhưng đối diện với hắn, chữ "chàng" quả thật nói ra quá khó khăn, nàng không gọi được. Tại sao Đông Quốc lại bày ra cái cách xưng hô giữa nam và nữ sến sẩm đến như vậy chứ? Tại sao không thể đơn giản ta - huynh như Bắc Quốc?

Cố gắng nhịn cười để tránh làm Shiho khó xử mà lại trở về thời kì ngược tâm Shinichi huynh đệ, nhưng Kaito thực sự thấy rất thú vị khi một người con gái thông minh, trầm tĩnh như nàng đối diện với Shinichi lại trở nên như vậy. Nhận ra ý cười trên nét mặt Kaito, Shiho có phần bối rối. Rồi khi bữa ăn với mục đích cứu vãn tâm hồn huynh đệ đầy thương tổn của Kaito dần đi vào bế tắc, Ngọc Lâm quán mới mở cửa đã đón một vị khách mới thu hút sự chú ý chủa mọi người.

Chàng trai anh tuấn, cao ráo mới bước chân vào quán trọ thân mặc y phục màu lửa gọn gàng, tay mang trường kiếm, đôi mắt màu hổ phách sáng ngời. Nhìn chàng vừa có nét phóng khoáng của một thiếu hiệp lại vừa mang nét nho nhã thư sinh. Chàng dùng ánh mắt khó đoán nhìn một lượt khắp sảnh, rồi dừng lại ở bàn của cả nhóm Kaito. Sau chút ngỡ ngàng, Kaito gọi với âm điệu không chắc chắn:

\- Saguru?

Nở một nụ cười nho nhã chuẩn mực, Hakuba Saguru tiến đến bàn cả nhóm, chào lại chàng:

\- Ta cũng đang tự hỏi có phải huynh hay không, vậy mà đúng thật. Lâu quá rồi nhỉ, Kaito.

Shinichi quay sang Kaito, dùng giọng dò hỏi:

\- Kaito, huynh đây là…?

Dùng ánh mắt trao đổi rất nhanh, Kaito đứng dậy giới thiệu người mới đến cho cả nhóm:

\- Đây là Hakuba Saguru, trước đây cũng coi như có chút cơ duyên. Hakuba, đây là các bằng hữu của ta.

Nói rồi chàng giới thiệu qua từng người với Hakuba. Họ Hakuba tuy rằng không hiếm, nhưng qua ánh mắt trao đổi rất nhanh vừa nãy của Kaito, Shinichi đại khái đã đoán được thân thế của người này.

"Tuy mặc trang phục của Đông Quốc, cách ăn nói và hành xử cũng rất khéo léo, giống như một người Đông Quốc bản xứ, nhưng người này lại mắc một sai lầm cơ bản. Miếng ngọc bội nhìn qua chẳng có gì đặc biệt mà hắn đeo trên đai lưng lại là miếng ngọc Bích Lệ rất quí giá, chất ngọc trong veo, màu xanh ngọc bích lung linh, khi soi trước nắng sẽ hiện ra những đường vân uốn lượn như những giọt lệ, thế gian chỉ có hai mảnh, một mảnh thuộc về Gin của Bắc Quốc, mảnh còn lại thuộc sở hữu của hoàng tộc Nam Quốc. Sở hữu vật phẩm hoàng gia Nam Quốc, lại mang họ Hakuba, hắn còn có thể là ai?" – Shinichi vừa kín đáo quan sát Hakuba vừa suy nghĩ – "Người của Nam Quốc bí mật đến Đông Quốc làm gì? Hơn nữa lại là đích thân hoàng tử đến chốn khỉ ho cò gáy này, nếu nói chỉ vì tham dự cái hội đấu giá kia thì quả thật khó tin quá. Trừ phi…Nam Quốc cũng nhắm đến lưu ly bảo ngọc, và hắn đã nắm được thông tin. Hừm… Hay lắm, vậy để ta xem Nam Quốc các người sẽ giở trò gì."

Shinichi cười nói, tiếp chuyện Hakuba rất vui vẻ, chàng không hề tỏ ra chút khác lạ nào, cũng không hề biểu hiện gì trước sơ hở dù nhỏ nhưng đã lật tẩy thân phận chủ nhân kia.

Shiho vẫn luôn quan sát mọi việc, và nàng đã nhận ra một tia sáng lóe lên dù chỉ thoáng qua trong ánh mắt Kudo Shinichi nhìn Hakuba. Nàng biết ánh mắt ấy, ánh mắt khi nhận ra chân tướng. Như vậy là chàng đã biết về thứ đồ chơi mà Hakuba đeo trên hông cũng như về thân phận của chàng ta? Vừa nhìn Hakuba là nàng đã nhận ra ngay, miếng ngọc ấy giống hệt với miếng Gin đưa nàng chơi hồi bé, với kiến thức của nàng thì chẳng có gì khó khăn để nhận ra thân phận thật của chàng ta. Nhưng với Kudo Shinichi thì khác, chàng chưa từng được tận mắt nhìn thấy Bích Lệ ngọc, vậy mà có thể nhận ra chứng tỏ vốn hiểu biết về ngọc rất sâu, hơn nữa dù đã biết rõ về đối phương mà vẫn không hề thay đổi sắc mặt, vẫn cười nói vô tư. Con người này thâm sâu khó lường, không hề đơn giản chỉ là một tên dở hơi và ảo tưởng như nàng nghĩ. Nhìn người không thể chỉ nhìn vẻ bề ngoài, điều đơn giản này mà đến giờ nàng vẫn chưa học được.

"Hừm, Kudo Shinichi, xem ra ta đã đánh giá thấp chàng rồi."

Kudo Shinichi, từ bây giờ ta nên để tâm đến chàng nhiều hơn một chút. Tuy khá tự tin về khả năng nhập vai của bản thân, nhưng nếu không cẩn thận, nói không chừng ta lại để lộ sơ hở nào đó cho chàng. Ván đấu này ta tuyệt đối sẽ không thua chàng, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không thua Đông Quốc.

Nhấp một ngụm trà, khóe môi nàng khẽ cong lên kiêu ngạo.

Bước chân vào quán trọ, Hakuba Saguru nhìn một lượt khắp sảnh. Khi lướt qua đôi mắt xanh ngọc bích sắc sảo kia, chàng sững lại. Hơi nhíu mày, Hakuba cố gắng nhớ lại, ánh mắt này chàng đã thấy ở đâu rồi nhỉ? Rồi bất chợt chàng nghe tiếng gọi tên mình:

\- Saguru?

Bước lại gần bàn ăn, Hakuba Saguru suy nghĩ thật nhanh, cuối cùng cũng nhận ra người vừa gọi mình là ai. Nở một nụ cười tiêu chuẩn, chàng tiếp lời:

\- Ta cũng đang tự hỏi có phải huynh hay không, vậy mà đúng thật. Lâu quá rồi nhỉ, Kaito.

Trong lúc giới thiệu qua loa với mấy người cùng bản ăn, chàng biết được tên nàng là Shiho. Nghe nói con gái Đông Quốc rất đẹp, có thể nói là đẹp chuẩn mực trong Tứ Quốc. Nhưng hôm nay đôi mắt yêu cái đẹp của Hakuba Shaguru lại được mở rộng, nàng đẹp, nhưng không phải là cái đẹp chuẩn mực của nữ nhân Đông Quốc, nàng mang nét đẹp rất riêng, nét đẹp của sự tự tin, nét đẹp của đôi mắt thẳm sâu trí tuệ, nét đẹp của dáng vẻ thâm trầm tĩnh lặng khó đoán, và cả nét đẹp lạ của thái độ có chút kiêu ngạo nữa.

\- Hakuba, huynh đến Xích Hỏa Sơn này cũng là vì hội đấu giá sắp diễn ra phải không? – Heiji vẫn im lặng nãy giờ lên tiếng hỏi, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ ngốn ngang của Hakuba.

\- Phải – chàng trả lời – nói vậy mấy huynh cũng đến đây là vì chuyện này?

Shinichi cười, nói:

\- Đúng vậy, nghe nói viên dạ minh châu quí giá từ Nam Hải cũng sẽ được đem ra đấu giá. Ran đã mơ ước có nó từ lâu, ta nhất định phải đi lấy về cho bằng được rồi.

\- Ran? – Hakuba ngạc nhiên.

\- Huynh không cần phải để tâm đến hắn đâu – Kaito vỗ vỗ vai Hakuba giải thích – ý trung nhân của hắn ấy mà.

Nhìn Shinichi vẫn cười ngờ nghệch như một tên ngố, Hakuba cũng không hỏi gì thêm. Kaito thầm thương cảm cho Ran, cứ khi nào cần cớ giả ngơ là Shinichi lại đem Ran ra làm lá chắn. Cứ thế này chẳng mấy chốc Ran sẽ mang tiếng là biến Shinichi thành thê nô mất.

Hakuba đề xuất:

\- Hai ngày nữa là đến ngày đấu giá rồi. Nơi đây khá hoang vắng, đường lên núi cũng khó đi. Tiện gặp mọi người ở đây, hay là chúng ta cùng đi nhé? Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ dạo một vòng khảo sát địa thế trước, thế nào?

\- Vậy ta lên phòng chuẩn bị.

Shiho bất ngờ lên tiếng làm mọi người sửng sốt. Đến Aoko cũng tròn mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn nàng, tiểu thư vốn kín đáo, thận trọng như thế, nàng gần như tách biệt hẳn, luôn nói không với người lạ, vậy mà lại có thể đồng ý lời đề xuất đi khảo sát địa thế rừng của một kẻ lạ hoắc? Shinichi chợt nghĩ ra điều gì đó:

\- Đừng nói là nàng cũng…

\- Ta đến đây cũng vì hội đấu giá trên Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang, chẳng lẽ không nên đi khảo sát một chút?

Nói rồi nàng cùng Aoko đi lên lầu chuẩn bị cho chuyến đi, bỏ lại Shinichi vẫn thộn ra đằng sau.

"Cũng phải, không thì nàng đến chốn khỉ ho cò gáy này làm gì? Sao ta không nghĩ ra chứ?"

Thay một bộ y phục màu lục nhạt với áo choàng cùng màu, Shiho bước xuống lầu cùng Aoko mặc y phục hồng phớt sẵn sàng cùng tứ đại công tử xuất phát. Nhìn lại, Shiho nhận thấy bọn họ mỗi người một màu, có phải đi cùng nhau sẽ nổi bật quá không? Hakuba Saguru đỏ lửa, Kudo Shinichi lam sậm, Kuroba Kaito bạch y và Hatto Heiji màu nâu đất. Shiho không phải người duy nhất nhận ra việc này, và lại là Shinichi không biết giữ mồm giữ miệng:

\- Chúng ta mặc thế này cùng nhau ra ngoài sẽ không bị nói là đám tắc kè hoa chứ?

Sau khi bị lườm nguýt cho cháy mặt, đại hoàng tử Kudo đành ngậm ngùi cúi đầu cùng mọi người xuất phát. Shiho tự hỏi, có phải khi nãy nàng nhìn nhầm không? Phải chăng nàng đã đánh giá con người này quá cao rồi?

Cả nhóm đi vào rừng, Kaito tỏ ra khá thạo địa thế.

"Ra là chàng đã đi một lượt rồi, cũng chẳng phải tự nhiên mà sáng sớm đem tiêu trúc vào rừng thổi." – Shiho thầm nghĩ.

Thận trọng xem xét đường đi và địa thế của khu rừng cũng như ngọn núi, cả nhóm chầm chậm càng tiến vào sâu hơn. Khu rừng này gần như không có đường, chỉ có một lối mòn duy nhất dẫn lên sơn trang, còn lại tứ phía đều chỉ là cây cối và bụi rậm. Càng vào sâu tán cây càng dày, che đi ánh nắng mặt trời, chỉ để lọt xuống những tia sáng mờ yếu ớt, lại thêm hơi ẩm và mùi lá, gỗ mục dưới mặt đất khiến cho không gian có phần u ám và tịch mịch lạ.

Kaito và Saguru đi đầu, Shinichi và Heiji đi cuối cảnh giác mọi phía, cả nhóm ưu tiên bảo vệ hai người con gái yếu đuối nhất đi giữa. Tuy vùng này có vẻ yên bình, nhưng cũng không thể khẳng định chắc chắn an toàn tuyệt đối. Địa hình ở đây khá hiểm trở, rất khó đề phòng nếu bị mai phục, nhưng cũng có lợi cho việc ẩn thân nếu khéo léo. Shiho quan sát một lượt, dựa vào ánh sáng và màu sắc cây cối ở đây, mặc màu lục nhạt hoàn toàn không thể ẩn mình trong rừng được, thậm chí còn có phần nổi bật. Màu lam sậm và nâu đất như Kudo Shinichi với Hattori Heiji còn dễ dàng lẫn với sắc trầm của khu rừng hơn. Nàng sẽ phải chọn bộ y phục khác rồi.

Đi nửa ngày thì cả nhóm bắt gặp một căn nhà nhỏ bỏ hoang giữa rừng, bên trong mặc dù bụi bám dày, nhưng về cơ bản đồ đạc tuy đơn giản nhưng vẫn đầy đủ. Ngôi nhà này đã rất cũ, màu gỗ ngả sậm, rêu cũng mọc nhiều, lại khuất sau đám cây cổ thụ và bị lấp giữa những nhánh tầm gửi rủ xuống, từ bên ngoài rất khó để nhìn ra. Theo thói quen, Shiho đưa mắt quan sát khắp lượt và dùng trí nhớ hơn người của mình ghi nhớ đặc điểm của khu vực xung quanh ngôi nhà. Nàng lẳng lặng xếp đá đánh dấu lại vị trí, biết đâu được sẽ có lúc cần dùng đến chứ?

Dạo thêm một khoảng, cả đoàn quyết định quay lại Ngọc Lâm quán. Ra tới bìa rừng thì cũng vừa lúc xế chiều. Sau một ngày băng rừng leo núi, đừng nói là hai nữ tử chân yếu tay mềm, đến bốn đại công tử của chúng ta cũng mệt lử người. Kaito chợt lên tiếng đề nghị:

\- Này, rẽ sang phía phải kia là đến một con suối, cảnh sắc không tệ, mát mẻ trong lành. Chúng ta cùng đến đó nghỉ chân, thế nào?

Nghe thấy có nước trong lành, lại được đề nghị dừng chân nghỉ ngơi, ba chàng trai lập tức rẽ ngay bên phải mà chẳng nói thêm câu nào. Thật ngu ngốc khi không tên nào mang nước theo, chỉ có Aoko chu đáo mang một bình nước cùng một số đồ ăn khô để chăm sóc cho Shiho. Hồi trưa ăn đồ ăn của hai nàng đã mất mặt lắm rồi, dù rằng Aoko thì chủ động mời nhiệt tình, Shiho cũng chẳng nói gì, nhưng nhìn vào khóe môi như cười như không của nàng, bốn con người tự cho mình đỉnh thiên lập địa kia không thể mở miệng xin nước của nàng nữa. Shiho biết mấy tên ngốc đó nghĩ gì, nhưng nàng cũng mặc kệ, ai bảo mới sớm ra đã chọc nàng không vui.

Đến bên bờ suối, Shinichi và Heiji không ngần ngại gì tháo giày vứt lại bờ, lao ngay ra giữa dòng nước mát. Kaito và Saguru mặc dù cũng mệt, nóng và khát lắm, nhưng vẫn còn sót lại chút ý thức là có hai nữ tử đi cùng, hơn nữa lại là hai mĩ nhân, nên hai chàng rất điềm đạm…tháo giày, đặt ngay ngắn lên phiến đá gần bờ rồi mới phong độ bước xuống suối. Shiho cũng đến phục độ sĩ hão của hai tên này. Nàng chọn một phiến đã bằng phẳng ngồi nghỉ, nhìn Kaito và Hakuba Shaguru lắc đầu chán nản, đúng là trời sinh một cặp!

Nhìn Shiho ngồi im lặng trầm mặc trên phiến đá gần đó, Shinichi cảm thấy nàng giống như một bức họa cổ, đẹp nhưng quá tĩnh. Chàng chợt nảy ra ý định muốn đưa nàng xuống nước, muốn khuấy động cho nàng sinh động hơn. Nghĩ là làm, cũng không suy nghĩ đến hậu quả nếu chọc giận nàng, Shinichi lập tức nhảy lên phiến đá làm Shiho giật mình, rồi không đợi nàng phản ứng, chàng bế nàng và dùng khinh công đưa cả hai xuống suối. Bị bất ngờ, Shiho đưa tay ôm lấy cổ Shinichi. Đến khi định thần lại, nàng đã đứng ở giữa dòng suối, còn kẻ đã đưa nàng xuống đây sớm đã chạy cách xa nàng một khoảng cách an toàn rồi. Tái mặt, nàng rủa thầm tên Shinichi vẫn đang nhăn nhở vì được nàng ôm, dù là do bất đắc dĩ. Shiho sợ nước, nàng không biết bơi. Siết khẽ nắm tay, nàng cố gắng trấn tĩnh để không tỏ ra sợ hãi trước mặt mấy người này, những người mà nàng chưa thể tin tưởng. Không thể để họ phát hiện ra nhược điểm nào của nàng hết.

Lúc này, người đứng gần Shiho nhất có lẽ là Kaito, chàng đứng ngay sau nàng. Tiến lên gần hơn, Kaito định sẽ làm nàng vui lên sau khi bị gã Shinichi chọc giận, nhưng…CÁ! Cả đàn luôn! Giờ đến lượt Kaito mặt mày xanh lét, một hiệp khách giang hồ không sợ trời, không sợ đất, đến vương tôn hoàng tử cũng có thể mỉa mai hay châm chọc khi nổi hứng, thế mà lại có một nỗi sợ nực cười là cá. Đàn cá nhiều màu sắc vui vẻ bơi lội, và bọn chúng không hẹn mà cùng nhau tung tăng về phía Kaito. Thế là chàng hiệp khách đáng thương của chúng ta nhảy bổ lên…Shiho.

Vốn đang tập trung tư tưởng để giữ cho bản thân bình tĩnh, tự nhiên có thứ gì đó chồm lên người, Shiho giật nảy mình và bị cái "thứ" đó ôm cùng ngã xuống suối. Bốn con người còn lại bị tiếng nước động làm cho chú ý, đều đồng loạt quay lại nhìn. Nước suối không sâu, vì thế không có nguy hiểm gì, nhưng còn có việc khác nguy hiểm hơn hẳn. Y phục nữ nhân Đông Quốc vốn là nhiều lớp mỏng xếp lên nhau để tạo nét mềm mại, thướt tha đặc trưng. Và bây giờ, người Shiho ướt sũng nước, mặt tái đi thấy rõ vòng tay giữ chặt bả vai Kaito run run, y phục dính sát vào người nàng, làm nổi bật rõ từng đường cong mềm mại. Hattori tròn mắt, Hakuba dù không ham mê sắc đẹp nhưng cũng bị làm cho ngây người trong chốc lát. Chỉ có Shinichi là có một thứ cảm giác khó chịu khó nói nên lời, chàng gần như ngay lập tức cởi áo choàng chùm lên người Shiho và ôm nàng lên bờ. Sau đó, Shinichi nổi cáu với Kaito khiến chính bản thân chàng cũng ngạc nhiên, chàng biết việc này là tai nạn ngoài ý muốn. Kaito không nói gì dù bị trút giận vô cớ, chàng chỉ nghĩ thầm, là tên nào gây ra chuyện này chứ?

Aoko lo lắng chạy đến bên Shiho, cô dùng ánh mắt trách cứ nhìn chàng hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi. Sửa lại áo choàng trên người cho tiểu thư, Aoko ân cần nói:

\- Người tiểu thư đã ướt hết rồi, phải mau chóng quay trở về thay y phục, nếu không sẽ nhiễm phong hàn mất.

Vẫn run run ngồi yên trên phiến đá, Shiho không nói gì. Đã lâu lắm rồi nàng không trải qua thứ cảm giác này…

Thấy nàng im lặng, nghĩ nàng giận chắc rồi, tứ đại công tử biết thân biết phận giữ mồm giữ miệng, hộ tống nàng về Ngọc Lâm quán.

Đứng trên tàng cây phía xa xa, sắc mặt Akai Shuuichi sầm xuống thấy rõ, thể trạng Shiho vốn khá yếu, dễ nhiễm lạnh. Chàng đứng đó, hai nắm tay nghiến chặt vào nhau. Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito, nàng mà có mệnh hệ gì, hai ngươi cũng đừng mong được yên ổn.

May mắn thay, sau khi tắm nước nóng pha với rượu thuốc, uống thêm trà gừng giải cảm Aoko nấu, Shiho ngủ một giấc ngon lành và không có dấu hiệu gì là sẽ ngã bệnh cả. Đêm xuống, sương dày thấm đẫm y phục khiến màu đen của tấm áo càng sậm hơn. Akai vẫn đứng ẩn mình trong tàng cây đối diện với cửa sổ phòng nàng, trái tim nhói lên chút đau đớn mơ hồ. Vốn cho rằng ra đến ngoài hoàng cung Bắc Quốc, ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát của Gin thì chàng có thể lại gần nàng hơn. Vậy mà…đến việc bảo vệ nàng khỏi sự làm phiền vô duyên của mấy gã kia chàng cũng không làm được, nhìn nàng ngã xuống nước lạnh cũng không thể ra ôm lấy, giờ đây nàng nhiễm hàn nằm trong căn phòng kia, chàng cũng không thể ở bên chăm sóc. Lúc đó quanh nàng là ba hoàng tử của cả ba đại quốc trong Tứ Quốc, trong đó có đến hai đại quốc không đội trời chung với Bắc Quốc, Nam Quốc tuy trung lập nhưng không thể không phòng. Chàng không thể ra mặt, vì sự an toàn của nàng. Chàng không thể ra mặt, vì Gin đã gắn cho chàng cái mác ám vệ. Đã là ám vệ, vốn dĩ là người không tồn tại thì làm gì có tư cách xuất hiện bên nàng? Tất cả những gì chàng có thể làm, chỉ là trở thành chiếc bóng theo nàng mãi mãi, lo lắng cho nàng, dẹp đường cho nàng, đảm bảo cho nàng được bình an. Akai cười nhạt, đúng là Gin không chừa cho chàng chút cơ hội nào chuyển mình, dù là nhỏ nhất. Gin, ngươi tính toán chu toàn cả rồi, phải không? Ẩn trong bóng tối, Akai Shuuichi kiên định hướng về khung cửa sổ quen thuộc, chàng chỉ lặng im đứng đó, suốt một đêm dài.

Bình minh lên, hai chàng trai anh tuấn có gương mặt giống nhau như tạc thở phào nhẹ nhõm trước cửa phòng nàng. Sau khi gây chuyện, hai chàng đứng suốt đêm bên ngoài để nghe ngóng xem Shiho có làm sao không. Shinichi ngáp dài, bây giờ có thể yên tâm về ngủ rồi.

Thấm thoắt đã hết một ngày, màm đêm lại nhanh chóng buông xuống. Sau khi cài chốt cửa sổ, cẩn thận đắp lại chăn cho tiểu thư, Aoko buông rèm, tắt nến rồi nhẹ nhàng ra khỏi phòng khép cửa lại. Aoko vừa ra khỏi cửa, Shiho liền mở mắt, đợi cho đến khi không còn nghe tiếng bước chân nữa, nàng mới ngồi dậy nhẹ nhàng tiến đến bên cửa sổ, khẽ tháo chốt. Nhanh như gió, Akai nhảy qua cửa sổ vào phòng nàng không một tiếng động.

\- Nàng vẫn quyết đi? Cùng chúng?

Không dài dòng, chàng trực tiếp hỏi luôn vào vấn đề. Sau ngày hôm qua, quả thật chàng không thể yên tâm để Shiho bên cạnh mấy gã đó.

\- Mục đích của ta đến đây chẳng phải cũng vì thế sao? Hơn nữa, gặp liền một lúc cả ba đại hoàng tử của Đông, Tây, Nam Quốc, nếu ta không tận dụng tìm hiểu thì thật đáng tiếc. Huống hồ chúng còn không biết đến thân phận của ta.

Shiho nói bằng một giọng đầy hứng thú, Hakuba không phải kẻ ngốc, hẳn chàng ta cũng lờ mờ đoán ra thân phận của Kudo Shinichi và Hattori Heiji. Bề ngoài thì cười nói vui vẻ, ta ta huynh huynh, bên trong suy tính gì thì chẳng ai biết được. Như vậy chỉ có nàng là vẫn có thể thoải mái nằm ngoài vòng đề phòng tính toán mà quan sát, đánh giá và tìm kế sách chu toàn cho từng đối tượng, Shiho cảm thấy rất thú vị.

\- Ta không bao giờ làm việc mà không nắm chắc phần thắng, huynh đừng lo.

Trầm mặc hồi lâu, Akai biết một khi Shiho đã quyết định, nàng sẽ không thay đổi. Vậy được, dù thế nào chàng cũng luôn bảo vệ cho nàng.

\- Mai xuất phát sớm, nàng nghỉ ngơi đi.

Nói rồi Akai phi thân ra ngoài qua lối cửa sổ. Shiho nhìn theo bóng chàng lẫn với trời đêm, nàng nhìn theo tà áo choàng đen ẩn trong tán cây phía xa, mỉm cười buồn.

Đã hai năm rồi… Huynh vẫn chưa thể buông…nhỉ?

Mặt trời vừa lên, Shiho cùng Aoko đã chuẩn bị đâu vào đấy, sẵn sàng lên Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang dự hội đấu giá. Sau buổi khảo sát thực tế ngày hôm qua, hôm nay nàng chọn mặc một bộ y phục màu gỗ trầm nền nã. Shiho xuống lầu, sau khi cùng dùng điểm tâm, cả nhóm bắt đầu lên đường đến Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang. Quả thực danh bất hư truyền, hội đấu giá này thu hút rất nhiều người. Lối mòn nhỏ dẫn đến sơn trang vốn hoang vắng mà ngày hôm nay nườm nượp những người là người, đủ mọi tầng lớp, từ vương tôn quý tộc đến hiệp khách giang hồ, Shinichi cười thầm, còn có tam đại hoàng tử đây nữa.

Lên đến sơn trang, các quan khách đều được trang chủ mời vào dùng trà, nghỉ ngơi trước khi hội đấu giá bắt đầu. Khi vừa mới ngồi xuống, Aoko liền không nhịn được mà khẽ hỏi Shiho điều cô vẫn lấn cấn từ hôm qua đến giờ:

\- Tiểu thư cứ cho qua như thế sao?

Shiho nhíu mày, nàng chưa hiểu Aoko muốn nói đến việc gì.

\- Cô muốn nhắc đến chuyện gì?

\- Hai hôm trước, ở bờ suối Kudo hoàng tử…công tử có lỡ mạo phạm đến tiểu thư. Theo như hiểu biết của em về người, cứ bỏ qua như thế không giống tiểu thư chút nào.

Ra là chuyện đó, Shiho nhấp một ngụm trà, nàng nhìn sang Aoko trả lời:

\- Sức khỏe ta vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục, lại cần đi ngay ngày hôm nay. Cô nói xem, đường rừng nguy hiểm như vậy, đi cùng nhóm họ không phải an toàn hơn nhiều sao? Cũng không gây chú ý bằng khi chỉ có hai nữ tử lại chạy đến chốn này. Hơn nữa…

Hơn nữa vô tình lần ấy gợi lại cho nàng những hồi ức không mấy dễ chịu năm xưa, với tâm trạng u ám như hiện giờ thì nàng cũng chẳng có hứng trả đũa gã vương tử Đông Quốc. Nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ lạnh lùng, Shiho nhếch khóe miệng:

\- Bây giờ vẫn cần dùng đến gã hoàng tử đó, cứ để hắn thấy có lỗi với ta sẽ dễ dàng hơn. Lần này ta cứ tạm ghi lại, đến khi có hứng ta dồn một thể chơi cùng hắn sau.

Aoko nhìn vào nụ cười đầy nguy hiểm của tiểu thư, cô khẽ liếc sang bên hoàng tử Kudo vẫn đang nói cười vô tư, trong lòng thầm thương cảm cho chàng. Vậy mới đúng là tiểu thư của cô chứ, làm gì có chuyện tiểu thư cho qua.

Khoảng một canh giờ sau thì Xích Hỏa trang chủ cho người ra mời quan khách vào, hội đấu giá chính thức bắt đầu. Shiho đứng lên, chậm rãi cùng nhóm Shinichi đi vào tham dự. Cả sáu người đều không hẹn mà chọn hàng ghế giữa, vừa dễ dàng quan sát các vật phẩm được đấu giá, vừa không quá gây sự chú ý cho ngững người còn lại. Suốt hai canh giờ đầu đều là đấu giá bảo kiếm và họa cổ, thỉnh thoảng Shinichi, Hattori và Hakuba cũng trả giá vô thưởng vô phạt để hòa nhập với đám quan khách. Shiho ngồi cùng với mấy người họ nên nàng cũng không cần quan tâm lắm, chỉ buồn chán quan sát xung quanh. Những người đến đây thường chỉ có ba loại, thứ nhất là để đấu giá bảo vật, thứ hai là đem bảo vật đi đấu giá và thứ ba là những người như nàng – chỉ đến xem để phục vụ cho mục đích khác.

\- Đây là viên dạ minh châu lớn nhất từ trước đến nay, được những thợ lặn can trường nhất, xuất sắc nhất mò được ở tận Nam Hải xa xôi – Shiho chợt chú ý đến giọng nói vang vang của chủ trì hội đấu giá khi giới thiệu vật phẩm – vô cùng quí giá, xin mọi người đừng bỏ lỡ, giá khởi điểm là năm trăm lượng bạc.

Cuối cùng cũng đến ngọc. Shiho quan sát viên minh châu trên tay Xích Hỏa trang chủ, quả thật rất đẹp, sáng bóng lung linh, mịn không tì vết. Chẳng trách ý trung nhân của vương tử Đông Quốc cũng mơ ước có được. Đã có vài người bắt đầu trả giá.

\- Sáu trăm lượng bạc!

\- Ta trả sáu trăm năm mươi lượng!

\- Tám trăm!

\- Tám trăm năm mươi!

Shinichi ngồi nghe một lúc thì uể oải giơ tay lên, bình tĩnh phát giá:

\- Một nghìn lượng – rồi như nhớ ra mình chưa nói hết ý, chàng bổ sung tiếp – hoàng kim!

Đám đông rộ lên bàn tán, những người định phát giá cao hơn ngán ngẩm rụt về khi nghe thấy chữ "hoàng kim" đằng sau. Kẻ đó điên rồi, một nghìn lượng vàng cho một viên dạ minh châu? Shiho cũng ngạc nhiên liếc sang chàng hoàng tử ngông cuồng, vì ý trung nhân của hắn muốn sao? Chỉ có Kaito là vẫn ung dung ngồi đó, chàng biết vì sao Shinichi làm vậy. Đơn giản là Shinichi đã nói về vấn đề viên minh châu với Hakuba Saguru, huynh ấy sẽ không thể khiến Hakuba tin vào lí do ấy nếu không tỏ ra thực sự muốn viên ngọc. Và khi đưa ra một cái giá trên trời như thế chỉ vì đã hứa với một nữ nhân, ấn tượng để lại sẽ khá lớn, Hakuba cũng phần nào đánh giá thấp Shinichi hơn. Kaito cười cười, chàng hoàng tử này chẳng hề đơn giản như vẻ ngoài đâu.

Sững sờ mất một lúc, Xích Hỏa trang chủ mới định thần lại, tiến hành các thủ tục thông báo, nhận kim lượng rồi giao ngọc. Vừa mới yên vị lại chỗ ngồi, cả nhóm Shinichi, cả Shiho gần như bất động khi viên ngọc tiếp theo được mang ra đấu giá. Một viên ngọc vô danh, đựng trong hộp gỗ trầm hương lót nhung đen quí phái. Hộp vừa mở, mùi gỗ trầm lan tỏa, quyện với một hương thơm nồng nàn bí ẩn, dần dần từ viên ngọc tỏa ra luồng sáng lam mờ ảo, mê hoặc. Chẳng lẽ, đây chính là lam lưu ly trong truyền thuyết?

Đang say mê ngắm nhìn luồng sáng mê hoặc của viên ngọc, Kaito giật mình vì bị một viên đá bắn vào gáy đau đớn. Chàng bỗng nhận ra có điều gì đó bất ổn, ngoài chàng ai ai cũng có vẻ đờ đẫn thấy rõ, ngay cả ánh mắt Shiho vốn sắc sảo mà giờ cũng mị đi. Đột nhiên bốn phía xung quanh xuất hiện những bóng đen đáng ngờ, Kaito vội dùng bao kiếm đánh Hakuba Saguru, Shinichi và Heiji thật đau, cả ba người lập tức bừng tỉnh. Kaito nhanh chóng chỉ huy:

\- Shinichi, huynh giúp Shiho, Heiji giúp Aoko, ta sẽ mở đường, Saguru huynh lo yểm trợ. Chúng ta lập tức thoát khỏi đây, nơi này đã bị mai phục rồi!

Y lời Kaito, Shinichi nhanh chóng dìu Shiho vẫn bị thứ ánh sáng kia mê hoặc theo sau Kaito. Bọn hắc y nhân này không phải đối thủ của bất cứ ai trong số bốn chàng, nhưng chúng quá đông, hơn nữa lại còn hai nữ tử không biết võ công, cả sáu người khá vất vả mới dùng khinh công thoát ra khỏi Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang. Ra đến ngoài Shiho mới tỉnh táo lại, tuy nàng chưa hiểu rõ đã có chuyện gì, nhưng nàng nhận thức được cả nhóm đang gặp nguy hiểm. Nhìn quanh quất thật nhanh cảnh vật xung quanh, đoạn rừng này quen quá, Shiho nhận ra gốc cây có đá xếp theo qui luật của riêng nàng đằng xa, nàng lập tức nói với Shinichi:

\- Chạy sang phía bên trái, tới gốc thông lớn kia. Nhanh lên, cứ nghe lời ta!

Hơi do dự, nhưng Shinichi vẫn quyết định tin tưởng nàng, chàng ra hiệu cho tất cả theo mình, chẳng mấy chốc, cả nhóm đã đứng trước ngôi nhà bỏ hoang khuất sau đám tầm gửi rủ kín. Lần lượt vào trong nhà, đóng cửa lại, giờ thì có thể yên tâm một chút rồi.

**Grey**


	9. Chapter 9: Biến

**Chap 9: Biến.**

Ngồi trong căn nhà gỗ nhỏ cũ kĩ, sáu người đều im lặng trầm mặc. Hồi lâu sau Hattori Heiji đập mạnh thanh kiếm trong tay xuống mặt bàn gỗ khiến bụi bay mù mịt, giận dữ lên tiếng:

\- Cái hội đấu giá quỉ quái gì vậy chứ? Đang yên đang lành lại có mai phục, mà không biết trúng phải thứ khỉ gió gì mà tay chân ta bải hoải hết cả, sức đi đâu hết, cố gắng lắm mới thoát ra được.

Kaito chau mày nhìn Heiji nhỏ giọng:

\- Huynh đừng gây ồn nữa, bọn hắc y nhân chưa đi xa đâu, có thể chúng sẽ nghe tiếng huynh mà lần ra đây đấy.

Hakuba lúc này cũng lên tiếng:

\- Hattori huynh nói ta mới để ý, đúng là ta bị mất sức đến năm, sáu phần, cơ thể cũng mệt mỏi, chậm chạp hơn bình thường.

\- Ta cũng vậy – Shinichi gật gù tán đồng – Hơn nữa mọi người có để ý không, ngoài mấy người chúng ta ra, ai ai cũng ngẩn ngơ, nhìn đờ đẫn như mất hồn lạc phách hết cả. Đến Shiho cũng không ngoại lệ, không biết bọn chúng đã giở trò gì nữa.

\- Là quang ảnh mê hương.

Lời Shiho vừa nói ra đã kéo hết loạt sự chú ý của năm người còn lại. Nàng chậm rãi giải thích trước những ánh mắt tò mò của mọi người.

\- Quang ảnh mê hương là một phương thức khống chế cả tâm trí lẫn thể xác con người. Dùng hương dược đặc biệt phát tán trong không khí, người ngửi phải sẽ dần dần mất hết sức lực, lại dùng quang ảnh thu hút ánh mắt, nhìn vào thứ ánh sáng mê hoặc đó thần trí người ta sẽ không giữ được sự tỉnh táo nữa, dần mụ mị đi và mất hết ý thức. Nói đơn giản thì là một dạng thôi miên. Giờ nghĩ lại, lúc viên ngọc đó được mang ra, hộp vừa mở ta đã ngửi thấy một mùi hương nồng nàn hòa lẫn với mùi gỗ trầm nồng đượm. Thứ ánh sáng viên ngọc đó phát ra cũng không bình thường, nhưng…

…nhưng viên ngọc ấy có phải lam lưu ly hay không vẫn còn là bí ẩn…

Chữ nhưng cuối cùng nàng nói rất nhỏ, ngừng lại suy nghĩ một hồi, Shiho nói tiếp:

\- Quang ảnh mê hương đã không được dùng đến gần trăm năm nay rồi, những tưởng nó đã thất truyền, không ngờ hôm nay lại được trực tiếp trải nghiệm, quả thật không tầm thường.

\- Vậy đến bao giờ chúng ta mới hết cảm giác váng vất mệt mỏi do quang ảnh mê hương đây?

\- Theo như ta biết thì người trúng quang ảnh mê hương sẽ mất từ năm đến bảy ngày mới hồi phục được thần trí, mười ngày mới hồi phục hoàn toàn thể lực. Chúng ta chỉ chịu ảnh hưởng ban đầu thôi nên sẽ nhanh hồi phục hơn, hơn nữa các chàng đều là người luyện võ nên cũng có sức chịu đựng dẻo dai hơn người bình thường. Bây giờ chúng ta đã hồi phục thần trí, có lẽ khoảng hai ngày cơ thể sẽ hết chịu ảnh hưởng.

Nghe nàng giảng giải một hồi, mỗi người đều theo đuổi những suy nghĩ riêng, nhưng bốn vị công tử kia thì đều có chung một ý nghĩ, viên ngọc màu lam đó liệu có phải là lam lưu ly trong truyền thuyết họ đang tìm kiếm? Chợt nhớ ra điều gì, Shinichi quay sang Kaito:

\- Phải rồi Kaito… - ngừng lại giây lát, chàng rất nhanh tiếp lời bình tĩnh – bây giờ chúng ta cần phải tìm hiểu bọn chúng là ai, mục đích là gì, cũng là để chúng ta có đối sách an toàn rời khỏi đây nữa.

\- Huynh nói phải – Kaito gật đầu với Shinichi – chúng ta ở đây chỉ là an toàn tạm thời, chưa biết đến lúc nào thì bọn chúng tìm ra ta. Hơn nữa rừng sâu heo hắt, không có lương thực chúng ta không thể cầm cự được. Phải nhanh chóng nghĩ đối sách.

Cũng là để tìm hiểu về viên ngọc lai lịch bất minh kia nữa, ai cũng ngầm hiểu điều này.

\- Trước hết phải đi thăm dò động tĩnh của bọn chúng đã, nắm được tình hình rồi chúng ta mới có thể bàn tiếp được. Kaito, huynh là người nắm rõ khu rừng nhất trong số sáu người chúng ta, phiền huynh lần này nhé?

Không ai phản đối lời Shiho nói, vậy là bỏ phiếu thuận hết rồi, Kaito không kịp nêu ý kiến đã được quyết định phải nhận nhiệm vụ.

\- Kaito, gần bờ suối có một loài cỏ dại mọc bám trên đá, chúng màu xanh đậm, lá vò nát có vùi hương hắc đặc trưng, hoa nhỏ màu vàng có năm cánh. Huynh hái một ít về đây, tuy không giải được hết ảnh hưởng của quang ảnh mê hương còn trong người chúng ta, nhưng nó giúp chống đỡ được nhiều, cũng coi như thuốc giải tạm thời.

Chàng kiếm khách lãng tử gật đầu, cầm kiếm lên, im lặng rời khỏi căn nhà nhỏ rồi biến mất vào khu rừng. Ngồi bình tĩnh trên chiếc ghế gỗ, Shiho suy xét lại từng chi tiết nàng còn nhớ được, không hề tỏ ra hoảng sợ chút nào về tình thế bản thân đang gặp phải. Shinichi và Heiji đưa mắt nhìn nhau, Shiho quả là không đơn giản.

Khoảng hai canh giờ sau thì Kaito quay lại, cầm theo một nắm cỏ dại mà Shiho đã dặn chàng đem về. Shiho đón lấy nắm cỏ, nàng tuốt lấy lá và hoa bỏ vào chiếc cối nhỏ tìm được trong nhà rồi bắt đầu giã. Shinichi lập tức hỏi ngay:

\- Thế nào rồi?

\- Sào huyệt của bọn chúng ở phía nam khu rừng, có vẻ như chúng không đơn giản chỉ là một băng nhóm, theo ta thấy thì có rất nhiều loại người tụ họp, giống như một dạng liên minh.

\- Hừm, liên minh sơn tặc à. – Shinichi hừ nhẹ.

Hakuba chăm chú nghe rồi nêu ý kiến:

\- Theo như huynh nói thì bọn chúng không phải là một tổ chức hay bang phái thống nhất mà là nhiều băng nhóm tụ họp phải không? Nếu vậy chúng ta trà trộn vào cũng không phải là vấn đề.

\- Cái gì cơ? – Heiji sửng sốt – Huynh nói là chúng ta, những kẻ đã thoát ra ngoài và đang bị bọn chúng ráo riết truy đuổi lại đường hoàng đi vào sào huyệt của lũ thổ phỉ đấy á?

\- Ta không nói là đường hoàng đi vào, huynh không biết đến phương pháp gọi là cải trang à?

Nghe giọng nói có lẫn hàm ý khinh thường của Hakuba Saguru, Heiji cảm thấy máu nóng bốc lên đầu, chàng lớn tiếng:

\- Dù có cải trang vẫn quá mạo hiểm. Sẽ chẳng có ai điên mà đồng ý làm thế đâu. Shinichi, Kaito, hai huynh nói phải không?

Không gian bỗng chốc im lặng kì lạ, chỉ còn nghe tiếng giã thuốc vẫn đều đều vang vọng khắp gian phòng.

Hakuba khẽ nhếch môi cười. Ngẩn ra một lúc, Hattori Heiji bật dậy:

\- Đừng nói với ta là tất cả đều đồng ý với tên tóc nâu kiêu ngạo này nhé.

Thấy tình hình có vẻ căng thẳng, Kaito bèn đi lại chỗ Heiji, vỗ vai huynh đệ mà nói vài câu an ủi:

\- Thôi nào, làm theo lời Hakuba đúng là khá nguy hiểm, nhưng là phương án hay nhất chúng ta có bây giờ. Hơn nữa vào tận nơi điều tra không phải sẽ nhanh chóng hơn sao? Người đến Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang đông như vậy, làm sao chúng nhớ mặt hết được, chúng ta cũng cải trang rồi trà trộn vào, đâu phải đường hoàng đi cổng chính nạp mạng cho chúng đâu.

Thấy Heiji có vẻ xuôi xuôi, Shinichi vội tiếp lời Kaito:

\- Đúng đấy, vậy bây giờ chúng ta sẽ chọn người vào đó nhé. Ta thấy…

\- Chàng có quên gì không? – Shiho vẫn đang đều tay giã thuốc, hỏi mà không ngẩng đầu lên – Ở nơi rừng sâu heo hút này, chàng định cải trang bằng cái gì? Lấy lá cây đan áo à?

Tất cả cùng im lặng, phải, họ sẽ cải trang bằng cái gì? Thích thú quan sát cả phòng một lượt, Kaito ho hai tiếng rồi cười ranh mãnh:

\- Mấy huynh nên cảm ơn ta đi, xem này – vừa nói Kaito vừa lấy ra một chiếc bọc không biết ở đâu ra – quần áo để cải trang đấy.

\- Huynh lại chôm đồ hả?

Heiji vừa xem xét bộ quần áo thương nhân vừa vô tư hỏi, không thèm để ý mặt vị huynh đệ được nhắc tới kia đang sầm xuống đen kịt. Shinichi cũng xem xét bộ y phục của tướng quân Đông Quốc cẩn thận, nét mặt dần trở nên nghiêm trọng. Là đồ thật, vậy là bọn chúng còn dính dáng đến triều đình sao?

\- Kaito, chỉ có hai bộ y phục này thôi sao?

\- Phải, lúc ấy ta nghĩ chỉ cần lấy một hai bộ đề phòng có phải quay lại thám thính thì thay đổi ngoại hình một chút, đâu nghĩ rằng sẽ phải xâm nhập điều tra đâu.

\- Không sao, hai bộ đủ rồi – Shinichi nói, quay sang Heiji – ta và huynh sẽ cải trang rồi trà trộn vào sào huyệt của chúng. Kaito, huynh và Hakuba ở lại chờ tin, bảo vệ Shiho và Aoko nữa.

Nghe Shinichi một mình tự quyết định như thế, ba chàng trai còn lại không khỏi cảm thấy có phần khó chịu, nhất là Hakuba, người đã nêu ý kiến và đang cực kì háo hức muốn tự mình được điều tra về viên ngọc. Trong lúc ấy thì Shiho dường như chẳng mảy may quan tâm đến vấn đề đó, nàng viên chỗ cỏ thuốc đã được giã nát thành từng viên nhỏ, đoạn quay sang Aoko đứng gần đấy:

\- Thuốc giải tạm thời xong rồi đây, Aoko, giúp ta đưa mỗi người một viên đi.

Aoko không nói gì, cầm thuốc đưa cho mọi người. Có lẽ do vẫn chịu ảnh hưởng của quang ảnh mê hương mà cô mệt mỏi và uể oải thấy rõ. Tứ đại công tử mỗi người nhận lấy một viên thuốc, Hattori Heiji vừa đón lấy viên thuốc liền vừa nói vừa nuốt luôn xuống:

\- Tại sao Kaito lại ở lại chờ tin trong khi huynh và ta đi điều tra chứ? Khụ khụ, thuốc quái gì thế này? Khó uống chết đi được, vị như bùn nhão ở đầm lầy ấy.

Shiho khinh khỉnh liếc qua vị vương tử Tây Quốc đang nhăn nhó, đoạn đưa cho hắn viên khác và bảo:

\- Ai bảo ngươi nuốt? Phần quang ảnh chỉ ảnh hưởng đến thần trí, thuốc này là để giải mê hương. Ngươi phải đặt thuốc vào mũi hít thở trong vòng một canh giờ, chưa gì đã nuốt luôn rồi.

Hattori Heiji ngượng chín mặt, có điều với nước da thiên bẩm thì chẳng ai nhìn ra sự thay đổi màu sắc trên mặt hắn. Ba vị công tử còn lại đặt thuốc vào mũi, cười thầm, đúng là đồ ngốc.

\- May cho ngươi, cỏ này không có độc tính, con nhện ta bỏ vào cũng không gây ra tác dụng đáng tiếc nào cả.

Trợn tròn mắt, Heiji một tay ôm lấy cổ, một tay chỉ thẳng vào Shiho, trừng trừng nhìn nàng.

\- Cô…cô… Có ai lại cho nhện vào thuốc chứ? Ta vừa nuốt một con nhện đấy, cô muốn giết người hả?

\- Có ai bảo ngươi nuốt đâu, ta đã nói rồi, thuốc này để giải mê hương, vốn các thành phần của nó không dùng để uống. Có những loại thuốc giải hương dược chỉ cần chạm lưỡi là ngươi đã chết bất đắc kì tử rồi. Lần này ngươi không chết là may phúc ba đời đấy.

\- Cô… ngoài con nhện đó ra, cô không cho gì khác vào đấy chứ?

\- Tin ta đi – Shiho nhìn gã hoàng tử xi đèn đèn bằng ánh mắt giễu cợt – ngươi không muốn biết đâu.

Cố nén cười để lấy giọng bình thường, Shinichi trả lời câu hỏi của Heiji vừa nãy:

\- E hèm, bởi vì Kaito và ta quá giống nhau, đi cùng nhau chẳng phải sẽ gây nên sự chú ý không cần thiết sao, sau này muốn rút êm cũng khó.

Hakuba lúc này mới điềm đạm lên tiếng:

\- Thế này thì sao, ta và Shinichi huynh sẽ đi điều tra, còn để Kaito và Hattori huynh ở lại bảo vệ hai vị tiểu thư. Dù sao nơi nguy hiểm như vậy cần đến một cái đầu lạnh, ta đi sẽ hợp hơn.

Dù Heiji quả thật cũng không muốn đi lắm, nhưng nghe những lời vừa rồi của Hakuba, máu nóng vừa mới miễn cưỡng hạ xuống giờ lại bốc hừng hực lên đầu.

\- Huynh có ý gì hả? Muốn nói ta không có một cái đầu lạnh phải không, muốn nói ta không đi vào nơi nguy hiểm được phải không?

\- Ta không có ý gì cả, nhưng những điều huynh nói đúng đấy. – Hakuba điềm đạm trả lời, cái vẻ điềm đạm làm cho Heiji càng tức khí.

\- Heiji không phải người không đi được vào nơi nguy hiểm như huynh nói đâu – Shinichi xen vào giữa hai người đóng vai phân xử - Hakuba, ta muốn huynh ở lại là vì huynh đang bị thương.

Nói rồi Shinichi chỉ vào chỗ máu đang rỉ dần ra qua vết tên bắn sau lưng Hakuba. Thân tên đã gãy, chỉ còn đầu mũi tên cắm vào da thịt, nếu không quan sát kĩ sẽ không thấy được vết thương. Nhanh chóng thay y phục tướng quân, lột luôn bộ râu giả của Kaito dán lên mặt, Shinichi kéo Heiji đã sẵn sàng trong trang phục thương buôn ra khỏi cửa nhằm ngăn chặn mọi lí lẽ từ phía Hakuba, không quên nói với lại:

\- Huynh nói đúng, cần một cái đầu lạnh, chỉ cần một cái của ta là đủ dùng rồi.

Cánh cửa đóng sầm, bỏ lại bốn người ở trong căn nhà gỗ nhỏ vẫn còn nghe tiếng Heiji bất mãn gầm lên:

\- CÁI GÌIIIIIII?

Trời ngả dần về chiều, ở trong căn nhà nhỏ không có nước uống cũng không có lương thực, cả một ngày dài xảy ra bao nhiêu biến cố, cả đoàn đã mệt lả, bụng đói mềm. Vết thương của Hakuba đã được Kaito xử lí và băng lại theo lời Shiho hướng dẫn, vì mất nhiều máu nên nhìn chàng giờ đây khá nhợt nhạt. Đã nửa ngày trôi qua, ngôi nhà gỗ cũ kĩ này vẫn an toàn, hơn nữa cách đây không lâu chàng đi thám thính cũng không phát hiện bọn hắc y nhân đó lảng vảng quanh đây.

\- Ba người ở lại đây nhé – Kaito cầm kiếm lên và nói – ta ra ngoài kiếm gì đó để ăn. Ta sẽ về nhanh thôi.

\- Được, cẩn thận một chút.

Kaito vừa đi được một lúc thì Hakuba cảm thấy cả người nóng bừng, mắt hoa lên nhìn không rõ mọi vật, còn vết thương thì có cảm giác đau nhức dữ dội. Aoko hoảng hốt gọi:

\- Tiểu thư, người mau lại xem, Hakuba công tử không ổn rồi.

Đến rồi. Shiho khẽ đưa ánh mắt nhìn sang, nàng đứng dậy bắt mạch cho Hakuba.

\- Aoko, cô ở lại chăm sóc Hakuba công tử nhé. Vết thương không ổn, có khả năng do trúng độc, ta ra ngoài hái thuốc – rồi nàng đưa cho Aoko một lọ nhỏ, dặn dò cẩn thận – cho chàng ta uống hai viên trước, cẩn thận không được ra gió, sẽ rất nguy hiểm.

Hakuba đang nhăn nhó vì đau đớn cũng vội ngăn nàng lại:

\- Ra ngoài một mình nguy hiểm lắm, nàng nên đợi Kaito về cùng đi thì hơn.

Choàng áo choàng lên người, dùng một tay mở hé cánh cửa gỗ, Shiho quay đầu lại nói nhỏ trước khi bước ra ngoài:

\- Không sao đâu, nếu có nguy hiểm thì Kaito đã chẳng mạo hiểm để lại hai nữ tử bọn ta với một người đang bị thương như công tử ở lại nơi này. Ta sẽ về nhanh thôi, thuốc cần hái ta biết ở đâu có.

Nói rồi nàng chùm mũ áo choàng lên, bước ra ngoài và đóng cửa lại trước khi Hakuba hay Aoko kịp ngăn nàng. Nhanh nhẹn đi về hướng tây, nơi nàng đã hẹn trước rằng nếu có biến cố sẽ tìm gặp Akai tại đó.

\- Nàng ra đây thế này không sao chứ? – giọng Akai bất chợt vang lên, chàng nhảy xuống từ một cành cây cao khuất lá – Hakuba Saguru không phải là kẻ ngốc.

\- Đúng – Shiho bỏ mũ trùm đầu xuống, nàng mỉm cười – nhưng ta cũng vậy.

Shinichi không phải người duy nhất nhận ra vết thương của Hakuba, nàng cũng sớm đoán được kế hoạch xâm nhập vào sào huyệt của đám người bí ẩn đó khi nghe Kaito kể lại tình hình. Chuyện nguy hiểm như vậy sẽ không có lí nào chỉ một người đi, như vậy là chỉ còn bốn người ở lại. Dược tính từ con nhện nàng cho vào thuốc lúc đó sẽ không gây ra bất cứ ảnh hưởng nào đối với người bình thường, nhưng với vết thương hở và sâu thì lại khác. Người bị thương mất nhiều máu, sức khỏe suy yếu sau khoảng hai canh giờ, khi dược tính theo hơi thở ngấm sâu vào cơ thể sẽ tạo ra nhiệt lượng lớn, gây sốt cao và mất sức, vết thương cũng sưng và đau khá dữ dội. Loại thuốc đó tuy rằng không ảnh hưởng đến tính mạng nhưng cũng sẽ khiến người trúng phải khổ sở không ít. Aoko vẫn còn chịu ảnh hưởng khá nặng từ quang ảnh mê hương, nếu lúc ấy Kaito không ra ngoài thì nàng cũng không để chàng đi theo mình, hai người một nửa mê nửa tỉnh một vật vã khổ sở kia sẽ là lí do vô cùng hợp lí để giữ chân chàng lại. Shiho lại là người duy nhất tinh thông y thuật, sẽ chẳng có gì bất thường khi nàng ra ngoài hái thuốc trong hoàn cảnh đó cả, sau này có nghĩ lại cũng chẳng ai có lí do để nghi ngờ nàng.

Nhớ lại phản ứng đau đớn của Hakuba cùng mạch đập loạn cả lên của chàng ta thì hình như nàng bỏ thuốc hơi quá tay, nhưng thôi, dù sao lọ thuốc nàng đưa cho Aoko cũng sẽ giúp từ từ giải bớt dược tính. Trước khi đi Shiho đã căn dặn không được ra gió, vậy nên có thể yên tâm Hakuba sẽ không tự tiện chạy đi lung tung theo nàng.

Nhìn vào nụ cười của Shiho, Akai Shuuichi biết nàng đã lo chu toàn mọi việc rồi.

\- Thế nào? – Shiho nhìn thẳng vào Akai hỏi – huynh đã có được những gì rồi?

\- Bọn người đó có vẻ như muốn lợi dụng hội đấu giá lần này một mẻ hốt trọn bảo vật. Đối với những người hiện đang bị khống chế ta không biết chúng sẽ xử lí như thế nào, nhưng sẽ không đơn giản đâu.

\- Phải, nếu mục đích chỉ là mớ bảo vật đó bọn chúng không cần thiết phải kì công mai phục, lại dùng đến cả quang ảnh mê hương như vậy.

\- Về viên ngọc ta chưa nắm được gì nhiều, nhưng chắc đến bảy, tám phần là đồ giả. Có điều này khá thú vị, trong đám người cấu kết với nhau đó có một tiểu tướng của Đông Quốc.

Shiho trầm ngâm một hồi, rồi nàng liếc Akai với ánh mắt sắc lẹm.

\- Huynh đã làm gì hắn rồi?

\- Trong khi ta giải quyết đám hắc y nhân đuổi theo nàng cùng nhóm Kudo Shinichi thì hắn xuất hiện, không còn cách nào, ta xử luôn cả hắn rồi.

\- Cả gã thương nhân?

\- Hắn cũng xuất hiện cùng lúc đó, sao nàng biết?

Thở dài một hơi, Shiho nói:

\- Kuroba Kaito đã phát hiện ra chúng rồi. Khi thấy những cái xác ấy hẳn chàng ta sẽ nghi ngờ và suy đoán nhiều, từ nay huynh hành động cần phải cẩn trọng hơn.

Akai nhíu mày nhìn Shiho, trong giọng nói có chút không an tâm:

\- Nàng vẫn quay về với chúng sao? Kuroba Kaito đã có mối nghi ngờ, nàng ở lại sẽ không an toàn.

\- Không sao – Shiho trùm mũ áo choàng lên, nàng trấn an – thấy những cái xác đó chàng ta cũng chỉ có thể mơ hồ nghĩ ngợi không có chủ đích mà thôi. Dù thế nào cũng không có chút liên hệ gì đến ta, huynh nghĩ nhiều rồi.

Nhìn mặt trời đã sắp biến mất phía sau những dãy núi, nàng hái vài ngọn cỏ gần đó rồi bắt đầu quay trở về căn nhà gỗ. Đi được vài bước, Shiho dừng chân, nàng hơi ngoái lại:

\- Là huynh phải không?

Akai khó hiểu nhìn nàng không nói.

\- Người bình thường không thể tự thoát khỏi quang ảnh mê hương.

Chỉ nói đến nửa chừng, Shiho lại bước tiếp. Akai Shuuichi đứng đó, chàng nhìn theo bóng lưng nhỏ bé cô độc của nàng. Tại sao lúc nào cũng là chàng đứng sau nhìn theo bóng nàng? Thật rõ ràng mà như xa vời mờ ảo. Tại sao lúc nào cũng là chàng nhìn nàng rời xa mà chẳng thể làm gì? Đưa tay lên như muốn chạm vào thân ảnh mong manh ấy, tại sao…lúc nào chàng cũng không thể đưa tay nắm lấy?

Bóng Shiho đã gần khuất sau những tàng cây, Akai dùng khinh công phóng lên cây cổ thụ gần đó. Một cơn gió thổi qua, lá cây xào xạc, bước chân Shiho chậm lại, nàng lắng tai nghe, đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh, không ổn rồi.

Một nhóm hắc y nhân xông ra đứng chặn xung quanh Shiho. Vội quay người lại, nàng nhận ra bóng Kaito lướt qua sau những bóng cây. Khẽ lắc đầu, Shiho để mặc cho đám hắc y nhân áp giải nàng đi. Chàng hiệp khách cũng im lặng đứng phía xa, dù đã dùng thuốc giải tạm thời của Shiho nhưng sức chàng chưa hồi phục hoàn toàn sau khi trúng quang ảnh mê hương, bọn chúng lại đông như vậy, Kaito hiểu lúc này mà ra mặt cứu nàng sẽ đánh rắn động cỏ, còn nguy hiểm hơn cho nàng.

Akai Shuuichi ở phía trên khuất sau những tán lá nhìn theo bóng Shiho, chàng đã kịp dừng lại khi thấy cái nhíu mày rất nhẹ của nàng. Ở đây còn có Kuroba Kaito, chàng không thể xuất hiện.

Sau khi được Aoko cho dùng thuốc mà Shiho đưa, Hakuba đã thấy cơn đau dịu đi phần nào, mắt nhìn mọi vật cũng trở nên rõ ràng hơn. Nhưng sao lâu như vậy mà nàng vẫn chưa về? Chàng bắt đầu lo lắng, sẽ không xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn nào chứ? Vừa nghĩ đến đó thì cánh cửa bật mở, là Kaito. Trên mặt lộ rõ vẻ nhẹ nhõm, hai người đó vẫn an toàn ở đây, Kaito đặt bọc quả dại cùng bình nước suối lên chiếc bàn nhỏ giữa phòng.

\- Hai người chịu khó ăn tạm quả rừng nhé, trời đã tối rồi, chúng ta không thể mạo hiểm nhóm lửa.

Cầm lên một trái táo rừng, Aoko ngập ngừng hỏi:

\- Kuroba công tử… Công tử không hỏi vì sao tiểu thư…

\- Huynh không thắc mắc vì sao Shiho không ở đây à?

Hakuba cảnh giác hỏi, cứ như là huynh đã biết trước điều gì đó vậy. Kaito cười cười lắc đầu, chàng cắn một miếng táo:

\- Vì ta vừa gặp nàng ấy ngoài kia, cùng với đám hắc y nhân.

\- Hả?

Bỏ qua biểu cảm kinh ngạc và sợ hãi của hai con người đang ăn dở trái cây kia, Kaito nhìn vào Hakuba nói tiếp:

\- Huynh bỏ ngay cái ý nghĩ đấy đi, Shiho bị bọn chúng bắt đi rồi. Mà không hiểu sao nàng ấy lại ra ngoài một mình như thế? Shiho phải biết là rất nguy hiểm chứ.

Hakuba hắng giọng, chàng đa nghi quá, nàng vì mình mới chạm mặt bọn chúng và bị bắt, vậy mà lại nghi ngờ Shiho cấu kết với đám hắc y nhân.

\- Vì ta – Hakuba trả lời – đột nhiên vết thương đau nhức, ta phát sốt dữ dội, Shiho lo lắng ta trúng độc nên mới mạo hiểm ra ngoài hái thảo dược.

\- Vậy à – Kaito trầm ngâm suy nghĩ – thế sao bây giờ huynh lại bình thường rồi?

\- Trước khi đi Shiho có để lại một lọ thuốc, có lẽ loại thuốc ấy đã giúp giải độc.

\- Hai người thôi bàn luận về vấn đề ấy đi được không? – Aoko im lặng nghe nãy giờ mất kiên nhẫn nói – tiểu thư đã bị bọn người nguy hiểm ấy bắt được, giờ không biết lành dữ thế nào, vậy mà hai công tử lại quan tâm đến những vấn đề chẳng liên quan hơn cả sự an nguy của cô ấy, nói trắng ra chẳng rõ ràng là đang nghi ngờ tiểu thư sao? Sao hai người có thể chứ!

Đưa mắt nhìn nhau, Hakuba và Kaito vội thay nhau an ủi Aoko đang rưng rưng nước mắt.

\- Ta tuyệt đối không có ý nghi ngờ Shiho, làm sao ta dám chứ? Chỉ là ta đang nghĩ xem có gì bất thường không thôi. Hakuba huynh đang bị thương nên không tránh khỏi đa nghi, suy nghĩ nhiều hơn. Người ta vẫn nói khi ốm là lúc con người yếu đuối nhất mà, chẳng phải sao?

\- Phải, lỗi do ta nghĩ nhiều quá – cố nuốt cục tức khi bị tên hiệp khách kia thừa dịp xỏ xiên nói mình yếu đuối, Hakuba tiếp lời – Việc quan trọng lúc này là phải tìm cách cứu được Shiho. Với tình trạng của chúng ta thì không thể tùy ý xông vào được. Hiện giờ người của ta có lẽ cũng đã xâm nhập thành công vào sào huyệt của chúng rồi, ít ra hai người đó cũng miễn cưỡng coi là có đầu óc…

Nhìn sang khuôn mặt Aoko đang dần tái mét, Hakuba vội sửa lời:

\- À, hai huynh ấy đều là người trí dũng, chắc sẽ có cách bảo đảm an toàn cho Shiho thôi. Aoko cô nương, cô đừng lo lắng quá.

\- Ừ - Kaito tiếp lời – với tình trạng hiện giờ chúng ta chỉ cần lo giữ an toàn cho bản thân cũng là vấn đề rồi, vấn đề tiếp theo là làm sao liên lạc được với nhóm Shinichi.

\- Hồi nãy nguy hiểm quá – Hattori Heiji vừa nâng chén rượu vừa lầm bầm với Shinichi ngồi đối diện – huynh cũng liều thật.

\- Huynh nghĩ ta còn làm sao được – Shinichi thì thầm lại – mọi chuyện cũng ổn rồi đấy thôi.

Heiji và Shinichi đã xâm nhập thành công, nhưng khi vào đến nơi mới nhận ra có một vấn đề hết sức nghiêm trọng, đó là những kẻ tại đấy tuy không biết hết mặt nhau nhưng chúng đều có danh sách rõ ràng cho từng người, mà hai người họ hoàn toàn không biết bản thân đang đóng vai ai. Khi đang lớ ngớ đứng giữa gian phòng giống như một tửu quán đông người thì có một tên tay chân chạy tới, hắn cúi người chào hỏi:

\- Ngài đã tới đây rồi, chủ nhân đợi ngài mãi, chúng tôi chỉ còn thiếu mỗi hai ngài thôi.

Heiji chột dạ, những tưởng rằng cứ trà trộn vào điều tra, chỉ cần cẩn thận không gây chú ý rồi sẽ rút êm. Ai mà ngờ lại còn có cả người ra đón, kiểm duyệt từng khách thế này. Ngay lúc chàng vương tử mặt đen chưa biết phải xử trí ra sao thì Shinichi bên cạnh đã ngay lập tức túm lấy cổ áo của kẻ đó giật mạnh, chàng gằn giọng, nét mặt trở nên rất đáng sợ:

\- Ngươi là kẻ nào? Tại sao lại tiếp cận ta?

Heiji trợn mắt nhìn mà thâm tâm thì đang cầu trời khấn phật, huynh làm cái gì thế Shinichi, đã nguy hiểm rồi mà còn muốn gây chú ý, huynh bảo chúng ta sao có thể chuồn được nữa? Tên tay chân kia cũng bị vẻ hung dữ của Shinichi làm cho sợ xanh mặt, lắp bắp:

\- Tiểu…tiểu nhân chỉ nghe lệnh ra đón tiếp ngài thôi mà.

\- Ai biết được ngươi là kẻ nào, có ý đồ gì? – Shinichi siết tay chặt hơn khiến hắn hô hấp trở nên khó khăn – Ngươi tự nhận là nghe lệnh đón tiếp, vậy thử nói xem ngươi biết gì về ta?

\- Tướng…tướng quân… Ngài là tướng quân Yamaguchi, ngài đã nhận lời tham gia và hôm nay sẽ đi cùng vị thương nhân Yamada này…

Bàn tay Shinichi hơi lỏng ra, chàng đánh mắt sang bên Heiji rồi hỏi lại:

\- Ngươi biết cả tên người này?

\- Tất nhiên rồi ạ, tiểu nhân đã được lệnh tiếp đón tướng quân và vị này mà, giờ tướng quân có thể tin tiểu nhân rồi chứ?

Thả tay ra khỏi cổ áo tên tay chân, "tướng quân Yamaguchi" vỗ mạnh lên vai hắn cười lớn:

\- Ha ha ha, được rồi, vào những nơi phức tạp thế này bổn tướng quân không thể không cẩn thận, không thì bị hại lúc nào không biết. Ngươi đi được rồi, à, mang cho bổn tướng và ngài Yamada đây hai vò rượu thượng hạng.

Sau đó hai chàng vương tử đi khắp phòng giao lưu, với thân phận tướng quân đầy oai vệ, cộng thêm hai vò rượu ngon, Shinichi không gặp phải khó khăn gì lớn để có thể điều tra và moi tin từ miệng mấy kẻ lắm lời. Hết một buổi chiều chàng đã nắm được kha khá thông tin, cũng đủ để quyết định không mạo hiểm thêm nữa, hai chàng sẽ tìm cơ hội thoát ra khỏi nơi này.

Tuy vẫn nằm trong vùng an toàn, nhưng không có gì đảm bảo thân phận giả của hai chàng sẽ không bị phát hiện. Đến bây giờ khi đang ngồi uống rượu, ra vẻ nhàn nhã mà Heiji vẫn không hết cảm giác toát mồ hôi hột khi nhớ lại hành động liều lĩnh của Shinichi. Lại nâng chén rượu lên ngang miệng, Heiji thì thầm:

\- Ta nghĩ đến lúc chúng ta chuồn khỏi đây được rồi đấy.

\- Vậy kế hoạch như thế này…

Kế hoạch của hai chàng vương tử bị cắt ngang khi cánh cửa mở ra và một đám hắc y nhân xồng xộc đi vào, nhìn ra phía cửa, mắt hai chàng được dịp mở lớn, Shiho làm cái quái gì ở đây chứ?

\- Đại ca – một tên hắc y nhân tiến lên, đứng trước mặt một kẻ bệ vệ vừa bước xuống từ trên lầu, chỉ vào Shiho phía sau và nói – chúng tôi bắt được cô ta đang lảng vảng gần khu phía tây. Xin đại ca định đoạt.

Sự xuất hiện của Shiho rõ ràng đã khiến cho toàn bộ người ở trong này trở nên cảnh giác. Đưa mắt nhìn quanh, nàng nhận ra ngay Shinichi đang ngồi tại bàn trung tâm, chẳng tỏ ra sợ hãi chút nào, Shiho bình tĩnh bước đến bên và ngồi vào bàn. Từng bước chân của Shiho đều được mọi ánh mắt theo dõi sát sao, các loại vũ khí bất giác đều được chủ nhân của chúng siết chặt.

Tim Heiji đập loạn cả lên trong lồng ngực, lần này chắc xong đời cả lũ rồi. Tên Shinichi đã liều mạng như thế, đến bây giờ gặp được người còn liều hơn cả hắn. Cô ta nghĩ bản thân đang ở trong tình trạng nào thế, lại ngang nhiên ngồi xuống cùng bọn ta, cô muốn hại chết cả lũ phải không? Đảo mắt một vòng, "tướng quân" Yamaguchi tay nâng chén rượu, miệng cố ý nói lớn:

\- Đây chẳng phải Aoko cô nương ở Vạn Hoa Lầu đó sao. Không yên phận ở lầu son gác tía gảy đàn ca hát, lại chạy đến nơi này làm cái gì? Còn ăn mặc kiểu gì thế này, đoan trang hiền thục, làm như tiểu thư khuê các, bổn tướng chút nữa không nhận ra cô rồi.

Shiho đập mạnh tay xuống bàn, đứng phắt dậy làm vò rượu đặt bên cạnh rơi xuống đất vỡ tan. Heiji giật mình, lén liếc nhìn sắc mặt nàng, hầm hầm thế này thì không phải giận vừa đâu. Các bàn xung quanh có bao nhiêu đao kiếm đều được rút ra sạch, tiếng binh khí tuốt ra khỏi vỏ nghe sắc đến lạnh gáy.

\- Quân giaaaa…

Rút khăn tay ra phẩy nhẹ lên mặt "tướng quân", Shiho gọi hai tiếng quân gia, nàng kéo dài giọng ngọt đến gai người.

Phụtttt! Rượu vừa mới vào miệng Shinichi liền phun hết ra ngoài. Đẩy vai Shinichi một cái, Shiho ngồi xuống sát bên cạnh chàng, nàng tiếp tục bằng cái giọng mật ngọt chết người ấy:

\- Quân gia, ngài đúng là tình lang bạc tình bạc nghĩa mà. Những lời thề non hẹn biển khi ở bên Aoko đã quên sạch không còn một lời rồi.

Heiji kinh hãi nhìn nàng, Shinichi bàng hoàng lắp bắp hỏi lại:

\- Thề…thề non hẹn biển, lão gia đây từng thề thốt với nàng sao?

Mỉm cười ngồi sát lại thêm gần, Shiho nói tiếp:

\- Quân gia, ngài chẳng phải nói sẽ dùng trăm lượng bạc chuộc thân cho Aoko sao? Để Aoko cả đời đi theo quân gia. Còn chân thành hứa hẹn biển cạn đá mòn, tình này không phai.

\- Ta…ta…ta…

Rồi mặc kệ Shinichi mặt trắng bệch đang lắp bắp, nàng đứng lên, tựa người vào cây cột gần đó, vẻ mặt buồn bã, ánh mắt rưng rưng.

\- Ngài phong lưu với thiếp một đêm, vậy mà hôm sau chẳng thèm nói tiếng nào đã quất ngựa truy phong, thật khiến Aoko đau lòng. Không ngờ quân gia lại là người bạc tình bạc nghĩa, nuốt lời như vậy.

Ngoài cửa sấm chớp chợt nổi lên ầm ầm. Tay cầm chén rượu của Shinichi run run đặt xuống bàn, khả năng diễn kịch của Shiho quá đáng sợ, đến ông trời cũng phải rơi lệ. Chợt kẻ được gọi là đại ca kia nãy giờ vẫn đứng im theo dõi mọi chuyện liền lên tiếng:

\- Ra là kĩ nữ, cô đã đến đây rồi thì múa một bài cho huynh đệ ở đây thưởng thức đi. Ở nơi rừng sâu heo hút này lại được thưởng thức mĩ nhân ca múa, đúng là lộc trời ban. – nói rồi hắn quay sang Shinichi – Tướng quân Yamaguchi, ta mượn người của ngài một lát không sao chứ?

\- Hả? À, tất nhiên.

Shinichi ngoài mặt thì thản nhiên mà trong lòng dậy sóng. Một tiểu thư khuê các thì làm gì có chuyện biết ca múa, xưa nay chuyện nhảy múa chỉ có ca kĩ là được học, những người con gái biết nhảy múa đều được coi là không đứng đắn. Hắn chỉ đơn giản muốn xem múa hay là đang ngầm kiểm chứng nàng vậy? Làm sao bây giờ? Nhìn Shiho đang từng bước đi lên bục ở cuối gian phòng mà cả Heiji lẫn Shinichi đều lòng như lửa đốt.

Đứng trên bục gỗ, Shiho dùng khăn che ngang mặt, khẽ nhếch khóe môi, một điệu múa mà có thể làm khó nàng sao? Nhịp chân hai lần rồi cất những bước đầu tiên, không cần nhạc, điệu múa của nàng kết hợp cùng với tiếng nhịp chân trên gỗ khiến bao người đều mê mẩn. Từng nhịp bước uyển chuyển, từng vòng xoay nhẹ nhàng, cánh tay nàng đưa mềm mại như lụa, tà áo nàng bay thướt tha như gió. Mê hoặc. Bất ngờ thay đổi nhịp độ, Shiho múa nhanh hơn, động tác cũng mạnh hơn. Nàng xoay người rất nhanh, tà áo xòe rộng, biến đổi không ngừng khiến người xem cũng quay cuồng đầu óc, có cảm giác nàng huyền hoặc như bóng trăng trong nước, giống ảo ảnh, đẹp đến không thật. Trong những vòng xoay cuồng dã, Shiho đột ngột dừng lại, hất hai cánh tay tung tấm áo choàng lên không trung. Mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn dõi theo tấm áo bay bay, từ trên cao dần hạ xuống, phủ lên người nàng kết thúc điệu múa mê hồn. Không một tiếng động, để lại trong không gian một khoảng lặng dài trống trải.

Dù đã từng du ngoạn, khám phá rất nhiều nơi, nghe rất nhiều bài ca, xem rất nhiều điệu múa, nhưng Shinichi có thể thề rằng chàng chưa bao giờ được xem một điệu múa kì diệu đến thế. Vỗ tay thật lớn, Shinichi cất lời tán thưởng:

\- Hay, hay! Thật xứng đáng là người của bổn tướng quân.

Cả gian phòng như bừng tỉnh, ai nấy đều vỗ tay rầm rầm, ồn ào bàn tán về vị cô nương kì lạ.

\- Vì một lời của ta mà nàng đã không quản ngàn dặm xa xôi, tìm đến tận đây. Thế gian hiếm có được một nữ tử hồng trần có tình có nghĩa như thế này.

Shinichi đứng dậy, đón lấy tay Shiho dõng dạc tuyên bố:

\- Được, hôm nay trước mặt các vị huynh đệ giang hồ đây, bổn tướng hứa với nàng sẽ đưa nàng về phủ, bao bọc, yêu thương nàng cả đời cả kiếp.

Gã thủ lĩnh của đám hắc y nhân cũng xen lời:

\- Mĩ nhân mê hoặc như vậy, chẳng trách Yamaguchi tướng quân say đắm, không tiếc lời thề non hẹn biển. Đáng lắm, đáng lắm. Tướng quân ngài thật tốt phước, chỉ tiếc ta không gặp được nàng sớm hơn ngài. Ha ha ha.

Trừng mắt tức giận, Yamaguchi "tướng quân" quát lớn:

\- Việc của lão gia đây đến lượt ngươi chõ mồm vào sao?

Rồi bạo tay ôm ngang eo Shiho, Shinichi trắng trợn nói:

\- Đi, theo lão gia lên lầu, thời tiết thế này thích hợp nhất là ôm sắc ấp hương.

Lời vừa nói ra, ngoài trời sấm rung chớp giật. Có lẽ nếu không có tấm khăn che mặt, Shinichi đã sớm bị sắc mặt như muốn giết người của Shiho dọa chết rồi. Ngoắc tay với Heiji, chàng dùng giọng lè nhè của kẻ say rượu nói tiếp:

\- Yamada, lên cùng ta.

Heiji trợn mắt, chỉ vào hai người trước mặt:

\- Lên cùng hai người á?

Một lão già ngồi gần đó cười cười hiểu ý, lão lại gần vỗ vai Heiji nói với vẻ am hiểu:

\- Ha ha, như thế người ta gọi là song phụng đơn loan (*) đó, tận hưởng đi, ha ha ha…

Nháy mắt với lão già, Shinichi tay trái khoác vai Heiji đang ho sù sụ vì sặc nước bọt, tay phải ôm eo Shiho, cười lớn ngật ngưỡng bước lên lầu.

Một tên hắc y nhân tiến lại gần gã thủ lĩnh, ghé tai nói nhỏ:

\- Đại ca, cô ta nhìn quen quen, hình như có thấy ở trong đám người đến dự hội đấu giá ở sơn trang.

\- Nói vậy tên tướng quân kia lai lịch bất minh cũng rất đáng ngờ. Ngươi ở lại đây canh chừng, ta sẽ đi điều thêm người ra đây.

\- Tuân lệnh.

Vừa bước vào phòng, đóng cửa lại, Shiho giật cánh tay không yên phận đầy tội lỗi ra khỏi eo nàng, bừng bừng nộ khí đi đến bên cửa sổ.

\- Aoko của Vạn Hoa Lầu, thế mà chàng cũng nghĩ ra được!

Làm càn cho đã, bây giờ Shinichi mới thấy sợ, nhìn ánh mắt lạnh lẽo ghê rợn của Shiho, chàng có bao nhiêu tóc gáy đều dựng đứng lên cả. Cười cười cầu hòa, Shinichi chống chế:

\- Nàng đừng giận, bọn người dưới kia rất đa nghi, dù nàng chỉ là nữ nhi lại không biết võ công, ta sợ bọn chúng vẫn làm điều gì nguy hiểm đến nàng nên mới bất đắc dĩ…

\- Phải rồi – Hattori Heiji xen vào hỏi – tại sao cô lại ở đây?

\- Tất nhiên là do bị bắt đến rồi, còn vì sao được nữa. Đồ ngốc!

\- Cô…

\- Thôi đi Heiji, giờ không phải lúc so đo vớ vẩn – Shinichi đặt thanh đao lên bàn nói – huynh nên dùng thời gian đó giúp ta nghĩ cách thoát khỏi đây thì hơn, dưới kia nhung nhúc đầu trộm đuôi cướp, thổ phỉ các loại như thế.

Ngồi xuống ghế rót một chén trà, Shiho bình thản nâng lên thưởng thức.

\- Chuyện đó thì khỏi lo. – rồi nàng lấy ra một lọ nhỏ, đổ vào lòng bàn tay ba viên thuốc – uống cái này đi.

\- Cái gì vậy?

Uống một viên cùng với trà, Shiho trả lời:

\- Thuốc giải.

\- Thuốc giải? – không hẹn mà hai chàng vương tử cùng bật ra câu hỏi ấy.

Tất nhiên, hỏi thì hỏi vậy chứ cả hai chàng đều không dám chậm trễ vội nuốt luôn mỗi người một viên. Shiho đặt chén trà xuống bàn, chậm rãi giải thích:

\- Còn nhớ khi ta múa không? Lúc gần cuối ta đã xoay người rất nhiều, khi ấy chính là lúc ta rải độc cho phát tán khắp nơi trong không khí. Trúng độc này mà không có thuốc giải của ta, khi ngấm đủ lượng độc chúng sẽ chết trước khi kịp biết điều gì xảy ra. Cái chết đến nhanh gọn, không đau đớn.

Lia ánh mắt sắc lẹm nhìn hai chàng vương tử đang cứng đờ người, Shiho tiếp:

\- Những kẻ đó đã dám tùy tiện nhìn thấy ta múa, nghe những điều không nên nghe, thấy những chuyện không nên thấy, bọn chúng cũng chẳng phải loại người vô tội đáng thương xót gì. Còn hai người tốt nhất nên coi như chuyện hôm nay chưa từng xảy ra, không một ai được biết những gì đã diễn ra trong đó. Giờ thì, việc của chúng ta chỉ là đợi.

Shiho nói những câu ấy với một nụ cười nhàn nhạt trên môi, nhưng lại khiến cho Shinichi cùng Heiji lạnh toát. Bao năm sống cùng với Gin, tâm tính nàng không khỏi chịu ảnh hưởng.

Dưới lầu truyền lên tiếng vỡ loảng xoảng, Shiho nhìn lên, đến lúc rồi. Đứng dậy đi đến cửa, nàng giục Shinichi vẫn đang ngồi bần thần trên ghế:

\- Đi thôi, chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian đâu. Chúng hẳn sẽ kéo thêm người tới khi nhận ra có điều bất thường.

Ba người nối bước nhau đi nhanh xuống lầu, trên sàn la liệt những người là người. Trong đó ngoài những người nằm bất động vẫn có kẻ đang lăn lộn hết sức đau đớn, từ hốc mắt, mũi, miệng và tai máu chảy ròng ròng. Shiho chẳng mấy bận tâm đi thẳng ra ngoài, nàng đã đúng, quân của chúng đang kéo tới rất đông, nhưng sao có thể nhanh như vậy được? Shinichi và Heiji giúp nàng cùng nhanh chóng biến mất sau những tàng cây, ba người cứ nhằm hướng bắc mà chạy. Phía sau bọn hắc y nhân đuổi theo, đèn đuốc sáng rực ráo riết truy tìm.

Dùng khinh công giúp Shiho cùng lên một cành cây cổ thụ rất cao, sau khi đám người đuổi theo đã đi khỏi, Shinichi trầm giọng:

\- Nàng đã nói là cái chết sẽ đến rất nhanh chóng, không hề đau đớn.

Heiji bên cạnh cũng nhìn sang nàng bằng ánh mắt tối tăm khó tả. Shiho chỉ im lặng.

\- Những người đó đã chết một cách đau đớn và khổ sở. Có thể bọn chúng vô cùng xấu xa, có thể bọn chúng là lũ vô lại độc ác, nhưng chúng vẫn là con người, là bao nhiêu sinh mạng. Sao nàng có thể lấy đi dễ dàng như thế? Sao nàng có thể tàn nhẫn như vậy? Nàng là nữ tử, chỉ vì nàng bị ép phải múa, chỉ vì bọn chúng xem nàng nhảy mà nàng giết hết tất cả sao?

Shinichi dần mất bình tĩnh, chàng phẫn nộ trước hành động của nàng, giọng chàng vì thế mà bất giác to hơn.

\- Riêng việc nàng xem nhẹ sinh mạng con người, tự ý tước đoạt sự sống đã là rất khó chấp nhận rồi. Thế mà nàng lại còn chọn cách giết chúng với sự đau đớn dã man trước khi chết. Những điều nàng nói với ta, tại sao nàng lại phải nói dối chứ?

Để cho Shinichi xả hết nỗi lòng, Shiho mới bình thản lên tiếng:

\- Ta không nói dối chàng, ta chưa bao giờ nói dối và cũng sẽ không bao giờ phải nói dối bất cứ điều gì.

\- Đến giờ nàng còn có thể nói thế sao? Nàng đã nói thứ độc đó sẽ khiến cái chết đến nhanh chóng và không đau đớn gì.

\- Chính xác thì ta đã nói khi ngấm đủ lượng chất độc chúng sẽ chết không đau đớn gần như ngay lập tức.

\- Cũng có khác gì đâu?

\- Khác nhau rất nhiều đấy, đại hoàng tử Kudo ạ. Loại độc này nếu ngấm không đủ, sẽ gây đau đớn tột cùng, sau đó mất dần ý thức và chìm vào hôn mê. Di chứng về sau, các giác quan thị, khứu, thính giác nhẹ thì suy giảm, nặng thì mất đi hoàn toàn, quan trọng nhất, chúng sẽ vĩnh viễn không nói được nữa. Tất cả chỉ có vậy thôi, sẽ không ảnh hưởng gì đến tính mạng cả.

\- Hả? Nói vậy… - lần này thì cả Heiji và Shinichi cùng sửng sốt.

\- Tất cả bọn chúng đều chưa chết, chính xác thì không thể chết được. Hai người nghĩ với không gian rộng như thế, với bằng ấy con người thì ta có thể mang đủ độc để giết chết tất cả sao? – Shiho chán nản nhìn hai chàng vương tử vừa mới dùng ánh mắt oán trách nhìn nàng mà ngoảnh đi ngoảnh lại lại biến thành ngạc nhiên tột độ – Ta cũng không phải loại người rảnh rỗi thích giết người vì lí do vớ vẩn như thế, chẳng qua chỉ trừng phạt bọn chúng một chút thôi. Ta không giết, ta phế chúng, bọn chúng trước hết sẽ không thể tùy tiện cho ai biết về chuyện chúng đã nghe, đã thấy ngày hôm nay, bảo toàn danh tiết cho ta, sau là khó có thể hại người, làm việc xấu được nữa.

Thở hắt ra nhẹ nhõm, may quá, vậy là Shiho không có giết người, nhưng chẳng được bao lâu mặt hai chàng lại tái đi xanh mét, cái cách nàng trừng phạt một chút cũng dã man quá đi. Bọn ác nhân ấy, chúng chẳng qua xui xẻo xem nàng múa mà thôi, vậy mà một lần được mãn nhãn rồi mãi mãi về sau chẳng thể làm việc ác được nữa, từ ác nhân trở thành phế nhân. Shiho thật đáng sợ.

(*) song phụng đơn loan: một loan hai phượng, ý nói hai người đàn ông với một người phụ nữ abcxyz.

**Grey **


	10. Chapter 10: Hương

**Chap 10: Hương.**

_ \- Akai… Akai… Này, Akai Shuuichi!_

_ Hé mở đôi mắt nặng trịch, Akai Shuuichi lờ mờ nhìn thấy một bóng người đang đứng bên cạnh gọi chàng. Khi tinh thần tỉnh lại đôi chút, hình ảnh đọng lại trong đáy mắt làm chàng vội bật dậy hành lễ:_

_ \- Công chúa điện hạ!_

_ Sherry công chúa nhướng mày nhìn Akai đang quì một chân trên sàn hành lễ, không dám ngẩng mặt lên nhìn. Nàng quay ra chiếc bàn phủ gấm, bỏ gì đó vào tách trà rồi rót nước nóng, lại hòa thêm chút nước lạnh, chầm chậm nói:_

_ \- Huynh chưa khỏe hẳn thì không cần để ý lắm lễ giáo thế làm gì, lên giường nghỉ đi. Vừa nãy huynh có vẻ khó chịu lắm, ra đầy mồ hôi lạnh, miệng lẩm bẩm không ngừng, ác mộng kinh khủng vậy sao?_

_ Nhớ lại giấc mơ vừa xong, Akai chợt thấy khó thở, lồng ngực thắt chặt đau đớn. Đưa tay ôm lấy ngực trái như một phản xạ, chàng cố hít lấy không khí, nhưng khi thở ra dường như chẳng có lấy một hơi. Một bàn tay mát lạnh đặt lên bờ vai chàng, Akai nhìn lên, Sherry công chúa đưa chung trà đến trước mặt chàng:_

_ \- Đừng cố hít thở mạnh, đặc biệt là thở ra, càng cố càng loạn. Bình tĩnh lại và uống cái này đi._

_ Akai Shuuichi trấn tĩnh lại, chàng không cố hít thở nữa, đón lấy chung trà rồi uống từ từ đến hết thứ nước ấm ngòn ngọt, thơm thơm lại hơi cay vị quế. Thật kì lạ, chàng vừa uống hết thì cơn khó thở và tức ngực cũng không còn, hơi thở bình ổn, cơ thể chàng lại như bình thường, cứ như chuyện vừa rồi chưa từng xảy ra. Trả lại chung trà trên tay, Akai không kìm được lên tiếng:_

_ \- Shi… Công chúa, thế này là…_

_\- Nước mật ong pha bột quế - nhận lại chung trà đã hết, Sherry trả lời - Đêm qua huynh ngất ngay trước thềm Hàn Băng Cung._

_Akai nhớ lại đêm qua, tuyết bất chợt rơi dày, Gin giao cho chàng giải quyết một tên sát thủ hoàng gia do Tây Quốc cài sang. Tên đó rất lợi hại, mất rất nhiều công sức chàng mới kết liễu được, đến cuối cùng còn trúng một đòn của hắn. Trên đường quay trở về mắt chàng hoa lên, chàng bắt đầu thấy tức ngực, hơi thở nặng dần rồi trở nên khò khè. Trong lúc ấy, Akai Shuuichi cũng không ý thức được hướng đi của mình, vậy mà lại vô thức chạy đến Hàn Băng Cung._

_\- Cảm giác giống như lồng ngực bị bóp chặt, hít thở khó khăn, đặc biệt là thở ra, khi thở ra kèm theo tiếng rít. Với những triệu chứng ấy, Akai, huynh bị hen suyễn._

_\- Hen suyễn? Trước giờ ta chưa từng bị. _

_\- Có những người vốn tiềm tàng nguy cơ bị hen suyễn nhưng nếu sống lành mạnh thì cả đời cũng không phát bệnh. Nguyên nhân phát bệnh có thể là do bị dị ứng với thứ gì đó như phấn hoa, bụi, thức ăn, thậm chí là thời tiết quá lạnh. Khi chịu áp lực quá lớn, quá căng thẳng, hoặc vận động quá mạnh cũng có thể dẫn đến phát bệnh. Xem bộ dạng khi tìm được huynh thì là tất cả các yếu tố trên kết hợp rồi, bệnh không phát mới lạ._

_Akai im lặng, những điều công chúa nói đều đúng cả._

_\- Huynh mới phát bệnh lần đầu, ta cứu kịp thời nên cũng không đáng ngại lắm, chỉ cần nghe lời ta chú ý giữ gìn sẽ không lo tái phát. – ngừng lại một chút nghĩ đến thân phận sát thủ của Akai, nàng thở dài – Hay ít nhất có phát thì không chết được._

_Cầm chiếc hộp nhỏ đặt trên bàn lên, Sherry tiến lại gần đưa cho Akai, nàng nói:_

_\- Trong này là một lọ mật ong rừng và một lọ bột quế ta đã nghiền mịn, mỗi ngày một lần sáng hoặc tối pha một thìa mật ong với nửa thìa bột quế vào nước ấm, uống đến khi nào hết bột quế thì dừng, không cần thiết uống thêm nữa._

_Nhìn khuôn mặt không cảm xúc của Akai, Sherry có phần không thoải mái, không biết coi trọng bản thân gì cả._

_\- Đừng coi thường, hen suyễn có thể giết chết huynh đấy. Phương thuốc đơn giản này sẽ giúp huynh sống lâu hơn không ít đâu._

_Quả nhiên trong thời gian dùng thuốc công chúa ban, Akai Shuuichi không hề phát bệnh lần nào nữa. _

_Nhưng, đó là trong thời gian dùng thuốc. Bệnh có thể cả đời không phát, một khi đã phát, nhất định sẽ có lần sau. _

_\- Đây là bùa bình an Akemi xin về cho nàng._

_Đứng trước Hàn Băng Cung, Akai đưa lá bùa bình an đỏ thắm trong tay cho Sherry. Nhìn sắc mặt hơi tái của chàng, Sherry hơi nhíu mày, nghe nói chàng lại vừa nhận một nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm._

_\- Đã đến đây rồi thì vào uống một chung trà cùng ta – Sherry công chúa đưa tay hướng vào phía trong – ta cũng có thứ cần đưa cho huynh._

_Ngồi trong phòng trà tại trúc lâm của Hàn Băng Cung, hướng mắt ra ngoài là một màu xanh thanh tịnh dịu mát, bốn phía chung quanh xào xạc gió đùa lá trúc, lại líu lo tiếng chim ca, thật yên bình mà thưởng trà hoa cúc thanh lọc cơ thể, thật đúng là tan hết muộn phiền, giống như lạc vào đất phật. _

_\- Shi… công chúa muốn đưa ta thứ gì vậy?_

_Nâng chung trà lên, Sherry dùng nắp gạt đi mấy cánh hoa nổi lơ lửng, làn hơi bay lên mờ mờ, hương trà dìu dịu thoảng qua, nàng cười nhẹ._

_\- Cho ta thời gian một chung trà._

_Akai cũng không nói gì thêm nữa, chàng chỉ lặng yên thưởng thức chung trà thanh lọc cơ thể, trong không gian này tâm chàng cũng tĩnh lại được một chút, hiếm có cơ hội nào như vậy. Hai người đối diện, giữa trúc lâm thanh tịnh, giữa hương trà nhàn nhạt, chỉ cần như vậy thôi, không cần bất cứ câu từ nào khác, đã đủ yên bình ấm áp cho trái tim khô cằn lạnh lẽo._

_Trà vừa cạn, một cung nữ thanh y nhanh nhẹn đưa đến một hộp gấm, cung kính dâng lên vị công chúa đang ung dung bên bàn trà kia. Nàng mở chiếc hộp ra, cầm lên một chiếc túi thơm tinh xảo, lập tức cả căn phòng tràn ngập hương thơm dịu mát, ngửi vào liền thấy khoan khoái tinh thần. Nàng đưa nó cho Akai, chậm rãi nói:_

_\- Bệnh của huynh không thể chữa khỏi, chỉ có thể điều trị giữ gìn để tránh bệnh tái phát, nhưng với thân phận của huynh, điều đó là không thể. Túi thơm này ta đã dùng rất nhiều hương liệu luyện hương, thành phần chính có tinh dầu khuynh diệp, còn gọi là bạch đàn, là hương liệu tốt dùng cho bệnh hen suyễn. Có thứ này bên người, khi phát bệnh chỉ cần ngửi mùi hương ấy huynh sẽ không sao. Giữ cho cẩn thận._

_Nhận lấy chiếc túi nhỏ xinh với những đường thêu tay tinh xảo, Akai nhận ra loài hoa được thêu trên ấy là bỉ ngạn, lại là những đóa bỉ ngạn trắng thuần khiết, trước giờ bỉ ngạn chàng mới chỉ thấy màu đỏ, nàng lại muốn tẩy màu đỏ máu ấy trở nên thuần khiết sao? Màu trắng bên người một sát thủ trong bóng đêm, quen với sắc đỏ chết chóc của máu như chàng? Máu sẫm như hoa bỉ ngạn trong đêm…_

_Đỏ. Màu sắc rực rỡ nhất, màu sắc thể hiện sự tột cùng của các cung bậc cảm xúc. Dù là tình yêu cháy bỏng, ý chí kiên định hay hận thù thấu tâm can, tất cả, kể cả cái chết, đều được màu đỏ thể hiện xuất sắc._

_Đứng dậy khỏi bàn trà, Akai Shuuichi cúi đầu hành lễ, xin cáo lui. Sherry công chúa nhấp một ngụm trà, chàng đi được vài bước rồi nàng mới nhẹ giọng nói như gió thoảng bên tai:_

_\- Gọi Shiho đi, chẳng phải huynh vẫn muốn gọi ta như thế sao… _

_._

_._

_._

\- Shiho!

Choàng tỉnh dậy, Akai mới phát hiện đó chỉ là một giấc mơ, giấc mơ quá thật, cứ như quá khứ hiển hiện ngay trước mắt, giơ tay là có thể chạm vào, nhưng hóa ra lại chỉ là ảo ảnh. Cầm chiếc túi thơm chàng vẫn đeo bên mình không rời mấy năm qua lên, hương trà hoa cúc trong kí ức vẫn như lảng vảng quanh đây, Akai vuốt nhẹ qua đóa bỉ ngạn thêu trên chiếc túi. Quả nhiên, bỉ ngạn đỏ vẫn là bỉ ngạn đỏ, máu vẫn là máu. Đêm sinh thần thứ mười sáu của nàng, bàn tay đẫm máu của chàng chẳng phải đã vô tình nhuộm đỏ đóa bỉ ngạn thuần khiết này rồi hay sao, đêm ấy cũng là lần duy nhất chàng phát bệnh lại kể từ lần đầu tiên. Bỉ ngạn đỏ – mạn châu sa hoa, hồi ức đau thương. Nếu bỉ ngạn không còn đỏ nữa, thì sẽ mang tên là gì đây?

Bình minh vừa lên, Shiho cũng tỉnh dậy. Nàng nhìn sang chạc cây bên cạnh, Kudo Shinichi sớm đã dậy rồi, chàng đang quan sát động tĩnh xung quanh, ở chạc cây ngay kế là chàng hoàng tử Tây Quốc vẫn đang ngủ rất ngon lành.

\- Thế nào rồi?

Shiho vừa chỉnh lại vạt áo vừa hỏi.

\- Tạm thời chưa có gì đáng ngại – Shinichi nhẹ nhàng nhảy sang chạc cây Shiho ngồi, thản nhiên ngồi xuống bên cạnh – có lẽ chúng không tìm được gì, thấy bổn tướng đây thần thông quảng đại, thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện nên biết khó mà lui rồi.

\- Chàng còn đùa được sao? – Shiho lườm sang, nhìn bộ râu giả rung rung trên gương mặt đắc ý mà thấy ghét – Nếu không có gì đáng ngại thì chúng ta sớm về căn nhà gỗ đó đi, chắc mọi người lo lắng lắm.

\- Phải, ta cũng muốn tháo bộ râu giả này ra, mặt ta ngứa quá rồi.

Còn nói nữa, chẳng phải vừa rồi còn cao hứng lắm hay sao. Đánh thức Heiji vẫn ngủ vì ngấm men rượu, cả ba người nhanh chóng hướng về phía ngôi nhà gỗ mà đi.

Hai chàng vương tử trừng mắt nhìn ngôi nhà gỗ đã bị lửa thiêu rụi, giờ đây chỉ còn sót lại chút tro tàn.

\- Không…không thể nào.

Heiji nhấc từng bước nặng nề tiến về phía đám than tàn từ những cột trụ đã cháy đen, Shinichi thì bàng hoàng nhìn những dấu chân cuồng bạo xéo nát mảnh đất vốn phủ đầy cỏ xanh. Trong khi hai chàng trai kia còn đang bận đau thương, Shiho chú ý quan sát mọi dấu hiệu dù là nhỏ nhất xung quanh.

\- Khoan, Heiji, nhìn này – Shinichi bước vội lại vỗ vai Hattori Heiji, chàng chỉ vào những vết chân vội vã hướng về phía tây – ba dấu chân khác biệt hẳn, được tạo nên bởi đế của loại giày vải đặc trưng Đông Quốc, giống những đôi chúng ta đi, bọn hắc y nhân đó đi giày bện từ cỏ để tránh để lại dấu vết. Hơn nữa còn có dấu chân nhỏ như thế này, là dấu chân nữ tử. Nhất định là Nakamori cô nương, bọn họ đã chạy thoát được, nhưng cũng không chắc là sẽ an toàn đến giờ, chúng ta mau đuổi theo thôi, phải bắt kịp để hỗ trợ họ.

Nghe vậy Heiji vội đứng dậy, cùng Shinichi quay bước về hướng tây.

\- Khoan đã – Shiho chặn hai chàng lại – là hướng đó mới đúng.

Chỉ tay về phía đông, nàng nói với giọng chắc chắn.

\- Sao có thể chứ, cô cũng thấy đấy, những dấu chân…

\- Để lại những dấu vết quá cơ bản mà ai ai cũng nhìn thấy mà còn muốn ôm mộng trốn thoát sao? Aoko không có kinh nghiệm thì còn có thể, nhưng đừng quên còn có Hakuba và Kaito ở đó nữa, ngươi cho rằng ai cũng như mình hả.

Heiji tím tái hết mặt mày được Shinichi giữ lại không cho hắn đến gần Shiho. Nàng vờ như không thấy vẻ mặt đó, bình thản nói tiếp:

\- Với khả năng khinh công của Kaito chắc chắn có thể giúp Aoko, Hakuba tuy bị thương nhưng muốn không để lại dấu vết trên mặt đất cũng không thành vấn đề. Như thế thì tại sao lại có những dấu chân này chứ? Đáp án chỉ có một.

\- Bọn hắc y nhân không hề biết đến thực lực của họ, vậy để lại dấu chân vội vã trên đất, mục đích là đánh lạc hướng?

\- Chính xác.

Shiho nhìn Shinichi bằng ánh mắt tán thưởng. Về phần Hattori Heiji, chàng vẫn không chịu khuất phục, hất tay Shinichi ra:

\- Dù thế, sao cô có thể chắc chắn họ đi về hướng đông? Tại sao không thể là phía nam hay bắc chứ?

\- Làm ơn đi, ngươi có thể dùng đến cái đầu một chút không? Bọn hắc y nhân đuổi từ phía nam sang, chúng ta ở phía bắc nên nếu ba người đó đi qua chắc chắn chúng ta phải biết, họ để lại dấu chân hướng về phía tây để đánh lạc hướng, ngươi nói xem, có não bị úng nước mới cho rằng họ không đi hướng đông.

\- Cô…

\- Heiji – Shinichi vội vàng đứng chặn giữa hai người, kéo tên bạn nóng như lửa giận quá mất khôn về phía ngôi nhà cháy đen – bọc quần áo của chúng ta để trong chiếc cối đá này vẫn còn lành lặn, mau thay đồ rồi đuổi theo nhóm Kaito thôi.

Shinichi toát mồ hôi hột, tên Heiji này kiếp trước đã đắc tội gì với Shiho không biết, ở cạnh nhau thể nào cũng có chuyện, một kẻ thì quá nóng, một người thì quá lạnh. Lắc đầu cười khổ, phải nhanh chóng nhập hội với ba người kia thôi, không chàng tổn thọ mất.

Thay y phục xong xuôi, hai chàng hoàng tử bước ra chỗ Shiho đang đứng đợi.

\- Được rồi, chúng ta phải nhanh lên.

Chỉnh lại vạt áo cho cân, hoàng tử Tây Quốc buột miệng:

\- Sao phải vội vã làm gì, chẳng phải ba người họ đã thoát rồi sao.

Liếc nhìn sang Shiho, Shinichi vội vàng tranh nói trước khi nàng kịp mở miệng:

\- Truy lùng vô ích cả một đêm, đến giờ thì bọn hắc y nhân đó có đần đến mấy cũng nhận ra đó là cái bẫy rồi, chúng ta phải nhanh chóng đuổi theo và tìm ra nhóm Kaito trước chúng. Huynh nghĩ xem, Hakuba đang bị thương, cùng với Aoko thì có Kaito cũng không địch lại nổi chúng đâu.

Nghe rồi Hattori Heiji gật gù ra điều đã hiểu, Shiho cũng chỉ im lặng đi tiếp không nói gì. Tên Heiji cột nhà cháy kia, Shinichi rủa thầm, khi đi với Shiho thì làm ơn đừng giở thói cái mồm đi trước bộ não theo sau được không. Lúc nào cũng bộp chộp, lại nóng vội, tính Shiho thì đã hay chỉnh người khác, lời ra đến đâu đau đến đấy, nào có phải huynh không biết? Ta với Kaito đã quen với kiểu nói xong mới nghĩ rồi, cũng hiểu huynh có chiều sâu hơn vẻ ngoài, nhưng mà với nàng… Ôi bên bạn bên sắc, à không bên tình bên nghĩa, thật khó vẹn toàn mà. Chàng hoàng tử Đông Quốc đau khổ nhìn trời thầm cảm khái.

\- Chúng ta để lại dấu chân đánh lạc hướng bọn chúng như thế, người khác nhìn vào cũng sẽ bị đánh lừa. Kuroba công tử, Hakuba công tử, liệu nhóm tiểu thư có tìm ra chúng ta được không?

Đã đi cả một đêm đường rừng, dù mệt mỏi nhưng Aoko vẫn không khỏi suy nghĩ mãi về vấn đề này, cô sợ sẽ lạc mất tiểu thư.

\- Không sao đâu – Hakuba quay sang trấn an – Heiji huynh thì còn có thể, nhưng có Shiho ở đó, họ không nhầm đường được đâu. Hơn nữa, Shinichi còn nhất định sẽ biết chính xác chúng ta đi đâu, phải không Kaito?

Vừa nói, Hakuba vừa liếc sang chàng hiệp khách bên cạnh, người vẫn âm thầm để lại dấu chỉ đường trên thân cây suốt dọc đường đi. Kaito cười cười:

\- Phải, nhưng là ta với tiểu thư của Aoko cô nương đây tâm đầu ý hợp, vừa gặp đã giống tri kỉ lâu năm, nàng chắc chắn sẽ hiểu ta còn hơn chính ta nữa. Chúng ta có thần giao cách cảm, không lạc được đâu.

Chàng nói mấy lời châm chọc rồi không quên nhìn Hakuba bằng ánh mắt trêu ngươi đùa cợt thấy rõ. Phớt lờ mấy hành động ngứa mắt ngứa tai của tên bạn đồng hành bất đắc dĩ, Hakuba rất phong độ đỡ lấy Aoko khi cô lảo đảo sắp ngã, rồi lại rất phong độ dìu cô đi suốt quãng đường còn lại. Nhìn Aoko mệt mỏi muốn lả người đi, cũng phải, đi đường rừng cả đêm dài, hơn nữa đôi mắt cô vẫn hơi lờ đờ, đồng tử dãn, xem ra quanh ảnh mê hương vẫn chưa được giải hết, không giống như hai chàng, Aoko là một nữ tử mềm yếu, tất nhiên sẽ chịu ảnh hưởng lớn hơn.

Bình minh vừa lên cũng vừa lúc cả nhóm ba người ra đến bìa phía đông khu rừng, gặp được một cây cầu treo từ gỗ đã cũ nối qua miệng vực sâu hút, bên kia cây cầu còn có một con đường mòn, có vẻ như là nơi có người ở. Tốt xấu gì thì ba người họ cũng đã mò mẫm suốt đêm, cả ngày hôm qua lại chưa có gì tử tế bỏ vào bụng, thôi cứ đi vào xem sao đã. Để lại dấu ở cây cột đầu cầu, Kaito theo sau Hakuba và Aoko qua bên kia vực. Giả như có chuyện gì, Shiho, Shinichi, Heiji, mạng ba bọn ta trông cậy vào ba người đấy.

Lần theo những kí hiệu chỉ đường ngầm định giữa ba người chàng, Shinichi và Heiji nhanh chóng đưa Shiho đuổi theo nhóm Kaito. Đuổi đến bờ vực phía bìa đông khu rừng thì mất dấu. Trong khi Shinichi và Shiho cùng tìm kiếm mọi dấu vết có thể gần bìa rừng thì nghe giọng Heiji gọi lớn:

\- Shinichi, lão bà, lại đây xem này!

Shinichi giật bắn mình, không phải vì âm lượng như luyện sư tử hống của tên bạn chí cốt, mà là vì cái danh từ hắn vừa mới hét lên để gọi Shiho đó. Trong khi đó, đương sự vẫn vô tư không kiêng nể gì mà gọi tiếp:

\- Làm cái gì mà lề mề thế? Mau lại đây tên kia, lão bà bà.

Nuốt nước bọt đi theo Shiho tiến về phía tên chuyên kiếm chuyện đen xì đang nửa ngồi nửa quì đằng kia, Shinichi cầu trời cho hôm nay tâm tình nàng thoải mái dễ chịu. Nhưng trái với dự kiến của chàng vương tử Đông Quốc, Shiho chẳng có vẻ gì là giận cả, nàng chỉ nhìn chăm chú vào những vết xước tưởng chừng do tự nhiên trên cây cột của chiếc cầu treo cũ nối hai đầu vực, rồi lại nhìn sang lối mòn dẫn sâu vào trong ở phía vực bên kia. Shinichi cũng ngay lập tức bị thu hút, cái này không phải do Kaito để lại hay sao? Vậy là, ba người họ đã đi sang bên kia. Còn cái kí hiệu rối rắm này nữa, gì chứ, phó thác mạng sống cho bọn ta à, Kaito, huynh nghiêm túc hả?

Bước từng bước thận trọng qua cây cầu cũ, Shinichi cẩn thẩn quan sát phía trước, chàng che chắn cho người con gái đi ngay đằng sau, Heiji cũng cảnh giác bìa rừng sau lưng mình. An toàn sang phía bên kia vực, cả ba tiếp tục đi vào lối mòn dẫn sâu vào bên trong. Chẳng bao lâu họ đã vào một cốc nhỏ, vừa đặt chân vào bên trong liền được chào đón bằng hàng loạt ánh mắt lạ lẫm và đề phòng, gần lối vào người thì cầm cuốc, người đang cầm dao phạt cỏ, tất cả đều dừng hết lại nhìn đăm đăm vào ba kẻ không mời. Shinichi hơi khựng người lại, nhìn qua thì có vẻ những người này là nông dân bình thường, nhưng người trong cốc thâm sâu bí hiểm này tuyệt nhiên không phải những kẻ tầm thường, chàng siết thanh kiếm chặt hơn, đứng chắn trước Shiho, Heiji cũng khẽ đưa tay chạm vào chuôi kiếm, đưa mắt nhìn quanh, sẵn sàng tuốt kiếm khỏi vỏ bất cứ lúc nào.

Không khí im lặng nặng nề cứ thế tiếp diễn, hai bên trừng mắt nhìn nhau, chợt một giọng nói quen thuộc đến ngứa ngáy vang lên đằng sau đám nông dân, phá tan bầu không khí kì dị.

\- Shinichi, Heiji, hai huynh đã đến đây rồi, nhanh hơn cả dự tính của ta đấy. A, Shiho, đúng như ta nghĩ, nàng vẫn bình an.

\- Kaito?

Lách người đi lên trước đám nông phu, Kuroba Kaito tươi cười vui vẻ chào hỏi hai gã bạn thân, lại quay sang nháy mắt với Shiho rất tự nhiên. Đáp lại, nàng chỉ gật đầu nhẹ, hai chàng hoàng tử thì khỏi nói, mắt mở hết cỡ nhìn tên hiệp khách lành lặn không sứt mẻ miếng nào trước mặt, còn hào hứng lôi lôi kéo kéo mọi người vào trong cốc nghỉ ngơi. Kaito tỏ ra khá thông thuộc với nơi vừa mới đặt chân đến không lâu này, cả ngày dài buồn chán, chàng đành đi khám phá nơi này cho vui, giờ thì lại đóng vai chủ nhà giới thiệu hồ nọ cảnh kia trong khi dẫn ba người mới đến phòng dành cho khách. Không nhịn được nữa, Shinichi ngăn Kaito lại hỏi:

\- Này, thế này là sao hả?

\- Có gì mà sao với không sao? Cốc chủ ở đây thân thiện lắm, ta làm thân với ông ấy ngay được – Kaito vừa đi vừa nói nhanh – ta cũng đã báo lại sẽ có thêm bằng hữu đến rồi, để lát nữa ta đưa mọi người ra mắt cốc chủ.

\- Ý ta không phải chuyện đó – Shinichi chặn hẳn Kaito lại – có chuyện gì rồi phải không?

\- Có gì đâu, huynh cho rằng có chuyện gì xảy ra với ta được chứ.

\- Vậy chứ dấu ở đầu cầu là sao?

\- Hakuba và Aoko đâu?

Shiho tiến lên hỏi, giờ hai chàng công tử kia mới nhớ ra, họ vẫn chưa thấy Hakuba và Aoko đâu cả. Không phải bị bắt làm con tin rồi chứ? Quan sát nét mặt bằng hữu, Kaito thở dài:

\- Chúng ta không thể vào phòng rồi mới nói sao?

Bốn con người, bốn góc bàn, tám con mắt nhìn nhau.

\- Vào phòng đóng cửa cài then rồi, giờ thì huynh nói được chưa?

Kaito nhìn một lượt ba gương mặt đang đăm đăm chiếu mắt lên mặt mình, chàng lại thở dài một hơi:

\- Hakuba và Aoko hiện đang nằm nghỉ ở phòng khác, hai người họ người bị thương, người mê mê tỉnh tỉnh nên cần tĩnh dưỡng. Và cốc này có tên là Linh Lan.

\- Ừm, Linh Lan Cốc, tên đẹp đấy – Shinichi nói – loài hoa lưu niên thân thảo, mọc ở nơi thung lũng sâu, dưới bóng râm của cây sồi cổ thụ hay ven bờ suối. Có điều ta chưa từng thấy hoa này ở Đông Quốc.

\- Đấy chính xác là điều cốc chủ nói với ta khi thắc mắc về cái tên lạ tai này đấy, kì lạ là trong cốc phủ đầy hoa linh lan.

\- Ta mặc kệ lan chuông lan chiếc gì – Heiji nóng nảy cắt ngang cơ hội khoe vốn hiểu biết của tên bạn về hoa cỏ – nó mọc ở đâu kệ xác nó, rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì.

Kaito đan hai tay vào nhau, chống khuỷu tay lên bàn nói chậm rãi:

\- Một khu cốc độc lạ như vậy mà không một ai biết đến, là do từ xưa đến nay, một khi đã bước chân vào cốc thì sẽ không có cơ hội còn sống trở ra.

Lại là một bầu không khí im lặng nặng nề, lại bốn con người tám con mắt nhìn nhau chằm chằm kì dị.

Heiji đập mạnh tay xuống bàn đứng vụt dậy:

\- Cùng lắm thì chúng ta đấu một trận xông ra ngoài, ta không tin lũ nông phu ở cái cốc toàn hoa với cỏ này cản nổi ta.

Kaito chỉ lắc đầu cười, Shiho suy nghĩ gì đó rồi nói:

\- E là không đơn giản như vậy đâu, Kaito, ta có một thắc mắc, tại sao từ khi đặt chân vào cốc ta không hề thấy một bóng nữ nhân nào vậy?

\- À, dạo gần đây trong cốc mới xảy ra một nạn dịch. Điều kì lạ là hầu hết nữ nhân trong cốc đều bị nhiễm, bất kể già trẻ, còn nam nhân chỉ có vài người nhiễm bệnh mà thôi. Nghe nói mới qua một tháng mà cốc đã mất đi hơn hai mươi mạng người rồi.

Nghe rồi Shiho lại rơi vào im lặng, nàng trầm ngâm hồi lâu.

Heiji thì vò đầu bực bội đi đi lại lại, chàng ngồi phịch xuống ghế, gào lên mất bình tĩnh:

\- Lão bà bà, bà bà có nghe ta nói không vậy? Giờ là lúc để lão bà cô đi quan tâm mấy chuyện vớ vẩn đó à? Còn huynh nữa Kaito, đưa hai người kia ra đây, chúng ta muốn đi ai dám cản.

\- Sẽ chẳng ai cản ngươi đâu – Shiho liếc sang gã đang hùng hùng hổ hổ ra lệnh bên cạnh – ngươi đã trúng độc như này rồi, cản làm gì, ra đến ngoài cốc tự ngươi chết là cái chắc.

\- Hả?

Shinichi và Heiji cùng lúc nghệt mặt ra thấy rõ, đồng loạt quay sang Kaito đang lắc đầu cười khổ bên cạnh tìm lời giải thích.

\- Cốc chủ là người khá thẳng thắn, ông ấy đã giải thích rõ ràng với ta, để tránh lộ bí mật của Linh Lan Cốc, bao đời nay trong cốc đều được bao phủ bởi một làn hơi độc. Lí do chúng ta và những người dân trong này chưa chết là vì những đóa linh lan ngập tràn cốc này. Hương tỏa ra từ loại linh lan đặc biệt trong đây trung hòa và ngăn độc tố phát tác, chúng ta rời đi là độc phát mà chết luôn. Đó là lí do bao nhiêu năm nay Linh Lan Cốc này có vào mà không có ra.

\- Kinh…kinh khủng vậy sao?

Shiho nhìn sang chậu linh lan đặt giữa phòng, không, không hề kinh khủng đâu, ít nhất là đối với những người ở đây.

\- Nhưng bây giờ thì tốt rồi, có Shiho ở đây chúng ta sẽ không sao.

\- Đúng vậy – Shinichi gật đầu tán đồng với Kaito – vừa vào cốc liền nhận ra độc tố, không cần nghe ai giải thích đã biết được người đã nhiễm độc. Dựa vào vốn hiểu biết của Shiho chắc chắn có thể chế thuốc giải.

\- Đừng quá đề cao ta như thế – Shiho nhìn thẳng vào mắt Shinichi – ta không hề biết gì về loại độc này, làm sao ta giải được. Phàm là chuyện gì đều phải biết căn nguyên mới có thể hóa giải.

Nàng nhấc ấm trà lên tự rót cho mình một chung, nhìn vào làn hơi bay phảng phất nàng nói tiếp:

\- Ta biết chúng ta đã nhiễm độc hoàn toàn là do quan sát và phán đoán, về phương thức đầu độc và lí do sau khi nghe Kaito giải thích ta mới biết được. Từ khi bước chân vào cốc đã có mùi thơm ngọt đặc trưng của linh lan bảng lảng trong không khí, quan sát kĩ hơn thì ở đầu mỗi mảnh đất dù là đang khai phá hay đã trồng trọt đều có một khóm linh lan nhỏ. Nông phu lại đi trồng linh lan ở đất màu làm gì? Vào sâu trong cốc rồi thì đâu đâu cũng thấy linh lan, phải nói là hoàn toàn được phủ bởi linh lan, đến độ không một ngóc ngách nào là không có hương linh lan cả. Mọi người nhìn xem – nàng đưa tay chỉ về phía chậu linh lan giữa phòng – dựa vào những điều này, ta chỉ có thể đoán linh lan là thứ vô cùng cần thiết đối với người trong cốc này, cần thiết như không khí để thở vậy. Không có không khí người sẽ chết, đã vào đây mà không có hương linh lan chúng ta cũng sẽ chết. Một phương thức giữ khách hoàn hảo.

Kết thúc với một nụ cười nhẹ, Shiho khiến cả căn phòng lạnh gáy.

Shinichi cau mày suy nghĩ hồi lâu mới nói được một câu:

\- Không lẽ chúng ta thật sự không thể sống sót ra khỏi đây sao?

Shiho nhấp một ngụm trà, nụ cười nhàn nhạt lướt qua môi nàng rất nhanh, nhưng cũng đủ để Kaito kịp bắt vào đôi mắt nhanh nhạy.

\- Nàng sẽ đi gặp cốc chủ chứ, mạng đổi mạng.

Nhìn vào đôi mắt đen thăm thẳm như nhìn thấu mọi sự của Kaito, Shiho nhướng mày, đôi mắt xanh lấp lánh những tia thú vị.

\- Tất nhiên.

Cốc chủ Linh Lan Cốc là một ông lão khá dễ chịu và hiền hòa, trái ngược hẳn với những hình dung của Shinichi về một cốc chủ lãnh khốc nghiêm nghị của một cốc độc chết người. Ông tươi cười ra đón nhóm Kaito, sau khi chào hỏi giới thiệu đôi bên liền hòa nhã mời họ vào trong dùng trà trò chuyện. Để Shinichi ở ngoài, căn dặn chàng canh chừng tên Heiji nóng như lửa xong, Shiho theo hai người kia vào trong bàn chuyện. Không vòng vo lâu, Kaito vào thẳng vấn đề:

\- Cốc chủ, vãn bối là khách, rất cảm kích ngài đã rộng rãi đón tiếp, còn giúp chăm sóc cho hai vị bằng hữu của vãn bối nữa. Lòng tốt của ngài vãn bối xin lưu nhận, có điều chúng vãn bối cần phải rời khỏi cốc này, mong cốc chủ giúp cho.

Linh Lan Cốc cốc chủ cười xòa, ông đưa bàn tay già nua vuốt chòm râu đã bạc trắng như cước:

\- Các vị khách nhân nếu đã muốn đi, lão đây cũng không có ý cưỡng ép ở lại, xin mọi người cứ tự nhiên.

Kaito bật cười:

\- Cốc chủ thật biết nói đùa, hẳn ngài hiểu ý của vãn bối là muốn sống mà bước ra khỏi cốc đây. Vãn bối hi vọng cốc chủ giúp giải độc, để chúng vãn bối toàn mạng ra đi.

Vẫn vuốt vuốt chòm râu bạc trắng, cốc chủ cười khà khà, không có vẻ gì là đang nghe lời thỉnh cầu của chàng hiệp khách trẻ cả.

\- Cốc chủ, ta hiểu đạo lí có qua phải có lại, ta muốn mạng, đương nhiên sẽ đổi bằng mạng.

Đôi mắt tinh anh của ông lão nhìn sang đánh giá Shiho, cốc chủ Linh Lan Cốc ướm hỏi:

\- Cô nương nói gì vậy, lão không cần mạng của ai cả, cô nương cũng chẳng thể ra khỏi cốc, xin hỏi cô đổi mạng thế nào đây?

\- Mạng toàn bộ người trong cốc đổi lấy mấy mạng người chúng tôi, cốc chủ, trong vụ trao đổi này ông không hề lỗ.

Dừng tay lại, cốc chủ thôi cười, ông nhìn Shiho thật kĩ, như thể muốn đánh giá lời nói của nàng là thật hay đùa. Shiho kiên định nhìn thẳng lại không hề né tránh, con ong vẫn bay sát cạnh người nàng từ nãy giờ ghé sát bên tai mà nàng cũng chẳng tránh đi, cuối cùng, ông lão lên tiếng trước:

\- Cô có thể cứu người của lão?

\- Ông có thể cứu người của ta.

Cốc chủ bật cười sảng khoái, cô nương này thật thú vị, cũng thật kiêu ngạo. Đáp lại câu hỏi của ông, cô lại trả lời như thể bản thân mới là người nắm giữ tình thế, rằng vì ông có thể cứu người của cô nên cô mới ra tay cứu người của ông. Cô chắc chắn cứu được những người mà những đại phu giỏi nhất trong cốc cũng phải bó tay sao? Nhìn vào con ong bay vòng vòng, cũng đáng để lão đây thử lắm. Đưa bàn tay gân guốc về phía Shiho, Linh Lan Cốc cốc chủ nói:

\- Nhất ngôn vị định.

\- Nhất ngôn vị định.

Tự tin bắt lấy tay cốc chủ, Shiho quay sang nhìn Kaito, chàng vẫn mỉm cười khích lệ nàng nãy giờ.

Nhìn thấy Shiho cùng Kaito bước ra ngoài, Shinichi đang ném sỏi gần đó vội chạy lại hỏi:

\- Sao rồi?

\- Bây giờ việc của chúng ta là đi cứu người.

Kaito nhìn Shiho mỉm cười, trả lời câu hỏi của Shinichi. Chàng hoàng tử Đông Quốc nhìn tên bạn thân trước mắt mà chợt cảm thấy là lạ khó nói.

\- Shiho, nàng phân phó đi, giờ mọi việc chúng ta đều nghe theo nàng.

\- Bất kì sự gì, muốn giải được điều cốt yếu là phải biết căn nguyên – nàng bước lên phía trước – chúng ta cần tìm ra nguồn gây bệnh.

Đưa cho mỗi người một gói bột, Shiho bắt đầu phân phó nhiệm vụ cho từng người.

\- Nước là nguồn lớn nhất và nhanh nhất để lan bệnh, ba người đi kiểm tra từng nguồn, dù chỉ là một khe nước cũng không được bỏ sót. Bỏ một chút bột này vào, nếu nước có độc sẽ chuyển sang màu đục như nước gạo, nếu không thì dùng chuột để thử nước. Để qua đêm, kiểm tra con chuột ta sẽ biết nguồn nước có dịch bệnh hay không. Ta sẽ đi thăm bệnh nhân tiện kiểm tra môi trường sống của dân trong cốc. Cuối ngày chúng ta họp ở phòng khách hồi nãy.

Dặn dò xong xuôi, mỗi người một hướng tỏa đi làm nhiệm vụ. Shiho đến nhà dân gần nhất, căn nhà vắng vẻ quạnh quẽ, vì nhà có ba người phụ nữ mà đều mắc bệnh nằm liệt một chỗ cả. Nàng bước vào trong đến bên giường, đưa tay bắt mạch cho người phụ nữ chừng hơn ba mươi đang mê loạn. Shiho nhíu mày, mạch tượng không có gì bất thường, nhưng người lại nóng như lửa, nôn thốc nôn tháo, da đôi chỗ lở loét, thần trí không tỉnh táo, mê sảng liên miên. Tình trạng của hai người còn lại cũng tương tự vậy. Trong tất cả các bệnh dịch mà nàng từng nghiên cứu qua, chưa từng có loại nào biểu hiện như thế này.

Shiho đứng lên, nàng đi quanh nhà kiểm tra một lượt đồ dùng và lương thực, nhưng chẳng có gì bất thường. Đi qua những nhà khác, thậm chí nàng còn gặp những bệnh nhân nặng hơn rất nhiều, vết lở loét lan khắp người và bắt đầu hoại tử, họ trở nên điên loạn và gào thét hoang dại, đến nỗi người nhà phải buộc tay chân giữ vào thành giường.

Shinichi ven theo con suối nhỏ thử nước, nguồn này cũng không có độc. Chàng liền lấy một con chuột đã bắt sẵn ra dìm xuống suối bắt nó uống nước, rồi buộc nó lại ở gốc cây gần đó.

\- Mai ta sẽ thu hồi ngươi sau, ngươi không thoát được đâu.

Shinichi tự bật cười, chàng cũng thật là, đi nói chuyện với con chuột. Khi vừa đứng lên thì Shinichi gặp Kaito đang đi tới, nhanh thật, họ đã đi hết một vòng Linh Lan Cốc rồi. Bước lại gần Kaito, Shinichi nói:

\- Cũng vừa hoàn thành nhiệm vụ hả?

Bước sát lại, Kaito gật đầu hiểu ý, chàng nhìn ra xung quanh, khi đã chắc chắn không có ai trong phạm vi có thể nghe thấy cuộc đối thoại Shinichi mới hạ giọng:

\- Hôm trước ở căn nhà gỗ ta đã muốn hỏi rồi, nhưng chợt nhớ ra có người không tiện nói chuyện nên kìm lại. Kaito, làm thế nào huynh có thể thoát khỏi quang ảnh mê hương mà đánh thức bọn ta? Có phải…

\- Đúng vậy – Kaito gật đầu – có kẻ đã dùng đá bắn vào huyệt đạo đánh thức ta, hẳn kẻ đó ở bên ngoài sơn trang nên mới không chịu ảnh hưởng của quang ảnh mê hương.

\- Quả đúng như ta nghĩ – Shinichi chắp hai tay sau lưng trầm ngâm – Lí do gì kẻ đó lại làm vậy, là bạn hay thù, và tại sao lại theo đến Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang mà còn nấp ở bên ngoài?

\- Còn điều này nữa Shinichi – sắc mặt Kaito đột nhiên thay đổi – Lần đó chúng ta trúng quang ảnh mê hương, mang theo Shiho và Aoko về lí tuyệt đối không có cơ hội thoát được sự truy đuổi của bọn chúng. Sau đó, khi ra ngoài thám thính ta đã phát hiện ra xác của đám hắc y nhân, vết thương duy nhất là một đường đao chí mạng, dù khoảng thời gian rất ngắn nhưng xử lí vô cùng gọn gàng, nếu không phải ta tinh ý sẽ không thể phát hiện. Shinichi, xác của bọn chúng… – đôi chân mày chàng cau lại – không phải chỉ một vài cái, hơn hai mươi cái xác, là toàn bộ bọn hắc y nhân đã đuổi theo chúng ta.

Shinichi sầm mặt lại, giết toàn bộ, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn như thế lại hoàn toàn không bị phát giác. Kẻ này, nếu không phải là bạn thì thật khó có thể tưởng tượng hiểm họa sau này lớn nhường nào. Hắn là ai? Mục đích của hắn là gì? Tại sao hắn làm những việc đó mà lại không ra mặt? Ba câu hỏi này, chàng nhất định phải trả lời được càng sớm càng tốt.

Còn một chuyện nữa Kaito cũng cảm thấy hết sức kì lạ, nhưng chàng giữ lại điều đó cho riêng mình. Chàng tin chuyện này với vấn đề họ đang gặp phải không liên quan đến nhau, nhưng để người ấy an toàn, cũng tránh những nghi ngờ không cần thiết, tự chàng sẽ tìm hiểu sau.

Bàn luận một hồi xong xuôi, Shinichi và Kaito cùng đi tìm Heiji xem có cần giúp gì không, sau đó cả ba về lại phòng khách để họp mặt như đã thống nhất ban ngày khi trời cũng vừa sẩm tối.

Cả một buổi đi khắp các nhà xem mạch, kiểm tra mà không phát hiện ra vấn đề nào có khả năng gây bệnh, Shiho mệt mỏi đi về khu khách phòng của cốc chủ Linh Lan Cốc. Không sao, nàng tự nhủ, vẫn còn nguồn nước để tìm hiểu. Đẩy cửa bước vào phòng, Shiho ngạc nhiên khi thấy Hakuba và Aoko đã ngồi chờ bên trong từ bao giờ. Nhìn thấy Shiho, Aoko vui đến nỗi hai mắt rưng lệ, nhào đến ôm lấy nàng:

\- Tiểu thư! Tiểu thư đây rồi, em cứ sợ rằng sẽ không gặp lại tiểu thư nữa chứ.

Vừa khi ấy thì ba người còn lại cũng về đến nơi. Đáp lại ánh mắt dò hỏi của ba chàng trai mới vào, Hakuba nhún vai cười:

\- Nghỉ ngơi mãi cũng nhàm chán, ta đi tìm cốc chủ nói chuyện thì biết mọi người quyết định giải quyết theo kiểu mạng đổi mạng. Ông ấy nói mọi người sẽ họp mặt tại đây, vừa ra khỏi cửa thì gặp Aoko cô nương nên ta mời cô ấy cùng chờ luôn.

\- Linh Lan Cốc giống như tiên cốc vậy, em đang dạo trong khuôn viên thì gặp Hakuba công tử – Aoko hào hứng kể – tiểu thư biết không, ở đây người ta thậm chí còn có đền thờ thần linh lan đấy, họ bảo những đóa linh lan ngọt ngào là biểu tượng của sự trở về của hạnh phúc. Em cũng muốn một lần đến cầu hạnh phúc xem sao.

Ngồi vào bàn, Aoko nhanh nhẹn rót trà cho từng người, có vẻ sau một ngày cô đã lấy lại sức. Bất giác Kaito nhìn về phía Shiho, vẻ mặt chàng đăm chiêu tư lự.

\- Bọn ta đã kiểm tra toàn bộ nguồn nước dẫn vào cốc rồi, không một nguồn nào là có độc cả. Còn lũ chuột để mai nàng kiểm tra thôi.

Shiho gật đầu với Shinichi, đón lấy chung trà Aoko đưa, nhìn nàng có vẻ không tập trung lắm.

\- Ta đã đi xem bệnh rồi, không có phát hiện gì cả, ngay đến các triệu chứng ta cũng chưa gặp qua bao giờ.

\- Bất kì sự gì, muốn giải được điều cốt yếu là phải biết căn nguyên – Kaito lên tiếng – nàng đã nói thế đúng không? Vấn đề chưa từng gặp qua không có nghĩa là không thể giải quyết, chỉ cần tìm ra nguyên nhân gây bệnh, ta tin nàng có thể chữa được cho toàn bộ người dân của Linh Lan Cốc.

Shiho ngẩng lên nhìn vào đôi mắt thấu hiểu đầy dịu dàng của Kaito, xoay chung trà trong tay, nàng mỉm cười.

\- Phải, chỉ cần tìm ra nguồn bệnh, ta sẽ đưa được chúng ta ra khỏi đây. Mọi người cũng mệt rồi, đi nghỉ sớm đi, mai chúng ta sẽ làm việc với đám chuột đấy.

Ngày hôm sau, mặt trời vừa lên Shiho đã tỉnh dậy chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để đi tìm căn nguyên của bệnh dịch kì lạ. Nàng ra ngoài cửa thì thấy tất cả đều cũng đã sẵn sàng, kể cả Hakuba và Aoko. Ngày hôm đó sáu người cùng nhau đi đến từng nguồn nước lớn nhỏ trong cốc, kiểm tra đến từng chân lông của đám chuột không để sót một chỗ nào. Kiểm đi kiểm lại cho đến cuối ngày Shiho vẫn không phát hiện được điều gì, nguồn nước không hề có vấn đề. Khi thả con chuột cuối cùng ra, Shiho cau mày lại, nàng phóng tầm mắt ra xa không nói không rằng. Năm người còn lại nhìn nhau lo lắng, nếu nguồn nước không có vấn đề gì, tức là họ vẫn đang dậm chân tại chỗ, một lần nữa trở về vạch xuất phát, hẳn là Shiho cảm thấy khó chịu lắm. Tiến lại gần Shiho, Aoko nhẹ nhàng tìm chuyện nói để giúp nàng khá hơn.

\- Tiểu thư, hay là chúng ta cứ trở về đã, căng thẳng quá cũng không tốt, có khi thư giãn rồi tinh thần thoải mái lại có thể tìm ra những thứ không ngờ. Tối nay có lễ ở đền linh lan, loài hoa ngọt ngào như hạnh phúc trở về, chúng ta đến xem nhé tiểu thư.

\- Loại cây từ rễ, lá đến hoa đều độc thì hạnh phúc nỗi gì chứ. Chỉ cần một lượng nhỏ nước chiết từ linh lan là đủ gây chết người đấy, vô tình ăn phải lá linh lan cô gần như chắc chắn sẽ loạn nhịp tim không sống nổi, nó không ngọt ngào như cô tưởng đâu.

Chợt trong đầu Shiho lóe lên một ý nghĩ mơ hồ, nàng chưa kịp nắm bắt điều đó là gì, chỉ biết rằng chi tiết này rất quan trọng, nàng quay người lại nói nhanh:

\- Chúng ta đi xem lễ đền linh lan đi.

Rồi mặc kệ cho tứ đại công tử đang ngạc nhiên hết sức với sự thay đổi chóng mặt của Shiho, Aoko cười vui vẻ đi theo tiểu thư, sau cùng bốn chàng trai cũng đành nối gót hai nàng đến ngôi đền của hạnh phúc.

Dù là ngày lễ chính nhưng ngôi đền không hề tấp nập như Aoko tưởng, cũng phải thôi, khi cả cốc đang có dịch bệnh khủng khiếp như thế mấy ai có tâm trạng mà đi cầu hạnh phúc. Sáu người bước vào ngôi đền rực sáng ánh nến, từng chùm linh lan lung linh xinh đẹp trải dài từ trong ra ngoài, hương thơm ngọt ngào quyến rũ. Bên trong đền chỉ có lác đác vài người đến rồi lại đi rất nhanh, họ quỳ gối trước bức tượng đá tạc một chùm linh lan khổng lồ ở giữa đền, thành tâm cầu nguyện rồi cúi mình hôn lên những chùm hoa bằng đá.

Lại nữa, cái cảm giác đã đến rất gần sự thật lại chiếm lấy Shiho. Dường như nàng nhớ ra gì đó, dường như nàng chỉ cần vươn tay đẩy cánh cửa đang khép hờ trong tâm trí là có thể chạm tới căn nguyên của mọi việc. Linh lan, loài hoa của hạnh phúc trở về, loài hoa của sự sống trong cốc, loài hoa mang đầy độc dược,…

\- Tiểu thư, tiểu thư? – Aoko cất tiếng gọi, nhưng Shiho không hề phản ứng lại, thấy vậy Aoko cũng không cố gắng gọi nữa, cô cười rạng rỡ bảo – tiểu thư, em vào cầu hạnh phúc nhé, em sẽ cầu cho cả tiểu thư.

Phải nghĩ kĩ hơn nữa, phải bao quát hơn. Xem nào, đền linh lan, lễ linh lan, cầu hạnh phúc, bệnh dịch lạ, không có nguồn dịch, độc, linh lan… Độc linh lan? Không, độc trên linh lan!

Aoko giờ đã quỳ trước tượng linh lan, cô chắp tay thành tâm cầu hạnh phúc cho tiểu thư mà cô yêu quý nhất. Đang khi cô cúi người chuẩn bị hôn lên đóa linh lan đá thì bị một bàn tay mạnh mẽ kéo ngược lại. Aoko loạng choạng ngã vào một vòng tay ấm áp, cô ngước nhìn lên, là Kuroba công tử. Chớp mắt nhìn đi chỗ khác, Aoko bất giác đỏ bừng hai má. Shiho vào ngay sau đó, nàng nắm lấy cánh tay Kaito hỏi:

\- Aoko không sao chứ? Cô ấy chưa chạm môi vào bức tượng linh lan chứ?

Kaito lắc đầu, chàng có thể nhận ra sự lo lắng ẩn dấu trong giọng nói bình tĩnh của nàng:

\- Không sao, ta kéo cô ấy ra vừa kịp lúc.

Chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Aoko ngơ ngác nhìn tiểu thư, lại nhìn sang Kaito đặt tay lên bàn tay đang nắm lấy cánh tay chàng, ánh mắt ấm trấn an.

\- Mọi người giúp ta tắt hết nến đi – Shiho quay sang Shinichi đứng cạnh đó – viên dạ minh châu chàng đấu giá được vẫn còn giữ chứ?

\- Có, ta vẫn mang theo người đây, nàng cần dùng à?

\- Cho ta mượn dùng một lát, yên tâm đi, sẽ không sứt mẻ chút nào đến món quà đắt giá cho ý trung nhân của chàng đâu. Nếu không tin tưởng ta chàng có thể cầm, ta chỉ cần soi một số nơi thôi.

Nến đã được tắt hết, cũng vì thế mà vẻ mặt khóc dở mếu dở của chàng hoàng tử Đông Quốc không bị ai nhìn thấy. Trong mắt nàng chàng là người ích kỉ đến vậy sao, đến nỗi có viên dạ minh châu cũng không nỡ cho mượn vì sợ sứt mẻ. Viên dạ minh châu một nghìn lượng vàng được đem ra, soi sáng cả một góc đền. Shiho cầm viên ngọc tiến đến gần bức tượng đá:

\- Trên tượng chắc chắn có thứ ta muốn tìm. Dưới ánh sáng lạnh như đom đóm hay dạ minh châu, một số loại nấm sẽ hiện ra với màu đỏ như thế này.

Shiho mỉm cười thỏa mãn khi bức tượng linh lan tuyệt đẹp dưới ánh sáng của viên dạ minh châu hiện ra loang lổ những vệt đỏ tươi. Tất cả những người chứng kiến ở đó đều ồ lên kinh ngạc. Trả viên dạ minh châu cho Shinichi, nàng ra lệnh cho thắp nến trở lại. Gương mặt Shiho giờ đây lại tràn đầy hứng thú, nàng đã tìm ra thủ phạm cho loại bệnh dịch kì lạ xảy đến trong cốc này.

\- Tất cả hãy dừng ngay việc hôn lên bức tượng để cầu hạnh phúc đi, đem nước đến cọ sạch chỗ nấm bám trên đó nếu không muốn có thêm người nhiễm bệnh.

Nói rồi Shiho bước nhanh trở lại khách phòng, nàng phải nhanh chóng điều chế ra thuốc giải. Cả nhóm bắt kịp theo bước chân Shiho, không ai nói gì nhưng nàng hiểu bọn họ đang rất nóng lòng được nghe nàng giải thích.

\- Là nấm cựa đỏ, tác dụng rất kinh khủng, gây nôn mửa, co cứng mạch, hoại tử, mê sảng. Loại nấm này chưa từng gây ảnh hưởng trên con người nghiêm trọng và lớn đến thế, hơn nữa… – bước chân Shiho hơi chậm lại, nhưng rất nhanh nàng lấy lại tốc độ ban đầu – Ta không nghĩ có nấm cựa đỏ ở đây. Nguyên nhân khi hầu hết phụ nữ ở cốc đều nhiễm bệnh mà nam nhân lại chẳng có mấy người là do bức tượng linh lan cùng lời cầu hạnh phúc. Có mấy nam nhân lại đi lễ xin hạnh phúc chứ? Chỉ có nữ tử là nhiều thôi, bất kể già trẻ, là nữ nhân thì đều mong cầu, mơ ước đến hạnh phúc. Vậy thôi.

Suốt cả đêm hôm ấy, cả nhóm sáu người theo hướng dẫn của Shiho cùng nhau tìm hái dược liệu để điều chế thuốc giải cho những người trúng độc của nấm cựa đỏ. Chiều hôm sau, khi thuốc giải đã hoàn thành, Shiho cùng mọi người đến từng nhà giúp bệnh nhân dùng thuốc giải. Bận rộn đến tận đêm, Linh Lan Cốc lại trở về với vẻ yên bình như xưa, không còn tiếng kêu rên đau đớn hay tiếng gào thét trong cơn mê sảng nữa. Ai nấy đều rất vui vẻ, hạnh phúc thực sự đã trở về với từng người dân, nhưng không phải do những bông linh lan ngọt ngào trong truyền thuyết.

Hôm sau mặt trời còn chưa lên, Linh Lan Cốc cốc chủ đã cho mời người, đứng tươi cười đón sáu khách nhân đặc biệt vào khu biệt viện của cốc chủ dùng trà cùng điểm tâm. Ông đã không nhìn nhầm cô nương ấy, trong hai ngày lại có thể cứu mạng người dân cả cốc, trong hai ngày giải quyết xong vấn đề làm đau đầu các đại phu giỏi nhất hàng tháng trời.

\- Các vị khách nhân, cho phép lão mời riêng cô nương đây vào hậu viện được chứ? Lão muốn được cảm tạ cô nương.

Shinichi có ý ngăn lại nhưng Shiho đã đồng ý trước khi chàng kịp mở lời. Để năm người kia ở lại bàn trà, nàng đi theo cốc chủ, thật tốt khi ông chủ động mời gặp riêng nàng, nàng cũng có chuyện cần nói riêng với cốc chủ.

Hậu viện giống như một khoảnh sân nhỏ được bao bọc bởi rừng linh lan thơm ngát, đặc biệt ông lão nuôi rất nhiều ong, nàng có thể thấy ít nhất gần trăm chiếc tổ nuôi ong do chính tay ông dựng. Đến giữa khoảnh sân thì cốc chủ dừng lại, ông huýt một hồi sáo dài, tức thì hàng ngàn con ong bay vây lấy Shiho. Hơi giật mình nhưng không hoảng sợ, nàng quan sát đàn ong rồi nhẹ nhàng đưa tay lên làm động tác như vén tấm rèm bằng ong, thật kì lạ, bầy ong dạt ra xếp thành từng lớp từng lớp, rù rì bay theo mỗi chuyển động của nàng. Chúng dàn mỏng, dồn về phía sau lưng nàng rồi bay dập dờn, nhìn tựa như đôi cánh vàng mật óng ánh khổng lồ vậy.

Cốc chủ xúc động nhìn cảnh trước mắt, ông lại huýt một hồi sáo dài, đàn ong nghe lệnh liền tản ra, tuy vẫn còn một vài con lưu luyến quẩn quanh Shiho một lát trước khi về lại tổ. Ông lão lại gần Shiho, mắt ông đã lấp lánh ánh nước:

\- Cô nương, phải chăng cô chưa từng bị ong đốt bao giờ?

Shiho gật đầu, nàng khó hiểu nhìn ông lão. Ông đột nhiên cười rạng rỡ, rồi lấy ra một lọ nhỏ nhìn giống như một lọ đựng mật ong bình thường đưa cho nàng:

\- Cuối cùng lão cũng tìm được cô nương rồi.

Cốc chủ Linh Lan Cốc mở nút lọ, đổ ra lòng bàn tay một viên đá dẹt hình dấu phẩy màu xanh lục đưa đến trước mặt Shiho. Nàng cầm viên đá lên thì thấy trên mặt đá có khắc một chữ Xuân chính giữa. Trong khi đó, ông lão vẫn chưa hết xúc động.

\- Loài ong là loài vật duy nhất có thể cảm nhận linh khí. Cô nương, để bầy ong linh lan của lão ngoan ngoãn phục tùng cô nương như thế, hẳn là trên người cô có linh khí rất mạnh. Món thần khí này các tiền bối đi trước và lão đã bảo quản thay cô nương hàng trăm năm rồi, cuối cùng đã đợi được cô nương đến để trao lại.

Nói rồi ông đột ngột quỳ một chân xuống trước Shiho. Quá bất ngờ, Shiho không biết phải xử lí tình huống này như thế nào. Không để nàng phải nói thêm gì, cốc chủ đã giơ tay lên chặn:

\- Cô nương không cần phải băn khoăn gì cả. Đây là thiên duyên, lão chỉ giúp người có duyên bảo quản đồ vật mà thôi. Thần khí nên ở trong tay người mang linh khí. Đến bản thân lão cũng không thể biết được thiên cơ, xin cô nương hãy cứ nhận lấy, khi thời điểm đến cô nương tự khắc sẽ biết cần làm gì. Ngoài ra, vì an toàn cho chính bản thân cô, chuyện này xin hãy giữ kín.

Cốc chủ đã nói vậy, Shiho cũng không tiện thắc mắc thêm nữa, nàng đành nhận lấy viên đá, bỏ lại vào trong lọ đựng mật.

\- Cô nương, cô nhìn xem.

Ông lão hướng tay về rừng linh lan bạt ngàn lung linh trong ánh sáng yếu ớt sớm mai, rồi ông lấy chén làm từ trúc hứng lấy những giọt sương đọng trên cánh hoa mong manh, khi hứng đủ sáu chén ông hòa vào mỗi chén sương một thìa mật ong linh lan, sau đó trút vào sáu bình sứ nhỏ đặt lên khay gỗ.

\- Đây chính là thuốc giải độc của Linh Lan Cốc, phải là sương sớm chưa gặp ánh mặt trời đậu trên cánh linh lan thuần trắng, hòa cùng mật ong linh lan đã ủ mười năm. Xưa nay phương thuốc này chỉ truyền cho các đời cốc chủ, cũng chỉ duy có cô nương là ngoại lệ được biết đến mà thôi.

\- Cốc chủ, ta có thể yêu cầu thêm một phần thuốc giải nữa không?

Đáp lại yêu cầu bất ngờ của Shiho, ông lão chỉ bật cười, không hề ngạc nhiên.

\- Lão biết cô nương sẽ nói thế mà, cô nương xin hãy yên tâm, dù lão không hiểu tại sao, nhưng độc trong Linh Lan Cốc trở nên vô dụng đối với cô. Ngay từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy cô nương lão đã nhận ra cô không hề nhiễm độc, sáu phần thuốc giải kia, lão đã tính cả phần cho vị bằng hữu bí mật của cô nương rồi.

Sóng mắt khẽ xao động, nàng nhìn dáng người gầy gò của ông lão, làm thế nào…?

\- Cốc chủ, Kaito nói đúng, ông rất thẳng thắn.

Cốc chủ Linh Lan Cốc đi lấy thêm năm lọ mật ong nữa đặt vào khay, rồi cùng nàng quay trở ra tiền viện. Trên đường đi, Shiho nói nhỏ với cốc chủ:

\- Cốc chủ, ông cần cẩn thận hơn, trong Linh Lan Cốc có kẻ muốn hại ông, thậm chí để đạt mục đích sẵn sàng diệt cả cốc này. Loài nấm cựa đỏ vốn không thể xuất hiện trong cốc, chúng chỉ mọc ở trên lúa mạch đen, không thể nào lại có trên đá, chỉ có một khả năng là có người đã rắc chúng lên – ngừng một lát, Shiho liếc nhìn ông – Chuyện kia…

Vẫn bước đi từng bước đều đều, ông lão đáp:

\- Cảm tạ cô nương đã cho lão biết điều này, bây giờ vật đã trao cho người có thiên duyên, lão cũng không cần lo lắng nhiều nữa. Chuyện của cốc lão sẽ giải quyết. Chuyện của cô nương, lão tuyệt đối không can dự.

Shiho gật đầu, nàng nói nhỏ câu cuối trước khi ra đến bên ngoài:

\- Ta cũng chỉ giúp cốc chủ đến đây thôi.

Đem khay mật ong và thuốc giải ra ngoài, nơi Shinichi đang đứng ngồi không yên ngóng mãi vào phía trong lo Shiho có chuyện gì. Đưa đến trước mặt mỗi người một lọ mật ong, cốc chủ cười hồn hậu:

\- Mật ong linh lan là loại mật thượng đẳng đấy, để cảm tạ các vị ân nhân của cốc, lão xin gửi tặng mỗi vị một lọ. Cô nương đây là người đã giải nguy cho Linh Lan Cốc, cô nương cũng là người đầu tiên lão cho phép vào thăm vườn ong quý của lão.

Heiji cầm lọ mật lên ngắm nghía, mồm lẩm bẩm:

\- Thì ra cảm tạ riêng là cho ngắm ong của lão hả?

Kaito huých khuỷu tay vào mạng sườn Heiji, cái tên này, chẳng biết ý tứ gì cả. Cốc chủ lại xếp trước mỗi người một bình sứ.

\- Còn đây là thuốc giải, các vị thứ lỗi, thuốc giải này lão cũng chỉ tiết lộ cho riêng cô nương đây thôi, nên mới mạn phép để năm vị ở lại.

\- Vãn bối hiểu mà – Kaito vội đỡ lời – đây là bí mật của cốc, Shiho mới là người đã tìm ra nguyên nhân và cứu được người của cốc chủ, nếu có ai được biết thì lẽ đương nhiên là chỉ có nàng.

Gật gù hài lòng, ông lão nói:

\- Mọi người mau uống thuốc giải đi, nên uống ngay khi còn tươi.

Sáu người cùng cầm lấy lọ sứ trước mặt nâng lên uống cạn. Sau một hồi hàn huyên, cả nhóm cùng đứng dậy cáo biệt vị cốc chủ hồn hậu. Mặt trời vừa lên, cả nhóm cũng ra đến cửa cốc. Đứng nhìn theo sáu vị khách trẻ rời đi, Linh Lan Cốc cốc chủ chắp hai tay sau lưng, cuộc gặp gỡ này quả là thiên duyên.

Đôi mắt tinh anh của ông lão nhìn quanh một hồi, ông khẽ cười, vị khách bí ẩn đó, tuy rất thần bí, ẩn thân không có sơ hở, nhưng thiên sinh ông có khứu giác cực nhạy bén, ngay từ đầu ông đã có thể ngửi thấy một hương thơm man mát khác lạ vẩn trong gió, lẩn khuất trong hương thơm ngọt của linh lan. Mùi hương ấy luôn phảng phất gần bên vị cô nương kia, dường như cô ấy luôn được dõi theo, luôn được bảo vệ.

Rất ấm áp, rất an tâm, dù rằng mọi thứ đều thầm lặng.

Vẫn luôn thầm lặng.

**Grey**


	11. Chapter 11: Phong

**Chap 11: Phong**

Sang đến bên kia cây cầu gỗ cũ, Aoko chợt tái mặt nhìn chằm chằm về một phía.

\- Aoko cô nương, sao vậy?

Hakuba quan tâm vừa hỏi vừa nhìn theo tầm mắt của cô, bước chân chàng khựng lại, cả nhóm nhìn rõ năm cái xác tím tái của bọn hắc y nhân nằm lăn lóc bên một bụi cỏ. Bốn chàng trai lập tức cảnh giác xung quanh, vây thành vòng tròn quay lưng lại phía hai nữ tử duy nhất trong nhóm. Vậy nhưng Shiho lại lách người qua vòng bảo vệ của bốn chàng trai, nàng rút khăn ra lót tay, tới gần mấy cái xác xem xét.

\- Xem tình trạng cơ thể tím tái thế này có thể khẳng định mấy kẻ này chết vì độc phát toàn thân, xác cũng đã cứng, không phải mới chết gần đây. Như vậy mấy tên này hẳn là do thám của bọn hắc y nhân đuổi theo chúng ta phái vào Linh Lan Cốc. Nhìn cảnh xác chết lăn lóc, xung quanh vắng vẻ thế này thì có lẽ bọn còn lại hoảng loạn mà tháo chạy hết rồi, không còn tâm trí mà đuổi bắt chúng ta nữa đâu.

Đứng dậy lau kĩ từng ngón tay, rồi nàng vứt bỏ chiếc khăn lụa không thương tiếc.

\- Trước hết chúng ta quay trở lại trấn đã, phải ra khỏi khu rừng này càng nhanh càng tốt.

\- Thất bại rồi?

Người đó ngồi trên chiếc ghế hương với nước sơn đen bóng được chạm khắc tinh xảo, từng hình rồng phượng uốn lượn ra đến tay cầm sinh động như thể sắp vùng bay lên bầu trời đêm cao vút, nhẹ giọng hỏi rất bình thường nhưng lại khiến kẻ đang quỳ dưới kia run rẩy không thôi. Hắn quỳ mọp trên sàn, không dám nhìn lên người đang ngồi trên kia, chỉ thấy vạt áo choàng dài của người phủ quanh chân ghế, những ngón tay bình tĩnh nhịp lên tay cầm bằng gỗ từng hồi chậm rãi khiến hắn càng thêm kinh sợ.

\- Thưa…thưa chủ nhân, bọn người đó đuổi theo chúng đến một cây cầu cheo leo giữa vực, tiểu nhân… khi tiểu nhân đến nơi thì thấy mấy tên được cử sang thám thính vừa ra bên ngoài liền co giật từng cơn, tím tái mặt mày mà chết. Bọn còn lại cũng vì thế mà tán loạn bỏ chạy, mất dấu từ đó.

\- Và ngươi cũng bỏ chạy luôn?

Vẫn nhịp tay đều đều, giọng nói người đó không hề thay đổi âm sắc, kẻ đang quỳ kia co rúm người.

\- Nói thì hay lắm, chỉ giỏi khua môi múa mép, giảo biện cho thất bại của bản thân. Ngươi thử giải thích xem, lần ở Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang có quang ảnh mê hương của ta ngươi cũng không bắt được, đám sát thủ ngươi ba hoa rằng chính tay tuyển chọn thì chết tuyệt không còn một tên, cả lũ ô hợp ngươi gom lại nữa, đến một đứa con gái cũng bắt không xong, gã hoàng tử mặt búng ra sữa thì vẫn sống sờ sờ ra đấy, ngươi còn mặt mũi về gặp ta sao?

Run rẩy trước cơn giận giữ của chủ nhân, gã dập đầu xuống sàn lia lịa:

\- Tiểu nhân đáng chết, tiểu nhân đáng chết…

\- Ngươi cũng biết điều đó cơ đấy.

Nói rồi người đó tàn nhẫn phẩy tay, hai kẻ từ phía sau tiến đến lôi gã mặt cắt không còn giọt máu trên sàn ra ngoài để xử tử. Gã chợt vùng vẫy kêu gào:

\- Chủ nhân, chủ nhân, xin cho tiểu nhân cơ hội lấy công chuộc tội. Thực sự lần này thất bại là do có kẻ không mời xuất hiện, hơn hai mươi sát thủ xuất sắc của tiểu nhân là do hắn giết, chủ nhân, hãy tin tiểu nhân…

\- Chẳng phải ngươi nói đó là những sát thủ xuất sắc sao, chỉ một kẻ lai lịch bất minh cũng có thể giết sạch cả lũ, e là lí do bao biện này không cứu nổi mạng ngươi đâu.

\- Chủ nhân, hãy tin tiểu nhân, hắn là quái vật, đối thủ của chúng không phải người thường, tất cả chúng đều chết mà trên người chỉ có một vết đao duy nhất, chủ nhân…

Người đó giơ bàn tay lên, hai kẻ kia liền thả gã xuống. Trầm ngâm một lúc, một tia sáng chợt lóe lên từ đôi mắt ẩn trong bóng tối, người đó thì thầm:

\- Một đường đao duy nhất? Được, Akai Shuuichi, ngươi được lắm.

Rồi người đó cười một tràng dài, ném một mảnh giấy xuống chân, giọng lại trở về hiền hòa như lúc đầu nhưng không kém phần đe dọa:

\- Đi giải quyết đống lộn xộn ngươi gây ra đi. Lần này ngươi còn làm hỏng chuyện thì đem mạng về gặp ta.

Gã vội chộp lấy mảnh giấy, ôm như báu vật, dập đầu liên tiếp xuống sàn:

\- Đội ơn chủ nhân không giết.

Sáu người ngồi quây quần bên bàn thức ăn thịnh soạn, bốn chàng trai vui vẻ ăn uống để bù vào khoảng thời gian chạy khắp bốn phương tám hướng của khu rừng, đặc biệt Heiji là người tích cực nhất.

\- Nàng có dự định gì chưa?

Shinichi rót một li rượu, đoạn hỏi Shiho đang ngồi phía đối diện.

\- Rời khỏi Xích Hỏa Sơn này, nơi đây không có thứ ta cần, không cần thiết phải ở lại nữa.

\- Nói vậy nàng vẫn chưa có dự định cụ thể? Chi bằng đi cùng bọn ta đi, hai nàng là thân nữ tử, lại vừa trải qua nguy hiểm như vậy, e là…

\- Ta tất nhiên tự có kế hoạch cho bản thân, chúng ta có duyên gặp gỡ cũng nên đến đây thôi – buông đũa xuống, Shiho đáp lại chàng hoàng tử Đông Quốc, khóe miệng như cười như không – sau bữa ăn này đường ai nấy đi, không cần phải vướng bận thêm nữa.

Shinichi định nói thêm, nhưng nhìn Shiho lạnh lùng kiên quyết, lời muốn nói ra chàng đành giữ lại. Nàng nói đúng, hai người gặp nhau cũng chỉ là bèo nước tương phùng, vốn không hề có liên quan vướng bận, nhưng sao nghe nàng nói câu từ biệt chàng lại cảm thấy lòng chùng xuống.

Sau bữa cơm, mọi người về phòng sắp xếp hành lí, chuẩn bị theo hành trình của mỗi người. Aoko sau khi gói gọn gàng hết đồ đạc, cùng với Shiho đem đồ xuồng lầu, nơi đã gọi chuẩn bị sẵn sàng xe ngựa.

Mọi người cùng tiễn Shiho, ra đến ngoài lại thấy bên cạnh cỗ xe chờ sẵn trước cửa còn có một con tuấn mã. Đứng trước xe, Hakuba lúc này mới nói:

\- Ta cũng có việc riêng cần làm, e rằng không cùng đường với các huynh được nữa.

\- Được – Kaito vỗ vỗ vai Hakuba – ai cũng có con đường riêng mà, chúc huynh thượng lộ bình an.

Nhảy lên yên ngựa, Hakuba gật đầu với Kaito rồi nói trước khi thúc ngựa đi:

\- Hẹn ngày gặp lại.

Sẽ sớm thôi, phải không? Chàng hoàng tử Nam Quốc hơi liếc lại phía sau, đôi mắt thẳm sâu trí tuệ, tĩnh lặng khó đoán và có chút kiêu ngạo, đôi mắt ấy chàng nhất định đã gặp ở đâu đó rồi, quả thực rất quen.

Aoko đã xếp xong đồ lên xe ngựa, Shiho chào ba chàng trai rồi lên xe, phu xe quất roi, chiếc xe từ từ lăn bánh rồi tăng tốc, chẳng mấy chốc chỉ còn lại một đám bụi mờ. Đứng chắp tay sau lưng nhìn chiếc xe đi xa, Heiji thờ ơ lên tiếng:

\- Hiếm khi thấy đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc hào hoa đa tình lại đứng trông theo bóng giai nhân như thế này, có phải đang nhớ đến chữ "duyên" bất hạnh hôm trước không?

Shinichi bị động tới nỗi đau thì đen mặt lại, liếc xéo tên bạn một cái rồi bỏ ngoài tai tiếng cười khùng khục mà lũ bạn thân đang nén trong họng. Kaito hắng giọng rồi nói:

\- Được rồi, người nên đi đã đi rồi, mà người không nên đi cũng đi luôn rồi, chúng ta vào việc được chưa?

\- Tất nhiên – Shinichi mỉm cười bí hiểm, đoạn nhìn sang Heiji – chuyện đó huynh giải quyết ổn thỏa rồi chứ?

Heiji thôi cười, gật đầu chắc chắn:

\- Giờ này có lẽ bọn chúng đã được mời về nha môn uống trà rồi.

Ba chàng trai vào thanh toán tiền trọ, trở ra sau quán lấy ba con tuấn mã rồi phi thẳng đến nha môn. Quan địa phương thấy ba chàng đến, lại nhìn tấm lệnh bài Shinichi trưng ra thì vội vàng hành lễ rồi đón tiếp nồng nhiệt, mời vào nha phủ, không quên khua môi múa mép vài câu kể công:

\- Thưa hoàng tử, nhận được bồ câu đưa mật thư có dấu triện của điện hạ tiểu quan đã ngay lập tức chuyển cấp tốc lên kinh thành, ngày đêm không dám chậm trễ mời được tướng quân đem quân lính đến trợ giúp…

Shinichi phất tay:

\- Khỏi dài dòng, ta muốn tra hỏi lũ phạm nhân.

Viên quan chắp tay nhận lệnh rồi đưa lũ phạm nhân lên tra hỏi. Tuy nhiên, những kẻ bị bắt chỉ là lũ tay chân râu ria không có vai trò gì quan trọng, ngoài đã giải cứu được hết đám người vẫn đang mê sảng ở Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang thì chung quy vẫn không có thông tin gì cả. Shinichi lắc đầu ra khỏi nha phủ, cũng vì quân lính đến chậm quá.

\- Không còn cách nào khác – Shinichi chắp hai tay sau lưng – chúng ta quay về phủ rồi từ từ chơi với bọn chúng.

Không chậm trễ, ba chàng dẫn theo quân lính áp giải phạm nhân tức tốc hồi kinh. Ngày đi đêm nghỉ, chẳng bao lâu hai chàng hoàng tử, một chàng hiệp khách cùng đoàn quân lính áp giải đám sơn tặc đã về đến kinh thành Đông Quốc phồn hoa náo nhiệt. Giao đám phạm nhân cho một tiểu tướng phụ trách giam vào nhà lao, Shinichi đưa hai tên bạn về phủ hoàng tử của mình nghỉ ngơi.

Mặc dù đã kết giao cùng Shinichi một thời gian không ngắn, giữa hai người có thể nói là tri kỉ cũng không ngoa, nhưng có một sự thật là ngoài Shinichi và Heiji ra, không một ai khác ở phủ hoàng tử cũng như có liên quan đến vị hoàng tử Đông Quốc này biết mặt Kaito cả, kể cả hoàng đế Đông Quốc cũng chỉ nghe danh chứ chưa một lần gặp mặt vị bằng hữu nổi danh giang hồ này của con trai. Đây là lần đầu tiên Kaito đường hoàng bước chân vào phủ của tên bạn bao năm – đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi. Vậy cho nên, khỏi phải nói kẻ hầu người hạ, nô tì nô bộc trong ngoài phủ đã kinh hoàng đến mức nào khi ba chàng trai phong độ ngời ngời đó bước vào. Từ trên xuống dưới cứ há mồm trơ mắt nhìn vị hoàng tử Tây Quốc Hattori Heiji cười cười nói nói thản nhiên cất bước cùng với hai đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi của họ. Nhiều kẻ sợ mình ngủ mơ, đưa tay lên véo má, dụi mắt liên tục, lại có người bị cảnh tượng đó dọa cho sợ đến ngất lên ngất xuống, phủ hoàng tử của Shinichi hôm nay được một phen náo nhiệt hiếm thấy.

Dù sao cũng là tổng quản của phủ đại hoàng tử, có kinh ngạc đến thế nào đi chăng nữa thì lão tổng quản Agasa cũng rất nhanh chóng lấy lại sự bình tĩnh vốn có, lập tức hạ lệnh điều đám hạ nhân đang ngơ ngác kia đi làm việc, sai nha hoàn pha trà chuẩn bị điểm tâm đón khách. Nhận ra sự thất thố của hạ nhân phủ mình, Shinichi hắng giọng, gọi tổng quản Agasa vào giới thiệu Kaito một lượt rồi cho lui. Biết ý, lão tổng quản lui xuống phân phó hạ nhân điều chỉnh lại thái độ phục vụ, tránh thất thố lần nữa trước mặt khách nhân của hoàng tử, cũng như không được phép lắm lời đưa chuyện, bàn tán lung tung. Quy củ của phủ hoàng tử tuy không nhiều nhưng rất nghiêm, lại thêm có sự quản lí chặt chẽ của tổng quản Agasa nên chuyện ồn ào khi Kaito vào phủ ngày hôm nay đã biến mất không còn dấu vết.

Sau khi nghỉ ngơi, thay y phục, Shinichi liền vào cung vấn an mẫu hậu, bẩm tấu phụ hoàng một lượt những sự việc đã xảy ra trong chuyến đi rồi xin phép trở lại phủ với lí do còn có khách đang đợi. Hoàng đế Kudo Yusaku trầm ngâm lắng nghe, cũng chỉ dặn dò vài câu rồi cho phép chàng hồi phủ. Khi Shinichi trở về, trên dưới phủ đã luyện được thái độ biểu cảm khiêm nhường phục vụ không chê vào đâu được, cũng có thể tinh tế dựa vào y phục và phong cách của từng người mà phân biệt được hoàng tử với công tử Kuroba. Quả nhiên là cách làm việc cực kì chuyên nghiệp.

Lúc này Heiji đang cùng Kaito ngồi ở hoa viên nói chuyện gì đó rất sôi nổi, thực ra thì chỉ có mình Heiji sôi nổi hào hứng với câu chuyện thôi, còn Kaito chỉ ngồi nghe, thỉnh thoảng lại bật cười vì vẻ trẻ con của tên bạn.

\- Hai huynh có chuyện gì mà cao hứng vậy?

Shinichi ngồi xuống ghế đá, cầm tách trà nha hoàn vừa mới cung kính dâng lên thưởng thức. Uống một ngụm trà thơm hảo hạng cho thấm giọng, Heiji cười cười nheo mắt nhìn sang:

\- Ta đang nói với Kaito, xem là một khắc hay là nửa khắc nữa, mà hắn cứ lắc đầu bảo sao nhanh thế được. Chúng ta cược năm mươi lượng bạc, chịu không?

Shinichi có vẻ khó hiểu nhìn hai tên bằng hữu, đặt tách trà xuống hỏi:

\- Một khắc hay nửa khắc nữa cái gì?

Đúng lúc ấy, một bóng dáng thướt tha yểu điệu bước đi nhẹ nhàng như lướt trên mây xuất hiện ở đầu hoa viên. Một làn gió thổi tới, xiêm y nàng tung bay nhè nhẹ, đâu đây như thoảng hương lan dịu ngọt, dải lụa màu cánh sen khoác hờ trên tay nàng cuốn lấy tà váy, giữa trăm hoa càng tôn lên vẻ đẹp nàng dịu dàng mà rực rỡ. Ran nở nụ cười ngập ánh nắng ban mai, nàng bước nhanh về phía Shinichi, không che dấu vẻ chờ mong hiển hiện trên gương mặt, lần này, chàng đã đi đến hơn một tháng không có tin tức rồi.

\- Shinichi…

\- Năm mươi lượng bạc.

Heiji xòe tay ra trước mặt Kaito đang trợn mắt nhìn Ran, phũ phàng cắt ngang giọng nói ngọt ngào của nàng. Lấy thỏi bạc đặt vào tay Heiji với vẻ không cam chịu, Kaito lầm bầm:

\- Thân là hoàng tử Tây Quốc, huynh lại đi chèn ép một hiệp khách nghèo nàn như ta, thật mất đạo đức.

Tỉnh bơ nhận bạc, Heiji thản nhiên trả lời:

\- Cái này là cá cược công bằng, không liên quan đến thân phận hay đạo đức. Huynh chấp nhận đi.

Shinichi chứng kiến màn đối đáp này của hai bằng hữu tri kỉ, lòng không khỏi cảm khái, là ta đã đắc tội gì với ông trời mà lại để hai tên bạn thân nhất bất bình thường như thế này chứ? Hai huynh ấy rỗi việc liền đem chuyện đời tư rằng khi nào Ran đến phủ tìm chàng ra để cá cược, đời một hoàng tử như chàng lại có ngày sa sút đến bước đường này hay sao? Shinichi dở khóc dở cười đứng trước mặt Ran, lại chịu bốn con mắt hau háu soi mói phía sau lưng của hai tên bất bình thường, ú ớ một hồi mới mời được nàng ngồi xuống.

\- Ran, để ta giới thiệu với nàng, đây là Kuroba Kaito, vị bằng hữu mà ta đã kể với nàng. E hèm, Kaito, đây là Mori Ran, ái nữ độc nhất của thừa tướng Mori Kogoro.

\- Thiếu rồi – Heiji chen giọng – còn là hoàng tử phi tương lai mà ta đã nhắc đến với huynh nữa, Kaito.

Nghe vậy, Ran đỏ bừng mặt cúi đầu xuống nhìn tách trà, còn Shinichi thì trừng mắt lại tên cột nhà cháy lắm mồm đang nhăn nhở kia. Kaito âm thầm đánh giá Ran, dịu dàng đằm thắm, yêu kiều diễm lệ, da sáng như ngọc, môi đỏ tựa son, quả thật xứng với danh đệ nhất mĩ nhân Đông Quốc, một mĩ nữ được xếp hạng cao trên bảng mĩ nhân của Kì Lân Các. Quả thật nhìn Ran và Aoko rất giống nhau, có điều Aoko không có thần thái diễm lệ cao quí như thế này, mà thay vào đó là vẻ trong lành thanh khiết. Nghĩ đến Aoko, Kaito lại bất chợt nhớ đến người con gái có mái tóc nâu đỏ đặc biệt ấy, khóe miệng bất giác nâng lên thành một nụ cười buồn. Ta và nàng, liệu có còn gặp lại nhau không?

Ran vẫy một nha hoàn theo hầu lại gần, nàng đưa cánh tay ngọc ngà đón lấy một chiếc giỏ mây được đan vô cùng thanh nhã, khác xa với những chiếc giỏ mây bình thường. Chiếc giỏ được phủ một tấm vải điều rực rỡ, lại tỏa ra mùi chanh man mát thật dễ chịu. Lật tấm vải điều ra, Ran nâng đĩa bánh chanh vàng ruộm đặt lên mặt bàn đá mát lạnh.

\- Nghe nói chàng đã về phủ, ta liền làm một chút bánh chanh chàng thích ăn nhất này. Ra ngoài đã lâu như thế rồi, hẳn là chàng cũng chưa được ăn món bánh chanh đúng không? Mọi người đã ở đây rồi, nếu không chê thì mời cùng thưởng thức, nào, Kuroba công tử.

Lúc mới bước vào hoa viên, trong mắt Ran gần như chỉ có mỗi Shinichi, sau đó cũng vì mấy chữ "hoàng tử phi tương lai" của hoàng tử Tây Quốc Hattori Heiji nói ra mà ngượng ngùng cúi mặt, nên nàng chưa nhìn kĩ vị Kuroba công tử này. Đến bây giờ, khi quay sang mời bánh, Ran sững người lại, ánh mắt thoáng qua vẻ hoang mang. Nàng nhìn Shinichi, chắc rằng chàng vẫn ngồi bên cạnh rồi lại nhìn phía đối diện, hồi lâu mà vẫn không cất nên lời.

Đúng là người đẹp, đến vẻ hoang mang bối rối cũng vẫn đẹp như vậy. Sự hiện diện của mình lại làm cho một mĩ nhân phải hoang mang sợ hãi, chàng đúng thật là có lỗi. Kaito hơi lắc đầu, mặt làm ra vẻ thương hoa tiếc ngọc.

\- Nàng không nhìn nhầm đâu, Ran. Lần đầu tiên ta và Kaito gặp nhau vẻ mặt cũng như vậy đấy, thật không ngờ là trên đời lại có người giống ta đến như vậy, nếu không phải ta đẹp trai hơn thì ta còn tưởng là Kudo Shinichi này phân thân ra đấy, ha ha ha.

\- Này này – Kaito phía đối diện phản bác – là huynh giống ta, không phải ta giống huynh, đừng có nói sai trật tự câu như thế. Còn nữa, ta chắc chắn phóng khoáng tiêu sái hơn huynh.

Ran vừa mới bối rối nay nhìn cảnh này mà không kìm được bật cười khanh khách, phá tan sự ngượng ngùng ban đầu. Nhìn Ran, Shinichi mỉm cười trìu mến, trong đầu chợt lướt qua một gương mặt băng lãnh hiếm khi cười. Nàng giờ đang ở đâu?

Shiho nhàn nhã ngồi đọc sách dưới ánh đèn ấm áp, tay trái cầm cuốn sách, tay phải nâng chén trà sen thơm dịu. Uống trà sen có tác dụng an thần, giúp giấc ngủ ngon và sâu hơn. Từ khi bị gã hoàng tử Đông Quốc đó gợi lại những kí ức thương tâm dường như đã ngủ yên, nàng rất hay mất ngủ. Như mọi khi, Akai từ ngoài cửa sổ lướt vào phòng nàng không một tiếng động. Nhìn chén trà sen đã vơi một nửa, bên cạnh còn có một ấm trà nóng tỏa hương dìu dịu, chàng nhìn sang Shiho:

\- Nàng khó ngủ sao?

Xoay xoay chén trà trong tay rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt xuống bàn, Shiho thản nhiên lật sách:

\- Trà sen an thần, giúp ngủ ngon, đâu nhất định phải khó ngủ mới uống đâu.

\- Ở Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang xảy ra chuyện như vậy, tiếp theo nàng định thế nào?

\- Nơi này khá thanh bình yên tĩnh, chúng ta cứ ở lại đây vài ba ngày đi.

Vẫn chăm chú xem sách, giọng Shiho dường như không để tâm lắm đến vấn đề chàng mới nhắc đến. Hiện giờ nàng cùng Aoko đang ở một quán trọ tại một trấn nhỏ cách chân Xích Hỏa Sơn khá xa. Đúng như nàng nói, nơi đây trong lành thanh tĩnh, người dân hiền hòa, thích hợp với việc điều dưỡng nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng, nàng lại muốn nghỉ ngơi trong thời gian này? Chẳng lẽ, Akai vội bước lên vài bước, sắc mặt nghiêm trọng.

\- Shiho, bình thuốc giải độc nàng lưu lại hôm đó, chẳng lẽ là phần của nàng? Nàng không uống đủ thuốc giải độc? Lần ở Linh Lan Cốc nàng diễn cho ta xem, phải không?

Shiho thoáng ngạc nhiên nhìn lên Akai, nàng để lại bình thuốc giải mà không giải thích gì, đúng hơn là chưa có dịp để giải thích, không ngờ lại khiến huynh ấy nghĩ nhiều như vậy. Hôm ấy đúng là nàng đã cầm bình mật ong vờ uống thuốc giải cùng mọi người, nhưng mục đích là để che mắt cả nhóm mà thôi, để họ không phát giác ra sự hiện diện của Akai trong cốc. Chuyện nàng không bị ảnh hưởng bởi khí độc của Linh Lan Cốc, ngoài vị cốc chủ kì lạ đó ra thì cũng chưa có ai biết. Nàng vẫn có nhiều nghi vấn trong chuyện này, nên tạm thời cứ để đó đi, không cần mang ra làm loạn thêm tình hình làm gì. Shiho không nhìn lên, tay vẫn nhẹ nhàng lật sách, nàng mỉm cười:

\- Huynh nghĩ nhiều rồi, bình thuốc giải đó không phải phần của ta, là do cốc chủ Linh Lan Cốc chuẩn bị riêng cho huynh đấy. Mặc dù ta không biết bằng cách nào, nhưng ông ấy lại phát hiện được sự có mặt của huynh ở trong cốc. Lần ấy cũng không phải là ta diễn cho huynh xem.

Là ta diễn cho mấy người còn lại xem, Shiho tự nhủ.

\- Mấy ngày tới không biết sẽ gặp những chuyện gì, vì an toàn của ta huynh nên lo cho sức khỏe bản thân đi, ta cũng an tâm hơn – khẽ liếc thấy Akai nhìn mình chăm chú, Shiho hừm nhẹ trong cổ họng – ý ta là ta làm việc cũng an toàn hơn.

Một nụ cười nhẹ lướt qua khóe môi Akai Shuuichi, nghỉ ngơi vài ba ngày à.

\- Nàng sẽ làm gì?

Đặt cuốn sách xuống bàn, Shiho đưa tay rót thêm trà ra chiếc chén sứ nhỏ nhắn:

\- Bắt đầu ở đâu thì nên quay về đó. Thông tin về lam lưu ly bắt đầu ở phía Bắc của Đông Quốc, khu vực quanh trà quán Kim Nguyệt đúng không? Có lẽ sẽ có vài vị khách, tới lúc đó, phiền huynh coi chừng giúp ta. Chúng ta trở lại đó uống trà, ta bắt đầu nhớ hương vị trà hoa cúc rồi.

Rất nhanh, trong ánh mắt Akai dường như xẹt qua một tia dao động. Hương vị trà hoa cúc…sao?

\- Akai, Aoko không có vấn đề gì thật chứ?

Những ngón tay khẽ giật, Akai lẳng lặng gật đầu, chàng quay người biến mất khỏi khung cửa sổ. Shiho ngồi tư lự trên ghế, mắt vẫn nhìn chén trà sen đang nguội dần. Dưới ánh sáng mờ ảo của ngọn lửa chập chờn, đôi mắt Shiho dường như cũng có ánh lửa. Trên bàn, từng trang sách lật giở phần phật vì cơn gió mạnh chợt thốc vào qua khung cửa sổ để mở. Vừa lúc đó Aoko cũng gõ cửa phòng, cô vào trong thấy vậy vội tiến lại đóng cửa sổ. Lạ thật, cô nhớ rằng trước đó mình đã đóng cửa cẩn thận rồi cơ mà. Gập cuốn sách trên bàn lại, vừa vuốt phẳng mép bìa Aoko vừa nói:

\- Tiểu thư, gió lạnh về đêm rất độc, tiểu thư sức khỏe vốn không tốt, đừng mở cửa sổ ban đêm chứ.

Shiho không nói gì, nàng chậm rãi đổ chén trà đã lạnh ngắt vào bình đổ trà bên cạnh. Bình thường Akai luôn cẩn thận đóng cửa sổ khi rời đi.

\- Không còn sớm nữa, tiểu thư cũng nên đi nghỉ thôi.

Đứng dậy bước về phía chiếc giường ngủ, Shiho để Aoko giúp thay y phục. Nàng nằm lên giường, đắp lên người tấm chăn nhẹ thêu hoa. Tiết trời mới giữa thu, nhưng Shiho đã cảm thấy hơi lạnh. Nàng vốn là một công chúa sinh ra, lớn lên ở Bắc Quốc, nơi mùa hạ gió thổi mát lạnh, nơi mùa đông khắc nghiệt tuyết rơi trắng trời, mặt hồ kết băng, vậy mà chỉ qua một trận bạo bệnh hồi nhỏ khiến cơ thể trở nên suy nhược, vô cùng mẫn cảm với hơi lạnh. Thái y nói nàng thể hàn, phải tuyệt đối tránh xa những thứ thuộc hàn, bao gồm cả đồ ăn, thức uống tới môi trường xung quanh. Ấy vậy mà Gin cho xây dựng nguyên một tẩm cung trắng muốt, lại còn đặc biệt đặt tên là Hàn Băng Cung, mặc dù không có ảnh hưởng trực tiếp gì đến nàng, nhưng thế là có ý gì chứ? Nghĩ đến đây, Shiho chợt ho vài tiếng. Aoko vừa mắc y phục của Shiho lên giá xong, lo lắng kéo chăn lên cao hơn cho nàng, chắc tại cơn gió vừa xong. Cô buông rèm, thổi tắt ngọn nến rồi nhẹ nhàng ra ngoài, lại nhẹ nhàng khép cửa lại.

Nói đi cũng phải nói lại, dù xây cho nàng một cung điện như thế, lại đặt tên kì cục như vậy trong khi biết rõ bệnh tình của nàng, nhưng Gin cũng là người đặc biệt quan tâm đến sức khỏe nàng, quan tâm đến mức quá đáng. Qua thu, Sherry công chúa chỉ cần hắt hơi là một dàn thái y không rét mà run trước thềm Hàn Băng Cung. Đông đến, công chúa ho một tiếng là dàn thái y lại toát mồ hôi lạnh, mồ hôi cũng đóng băng luôn khi chủ nhân lập cập ngoài trời trước thềm Hàn Băng Cung. Xuân sang, công chúa cảm lạnh vì gặp mưa xuân khi thưởng hoa ngoài trời, dàn thái y cũng lại phát sốt trước thềm Hàn Băng Cung. Phải nói rằng, đối với toàn bộ thái y Bắc Quốc, sức khỏe của công chúa Sherry và thềm Hàn Băng Cung đã trở thành ác mộng sinh tử. Đối với bọn họ, có lẽ chỉ có mùa hạ là mùa tạm thời an toàn nhất, tất nhiên trừ một mùa hạ duy nhất năm ấy, Gin gần như muốn tàn sát cả thái y viện. Nàng vẫn luôn cảm thấy khó hiểu, Gin là một đế vương dù có phần khắc nghiệt nhưng luôn có chừng mực, chỉ khi động đến vấn đề sức khỏe của nàng là lại trở nên vô lý một cách thái quá.

Lắc nhẹ đầu, Shiho nhắm mắt lại không muốn nghĩ nữa. Đêm dài tịch mịch, nàng đã uống trà sen rồi, tại sao vẫn khó ngủ như vậy?

\- Thế nào?

Ran hào hứng hỏi khi Shinichi cắn miếng bánh chanh đầu tiên, vẻ mặt nàng mong chờ háo hức cứ như một đứa trẻ, đáng yêu hết sức. Bật cười, Shinichi gật đầu khen:

\- Ngon lắm, mùi vị vẫn tuyệt như những lần trước nàng làm cho ta.

Ran tươi cười rạng rỡ, bàn tay nàng như vô tình mà như hữu ý chạm vào tay chàng:

\- Ngon thì chàng ăn nhiều một chút.

Bên cạnh đó, Kaito cùng Heiji ngồi như hai bức tượng ăn bánh, thầm lặng đưa mắt nhìn nhau đầy thấu hiểu. Liếc hai tên bạn, Shinichi chỉ biết cười trừ.

\- Phải rồi – Ran đột nhiên đứng dậy khỏi ghế đá – ta cứ cảm thấy thiếu gì đó, hóa ra là trà.

Heiji ngạc nhiên chỉ vào mấy tách trà vẫn đang bốc hơi nghi ngút:

\- Hoàng tử phi tương lai, đây không phải trà thì là gì?

Ran đỏ mặt, nhưng nàng đã sớm quen với tính cách hay đùa của Heiji nên chỉ nói nhanh:

\- Ăn bánh chanh phải uống trà chanh mới phải vị, ta có mang một ít chanh đào đến, để ta đi pha trà cho mọi người. Kuroba công tử, công tử cứ từ từ dùng.

Nói rồi nàng nhìn Shinichi mỉm cười, sau đó nhẹ nhàng rời đi cùng hai tì nữ. Heiji bất mãn cắn một miếng bánh rõ to, không thèm để ý đến phong độ mà vừa nhai vừa nói:

\- Tại sao chỉ có ta là nàng không nhắc đến? Rõ ràng là phân biệt đối xử mà.

\- Ai nói huynh trước giờ cứ gặp Ran là lại gây chuyện? Lần thì bẻ gãy hoa của nàng, bị nàng bắt được bẻ cho gần gãy cổ, lần thì đùa đến khi nàng phát cáu, hại ta vì bảo toàn mạng sống cho huynh mà phải dỗ Ran cả buổi sáng.

Kaito cười cười, cô tiểu thư ái nữ nhà thừa tướng này cũng không phải nhân vật dễ động vào. Nhà Mori vốn xuất thân võ tướng, nhưng đến đời thừa tướng Mori Kogoro lại say mê theo đuổi nghiệp văn, tuy cũng không dám bỏ qua việc luyện võ, nhưng lại dành cả tuổi trẻ cho sự nghiệp đèn sách, quả thực ông cũng rất có tài, đến bây giờ đã trở thành thừa tướng đức cao vọng trọng của Đông Quốc rồi. Nhà ngoại của Ran thì ngược lại hoàn toàn. Phu nhân Mori Eri vốn xuất thân từ gia đình Kisaki có truyền thống nho học, gia tộc từ xa xưa đã có rất nhiều quan văn, nho sĩ có tiếng. Vậy mà đến cô tiểu thư Eri này thì chỉ một mực theo đuổi võ học, từ nhỏ đã được phụ thân yêu chiều mời võ sư về chỉ dạy, cũng từ đó mà quen biết đến gia tộc võ tướng Mori, gặp rồi quen một thư sinh xuất thân võ tướng văn võ song toàn là Mori Kogoro. Khỏi phải nói cả hai bên gia tộc đối với mối duyên này mừng rỡ cỡ nào. Một bên thư sinh xuất thân nhà võ tướng sợ không có tiểu thư nhà võ nào chịu đấng trượng phu bỏ võ theo văn. Một bên tiểu thư con nhà văn lại dụng võ ầm ầm, sợ rằng chẳng có công tử nhà nho nhã nào dám rước. Thế là hai bên gặp nhau, hai họ cùng mừng. Lão gia nhà Kisaki cực kì hợp ý hiền tế nho nhã, thơ văn đầy mình, thường đàm đạo thơ phú, thế sự cùng ông. Lão tướng nhà Mori vô cùng vừa lòng nàng dâu mạnh mẽ vô song, thường giúp ông chỉnh đốn gia đinh, đôn đốc nha hoàn luyện võ. Mối lương duyên nhà thừa tướng đã được vun đắp như thế đó.

Lại nói về tiểu thư nhà thừa tướng, do phụ mẫu có lịch sử hào hùng như vậy, ngay từ nhỏ Ran đã được ông ngoại nho nhã dạy dỗ thành một tiểu thư đài các cao quí, lại được ông nội đưa vào quân đội rèn luyện võ công, thân thủ. Cả hai bên nội ngoại đều không phản đối cách giáo dục này, vì cả hai bên đều muốn cháu gái của mình được giáo dục theo nghiệp nhà. Thế là Ran cứ nửa năm học làm tiểu thư đài các, nửa năm lại được rèn luyện cho một thân võ công được chính ông nội làm lão tướng danh tiếng lẫy lừng truyền thụ. Sự tích về một tiểu thư vừa dịu dàng đài các, vừa mạnh mẽ không thua kém đấng nam nhi nổi danh Đông Quốc là như vậy đấy. Muốn biết thực hư thì cứ việc hỏi Heiji, hoàng tử kiêm đệ nhất kiếm thủ Tây Quốc, bỏ kiếm đi thì cũng đã suýt gãy cổ dưới tay Ran. Dù đó là chuyện từ bốn năm trước, sau lần ấy Heiji vô cùng ấm ức, phẫn uất trở về Tây Quốc không ngừng luyện võ vì mối nhục bại dưới tay một nữ nhi.

\- Huynh định xử trí bọn sơn tặc đó thế nào?

Heiji ăn hết miếng bánh liền lấy lại sự nghiêm túc, hỏi. Shinichi rút chiếc quạt giấy đề thư pháp ra phe phẩy trước ngực:

\- Về phần bọn sơn tặc vô danh tiểu tốp ấy chúng ta cứ tạm để lại đại lao từ từ thẩm vấn, đích đến của chúng ta không nằm ở kinh thành.

Vẻ mặt như đang chăm chú xem xét hoa văn trang nhã của tách trà cầm trên tay, Kaito nhếch khóe miệng:

\- Ồ, hôm nay vào vấn an phụ hoàng của huynh, huynh đã xin được lệnh gì vậy?

Vẫn thản nhiên phe phẩy quạt rất nhàn nhã, Shinichi cười nhẹ:

\- Cũng không có gì, tên tiểu tướng ở Xích Hỏa Sơn đó làm phụ hoàng ta khá hứng thú, phụ hoàng đã hạ mật chỉ cho ta tùy nghi hành động.

\- Được đấy – Kaito miết ngón tay qua miệng tách, lau đi giọt nước trà đọng trên đó – trong cái sự tùy nghi hành động ấy, không phải có cả ta đấy chứ?

Hơi giật mình, Shinichi lại cười trừ:

\- Ha ha, chúng ta là bằng hữu mà, huynh nhất định sẽ giúp ta thôi, phải không? Ha ha.

\- Tình nguyện giúp là một chuyện, xin chỉ hạ lệnh phải giúp lại là một chuyện khác đấy đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi.

Đặt mạnh tách trà xuống bàn đá, Kaito nhấn mạnh năm chữ "đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi". Mồ hôi tụ thành giọt trên thái dương chàng hoàng tử Đông Quốc, không biết làm gì hơn, chàng cứ cười trừ, cười mãi, cười đến muốn căng cứng cơ mặt Kaito mới làm bộ thở dài một hơi:

\- Ai bắt ta kết bằng hữu với huynh chứ? Nói đi, bao giờ chúng ta trở lại Kim Nguyệt trà quán?

Shinichi như trút được gánh nặng, thở ra một hơi, khuôn mặt nhìn nhẹ nhõm hẳn.

\- Ừm, Kim Nguyệt trà quán? Chúng ta đã họp nhau tại đó, sau đấy cũng ở quán trọ ngay bên cạnh. Mấy ngày sau lại thám thính được tin tức về lưu ly bảo ngọc, dẫn chúng ta đến hội đấu giá ở Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang. Ngày dự hội đấu giá lại mọc ở đâu ra bọn hắc y nhân cùng với cái quang mê gì gì đó…

Heiji ngồi lẩm bẩm suy ngẫm từ từ, Kaito bên cạnh có lòng tốt nhắc nhở:

\- Là quang ảnh mê hương.

\- Phải rồi, là quang ảnh mê hương – Heiji gật gù – cả nhóm gặp nạn ở Xích Hỏa Sơn, cũng may có lão bà bà đó mà thoát được một mạng. Nối các sự kiện lại thì vấn đề có lẽ xuất hiện ở nguồn tin. Có kẻ đã cố ý dẫn chúng ta chui vào cái bẫy đã giăng sẵn. Vậy ở khu vực Kim Nguyệt quán chắc chắn sẽ có manh mối!

Đập tay xuống bàn, Heiji hào hứng kết luận sau một hồi suy luận. Shinichi vừa uống trà vừa châm chọc gã bạn:

\- Mấy ngày được tôi luyện ở bên Shiho huynh tiến bộ nhiều đấy Heiji. Cái tính bộp chộp cũng được cải thiện rất nhiều. Thân là hoàng tử một nước thì không được keo kiệt, Heiji, sau này phải chuẩn bị lễ tạ đàng hoàng cho nàng đấy.

Lời vừa nói ra, khuôn mặt chàng hoàng tử Tây Quốc vốn đã chẳng sáng gì cho cam lại sầm thêm một sắc, còn Kaito và Shinichi không hẹn mà cùng im lặng. Câu nói vừa rồi đã vô tình gợi nhắc hai chàng về Shiho, về thực tế rằng có thể sẽ chẳng còn gặp lại người con gái đặc biệt ấy nữa. Nghĩ đến đó, đâu đây chợt có tiếng thở dài nhè nhẹ.

Dứt khoát gập mạnh chiếc quạt lại tạo ra tiếng kêu khá lớn, Shinichi nhịp quạt vào lòng bàn tay:

\- Được rồi, hôm nay cứ nghỉ ngơi cho tốt, ngày mai chúng ta sẽ lên đường đến Kim Nguyệt quán.

Ran vừa lúc ấy bước vào cùng với hai tì nữ tay đang bưng hai khay trà chanh đào thơm ngát. Nghe đến đó, nàng bước vội lại bàn, ngồi xuống ghế đá mát lạnh mà trong lòng nóng rẫy.

\- Shinichi, chàng đã đi hơn một tháng rồi, ngày mai đã vội đi đâu nữa? Không thể ở lại phủ nghỉ ngơi một thời gian sao?

Shinichi cười hiền hòa trước vẻ lo lắng của Ran:

\- Lần này ta đi là có công việc cần giải quyết. Nàng cũng thấy rồi đấy, ta hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh, đâu có mệt mỏi gì đâu mà cần nghỉ ngơi tĩnh dưỡng.

\- Vậy ta cùng đi với chàng.

Ran không đắn đo gì mà quả quyết nói luôn. Nghe câu ấy mà cả ba đấng nam nhi không khỏi giật mình, nhất loạt nhìn về phía Ran.

\- Chàng không cần nói gì cả, có nguy hiểm, có vất vả, chàng nghĩ với khả năng của ta có vấn đề gì không?

Nghĩ đến quá khứ được ông nội vốn là lão tướng rèn luyện của Ran, lại nghĩ đến cảnh Heiji trợn mắt tím mặt với cái cổ đang nằm trong bàn tay ngọc ngà xinh đẹp của nàng, Shinichi bất giác tự động lắc đầu.

\- Vậy là được rồi, có ta bên cạnh chàng hoàng thượng còn an tâm hơn ấy chứ, ta lập tức bảo phụ thân bẩm báo với hoàng thượng. Ta về chuẩn bị nhé, mai gặp lại.

Nói rồi nàng như một cơn gió vui vẻ biến mất khỏi hoa viên. Xong rồi, lần này thì xong thật rồi, Shinichi thẫn thờ thầm nghĩ. Kaito đẩy vai huynh đệ, quan tâm hỏi han:

\- Sẽ không đi theo chúng ta thật chứ, cô tiểu thư nhà thừa tướng ấy? Dù sao nàng ta cũng là thân nữ nhi, làm sao có chuyện phụ mẫu cho ra ngoài giang hồ, cho dù là đi cùng hoàng tử là huynh, cũng còn ta và Heiji là nam nhân mà, nàng ta lại là nữ nhân duy nhất.

Chậm rãi lắc đầu từ trái qua phải, lại chậm rãi lắc từ phải qua trái, Shinichi nói:

\- Huynh nhìn vào gia thế không giống ai của nàng ấy xem, đừng nói là phụ mẫu, đến ông nội cũng còn khuyến khích cháu gái ra ngoài trải nghiệm giang hồ ấy chứ. Về thân nữ nhi, huynh nghĩ có ai dám động vào nàng ấy không? Tuổi thơ được tôi luyện trong quân doanh đấy.

Heiji nhìn Kaito gật đầu xác nhận, lại quay sang vỗ vai bằng hữu mà an ủi:

\- Dù vậy, đây là nhiệm vụ do chính phụ hoàng của huynh hạ mật chỉ, dù nàng hoàng tử phi tương lai nhà huynh có biết hay không thì cũng không xin đi cùng được đâu.

Mặt Shinichi càng lúc càng méo xệch.

\- Đừng đùa nữa Heiji, huynh biết trên đời này phụ hoàng cao cao tại thượng của ta sợ nhất là ai không?

\- Cái này còn phải hỏi sao? Là hoàng hậu.

\- Vậy huynh có biết cục cưng trong mắt mẫu hậu ta là ai không? Tỉ muội tốt với mẫu hậu ta là ai không?

Heiji nhất thời bị hỏi đến không nói được gì, chỉ có Kaito ngồi một bên thở dài:

\- Nghe giọng huynh thì đến chín phần là cô tiểu thư nhà thừa tướng và vị phu nhân thừa tướng rồi.

Shinichi gật gật đầu, ba chàng trai của chúng ta cũng chẳng còn hứng uống trà thưởng hoa, đành chấp nhận số phận rồi ai về phòng người ấy chuẩn bị tâm lí cũng như đồ đạc để sớm mai lên đường.

Sáng hôm sau, hai vị hoàng tử, một vị hiệp khách nối gót nhau bước ra khỏi phủ hoàng tử, nhận lấy dây cương từ nô bộc dắt ngựa, ba con tuấn mã này quả thật là ngựa thượng đẳng. Cả ba cùng nhảy lên yên ngựa, Heiji dắt kiếm bên yên, Shinichi đeo quạt bên hông, Kaito bạch y lãng tử với cây tiêu bất di bất dịch, ba chàng mỗi người một vẻ, anh tuấn tiêu sái nhìn vị tiểu thư nhà thừa tướng đang thúc ngựa đến gần trong bộ y phục vẫn mềm mại thướt tha điển hình của các tiểu thư khuê các. Không phải cô tiểu thư này bị hai vị ông nội ông ngoại nuôi đến bất bình thường rồi chứ? Hành tẩu giang hồ trên lưng ngựa mà vẫn thướt tha khuê các cho được, chắc ngoài Ran ra chẳng còn ai nữa. Ba chàng thầm cảm khái trong lòng, rồi cả nhóm bốn người cùng phi ngựa ra khỏi kinh thành, nhằm thẳng hướng Bắc mà đi.

Đứng khuất sau khóm trúc cảnh trước sân phủ, lão quản gia Agasa của phủ hoàng tử với mái tóc bạc trắng trước tuổi nhìn bóng lưng hai chàng trai giống nhau như đúc. Ông thu lại ánh mắt phức tạp, ngẩng mặt trông theo bóng chim tung cánh phía chân trời. Thở dài một hơi, là thiên định.

Vì có Ran là nữ tử nên cả nhóm bốn người vừa đi vừa nghỉ, tốc độ cũng chậm hơn so với dự kiến ban đầu mấy ngày. Thuê bốn phòng trọ cũng tại quán trọ ngay bên cạnh Kim Nguyệt trà quán, cả nhóm vào rửa mặt, dùng bữa rồi để Ran lại phòng nghỉ ngơi, ba người còn lại tỏa đi thám thính.

Cả một buổi chiều vòng đi vòng lại, vòng hết cả khu thành cũng chẳng thấy một mẩu tin tức nào có giá trị. Thậm chí là tin tức liên quan cũng không có. Tất cả mọi chuyện cứ như bốc hơi, giống như thông tin về lam lưu ly và Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang là do mấy chàng tự tưởng tượng ra vậy, biến mất không còn một dấu tích. Mặt trời dần xuống núi, ba chàng lần lượt trở về quán trọ. Ngồi bên bàn cơm chiều thịnh soạn mà đầu óc các chàng ai nấy đều cứ để đi đâu, Ran hết nhìn trái lại nhìn phải, nhìn hai khuôn mặt trầm tư trong im lặng giống hệt nhau đến không chịu nổi:

\- Thôi nào Shinichi, mới là ngày đầu tiên thôi mà, chàng ít nhiều cũng phải ăn một chút chứ. Nào, thử món thịt hầm hạt sen này đi, ta hầm hơn một canh giờ, mềm lắm.

Vừa nói Ran vừa múc món thịt hầm hạt sen vừa mềm vừa thơm vào bát Shinichi. Chợt từ ngoài cửa sổ, một con chim bồ câu đập cánh bay vào, nhằm đúng bát thịt của chàng mà đáp xuống. Ran giật mình nhìn con bồ câu, Shinichi vội vàng nhấc nó lên, quả nhiên ở chân con bồ câu có buộc ống thư. Xem xong nội dung tin báo trong miếng giấy nhỏ, nhìn Shinichi hào hứng hẳn lên.

\- Đúng là đi mòn gót chân tìm chẳng thấy, lại chẳng ngờ ngay trước mắt mình đây.

Kaito cầm lấy mảnh giấy xem qua rồi nâng khóe môi cười nhẹ.

\- Quả thật là thế.

Heiji tò mò cũng giật lấy mảnh giấy, xem xong rồi cảm khái:

\- Bọn tiểu tặc đó đúng thật là, tưởng cứng đầu cứng cổ thế nào, có chút cực hình đã chịu không nổi, có bao nhiêu thông tin phun ra hết rồi.

\- Được rồi – Shinichi gõ gõ cây quạt vào lòng bàn tay, đứng dậy khỏi bàn ăn – chúng ta sang Kim Nguyệt quán dùng trà nào, tiện thể hỏi thăm sức khỏe ông chủ chút.

Heiji cầm kiếm lên, Kaito vẫn duy trì nụ cười nhẹ với khuôn mặt tuấn tú không nhìn ra biểu tình đứng lên cùng đi sang quán trà sang trọng ngay bên cạnh.

Ngồi trong phòng trà được ngăn cách với bên ngoài bằng bức bình phong sơn thủy cỡ lớn, ba chàng công tử chợt nhớ lại không khí nguy hiểm kì lạ không biết từ đâu ra khi Shinichi đang thao thao bất tuyệt về vị công chúa bí ẩn Bắc Quốc. Người xưa cảnh cũ, cảm giác cũng giống như lúc ấy vậy, ngoại trừ việc có thêm ái nữ nhà thừa tướng cùng chung vui tại đây.

\- Ừm, Ran này, sao nàng cũng sang đây?

\- Chẳng phải đã nói sẽ đi cùng nhau sao? Chàng đi đâu ta đi theo đấy.

Heiji cùng Kaito chỉ đành uống trà cùng nhau. Lúc tiểu nhị mang khay điểm tâm vào, Shinichi đặt lên mặt bàn một thỏi bạc lớn:

\- Tiểu nhị, điểm tâm này của quán nhà các ngươi có vấn đề, gọi ông chủ của ngươi ra đây gặp bổn công tử.

Nhìn thỏi bạc sáng lóa, tiểu nhị tươi cười hớn hở vội vội vàng vàng đặt đĩa điểm tâm xuống bàn:

\- Vâng vâng, công tử đã nói điểm tâm có vấn đề thì nhất định là có vấn đề, tiểu nhân lập tức mời ông chủ lại cho công tử nói chuyện.

Nói rồi cầm thỏi bạc đi nhanh như chạy, chẳng mấy chốc ông chủ quán trà đã được tên tiểu nhị mời đến. Vừa bước chân vào sau tấm bình phong, lão chủ quán đã được ấn chặt xuống ghế. Mặt lão xanh mét nhìn một lượt tam đại công tử trước mắt đang mang sắc mặt đầy đe dọa.

\- Thực ra chúng ta cũng không thích vòng vo, ông chủ à, chuyện về Xích…

\- Ta nói, ta nói hết là được chứ gì. Chuyện tin giả về viên ngọc chết tiệt nào đó, chuyện về hội đấu giá chết tiệt phía nam nào đó, các ngươi muốn biết chuyện nào, ta nói hết.

Cả ba chàng trai đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ các kiểu biểu cảm cũng như lời nói đe dọa ngớ người ra, không phải chứ, sao tự nguyện khai dễ dàng vậy? Đúng như lời lão đã nói, có bao nhiêu chuyện lão biết thì đều khai ra sạch, bao gồm cả nơi mà những kẻ các chàng cần tìm đang ở. Nói một lèo, lão chủ quán uống một hơi hết tách trà nguội trên bàn, mặt vẫn xanh như tàu lá.

\- Hừ, đã nói một lần rồi thì nói thêm bao nhiêu lần cũng có khác gì đâu. Mà các ngươi không đổi cách khác được à? Cứ nói điểm tâm của quán lão đây có vấn đề là sao?

\- Đã nói một lần rồi?

\- Còn không phải sao? Mấy ngày trước một tiểu cô nương vào quán lão uống trà, ném cho tên tiểu nhị một đĩnh bạc lừa lão đến, rồi còn mời lão ngồi xuống dùng trà từ từ nói chuyện. Cô nương ấy cũng hỏi chuyện về viên ngọc quỉ quái nào đó, về cái hội đấu giá ở sơn trang Xích Hỏa đó. Lão đâu dễ dàng nói cho cô ta, có chết lão cũng nói là chẳng hiểu cô nương đang nói gì. Ai mà ngờ được một tiểu cô nương xinh đẹp lòng dạ lại độc ác đến như thế chứ. Cô ta chỉ nhìn tách trà lão vừa uống rồi thản nhiên nói hai ngày nữa sẽ đến lấy thông tin.

Được lời như cởi tấm lòng, lão chủ quán run người lên, chòm râu cũng theo đó mà rung rung, lão vừa nói vừa hồi tưởng, không nhìn ra là do giận dữ hay sợ hãi.

\- Hai ngày đó lão phải đóng cửa quán, sống không bằng chết, nhục nhã không kể sao cho xiết. Sau đó cô ta cùng một cô nương khác lại đến, lão cắn răng nói hết tất cả cho cô ta. Cô ta nghe xong đưa cho lão một viên thuốc, còn lắc đầu bảo lão nói ra từ đầu thì đâu đến nỗi. Chết tiệt, trong trà cô ta bỏ thuốc xổ cùng một loại thuốc đặc biệt khiến toàn thân bất động vô lực. Đáng lẽ lão không nên đắc tội với cô ta.

Lão chủ quán nghiến răng ken két, sắc mặt xanh mét nhăn nhúm như miếng giẻ lau. Vậy là gương mặt kia không phải do sợ các chàng, mà là hậu quả sau khi gặp cô nương đó, cũng độc quá đi. Bốn người nghe kể chuyện kia toát mồ hôi lạnh, đã bị uống phải thuốc xổ lại còn bất động, thế chẳng phải là… Mới nghĩ đã không dám nghĩ tiếp, mà cách hành sự nghe sao quen quá vậy? Shinichi không khỏi rùng mình. Bỏ lại lão chủ quán vẫn phẫn uất trong phòng trà nhỏ, cả nhóm bốn người lên ngựa ra khỏi thành, tiến về phía ngọn núi ở ngoại thành kia, nơi có kẻ cần tìm.

Theo lời chỉ dẫn của lão chủ quán trà Kim Nguyệt, ra khỏi thành rồi cứ nhắm hướng cánh rừng nhỏ mà đi, chừng một dặm sẽ đến chân một ngọn núi đá, đến núi này vốn không có đường ngựa có thể đi được, cả nhóm đành buộc ngựa lại chân núi rồi leo bộ lên, ngọn núi chính là sơn trại của đám người cần tìm. Phàm là sơn tặc, tại sao cứ chọn núi cheo leo, rừng heo hút mà lập hang ổ chứ? Làm mấy chàng hoàng tử, công tử lẫn tiểu thư đây đi bắt cũng mệt.

Như lời khai của lão chủ quán, sơn trại của đám người này do ba tên cầm đầu, cũng là ba tên cần bắt. Vậy cứ lẳng lặng đánh thuốc mê ba bọn chúng mà bắt về là được rồi, không cần kinh động đến lũ quân canh gác kia. Bốn người lẻn vào sơn trại, nấp sau mấy thùng nước to đùng đúng lúc có đám sơn tặc đi tuần qua. Một tên chạy tới hỏi đám đi tuần:

\- Đại ca có ra ngoài không? Ta có việc cần báo gấp.

\- Đại ca, nhị ca, tam ca đều ở hết bên tháp tra khảo tù nhân bên kia rồi. Chưa thấy tù nhân nào làm sơn trại chúng ta mất sức như thế, cứng đầu cứng cổ thật.

Than thở vài câu rồi tên cần tìm đại ca cấp báo chạy sang tháp tra khảo, đám cần đi tuần gác lại đi tuần gác. Shinichi đưa mắt nhìn Kaito, hai người gật đầu hiểu ý, Shinichi cùng Heiji nhẹ nhàng bám theo tên sơn tặc đang dẫn đường giúp hai chàng đến với các vị sơn tặc đại ca. Ran định bám theo liền bị Kaito giữ lại, hai người họ cần yểm trợ vòng ngoài.

Không ngờ tháp tra khảo nằm bên kia núi là như thế này. Ngọn núi này là núi đá, ngay giữa đỉnh núi chẳng hiểu sao lại toác ra rõ lớn, tạo thành khe núi sâu hun hút cắt đôi ngọn núi với hai bên vách đá xám ngoét lạnh lẽo, càng tăng thêm phần ghê rợn cho phong cảnh vốn đã heo hút. Muốn sang bên kia tháp cần đi qua một cây cầu nhỏ. Giờ đây mặt trời đã mất hút dưới chân núi, không gian mờ mờ ảo ảo, trên núi lại bảng lảng hơi sương, nhìn không rõ cảnh vật. Đợi cho tên sơn tặc kia đi hết cây cầu, hai chàng hoàng tử mới dựa vào ánh sáng bập bùng của cây đuốc cắm hai đầu cầu mà vận khí nhẹ nhàng qua cầu không gây tiếng động.

Vốn việc của hai chàng hoàng tử chỉ đơn giản là đục một lỗ nhỏ trên cửa, thổi hơi mê vào trong, đợi cho đám sơn tặc đó lăn ra ngất sạch rồi trói lại đem về là xong. Ấy vậy mà kế hoạch đơn giản ấy hỏng bét, chỉ vì Shinichi lỡ quét mắt vào trong phòng qua cái lỗ ấy.

\- Chết tiệt, cô có tin lão tử móc mắt cô ra không?

Nghe tiếng gầm ấy, chàng hoàng tử Đông Quốc liếc vào bên trong, và cây quạt trên tay rơi cạch xuống sàn, cộng với đôi con mắt như muốn lọt ra khỏi tròng. Người đang ngồi im trên ghế bị dọa nạt tra khảo kia là Shiho mà. Nghe động, lão nhị không hổ danh là sơn tặc kì cựu, một cước đạp bay hai cánh cửa sổ, thế là sáu mắt nhìn nhau trừng trừng. Một hồi tù và thổi lên, chim chóc bay tán loạn một vạt trời, cả sơn trại đèn đuốc sáng trưng với đầy đủ binh khí trên tay theo tiếng tù và hiệu lệnh tập hợp sẵn sàng chiến đấu, nhằm thẳng hướng tháp mà sang.

Nhìn nhau một lúc hai chàng hoàng tử cùng ba vị sơn tặc trong phòng mới bừng tỉnh, cúi người tránh một cước nữa từ tên nhị ca đó, Shinichi nhanh tay nhặt cây quạt lên. Nhảy vào phòng kéo tay Shiho về phía mình, chàng vừa tránh đòn vừa giúp nàng đỡ những đòn tấn công. Heiji rút kiếm trợ giúp Shinichi, ba tên này bình thường không phải đối thủ của đệ nhất kiếm thủ Hattori Heiji Tây Quốc, nhưng đó là khi giao đấu không cần kiêng kị. Giờ đây vừa phải chế trụ chúng vừa không được làm chúng mất mạng, quả thực rất khó. Tình hình nguy cấp, Shinichi ném cho Heiji một quả pháo lệnh, chàng lập tức đốt pháo phóng lên trời. Hi vọng rằng viện binh sẽ đến kịp.

\- Shiho, đừng sợ, có ta đây rồi.

Shiho bất ngờ thấy Shinichi xuất hiện, chàng lại bất ngờ nhảy vào kéo nàng đi, rồi bất ngờ làm rối tung rối mù hết mọi chuyện, nàng không còn lời nào để nói. Ba tên sơn tặc ngu dốt đó, chúng cứ tưởng rằng đang tra khảo nàng, kì thực chúng sắp sửa bị nàng ép cho phát điên mà nói ra những gì nàng muốn biết rồi. Thế mà gã đại hoàng tử ăn no rảnh rỗi này sớm không đến, muộn không đến, chọn đúng lúc nàng sắp thành công mà đến. Chàng ta là khắc tinh của nàng phải không?

Ánh mắt nhìn thấy khắc tinh của đời mình mà Shiho dành cho Shinichi, giờ đây, trong khung cảnh binh đao khói lửa mập mờ tối tối sáng sáng này lại giống như ánh mắt tha thiết mà mĩ nhân gặp nạn trông cậy vào anh hùng. Nhìn nàng, Shinichi càng quyết tâm phải tận lực bảo vệ đến từng sợi tóc của nàng cũng được an toàn. Ra đến cây cầu thì gặp ngay một đoàn sơn tặc hùng hổ cầm đao kiếm lao đến. Từ phía sau, đóm sơn tặc bỗng đổ rạp, rẽ thành một đường thẳng xông vào, là Kaito và Ran.

Shinichi phẩy quạt, những nan trên khung quạt của chàng không phải gỗ bình thường, mà là một loại sắt tinh luyện đao chém không đứt. Một đường lia quạt, năm tên đã ngã xuống. Ran rút đoản kiếm sắc bén bên người đánh lại đòn tấn công tứ phía, cố gắng lại gần bên Shinichi. Kaito vốn không dùng binh khí, nhưng về khinh công và ám khí chàng cực kì tinh thông. Một vòng xoay người, đám sơn tặc xung quanh đã đau đớn gục xuống. Nhưng đông thế này, dùng ám khí cũng không thể hạ được hết.

Lui đến giữa cầu, xác đã rải khắp nơi, máu nhuộm đỏ đất. Cứ một lần phiến quạt thư pháp tao nhã kia vung lên, máu lại phun đỏ tầm mắt. Vậy mà cứ kẻ này ngã xuống, kẻ khác lại xông lên, chúng như không biết sợ là gì. Ran cố gắng tránh đòn tấn công xung quanh, nàng nhìn máu nhuốm đỏ phiến quạt trắng của Shinichi, nhìn những xác người rơi xuống vực, nàng quay lại phía Shinichi nói lớn:

\- Shinichi, đừng ra tay quá nặng, chàng hãy hạ thủ lưu tình đi.

Một đường đao vụt qua mặt Shiho, Shinichi vội kéo nàng ôm trước ngực, lại một mũi giáo lao đến, chàng xoay nàng ra sau lưng. Nghe tiếng Ran, Shinichi hơi chững người lại, tức thì đường kiếm chém ngọt qua cánh tay. Shiho hơi loạng choạng vì lực đẩy, nàng bám vào dây xích được căng hai bên làm thành cầu mà nói bằng giọng trong, lạnh và không kém phần gay gắt:

\- Chàng lưu tình nhưng bọn chúng không lưu tình.

Đường kiếm vừa rồi đã vô tình tách Shiho ra khỏi Shinichi, giờ nàng bỗng nhiên trở thành thân cô thế cô giữa cây cầu đẫm máu hỗn loạn. Shinichi vội dùng quạt mở đường máu, cố gắng bắt lấy bàn tay chơ vơ đằng kia, nhưng đám sơn tặc hết lớp này đến lớp khác bủa vây lấy chàng, khiến chàng không sao đến gần nàng được.

Phía bên kia, cách đám hỗn loạn này không xa, Akai vẫn đứng bất động quan sát trận hỗn chiến. Shiho đã ra lệnh, một khi nàng chưa gọi đến, bất kì trường hợp nào chàng cũng không được ra mặt. Dù trong lòng nóng như lửa đốt, nhưng nàng chưa gọi, hơn nữa cho đến giờ cũng có thể miễn cưỡng coi như nàng vẫn chưa có gì nguy hiểm, nên Akai chỉ có thể đứng trên cao mà quan sát tình hình.

Đang loạn lên chém chém giết giết, vậy nên chẳng ai để ý đến một cô nương thanh y đang đứng lặng lẽ nhìn chằm chằm vào vị tiểu thư thân cô thế cô giữa cây cầu kia. Vẻ mặt Aoko thể hiện rõ ràng sự cân nhắc, đấu tranh rất dữ dội. Vừa rồi tiểu thư còn được công tử Kudo bảo vệ, vậy mà nhất thời sơ ý công tử lại để tuột mất tiểu thư rồi, nguy hiểm như vậy, làm sao bây giờ? Aoko muốn chạy lại giải vây cho Shiho, nhưng còn mệnh lệnh đó. Vừa bảo vệ cho tiểu thư được an toàn, lại vừa chu toàn được mệnh lệnh của chủ nhân, cô phải làm sao?

Vẫn cố gắng đấu tranh để tìm ra giải pháp thích hợp, chợt tên tam ca trong đám cầm đầu sơn tặc thoát được khỏi đường kiếm chặn đánh của Heiji, từ đầu cầu phía tháp lao thẳng mũi kiếm về phía Shiho. Không phải nghĩ nữa, Aoko bất chấp lao qua cầu, chỉ chớp mắt mà cô đã đứng chặn trước đường kiếm, đẩy Shiho sang bên cạnh, mũi kiếm đâm ngọt qua ngực phải, máu lập tức tuôn ra thấm đỏ bộ y phục màu xanh mát sắc trời.

\- Aoko cô nương!

Mũi kiếm vừa rút ra, Aoko gục xuống vừa may có Kaito dùng khinh công qua đỡ được. Nhưng chàng cứu được Aoko, lại vô tình bỏ qua sự an toàn của một người khác. Sau khi đâm hụt mục tiêu, gã tam ca đó giẫm phải tấm gỗ kê cầu khá yếu, lại vừa chịu qua bao chấn động và giày xéo của đám hỗn chiến, tức thì tấm gỗ gãy đôi, gã hụt chân nghiêng người rơi xuống vực. Mà gã lại không rơi một mình, túm được một vạt xiêm y trắng thuần điểm xuyết máu đào, gã kéo nàng ngã xuống.

\- Shiho!

Shinichi hoảng hốt gọi tên nàng. Chàng vung phiến quạt, đám sơn tặc vây chàng tên nào tên nấy đổ rầm với cổ họng gần như đứt một nửa. Từ đầu cầu đối diện tháp, đám sơn tặc đông như kiến bỗng bị một kình lực quét tung dạt hết sang hai bên như vũ bão, tuyệt nhiên không còn kẻ nào toàn mạng. Một bóng đen vút qua từ tâm bão, nhưng đã chậm mất một bước rồi. Shinichi không hề suy nghĩ, chàng lao khỏi cầu, vận khí đuổi theo tốc độ rơi của Shiho.

\- Shinichi!

Ran hoảng loạn chạy đến thành cầu, nàng không tin được chuyện vừa xảy ra trước mắt. Kaito vội phóng ngân châm vào huyệt đạo làm nàng bất tỉnh, lại điểm huyệt cầm máu cho Aoko. Akai đến nơi thì Shiho đã trở thành một điểm màu trắng nhỏ xíu, rồi biến mất dưới khe núi xám ngoét. Nghiến chặt răng, chớp mắt chàng đã biến mất khỏi tầm mắt của những người vẫn đang ngơ ngẩn tại đây.

Quân cứu viện vừa lên đến nơi, nhưng trận chiến lúc này đã tàn cuộc, chỉ còn một bãi đầy xác người tanh máu, hai gã cầm đầu bị quân lính vây chặt, cùng hai chàng trai đang đỡ hai cô nương ngất lịm, mắt bàng hoàng nhìn xuống đáy vực thăm thẳm.

Đột nhiên hẫng người rơi xuống một khoảng không vô tận, Shiho cảm thấy thân mình nhẹ bẫng. Rồi có người kéo nàng ôm vào lòng, áp khuôn mặt tái lạnh vì gió núi của nàng vào lồng ngực ấm áp, lại là kẻ khắc tinh của nàng đó. Hình như Shinichi nói gì đó, gió lớn quá, giọng chàng cũng trở nên thật xa xôi như mộng ảo.

"Shiho, đừng sợ, có ta đây rồi."

**Grey**


	12. Chapter 12: Lộ diện

**Chap 12: Lộ diện. **

\- Đưa thái y tới, còn các ngươi theo ta xuống khe núi tìm người!

Kaito nhìn thẳng mặt tên tướng quân cầm đầu mà ra lệnh, hắn lại đần mặt ra nhìn lại chàng.

\- Công tử, làm gì có thái y ở nơi này chứ.

\- Người ở đây, ta không tin hắn không theo cùng. Lưỡi kiếm đó có độc, ngươi có muốn cứu người không hả!

Chữ độc vừa được nói ra, tức thì một nam nhân áo vải nho nhã từ đâu xuất hiện, vội vàng quì xuống chẩn mạch cho Ran.

\- Không phải người đó, người này – Kaito nâng Aoko dậy, nhanh tay dựa người nàng vào lòng nam nhân nho nhã trước mặt – giao người cho ngươi, nhất định phải cứu được cô ấy.

Rồi nhanh như cắt, chàng lôi Heiji đứng dậy, ra lệnh cho đám quân vẫn đứng như tượng:

\- Còn không theo ta đi tìm người.

\- Tìm người?

\- Hoàng tử nhà các ngươi đấy, còn muốn giữ mạng nữa không hả?

Tái mét mặt mày, gã tướng quân chỉ định mấy tên ở lại thu dọn hiện trường, canh giữ hai tên sơn tặc đã bị trói cứng, rồi dẫn quân mang đèn đuốc sáng rực nhanh chóng biến mất cùng Kaito và Heiji.

Xuống đến chân núi thì trăng cũng lên, tìm được vị trí buộc ngựa, lấy đó làm mốc tính khoảng cách đến khe núi đá, rồi Kaito rút thanh kiếm vẫn đeo bên yên ngựa ra đi trước dẫn đường. Rừng núi rậm rạp, lúc đứng từ trên đỉnh nhìn xuống đã biết vực này không nhỏ, nhưng không ngờ xuống chân núi, tìm được lối vào đáy vực lại chẳng khác nào vào một khu rừng khác, rậm rạp hiểm trở, lại tối tăm lạnh lẽo. Gió từng hồi hút qua miệng vực nghe như tiếng âm hồn than khóc, dù là binh sĩ can trường cũng phải rùng mình. Địa thế như thế này, e rằng tìm cả đêm cũng chưa chắc đã thấy người.

Một tay cầm đuốc soi đường, một tay dùng kiếm phạt cỏ, Heiji cùng Kaito tìm chính giữa, đám lính chia từng tốp tỏa ra tìm kiếm xung quanh. Được một lúc, Heiji quay sang Kaito hỏi nhỏ:

\- Huynh nghĩ sao về…thứ đó?

\- Huynh muốn nói về bóng đen khi ấy? – Kaito vẫn đưa mắt tìm xung quanh, hỏi lại – Phải nói là người đó, quá quỉ dị.

Nói đến đây, Kaito dừng bước chân, chàng nhớ lại tình hình lúc đó. Trong cảnh hỗn loạn như vậy, đám sơn tặc đột nhiên bị một kình lực đánh hất tung ra ngoài, từng tên từng tên bật ra rơi rụng như lá mùa thu, lực đánh ra phải mạnh đến cỡ nào? Chưa kể…

\- Huynh cũng nhận ra đúng không? – Heiji thầm thì – đám sơn tặc ấy cả người không một vết thương, là do kinh mạch đứt vỡ mà chết. Nội công ghê gớm như vậy, tên đó có phải là người nữa không?

Đúng thế, Kaito âm thầm nhớ tới xác đám sát thủ ở gần Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang, hơn hai mươi sát thủ mà bị giết sạch chỉ với một đường đao duy nhất. Thủ pháp mặc dù khác nhau, nhưng phương pháp đều vô cùng quỉ dị, hơn nữa, cả hai lần đều là tận diệt. Hai chuyện này, liệu có quan hệ gì với nhau không? Hôm nay nếu không phải người đó dừng ngay trước mặt chàng, e rằng chàng cũng không thể nhìn ra có người đã từng xuất hiện. Hắn toàn thân vận đồ đen, mắt đen tóc đen, đến đi nhẹ như gió, không để ý sẽ hoàn toàn lẫn vào với màn đêm.

Nếu muốn giúp đỡ, tại sao đến lúc đó hắn mới ra tay? Nếu không muốn giúp đỡ, tại sao đúng lúc đó lại ra mặt? Người này và kẻ bí ẩn ở Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang, có phải là một hay không? Dù thế nào, rút cuộc mục đích của hắn là gì?

Tạm dẹp đi những suy nghĩ đang làm loạn trong đầu, Kaito tập trung vào việc tìm kiếm, lúc này quan trọng nhất vẫn là phải tìm được Shinichi và Shiho. Đầu chợt đau dữ dội từng cơn, Kaito đưa tay lên ôm chặt hai bên thái dương, lảo đảo lùi lại phía sau. Bước chân loạng choạng, mắt hoa lên không nhìn rõ, ánh lửa của đèn đuốc trước mặt cũng trở nên mờ nhòa, nhíu chặt đôi mày, hình như chàng nghe tiếng Heiji gọi qua đôi tai ù ù. Xa xa bên kia, có ánh sáng?

Lúc Shiho tỉnh lại, in trong đáy mắt là vầng trăng đã lên cao treo trên màn trời đen thăm thẳm. Sương đêm vương trên gò má, lạnh quá, nàng xuống tới đáy vực rồi sao? Nhưng tại sao lại không có chút thương tổn nào? Cựa mình ngồi dậy, Shiho nhận ra mình vẫn nằm trong vòng ôm của gã hoàng tử Đông Quốc, ai cần chàng nhảy xuống cùng ta chứ, ngu ngốc hết sức. Giật mạnh tay Shinichi khỏi người mình, Shiho mới để ý nhìn vết chém trên cánh tay chàng.

\- Nàng có thể nhẹ nhàng hơn một chút được không? Ta là người đã mạo hiểm cả mạng sống cứu nàng ra đấy.

Nhăn mặt lại vì đau đớn, Shinichi nhăn nhó từ từ ngồi dậy, vẻ mặt đầy thống khổ nhìn nàng.

\- Tình trạng bây giờ có được xem như là chàng đã cứu ta không?

Tứ bề vắng vẻ, đêm đen như mực, rừng rậm nguy hiểm trùng trùng, thỉnh thoảng có tiếng sói hú đâu đây. Hai con người tay không tấc sắt, người thì không chút sức lực phòng vệ, kẻ lại bị thương đến tả tơi. Shinichi ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, hoàn cảnh này, có nhìn thế nào cũng nguy hiểm chẳng kém gì chuyện lưu lại bên đám sơn tặc. Không gian tự nhiên lặng như tờ, chỉ còn tiếng ếch rừng kêu từng hồi giữa đêm vắng, phụ họa cho sự im lặng bao phủ lúc này. Đột nhiên, viên dạ minh châu đáng giá ngàn lượng vàng rơi ra từ người Shinichi, giữa đêm rừng đen đặc, ít ra ánh sáng của nó cũng đủ để nhìn được một khoảng nhất định xung quanh. Cầm viên ngọc lên, Shiho chợt biến sắc.

\- Ngồi yên!

Xé toạc tay áo Shinichi qua vết kiếm, dùng viên dạ minh châu soi gần vết thương, nàng tỉ mỉ quan sát thật kĩ. Ngạc nhiên vì hành động mạnh bạo của Shiho, Shinichi cứ thế nhìn nàng chằm chằm mà không kịp phản ứng, cũng không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào. Không nói gì, Shiho dùng luôn ống tay áo vừa xé thít chặt bên trên đường kiếm, khiến máu ứa ra từ vết thương. Bật kêu lên đau đớn, Shinichi ôm lấy cánh tay:

\- Nàng làm gì vậy, dù nàng có tức giận cũng không đến mức hành hạ ta như thế chứ.

\- Lưỡi kiếm của tên đó có độc.

Shiho lạnh giọng nói, tay nàng siết chặt hơn, miệng vết thương lại ứa ra chút máu, dưới ánh sáng của dạ minh châu, máu đen bầm. Tái mặt đi, Shinichi chỉ cắn răng chịu đau, không nói thêm lời nào nữa. Buộc chặt ống tay áo trên vết thương, Shiho rút mảnh khăn lụa trong người ra thấm chút máu độc, nàng nói:

\- Cần phải rút hết máu đã nhiễm độc ra khỏi cơ thể, ta sẽ xem loại độc mà hắn dùng, chàng mới bị thương lúc tối, xem thời gian cùng tình trạng sức khỏe của chàng thì đến giờ vẫn kịp giải độc.

Gật đầu, Shinichi liếc qua vết thương rồi đưa tay ra, kiên định nhìn thẳng về khoảng không phía trước. Qua một lúc quan sát máu độc trên tấm khăn, Shiho đưa mắt nhìn sang bộ dạng kì quái của chàng hoàng tử Đông Quốc.

\- Chàng còn chưa hút máu độc ra? Không muốn sống nữa?

\- Ơ, không phải, là nàng…

\- Độc chưa rõ có khả năng nhiễm qua đường uống hay không. Không phải chàng nghĩ ta sẽ đem mạng mình ra đùa đấy chứ? Vết thương ở trên bắp tay, chàng hoàn toàn có thể tự hút được, bản thân chàng cũng đã trúng độc rồi, tự hút máu độc ra đi.

Nói rồi nàng mặc kệ ai kia ngồi cứng người tại chỗ, bị sự thực tế phũ phàng của nàng và độ ảo tưởng của mình làm tổn thương. Trong các câu chuyện anh hùng mĩ nhân xưa nay, không phải vẫn có cảnh anh hùng cứu mĩ nhân, mĩ nhân lại hút máu độc từ vết thương giúp anh hùng sao? Sực nhớ đến chỗ máu độc chưa biết lúc nào sẽ lan khắp người, Shinichi vội cúi đầu xuống dùng miệng hút từng ngụm máu tím đen nhổ xuống đất. Qua hai khắc, cuối cùng ngụm máu chàng hút ra cũng có màu đỏ tươi. Nhổ máu đi, Shinichi ngả người ra sau dựa vào gốc cây gần đó, chút máu còn trên khóe miệng chảy dọc xuống cằm chàng cũng chẳng màng gạt đi.

Rắc chút thuốc bột lên vệt máu trên mảnh khăn lụa, Shiho quan sát một lúc rồi đưa tay bắt mạch cho Shinichi. Giải độc này không khó, các loại thảo dược cần dùng lại vừa hay ở nơi thâm sơn cùng cốc lạnh lẽo này mọc không thiếu. Vấn đề là với hoàn cảnh như bây giờ không thể dễ dàng phân biệt và tìm đủ được các loài thảo dược. Cầm viên dạ minh châu đứng dậy quan sát xung quanh, chỗ này cũng chỉ có vài cây thuốc, hai người lại chẳng thể mạo hiểm di chuyển lung tung. Đành vậy, tuy không giải trừ được hết độc tố trong người Shinichi, nhưng chỗ thảo dược này cộng với cây trâm bạc của nàng cũng đủ giữ mạng cho chàng mấy ngày.

Hái vài ngọn thuốc, Shiho đưa vào miệng nhai dập, đắp lên miệng vết thương cho Shinichi. Nàng lại rút cây trâm bạc tinh xảo trên đầu ra, mái tóc gợn sóng màu nâu đỏ buông xõa xuống, trong đêm ánh lên màu sắc mê hoặc kì lạ.

\- Nàng định làm gì?

Shinichi vội bắt lấy tay Shiho khi nàng dùng cây trâm đâm vào người chàng. Nói ra thì thật đáng hổ thẹn, nhưng đường đường là đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc, tự nhận mình phong độ ngời ngời, là một đấng nam nhi đầu đội trời chân đạp đất mà lại sợ kim châm. Đơn giản thì là bất cứ cái gì nhỏ, dài, nhọn, có thể đâm vào người giống cây kim chàng đều sợ.

\- Phong tỏa kinh mạch, nếu chàng tự tin mạng mình lớn thì không châm cũng được.

Shiho mỉa mai một câu rồi gạt tay Shinichi ra đâm lại, chàng vội vàng giữ bàn tay nàng, mắt ái ngại nhìn cây trâm bạc nhọn hoắt. Thật sự tự tin đến vậy sao? Kudo Shinichi sống hay chết nàng không quan tâm, nhưng chàng ta thân là đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc, nàng là công chúa Bắc Quốc, chàng có chết cũng không được phép có bất kì liên quan gì đến nàng. Mỗi người một ý nghĩ, đẩy qua đưa lại, một người nhất định phải châm huyệt phong tỏa kinh mạch, một người nhất quyết tránh xa đầu trâm nhọn đầy đe dọa, không ai chịu nhường ai.

Giằng co mãi cũng không phải là cách, Shinichi cố gắng cử động cánh tay trúng kiếm độc, chàng sẽ đoạt cây trâm kia ném đi, cùng lắm sau này đền cho nàng cây trâm khác. Dùng sức nâng tay lên với cây trâm, chẳng ngờ vết thương bị động đau đớn dữ dội, Shinichi hụt đà ngã sấp xuống, vô tình đè cả nàng ngã ra sau, viên dạ minh châu văng ra đất, đụng vào đá vỡ ra từng mảnh. Shiho nhanh tay chống lên ngực chàng, bây giờ sự cố gắng duy trì khoảng cách giữa hai người chỉ có chút sức lực của nàng mà thôi. Shinichi thậm chí cảm nhận được từng nhịp thở của nàng, chàng chưa bao giờ được quan sát Shiho ở một khoảng cách gần đến thế.

Ánh trăng trong trẻo tràn lên mái tóc nâu ánh đỏ xõa tung, từng lọn từng lọn gợn sóng mượt mà phủ trên những phiến lá rừng khô. Những dải trăng bàng bạc xuyên qua từng tầng lá, lọc qua rèm mi dày rót thứ ánh sáng thanh khiết của đất trời vào trong đôi mắt. Vầng trăng non cô lạnh đọng lại trong đáy mắt, màu lục biếc lại càng biếc xanh.

Shinichi như bị hút hồn vào đôi mắt ấy, màu lục ngọc hòa cùng sắc trăng huyền bí, chàng có cảm giác làn ánh sáng huyền hoặc như mộng ảo ấy bao phủ lấy mình. Trong Shinichi chợt sinh ra một loại cảm giác muốn chiếm hữu mãnh liệt. Chàng muốn ánh mắt mê hoặc kia chỉ thuộc về một mình chàng. Cúi dần người xuống, đôi mắt lóe lên tia lam quang dị thường, khuôn mặt nàng trở nên rất gần, rất gần rồi.

Vệt máu trên khóe miệng Shinichi dưới ánh sáng của dạ minh châu mang sắc đỏ đầy ma mị. Đôi môi mỏng vẫn còn nhuộm đỏ máu tươi, in vào mắt Shiho trở nên vừa quỉ dị vừa mê hoặc. Nhìn xoáy vào đôi môi đỏ máu đang ở rất gần, nàng không thể rời mắt đi đâu khác được, tâm trí nàng mị dần đi, chỉ còn lại sắc máu quay cuồng. Bàn tay Shinichi nắm chặt lấy tay Shiho chợt siết lại, trâm bạc đâm vào lòng bàn tay đau nhói, nàng như bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê. Ngay lập tức, Shiho điểm vào huyệt đạo, nàng đẩy Shinichi đã gục xuống sang một bên. Ngồi dậy điều hòa lại nhịp thở có phần hỗn loạn, Shiho khó hiểu nhìn xuống Shinichi. Tại sao…nàng lại mất kiểm soát?

Cầm một mảnh của viên dạ minh châu lên tìm quanh một lúc, Shiho hái vài loại thuốc vò nát rồi xoa quanh cây trâm bạc để khử trùng, sau đó bắt đầu phong tỏa kinh mạch của Shinichi. Chuyện vừa rồi, cứ để chàng bất tỉnh qua đêm còn an toàn hơn.

Cảm giác khi nàng nhìn thấy máu, Shiho nhíu mày nhớ lại thứ cảm giác xa xôi mịt mờ lúc ấy, sao có chút…quen thuộc? Một đôi mắt lam nhạt lạnh lùng lướt qua mảnh hồi ức mông lung.

Chàng trai áo vải thư sinh nho nhã ngồi trên chiếc ghế gỗ kê bên giường, khuôn mặt đượm vẻ lo lắng nhìn cô gái vẫn nằm hôn mê. Suốt đêm qua chàng đã cố gắng thử mọi phương pháp, nhưng vẫn chỉ có thể tạm thời cầm máu và ngăn chặn độc tố nhiễm sâu hơn vào cơ thể. Thương tích của cô nương này quá nặng, lưỡi kiếm độc xuyên từ sau ra trước. Y nữ đứng bên cạnh lo lắng nói nhỏ:

\- Tiên sinh, Mori tiểu thư chỉ là do hoảng sợ, ngủ một giấc sẽ không có gì đáng ngại, cô nương này cũng đã ổn định, tiên sinh nên đi nghỉ đi thôi. Mặt trời lên rồi.

\- Cô không hiểu – chàng nhẹ nhàng giải thích – độc tố trong người cô ấy chưa được giải, chỉ bị khống chế mà thôi. Chất độc chưa biết sẽ phát tác lúc nào, làm sao ta có thể nghỉ ngơi được chứ?

\- Chưa được giải? – y nữ ngạc nhiên khẽ thốt lên – tiên sinh là người có y thuật cao nhất trong thái y viện…

Vội đưa tay lên che miệng, y nữ biết mình vừa lỡ lời. Len lén liếc nhìn chàng trai nho nhã trước mặt, y nữ không dám lên tiếng.

\- Độc này vốn không khó giải, nhưng các vị thuốc cần dùng lại rất nhiều, có vài vị rất quý. Nếu là ở thái y viện thì không có vấn đề gì cả, nhưng ở nơi hẻo lánh này thì ta chỉ có thể cầm cự cho cô nương ấy từng khắc một thôi.

Tiên sinh là người hiền hòa nhưng lãnh đạm, y nữ biết, với thân phận là một trong những thái y có y thuật đứng đầu thái y viện, trước nay chỉ từng chẩn bệnh cho hoàng tộc cao quý, vậy mà lại tốn công sức chăm sóc cho một dân nữ lạ mặt. Liếc qua gương mặt trắng bệch của cô nương vẫn hôn mê trên giường, trong lòng y nữ thầm đánh giá, phải có đến tám, chín phần giống với Mori tiểu thư.

Cánh cửa phòng bật mở, một nhóm người bước vào. Quay người nhìn lại, chàng vội đứng lên rồi quì xuống hành lễ:

\- Vi thần tham kiến hoàng tử.

Shinichi một tay được băng bó sơ qua, đưa tay còn lại đỡ chàng trai trước mặt dậy:

\- Araide, không cần đa lễ, Aoko cô nương sao rồi?

Thái y Araide Tomoaki là con trai trưởng của Araide Yoshiteru y thuật cao thâm, là người đứng đầu Thái y viện nhiều năm rất được hoàng đế sủng ái. Araide Tomoaki thiên tư thông minh, tuổi trẻ tài cao, từ nhỏ đã cùng phụ thân học y thuật, đến bây giờ chỉ mới hơn hai mươi tuổi đã được phong làm thái y, còn cùng với phụ thân trở thành hai người có y thuật cao nhất Thái y viện Đông Quốc.

\- Hoàng tử điện hạ, tay của người…

\- Không đáng ngại, Kaito nói Aoko cô nương bị kiếm độc làm bị thương, ngươi đã giải độc cho cô nương ấy rồi chứ?

\- Cánh tay của người vẫn cần phải băng bó lại mới được – Araide hơi cúi người, bình tĩnh nói chậm rãi – Điện hạ, tiểu thư do kinh hoảng quá độ ngất đi, vi thần đã chăm sóc ổn thỏa, chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi tĩnh dưỡng sẽ không sao. Còn về cô nương kia, e rằng phải đưa về kinh thành mới có thể giải hoàn toàn độc tố.

\- Araide tiên sinh – Kaito tiến lên hai bước – về đến kinh thành Aoko cô nương còn chịu đựng nổi sao?

Shiho từ phía cửa lẳng lặng đến ngồi xuống bên giường bắt mạch cho Aoko. Nhìn vẻ lãnh đạm của nàng, Shinichi hiểu những lời vừa rồi của Araide nói quá đáng rồi, đến Kaito cũng đã lên tiếng. Aoko là người hiện tại tính mạng đang nguy hiểm nhất lại nhắc đến cuối cùng, giọng điệu dường như cũng chẳng để tâm.

Kaito quay sang bảo mọi người vẫn đứng giữa phòng:

\- Chúng ta ra ngoài thôi, để Shiho yên tĩnh trị thương cho Aoko.

Araide cũng nhận ra mình đã nói lời thất lễ, thực ra những lời ấy chỉ đơn giản nhằm nhắc nhở hoàng tử mà thôi, chàng cũng không để tâm lắm đến những chuyện khác. Y nữ đứng im lặng một góc phòng cúi đầu thầm nghĩ, suốt đêm qua, tình trạng của Aoko thực sự là điều tiên sinh rất quan tâm. Đến bên cạnh Shiho, Araide nói:

\- Để trị độc cần có một số vị thuốc quí, hiện tại ở nơi này không cách nào có được. Ta chỉ có thể cố sức cầm cự cho cô nương ấy cho đến khi về kinh thành. Hiện Aoko cô nương đã dùng thuốc theo phương pháp của ta, tình hình nguy cấp, hãy cứ để ta chăm sóc cho cô nương ấy đi.

\- Người của ta không phiền người khác lao tâm.

Shiho không nhìn sang, nàng chỉ lạnh nhạt nói một câu như thế.

\- Araide, đừng làm phiền nàng ấy. Chúng ta ra ngoài thôi.

Shinichi chủ động bước ra ngoài trước, những người khác cũng không tiện ở lại, bèn đi ra rồi đóng cửa phòng. Trị độc không phải chỉ có duy nhất một cách, cũng giống như mọi sự trên thế gian này, chuyện gì cũng có rất nhiều con đường dẫn tới cùng một kết quả. Vấn đề chỉ là có tìm ra được con đường ấy hay không.

Kéo chăn xuống, cởi lớp áo mỏng ra, Shiho thận trọng gỡ bỏ hết lớp băng quanh người Aoko, nàng tỉ mỉ quan sát miệng vết thương, vẫn kịp.

Vừa tỉnh dậy, Ran không kịp xỏ giày đã chạy khỏi giường nói muốn đi tìm Shinichi, mặc cho y nữ chăm sóc bên cạnh hốt hoảng khuyên bảo nàng cần phải an tâm tĩnh dưỡng, náo loạn một hồi. Ra khỏi cửa, Ran gặp ngay Shinichi mới từ phòng Aoko ra, nàng òa khóc nức nở ôm chầm lấy chàng.

\- Shinichi, Shinichi… Ta cứ tưởng rằng sẽ không bao giờ được gặp lại chàng nữa chứ.

Bị bất ngờ, Shinichi cứ đứng im tại chỗ, sau một lúc mới bình tĩnh vỗ nhẹ vào lưng Ran, an ủi nàng vài câu. Nàng ngước đôi mắt đẫm lệ lên nhìn chàng, cố gắng nén từng tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào trong cổ họng. Phía sau Shinichi, Araide lặng lẽ đứng một chỗ, từng giọt lệ kia đều được thu vào trong đôi mắt bình thản. Khó khăn lắm Shinichi mới khuyên được Ran trở lại phòng nghỉ ngơi, sau đó chàng cùng Kaito và Heiji đi vào một gian phòng trống khác cách đó không xa.

\- Ta vẫn thấy rất kì lạ, sao hai người rơi xuống từ trên đỉnh núi cao như thế lại có thể bình an vô sự?

Sau khi thái y Araide cẩn thận băng lại vết thương cho Shinichi, Heiji liền hỏi. Sáng sớm hôm nay khi mọi người tìm đến nơi, Shinichi đường đường là nam tử lại nằm ngủ ngon lành dưới đất, để một mình Shiho thức bên cạnh. Mới đầu Heiji còn tưởng gã bạn bị làm sao chứ, kết quả động cái đã tỉnh. Thật ra lúc đó vừa hay huyệt đạo được giải nên Shinichi tỉnh lại, nhưng mà tất nhiên chuyện này không ai biết. Trên đường trở về, Shiho đã hái rất nhiều cây cỏ khác nhau, phân loại rõ ràng cho vào túi vải sạch, một số giao cho Kaito nghiền nát dùng đắp ngay, số còn lại nói đem về sắc uống giải độc.

\- Huynh nói kiểu gì thế? Huynh mong hai người bọn ta có chuyện lắm chắc? – Shinichi cầm bát thuốc mới sắc thổi vài hơi – Có điều ta cũng nghĩ mãi chuyện đó, có thể cây cối cũng đỡ giúp phần nào, nhưng không thể hoàn toàn không có thương tích được. Phải rồi, khi cùng các huynh trở về ta thấy đáy vực này quả thật quá rậm rạp hiểm trở, đứng cách một trượng không cẩn thận còn có thể lạc mất nhau. Làm sao các huynh tìm được ta sớm như vậy?

\- Là do ta nhìn thấy một khoảng sáng xanh mờ mờ phía xa, bọn ta cứ theo hướng có ánh sáng mà tìm, nhưng chỉ qua một lúc ánh sáng đã tắt – Kaito ngồi bên giải thích – Ta cùng Heiji lệnh cho quân lính tỏa ra tìm xung quanh, tuy nhiên vẫn hướng về phương hướng đã phát ra ánh sáng tìm kĩ hơn, kết quả là đến sáng sớm thì tìm thấy hai người.

\- Ánh sáng xanh?

Shinichi nhớ lại đêm vừa rồi, ánh trăng vằng vặc, hơi sương mờ ảo, tất cả đều mơ hồ nhìn không rõ tình cảnh. Trong người chợt dấy lên cảm giác khó chịu, hình như chàng đã quên mất một chuyện nào đó, một chuyện rất quan trọng. Nhưng cho dù có cố gắng thế nào, chàng cũng không thể nhớ lại được đã có chuyện gì xảy ra.

\- Có thể là ánh sáng của viên dạ minh châu đó.

Heiji đưa tay xoa cằm phán đoán.

\- Dạ minh châu?

\- Phải, lúc tìm thấy huynh ta có nhìn thấy mảnh vỡ phát sáng dưới bóng tảng đá lớn gần đó. Lại gần xem thì là mảnh vỡ của một viên dạ minh châu. Chắc lúc ánh sáng tắt là do nó bị vỡ.

\- Shinichi, trước lúc rơi xuống vực huynh có nhìn thấy không?

Kaito đột nhiên đổi chủ đề. Đặt bát thuốc trống không xuống bàn, Shinichi mất một lúc mới nghĩ ra Kaito muốn nói đến cái gì, chàng dùng giọng nói nửa đùa nửa thật:

\- Ờ, một bóng đen như lao ra từ địa ngục, hắn có nhìn xuống phía ta, sau đó thì ta rơi mất tiêu rồi. Ta còn tưởng hắn là ảo giác của ta chứ.

\- Ta đã đi kiểm chứng lại xác của lũ sơn tặc, quả thật là không một vết thương, kinh mạch đứt vỡ mà chết. Tên đó thân thủ, nội lực, hành tung đều quỉ dị. Hơn nữa rất tàn nhẫn – Kaito trầm ngâm một hồi rồi nói – không một kẻ nào còn sống sót.

Vẻ mặt nghiêm túc trở lại, Shinichi chợt nghĩ đến chuyện hơn hai mươi sát thủ truy đuổi nhóm chàng cũng đã bị giết sạch sẽ không còn một tên. Rất quyết liệt, rất tàn nhẫn.

\- Một kẻ mạnh như vậy, tại sao lại không được đề tên trên bảng cao thủ của Kì Lân Các?

Câu hỏi của Heiji cũng chính là câu hỏi trong lòng của hai chàng trai còn lại. Kì Lân Các trên đảo Kì Lân nổi danh Tứ Quốc, nó giống như một tiểu quốc độc lập giữa Tứ Quốc hùng mạnh đang phân tranh, không chịu bất cứ sự chi phối của bất cứ nước nào. Nghe nói Kì Lân Các là nơi không gì không có, không gì không biết. Hàng năm Kì Lân Các các chủ đều đưa ra các bảng xếp hạng, được đề danh trên bảng của Kì Lân Các đều là những nhân vật đứng đầu về một lĩnh vực. Giống như công chúa Sherry Bắc Quốc vang danh thiên hạ khi đứng đầu bảng kì tài Kì Lân Các khi mới mười lăm tuổi, hay như nhan sắc của ái nữ thừa tướng Đông Quốc, Mori Ran cũng được xếp vào bảng mĩ nhân. Bất kể là ở Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang hay ở sơn trại hoang vu này, kẻ mạnh như thế không có lí nào không có tên trên bảng cao thủ. Vậy mà các đặc điểm thủ pháp, chiêu thức đều không thuộc về bất cứ loại công phu nào của những người được đề danh. Còn chưa kể, có khả năng ở cả hai nơi đều là cùng một người.

\- Không nói chuyện này nữa, hai tên sơn tặc kia huynh định giải quyết thế nào?

\- Đưa về kinh thành thẩm vấn – trả lời Kaito, Shinichi nghĩ gì đó rồi nói tiếp – có điều bây giờ chưa đi ngay được.

\- Ừ, Aoko cô nương vẫn chưa tỉnh.

\- Đợi đã – Heiji ngồi giữa không hiểu gì đưa tay ra chặn – chuyện này liên quan gì đến cô nương ấy?

\- Huynh không hiểu rồi, Aoko còn nguy hiểm thì Shiho sẽ không đi đâu cả.

\- Sao lại liên quan đến cả bà bà đó nữa rồi?

Shinichi thở dài lắc đầu:

\- Chúng ta đến Kim Nguyệt Quán hỏi ra được thông tin quá dễ dàng, là vì đã có người đi trước chúng ta. Đến sơn trại bắt người thì Shiho cũng đang ở đó. Huynh nói xem, cô nương trong lời kể của lão chủ quán, cách hành sự, rồi Shiho, huynh không có sự liên kết nào sao?

\- Chưa nói đến lí do Shiho theo đuổi vụ này, bây giờ nàng cũng đã trở thành một nhân chứng trực tiếp có mặt ở cả hai nơi liên quan đến vụ án, chúng ta cần đưa cả Shiho về kinh.

Kaito tiếp tục phân tích, Heiji lúc này mới hiểu ra. Cũng không trách chàng hoàng tử Tây Quốc này được, có chăng là do hai tên giống nhau như hai giọt nước trước mặt chàng đây cứ như đọc được ý nghĩ trong đầu nhau. Người này nối tiếp người kia, nói những câu nghe qua thì chẳng liên quan mà cả hai đều hiểu hết cả câu chuyện rồi, chàng theo không kịp.

Araide rất ngạc nhiên khi biết chuyện đại hoàng tử cũng trúng cùng loại độc lại được cô tiểu thư tên Shiho giải hoàn toàn trong khi không có bất cứ vị thuốc nào như trong đơn thuốc toàn những dược liệu quí mà chàng kê cho Aoko. Ngạc nhiên hơn nữa khi cô nương Aoko vẫn hôn mê bất tỉnh, tính mạng chư chỉ mành treo chuông ấy đến tối đã tỉnh lại, sắc mặt còn có vài phần hồng hào.

Mọi người còn chưa kịp vui mừng thì Shiho đột ngột ngất xỉu. Aoko lo lắng không thôi, Araide sau khi bắt mạch kết luận nàng do mệt mỏi quá độ, lại trải qua một đêm trong rừng đầy hàn khí cùng gió độc, sau cùng còn hao tổn tâm sức giải độc nên đã kiệt sức mà rơi vào trạng thái hôn mê bất tỉnh. Tuy nhiên cũng không quá nghiêm trọng, chỉ cần đích thân chàng để ý thuốc thang, chăm sóc cẩn thận thì hoàn toàn có thể vừa đi vừa nghỉ đưa nàng cùng hồi kinh. Thế là sáng ngày hôm sau, Aoko cùng Shiho được đưa lên một cỗ xe ngựa đặc biệt được chuẩn bị riêng, Ran cũng lên một xe khác, do thái y Araide nói nàng vẫn chưa hồi phục, không được cưỡi ngựa.

Đi đường mệt nhọc nhiều ngày, cuối cùng cũng về đến kinh thành. Lần này nghe nói ái nữ ra ngoài gặp chuyện ngất xỉu, thừa tướng vội sai người ra cổng thành chờ sẵn rồi đích thân đón con gái về phủ nghỉ ngơi. Nhóm Shinichi về thẳng phủ hoàng tử, tất nhiên, đưa cả Shiho về cùng.

\- Điện hạ, hai vị tiểu thư này nên sắp xếp ở đâu đây?

Lão quản gia Agasa kính cẩn ra đón ở cổng phủ, sau đó hỏi về Aoko và Shiho đang được mấy nha hoàn dìu bên cạnh. Nhìn sắc mặt nàng vẫn nhợt nhạt, Shinichi ngẫm nghĩ rồi ra lệnh:

\- Để nàng ở Nhã Phong viện đi.

Nhã Phong viện là một khu viện nhỏ trong phủ hoàng tử, nơi chốn cũng như tên gọi, gió nhẹ đung đưa mấy khóm trúc trước khoảnh sân nhỏ, nắng ấm chiếu hài hòa, hồ cá nhỏ thanh nhã, không gian thoáng đãng thoải mái, là một nơi có phong thủy tốt. Aoko đỡ Shiho rồi cho mấy nha hoàn lui ra ngoài. Quản gia Agasa giới thiệu mấy câu rồi cũng để cho nàng tĩnh tâm an dưỡng. Nhã Phong viện này có vài phần giống với trúc lâm của nàng ở Hàn Băng Cung, cũng có chút cảm giác quen thuộc, thoải mái hơn nơi khác.

Đóng cửa lại, Aoko đến đứng trước Shiho, khuôn mặt mới có chút khởi sắc giờ lại tái đi. Cúi đầu quì xuống, Aoko không dám nói tiếng nào. Ngồi trên ghế cao, Shiho chỉ nhìn xuống rồi bình tĩnh hỏi:

\- Sao cô còn chưa đi? Ta ngất đi không phải một cơ hội tốt sao?

\- Tiểu thư… – ngẩng đầu lên nghẹn ngào, Aoko rưng rưng nước mắt – tiểu thư đối với em tốt như thế, cũng chính tiểu thư đã cứu mạng em, làm sao…làm sao em có thể bỏ mặc tiểu thư mà đi?

\- Với tình hình lúc đó, cô có thể đến trước mặt ta nhanh như vậy mà không ai ngăn cản được, thân thủ không tồi. Cô vẫn luôn đứng ngoài quan sát, hoàn toàn có thể lựa chọn bỏ mặc ta, cũng thừa khả năng đánh bại tên sơn tặc đó. Nhưng cô lại lựa chọn con đường thứ ba, dùng mạng của bản thân bảo vệ ta, tại sao?

\- Vì chủ nhân đã ra lệnh phải bảo vệ tiểu thư bằng mọi giá, nhưng tuyệt đối không được dùng đến võ công, cũng không được để ai phát giác mà chú ý đến.

\- Chủ nhân của cô là ai?

Im lặng cúi đầu một hồi, Aoko lại ngẩng lên nhìn Shiho nói:

\- Người xếp thứ hai bảng kì tài của Kì Lân Các.

Shiho nhìn thẳng vào mắt Aoko, người được mệnh danh là kì lân tài nữ đó, kì lân tài nữ đảo Kì Lân, là một kì tài trong thiên hạ, chỉ đứng sau công chúa Sherry của Bắc Quốc. Hàng năm không biết có bao nhiêu danh gia vọng tộc khắp Tứ Quốc phái người đem lễ tới đảo Kì Lân cũng chỉ vì mong được nàng chỉ điểm. Dù là vấn đề nan giải đến thế nào đi chăng nữa, chỉ cần nàng có ý giúp đỡ đều có thể giải quyết hoàn toàn. Có điều người có tài tâm tính đều cổ quái, chuyện nàng chịu giúp rất ít, lại chẳng theo một qui luật nào cả, dường như nàng tùy hứng chọn bừa một chuyện. Những kẻ kém may mắn nếu đến đúng lúc nàng không hứng thú thì dù đem theo lễ vật lớn đến đâu cũng sẽ bị mời về thẳng không tiếp. Vị tài nữ này cũng rất bí ẩn, chưa bao giờ trực tiếp lộ diện đón khách, cho dù là người của hoàng tộc cũng không ngoại lệ.

\- Tại sao cô lại dễ dàng nói cho ta biết về chủ nhân của mình như vậy?

\- Chủ nhân đã dặn dò qua, phải tuyệt đối thành thật với tiểu thư.

Trước kia cô không nói là do tiểu thư không hỏi.

\- Tại sao kì lân tài nữ muốn bảo vệ ta?

\- Em không biết, bản thân em cũng chưa từng gặp mặt chủ nhân.

Trầm ngâm một hồi lâu, Shiho mới mỉm cười nhẹ:

\- Cô còn ở lại cũng là vì lời nói phải bảo vệ ta bằng mọi giá kia thôi, không phải là vì ta. Cô vì mệnh lệnh của người chưa từng gặp mặt mà không một lời thắc mắc, đến mạng cũng không màng, luôn tuyệt đối trung thành với chủ nhân, đúng không?

Aoko cắn môi, rồi dứt khoát trả lời:

\- Đúng, em tuyệt đối vâng lệnh chủ nhân, nhưng tình cảm dành cho tiểu thư cũng là thật.

Shiho quan sát từng biểu cảm nhỏ nhất trên mặt Aoko, cuối cùng nàng đưa tay ra:

\- Đỡ ta vào giường nghỉ, ngồi xe lâu như vậy ta cũng mệt rồi.

Ngẩn ra một lúc, Aoko mới vội đứng dậy dìu nàng vào trong.

\- Cô vẫn chưa khỏe hẳn, đi nghỉ đi. Có gì cần thiết ta sẽ gọi sau.

Aoko xúc động đứng bên giường một lúc lâu, sau đó mới ra ngoài. Vậy là tiểu thư không đuổi cô đi, cô vẫn có thể đường đường chính chính ở bên chăm sóc, bảo vệ tiểu thư.

Một vấn đề đã giải quyết. Nằm trong chăn ấm, Shiho ho vài tiếng, mùa thu sắp kết thúc rồi.

\- A, còn quạt của ta!

\- Biết ngay mà, cây quạt thư pháp yêu quí của huynh ta đã sai người cất đi rồi. Nhảy theo người ta mà đến cái quạt cầm trên tay cũng vứt, giờ mới nhớ ra hả?

Heiji châm chọc mấy câu mới ngồi xuống. Shinichi chỉ biết cười trừ:

\- Cũng không biết lúc đó làm sao, nhưng khi Shiho rơi xuống ta chẳng nghĩ được gì, chỉ muốn giữ nàng lại thôi.

\- Được rồi – Kaito ngồi xuống tách hai tên bạn ra – Hai tên sơn tặc đó được an trí vào ngục rồi, khi nào bắt đầu đây?

\- Ta vừa vào cung bẩm tấu với phụ hoàng, người ân chuẩn cho ta xử lí vụ này. Vụ án có dính líu đến cả tướng quân, dù chỉ là tiểu tướng nhưng dù sao cũng có phẩm cấp, cần phải bàn việc này với hắn, lát nữa chúng ta sẽ nói cụ thể. Hai tên đó giờ đang được lấy khẩu cung, tạm thời vẫn ngậm miệng không nói lời nào. Để qua vài ngày lấy khẩu cung xong sẽ chính thức đưa ra xử án, tuy nhiên vụ này không thể công khai thị chúng.

\- Huynh đã nói với Shiho chưa? – Kaito hỏi – ở Kim Nguyệt quán, ở Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang, rồi ở sơn trại lần này nàng đều có mặt, dù không công khai thị chúng nhưng nàng có liên quan rộng như vậy nhất định cũng phải có mặt khi xử án.

\- Shiho vừa vào phủ, đi đường lại mệt mỏi nên ta chưa nói được với nàng. Tiện huynh nhắc đến, giờ chúng ta qua Nhã Phong viện luôn.

Nói rồi cả ba người ra khỏi phòng đi về hướng Nhã Phong viện. Một tên nô bộc chạy lại kính cẩn cúi đầu trước Shinichi bẩm báo:

\- Bẩm điện hạ, Makoto tướng quân đến.

\- Vừa bàn chuyện hắn đã đến luôn rồi, mời vào.

\- Vâng, thưa điện hạ.

Tên nô bộc lui ra, chỉ lát sau đã dẫn một nam tử cao lớn có nước da ngăm khỏe mạnh, phong thái phóng khoáng, khuôn mặt điển trai nghiêm nghị tiến vào. Đây chính là đại tướng quân Makoto. Vừa bước đến trước mặt hoàng tử, còn chưa kịp hành lễ, vị tướng quân trẻ tuổi đột ngột quát một tiếng lớn:

\- Ai?

Rồi nhanh như cắt vận khinh công vượt qua bức tường gần đó đuổi theo bóng dáng vừa lướt qua. Nhóm ba người Shinichi vội đuổi theo sau, sang đến khoảnh sân nhỏ sau tường đã thấy tướng quân Makoto đang giao thủ với một nam nhân. Người này toàn thân vận hắc y, tóc đen mắt đen, trong ánh chiều tà thân thủ biến ảo khôn lường, thật không hình dung được khi đêm xuống hắn sẽ còn nguy hiểm thế nào, hòa lẫn với màn đêm, tan biến như sương khói là chuyện hoàn toàn có thể. Qua một hồi giao đấu, hai người vẫn ngang tài ngang sức, chưa phân thắng bại.

Cánh cửa hướng ra sân bỗng nhiên được mở, mải theo dõi trận đấu mà Shinichi quên mất đến đây đã là sân của Nhã Phong viện. Nguy hiểm quá! Shiho vừa bước ra ngoài thì gặp ngay trận giao đấu này, nàng nhìn một lúc mới nhẹ nhàng bảo:

\- Dừng lại.

Âm lượng khá nhỏ, nhưng lời nàng vừa nói ra, nam nhân vận hắc y ngay lập tức thu tay, nhanh chóng lùi về sau lưng nàng. Bốn người còn lại đứng đực ra trong sân, lát sau Shinichi mới lên tiếng:

\- Shiho, người này là…

\- Moroboshi Dai, hộ vệ của ta, thật xin lỗi đã gây náo động đến quí phủ.

Kaito nhướng mày, hộ vệ? Tướng quân Makoto quay sang Shinichi:

\- Điện hạ, tiểu thư đây là…

\- Là khách của ta, cũng là một nhân vật quan trọng liên quan đến vụ án tới đây.

\- Ra là như vậy – tướng quân chắp tay thành quyền cúi người trước Shiho – ta thấy người này có thể ra vào phủ hoàng tử mà không ai phát giác, tưởng nhầm rằng là thích khách đột nhập nên mới ra tay. Tiểu thư đã là khách của điện hạ, vị đây là hộ vệ của tiểu thư, xin thứ cho ta lỗ mãng.

\- Do ta không chu toàn, quên rằng ở phủ hoàng tử cần có qui tắc. Sau này người của ta sẽ chú ý hơn.

\- Được rồi – Kaito là người xử lí tình huống nhanh nhất – Shinichi, Heiji, các huynh không phải có chuyện cần bàn với Makoto tướng quân sao? Mau đi đi, chuyện đó cứ để ta nói lại với Shiho.

Trước khi bước ra khỏi Nhã Phong viện, Shinichi hơi quay đầu nhìn lướt qua người được gọi là Moroboshi Dai, một người lạnh lùng bí hiểm.

Ở một góc sân, dưới khóm trúc có bộ bàn ghế được làm từ gỗ lim cổ thụ nhìn mộc mạc thanh nhã. Ngồi xuống đối diện với Shiho, Kaito mới hỏi:

\- Nàng có biết người vừa rồi là ai không?

\- Đông Quốc có thể có mấy tướng quân họ Makoto lại được đại hoàng tử trọng đãi chứ? Đương nhiên là Makoto Kyougoku, đại tướng quân chiến công lừng lẫy, nắm trong tay binh hùng tướng mạnh rồi.

\- Ngoài đại tướng quân vang danh Đông Quốc, hắn còn là gì nữa?

\- Người xếp thứ hai bảng cao thủ của Kì Lân Các, chỉ đứng sau Gin của Bắc Quốc, là đệ nhất cao thủ Đông Quốc.

Kaito không nhìn lên người vẫn lặng lẽ đứng phía sau Shiho kia, chàng nhìn thẳng vào mắt nàng:

\- Đúng, một hộ vệ của nàng lại có thể ngang tay với đệ nhất cao thủ Đông Quốc, điều này đủ để khiến cho người khác phải kinh ngạc.

Shiho không hề lúng túng trước cái nhìn chăm chú của Kaito, nàng cười nhẹ:

\- Chàng quá lời rồi, vừa rồi Makoto tướng quân chưa dùng hết sức.

_Akai cũng chưa dùng hết sức._

Thấy Shiho không có ý định trả lời vấn đề ấy, Kaito cũng không hỏi thêm nữa. Chàng thu lại ánh nhìn, nhẹ nhàng nói với nàng về chuyện làm nhân chứng phải xuất hiện ở buổi xử án, sau đó cáo từ để nàng nghỉ ngơi.

Kaito vừa đi, Shiho quay lại nhìn Akai vẫn đứng im lặng phía sau mình. Khi nàng rơi xuống vực, chàng đã điên cuồng tìm kiếm, kết quả người của gã hoàng tử Đông Quốc tìm được nàng trước. Về đến sơn trại trên núi, sau khi giải độc cho Aoko nàng lại ngất lịm đi. Sau đó Kudo Shinichi đưa cả nàng về phủ hoàng tử, cả chặng đường quân lính canh phòng chặt chẽ, nàng lại vẫn hôn mê, khi đến kinh thành mới tỉnh. Vậy nên, hôm nay chàng định sẽ vào lặng lẽ đưa nàng đi, ai ngờ lại đụng mặt đệ nhất cao thủ Đông Quốc, Makoto Kyougoku.

\- Moroboshi Dai?

\- Nhất thời ta không nghĩ ra được cái tên nào hay hơn.

\- Bây giờ nàng định thế nào?

\- Có mặt trong buổi xử án cũng chẳng có gì không tốt. Vừa hay ta cũng đang muốn biết trong nội bộ Đông Quốc là kẻ nào gây chuyện, giờ lại được xuất hiện danh chính ngôn thuận, ta đỡ phải tốn sức.

Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng của Akai trở nên âm u dưới những tia sáng dần tắt lúc chiều tàn:

\- Kuroba Kaito có thể nhìn ra thì ba kẻ kia cũng có thể nhìn ra, bây giờ đã có quá nhiều nghi vấn về nàng. Đây không phải chuyện đùa, Shiho, nàng còn muốn ở lại chính phủ hoàng tử Đông Quốc?

Shiho bình thản nhìn Akai, nàng mỉm cười, ánh tà dương lan vào đôi mắt lấp lánh:

\- Chuyện đó không lo. Bắt đầu từ bây giờ huynh là Moroboshi Dai, hộ vệ của ta, Shiho, không phải là ám vệ của Sherry nữa. Hãy nhớ, công chúa Bắc Quốc chưa từng bước chân ra khỏi Hàn Băng Cung.

Chuyện gì không nắm được phần thắng, nàng sẽ không làm. Nếu đã có người muốn biết Shiho là ai, nàng sẽ để cho họ biết.

Gọi Aoko sắp xếp phòng cho Akai, lại phát sinh thêm mấy việc lặt vặt, quay đi quay lại trời đã tối. Bận rộn cả ngày, Shiho mệt mỏi ngồi xuống ghế. Sức khỏe nàng vẫn chưa hồi phục, lại xảy ra nhiều chuyện như thế, đến giờ nàng chỉ muốn đi ngủ. Sau này còn nhiều việc cần làm, sẽ náo nhiệt lắm đây.

Sáng hôm sau, vừa đến giờ thìn Shinichi đã đích thân sang Nhã Phong viện đón nàng. Shiho, Kaito và hoàng tử Tây Quốc Hattori Heiji được đặc cách sắp xếp cho ngồi sau một bức bình phong mỏng quan sát toàn bộ quá trình thẩm vấn như những người chứng kiến đặc biệt. Shinichi ngồi ở vị trí chủ thẩm, tướng quân Makoto ngồi dưới một bậc, giám sát cuộc thẩm vấn. Nghe nói hai tên sơn tặc đang quì dưới kia rất cứng đầu, miệng câm như hến, đến khi các loại cực hình trong nhà lao đều được đem ra thử một lượt mới khai. Trong tờ khẩu cung, cả hai tên đều khẳng định mọi chuyện từ tin giả dụ người, khống chế Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang, tập hợp sát thủ đến liên hệ với tướng quân Yamaguchi đều do ba huynh đệ chúng làm.

\- Một vụ án với phạm vi rộng như thế này, điều động được một lượng nhân thủ lớn, lại có liên quan đến cả mệnh quan triều đình, không có kẻ chống lưng phía sau, mấy tên sơn tặc nhỏ bé các ngươi làm ra được sao?

Lật giở mấy tờ khẩu cung trên bàn, Shinichi liếc xuống hai kẻ mặc áo tù tả tơi phía dưới. Phẩy tay, lập tức có hai kẻ vạm vỡ tiến lại bóp mạnh vào hàm hai tên sơn tặc, bàn tay kẹp chặt hàm cứng như thép, mặc cho chúng giãy giụa, chỉ lát sau đã moi ra được hai bọc độc nhỏ xíu được giấu phía trong răng hàm. Shinichi lắc đầu nhìn xuống:

\- Các ngươi cho rằng nhận mọi tội danh về mình, để lại hai tờ khẩu cung, để ta trực tiếp thẩm vấn khẳng định lại một lần rồi tìm cơ hội tự sát là vụ án sẽ đứt đoạn không tra được tiếp sao? Ngu ngốc!

Đứng dậy khỏi ghế, Shinichi đi xuống trước mặt hai kẻ mặc áo tù bẩn thỉu:

\- Nhưng kẻ đứng sau các ngươi lại rất thông minh, hắn lợi dụng sự trung thành và ngu ngốc của các ngươi để giữ mình trong bóng tối. Hắn đem gia đình các ngươi ra làm điều kiện, đúng chứ? Các ngươi cho rằng bản thân nắm giữ bí mật của kẻ đó thì hắn buộc phải đảm bảo an toàn cho gia đình các ngươi? Quá ngây thơ rồi! – Shinichi thở dài một hơi, làm bộ cảm thán – Cấu kết quan lại, khiêu khích triều đình, thích sát hoàng tử, đó là những tội danh bình thường sao? Một tội cũng đủ để chu di tam tộc. Một khi người đã chết, hắn còn có lí do để phải quan tâm đến họ mạc ba đời nhà các ngươi sao?

Hai huynh đệ sơn tặc nhìn nhau, ánh mắt dao động mạnh mẽ. Nâng nhẹ tách trà lên thưởng thức, hơi nóng bay lên trước tầm mắt, làm nhòa đi hoa văn vẽ trên tấm bình phong mỏng, bản lĩnh hỏi cung không tệ. Lát sau, tên đại ca mới ngập ngừng lên tiếng:

\- Nếu ta khai ra, triều đình sẽ đảm bảo an toàn cho gia đình bọn ta chứ?

\- Hai ngươi không thể thoát tội, nhưng nếu đã không phải chủ mưu, lại thành khẩn khai báo, người nhà các ngươi không liên quan đến vụ án, ta đảm bảo sẽ không truy cứu.

Nghe được lời đảm bảo từ chính miệng đại hoàng tử nói ra, hai kẻ tội nhân suy nghĩ một hồi, ngẩng đầu lên dõng dạc nói:

\- Được, ta khai. Kế hoạch lần này mục đích là thích sát đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi, gây nhiễu loạn triều đình Đông Quốc, cấu kết với triều thần chia rẽ từ bên trong, tiện cho sau này dẫn quân tiến đánh nội ứng ngoại hợp, một lần đánh bại Đông Quốc. Đứng sau toàn bộ việc này là hoàng đế Bắc Quốc, Gin.

Tách trà nóng bỏng chút nữa tuột khỏi tay, Shiho ngồi bất động trên ghế. Đưa mắt nhìn kẻ vừa nói qua lớp bình phong mỏng, nàng từ từ đặt tách trà xuống bàn. Shinichi trừng lớn đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào bọn chúng, rồi chàng ngửa mặt cười ha hả.

\- Thiên hạ này ai không biết Đông Quốc cùng Bắc Quốc đối địch, ngươi nói bừa hoàng đế Bắc Quốc là chủ mưu vụ này thì hắn là chủ mưu sao? Nói ngươi ngu ngốc mà ngươi thành ngu ngốc thật đấy à?

Hai kẻ nhìn nhau, không nói một lời liền đưa tay dùng lực xé tan chiếc áo tù rách bươm, để lộ ra thân người chằng chịt sẹo có cũ có mới, có những vết roi rướm máu còn chưa kín miệng. Cả hai đồng thanh nói:

\- Thứ này có thể chứng minh rồi chứ?

Trên tấm lưng trần đầy thương tích là những hình xăm rối rắm hung tợn, Shinichi nhìn kĩ hơn, mặt chàng biến sắc. Chìm dưới những hình xăm ấy là một kí hiệu đặc biệt, nếu bỏ đi những hình xăm gây rối xung quanh thì nó giống như dấu ấn của một tổ chức. Cho dù chính sử không được phép ghi lại, nhưng sự thật là từ xa xưa, mỗi một triều đại hoàng đế đều có một lực lượng ngầm được lập ra để giải quyết mọi vấn đề không thể thực hiện công khai, những kẻ được mệnh danh là bóng ma của vương triều. Những kẻ ẩn trong bóng tối ấy đều được lựa chọn chặt chẽ, huấn luyện nghiêm ngặt và cơ thể đều được đánh dấu. Tứ Quốc dưới sự bảo hộ của Tứ Linh, và Thần thú Huyền Vũ là biểu tượng của Bắc Quốc.

Shiho lập tức đứng dậy, đeo lên mặt một tấm mạng che bằng sa mỏng, nàng bước ra khỏi tấm bình phong. Shiho nhìn vào đám hình xăm hỗn loạn, chìm dưới chúng chính là hình Thần thú Huyền Vũ. Chuyện này…

Nắm tay dần co lại, Shiho đi lên trước mặt hai tên sơn tặc, tấm sa che mặt lay động:

\- Làm khéo lắm, vết xăm cũng đã hết đỏ, không còn sưng nhiều – nàng nói từng chữ bình thản, chú ý từng thay đổi trên hai khuôn mặt bầm tím đang sầm lại – cố gắng kéo dài để dành thời gian cho vết xăm hồi phục. Nhưng hết sưng không có nghĩa là sẽ không có ai nhận ra hình xăm đó mới được vài ngày. Ngươi không định nói là Bắc Quốc gấp rút đào tạo các ngươi, gấp rút phái các ngươi sang Đông Quốc thực hiện nhiệm vụ liên quan đến sự tồn vong của một quốc gia đấy chứ?

Bọn sơn tặc cứng họng, chúng không đối đáp lại được câu nào. Shinichi khuôn mặt nghiêm trọng quan sát hai kẻ vừa tự nhận mình là người của hoàng đế Bắc Quốc kia, trong lòng suy tính nhanh. Chuyện đến bước này, dù lời bọn chúng là thật hay giả thì cũng đã mở ra nghi vấn đến tận Bắc Quốc, vụ án không chỉ còn trong phạm vi nội bộ triều đình Đông Quốc nữa rồi. Chàng không thể tự quyết được chuyện này, cần phải soạn tấu chương chi tiết, cũng cần trực tiếp bẩm tấu lên phụ hoàng. Nghĩ vậy, Shinichi lập tức ra lệnh đem hai tên sơn tặc nhốt vào đại lao canh chừng cẩn mật rồi nhanh chóng về phủ.

Vào phòng nghị sự, bốn chàng trai ngồi xuống ghế bằng gỗ lim nâu bóng.

\- Về tiến triển của vụ án này, các huynh nghĩ sao?

Shinichi nhìn ba người còn lại một lượt, sau đó dừng lại ở Makoto tướng quân.

\- Điện hạ – tướng quân Makoto lên tiếng – bất kể lời khai ngày hôm nay của bọn chúng là thật hay giả, nhưng một khi đã liên quan đến Bắc Quốc, hơn nữa lại đặc biệt chỉ thẳng chủ mưu là hoàng đế Bắc Quốc thì không phải là mở miệng nói bừa.

\- Đúng vậy – Kaito đồng ý với lời nói của Makoto – dù sự thật là thế nào thì lời này của bọn chúng đã có chuẩn bị từ trước.

\- Vụ án đã không còn chỉ gói gọn trong nội bộ Đông Quốc chúng ta mà hướng sang vấn đề giao tranh giữa Đông Quốc và Bắc Quốc. Chúng ta không thể coi nhẹ chuyện này.

\- Vấn đề của Đông Quốc với Bắc Quốc cũng là vấn đề của Tây Quốc – Heiji nói – hai nước chúng ta vốn giao hảo thân thiết từ xưa, chuyện mười ba năm trước quan hệ Tứ Quốc rạn nứt, Đông Quốc Tây Quốc cũng cùng đối địch với Bắc Quốc cho tới bây giờ. Chuyện này Hattori Heiji ta cũng quyết không coi nhẹ.

Shinichi gật đầu nhìn người huynh đệ thân thiết, rồi quay sang Makoto:

\- Hai tên đó giao cho ngươi, hãy thắt chặt canh gác, không được để cho chúng tự tử. Tìm người vẽ lại hình xăm trên lưng chúng rồi đưa cho ta.

\- Vâng, thưa điện hạ.

Vấn đề phát sinh ra như bây giờ, sự thật bất luận như thế nào, nhưng chỉ cần dính đến hai chữ Bắc Quốc thì tuyệt đối không thể bỏ qua. Thật cũng được, giả cũng không sao, vấn đề là chuyện này có thể sử dụng được về sau này. Thân sinh ra trong gia đình đế vương, dù tính cách thiên sinh có như thế nào, thì tâm tư cũng tuyệt đối không thể đơn thuần, không bao giờ có thể.

\- Phải rồi – Shinichi nói tiếp khi Makoto định cáo lui – hôm qua giao thủ với hắn ngươi có đánh giá gì?

\- Điện hạ, người tên Moroboshi Dai đó võ công cao cường, thân thủ cực nhanh, về tốc độ e là thần cũng khó mà vượt qua được – Makoto vừa nghe đã hiểu ngay hoàng tử muốn đánh giá kẻ mới đến – Nhưng khi giao thủ với thần hắn không hề cố gắng tấn công, chỉ ra tay vừa đủ để cầm hòa hai bên, cũng không ra bất cứ chiêu tuyệt học nào phản lại khi thần ra đòn bức hắn. Con người này che giấu thực lực không để lộ đặc điểm tuyệt học của bản thân, thâm sâu khó lường, quả thật không đơn giản.

Đúng vậy, chiều hôm đó ba chàng chỉ đứng ngoài cuộc là vì muốn nhân cơ hội có đệ nhất cao thủ Đông Quốc ở đây để quan sát thật kĩ thân thủ cùng các chiêu thức của người đó. Nhưng bất luận Makoto có thăm dò thế nào hắn cũng không để lộ ra thực lực bản thân. Nay người trực tiếp giao thủ với hắn đã nói vậy, Moroboshi Dai này không thể coi thường, và tất nhiên, người được hắn bảo vệ cũng không thể là người đơn giản.

Shiho khi ấy cũng cùng lúc rời đi với Shinichi, ra xe trở lại phủ hoàng tử. Nàng không để ý đến nhóm Shinichi cùng vị tướng quân Makoto họp bàn gì đó, chỉ bước nhanh về Nhã Phong viện.

\- Aoko, pha một ấm trà đi.

\- Mùa thu là mùa hoa cúc, em pha trà hoa cúc cho tiểu thư nhé?

\- Pha nhiều một chút, chúng ta sắp có khách rồi.

Bên ngoài trời đã bắt đầu nổi gió, Aoko nhanh chóng đốt lò sưởi nhỏ rồi đi pha trà. Không ngoài dự đoán, chỉ một lát sau Nhã Phong viện đã có khách đến thăm. Shiho đứng trước cửa đưa tay vào phía trong:

\- Mời hoàng tử điện hạ.

Shinichi bước vào gian ngoài, ngồi vào bàn đã chuẩn bị sẵn một ấm trà nóng. Trên bàn, hai chung trà đã được tráng qua nước sôi cẩn thận, vài sợi hơi nước mỏng manh vẫn còn bay lên.

\- Xem ra nàng sớm đã biết trước ta sẽ đến.

Aoko nhanh nhẹn đến bên bàn rót trà vào chung, hương hoa cúc nhàn nhạt lan tỏa quanh căn phòng ấm áp.

\- Những chuyện được nhắc đến ngày hôm nay đâu phải chuyện nhỏ, chàng đến tìm ta là điều đương nhiên.

\- Vậy ta sẽ nói vào luôn, những lời nàng nói trong buổi xử án, ta muốn được nghe kĩ hơn.

\- Đại hoàng tử, chàng là người thông minh, hẳn đã hiểu hết ý ta muốn nói.

\- Nàng biết lí do tại sao ta đến đây mà, Shiho.

Hiếm khi nào thấy Shinichi dùng vẻ mặt nghiêm túc trước mặt nàng, lần này, có lẽ là lần đầu tiên? Shiho nhìn chàng, ngón tay thon dài vẽ từng vòng tròn lên nắp chung trà bằng sứ với những đường nét hoa văn vàng kim sang trọng. Nàng chỉ là một nữ tử bình thường, vậy mà hết đến Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang tầng tầng mai phục lại đến sơn trại của đám sơn tặc liên quan mật thiết đến vụ án này, nơi nào có đầu mối đều có dấu chân nàng đi qua. Quan trọng nhất, trong lúc thẩm tra nàng đặc biệt chú ý đến lời khai về vấn đề Bắc Quốc.

\- Xem ra mối quan hệ Đông, Bắc căng thẳng hơn ta nghĩ – Shiho nhấp một ngụm trà hoa cúc thơm dịu – vậy cũng không còn cách nào khác, ta sẽ từ từ nói rõ ràng từng chuyện một với chàng, dù sao ta cũng đã ở trong phủ hoàng tử giữa kinh thành Đông Quốc rồi.

Đặt chung trà xuống bàn, nàng thong thả nói rõ ràng từng câu:

\- Thứ nhất, vụ án này liên quan trực tiếp đến ta, điều này chàng biết rất rõ, ta có khả năng mà không điều tra xem là kẻ nào giở trò hại mình thì thật không phải đạo. Hơn nữa vụ này thật sự rất thú vị, càng tra càng lớn. Thứ hai, vì ta đặc biệt có hứng thú với vụ án, khi nghe thấy lời khai chấn động như vậy tất nhiên sẽ quan tâm. Không cứ gì ta, bất cứ ai nghe được lời khai ấy đều nhất định quan tâm, không phải sao?

Dừng lại một quãng, Shiho nói chậm lại, dường như có ý nhấn mạnh vấn đề cuối cùng:

\- Thứ ba, những hình xăm trên lưng của hai kẻ đó đã có từ lâu, chỉ riêng hình Thần thú Huyền Vũ là mới được xăm gần đây. Dù vết xăm đã gần như lành hẳn, nhưng người có kiến thức nhất định về y vẫn có thể nhận ra. Như ta đã nói, bọn chúng bị bắt nhưng vẫn ngoan cố, thà chịu đựng cực hình trong đại lao cũng không hé một lời, sau vài ngày dùng hình chúng đã khai nhận, nhưng như chàng đã đích thân thẩm vấn lại, đó là lời khai giả. Nếu chỉ có thế thì ai cũng sẽ nhận định rằng chúng vì không chịu nổi cực hình mà khai, nhưng đến khi bị lật tẩy lời khai là giả, nếu như ban đầu chúng đã cứng đầu như thế, dùng hình cũng không khai, tại sao lúc đó chỉ vì vài câu nói của chàng mà lại dễ dàng tố cáo kẻ chủ mưu? Hơn nữa còn cố sức chứng minh bằng hình xăm trên lưng, giống như chúng chỉ đợi cơ hội để làm điều đó.

Shinichi im lặng nghe nàng chỉ ra rõ ràng từng điều một, bàn tay thuận tiện cầm chung trà lên uống. Hương trà nhàn nhạt, thơm dịu dàng mà thấm tận tâm can. Trà ngon, kĩ thuật pha trà cũng rất tuyệt.

\- Chàng chắc đã nhận ra rồi, khi chúng khai khẩu cung giả lần đầu tiên không phải vì chúng không chịu nổi cực hình, mà là chúng cho rằng vết xăm mới trên lưng chúng đã có đủ thời gian cần thiết, tuy rằng mới hết sưng, chưa hoàn toàn lành đến không còn dấu vết, nhưng lẫn vào những hình xăm cũ, thêm những sẹo lớn nhỏ do dùng hình mà rất khó có thể phát hiện ra.

Shiho nâng chung trà lên, khép hờ đôi mắt thưởng thức trà ấm. Nàng nhẹ nhàng nói bâng quơ một câu:

\- Làm người hoàng tộc thật không đơn giản, phải biết nghi ngờ bất cứ ai bên mình.

Bàn tay cầm chung trà của Shinichi hơi dừng lại, nàng nói đúng, chàng đã nghi ngờ nàng. Liên quan đến Bắc Quốc, cho dù là khả năng nhỏ nhất, chàng cũng phải nghi kị, phải đề phòng, vì chàng là người hoàng tộc Đông Quốc.

\- Ngươi nói cái gì?

Nghe giọng nói âm lạnh phát ra từ con người đầy quyền lực hùng cứ một phương, gã hắc y nhân cúi gằm mặt đứng phía dưới run rẩy từng cơn trong lòng.

\- Thưa hoàng thượng, công chúa sau khi đến Đông Quốc một lần bị truy sát ở Xích Hỏa Sơn Trang, Akai Shuuchi đã giải quyết đám sát thủ. Sau đó trong đám hỗn chiến trên núi đá phía bắc Đông Quốc, công chúa…công chúa rơi xuống vực…

Tiếng kim loại cọ xát vang lên giữa đại điện trống vắng im lìm, gã khẽ liếc nhìn lên, ly rượu bằng vàng đã bị bóp nát trong lòng bàn tay Gin, rượu nhỏ từng giọt xuống sàn điện qua kẽ tay, hoàng đế nổi giận rồi. Kinh hãi quì vội xuống, gã vội vàng nói:

\- Công chúa vẫn bình an vô sự, hoàng tử Đông Quốc Kudo Shinichi rơi cùng với công chúa, quân lính đã tìm được cả hai người và đưa về kinh thành Đông Quốc. Hiện công chúa đang ở phủ hoàng tử.

Gin đặt miếng vàng méo mó trong tay xuống, nhìn gã hỏi:

\- Sherry và cả thằng nhãi hoàng tử Đông Quốc đều bình an vô sự?

\- Vâng.

\- Kể lại chi tiết ngày hôm đó cho ta, không được bỏ qua bất kì chi tiết nào.

Lấy lại bình tĩnh, hắc y nhân tường thuật lại trận hỗn chiến, về tình hình của công chúa, về phản ứng của Kudo Shinichi, về hành động của Akai Shuuichi, về cuộc tìm kiếm dưới đáy vực, về độc được dùng trên vũ khí.

\- Ngươi mới nhắc đến ánh sáng xanh?

Gin nheo mắt, đột ngột ngắt lời gã hắc y nhân.

\- Vâng, thưa hoàng thượng. Người của ta xem xét kĩ nơi tìm được công chúa thì phát hiện ra những mảnh vỡ của một viên dạ minh châu lớn, có lẽ là ánh sáng từ nó.

\- Hôm đó là ngày nào?

\- Ngày mồng ba tháng chín.

Rơi từ trên đỉnh núi đá xuống vực, cả hai đều bình an vô sự, ánh sáng xanh, trăng non đầu tháng… Đôi mắt lam nhạt lạnh lẽo của Gin lóe lên một tia sáng kì dị, chàng nhếch khóe miệng, tìm được rồi.

\- Tiếp tục theo sát Sherry, để ý kĩ Akai Shuuichi, phái thêm người để mắt đến gã hoàng tử Đông Quốc.

\- Vâng.

\- Kẻ đã kéo Sherry ngã xuống vực thì sao?

\- Hắn đã chết rồi, xác bị một cành gỗ cứng chìa ra bên vách đá xuyên thủng.

\- Đem xác hắn xé ra làm mồi cho diều hâu.

Cúi đầu nhận lệnh, gã hắc y nhân nhanh chóng biến mất khỏi đại điện lạnh lẽo chìm trong sự lãnh khốc tàn nhẫn của vị đế vương Bắc Quốc. Kẻ nào dám động đến công chúa Sherry, đến quan tài cũng không cần chuẩn bị.

**Grey**


	13. Chapter 13: Khởi

**Chap 13: Khởi.**

Cầm bản vẽ trên tay, Shinichi chăm chú quan sát tỉ mỉ từng nét bút, rồi chàng rơi vào trầm tư. Cả buổi chiều, chàng cứ cầm bản vẽ thần thú Huyền Vũ được sao chép từ hình xăm ẩn trên lưng của hai tên sơn tặc mà Makoto đích thân mang tới ngắm tới ngắm lui, từ đó không nói tiếng nào.

\- Huynh có ngắm thế ngắm nữa cũng không ra được vấn đề đâu. Một hình vẽ thần thú Huyền Vũ có thể nói lên điều gì chứ?

Heiji ngồi đến nhàm chán ở bên cạnh lên tiếng, chàng không thể chịu đựng cảnh buồn tẻ thế này thêm nữa.

\- Đúng là chẳng thể nói lên điều gì – Kaito ngồi đối diện cũng nhận xét – Huyền Vũ vốn là một trong bốn thần thú thời thượng cổ, hàng trăm năm nay không biết có bao nhiêu phiên bản khác nhau khắc họa. Chỉ một bức vẽ như vậy cùng với mối liên kết duy nhất Huyền Vũ là biểu tượng Bắc Quốc thì không nói lên được điều gì cả.

\- Phải làm sao để có thể xác minh được bây giờ.

Shinichi nâng cao bức vẽ, lẩm nhẩm trong miệng.

\- Điện hạ – tướng quân Makoto ngẫm nghĩ một lát rồi nói – có một cơ hội. Đảo Kì Lân.

Ý kiến vừa được đưa ra, Makoto lập tức thu hút sự chú ý của ba chàng trai còn lại. Đảo Kì Lân có Kì Lân Các, một nơi được mệnh danh là không gì không biết, không gì không có. Chỉ cần ngươi trả được giá mà Kì Lân Các đưa ra, bất kể thứ gì, bất kể vấn đề gì đều có thể được giải quyết.

\- Vấn đề này Kì Lân Các có khả năng giải quyết được. Nhưng đã là chuyện liên quan đến Bắc Quốc, hơn nữa còn liên quan không nhỏ, không thể tưởng tượng được cái giá phải trả sẽ như thế nào.

Nghe Kaito nói, Heiji lập tức chêm vào:

\- Cái nơi quỷ quái đó chẳng biết được là thần thông quảng đại đến đâu. Làm việc thì chẳng biết thế nào, nhưng giá đưa ra lúc nào cũng ở trên trời. Đã có không biết bao nhiêu kẻ phải tay không ra về rồi. Ta thấy, có mà những chuyện không giải quyết được lão các chủ ở đó nói bừa ra một cái giá trả không nổi, để khổ chủ tự rút lui, còn bản thân thì bảo toàn được danh tiếng.

\- Đừng có nói bừa nữa Heiji – Shinichi đặt bức vẽ xuống bàn – Kaito nói đúng, chuyện này đến tay Kì Lân Các thì khả năng giải quyết được là rất cao. Nhưng đây lại là chuyện liên quan đến Bắc Quốc, liên quan đến giao tranh Đông – Bắc hơn mười năm nay. Đảo Kì Lân vốn gần với Bắc Quốc nhất, tuy nói không chịu bất cứ sự chi phối của bất cứ nước nào, nhưng nếu như có biến loạn, Kì Lân Các không thể tránh khỏi chịu ảnh hưởng. Cho nên, nếu muốn Kì Lân Các các chủ tiếp nhận giải quyết việc này, giá phải trả quả thật là không thể tưởng tượng được.

Lời được nói ra, tất cả đều rơi vào trầm mặc. Kaito cười nhẹ, chàng liếc sang Shinichi buông lời nhắc nhở:

\- Đảo Kì Lân không phải chỉ có mỗi một Kì Lân Các.

\- Kuroba công tử – như bừng tỉnh, tướng quân Makoto bật hỏi lại – công tử muốn nhắc đến kì lân tài nữ?

Trả lời câu hỏi của đại tướng quân Đông Quốc, Kaito chỉ nhếch khóe miệng, đôi môi mỏng khẽ cong như phiến lá lay động trong gió thoảng. Shinichi không phải là không nghĩ đến vị tài nữ đó, trái ngược với Kì Lân Các luôn luôn qui tắc, nàng lại chẳng có bất cứ qui định nào cả. Chuyện nàng muốn giúp, thì dù có là chuyện động trời cỡ nào nàng đều có thể giải quyết gọn gàng, thậm chí còn chủ động giúp đỡ mà không nhận bất kì lễ vật nào tạ ơn sau đó. Còn đã là chuyện nàng không để tâm, thì dù có mang cả núi vàng núi ngọc đến trước cửa, nàng cũng phủi tay tiễn khách.

Kì tài thường có tâm tính cổ quái, đem chuyện đến cậy nhờ kì lân tài nữ chẳng khác nào đánh cược với số mệnh. Nhưng, trong hoàn cảnh này, sự cổ quái của nàng có khi lại là lựa chọn tốt nhất.

\- Vậy được, ta sẽ chuẩn bị một số lễ vật, chúng ta sẽ cùng đi gặp kì lân tài nữ.

Sau một hồi suy xét, Shinichi đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng cho buổi họp ngày hôm nay. Khi chàng đang định cho Makoto lui, Hondo Eisuke tiến vào, sau khi cúi mình vái chào hết một lượt mới kính cẩn thưa:

\- Bẩm điện hạ, vị tiểu thư ở Nhã Phong viện cầu kiến.

\- Shiho?

\- Vâng, thưa điện hạ.

Nàng chủ động đến tìm là có chuyện gì đây? Kể từ buổi chiều hôm đó, sau cuộc nói chuyện mang đậm màu sắc chính trị cùng nghi ngờ, nàng cũng không nói một lời tiễn khách, chỉ im lặng để chàng tự rời đi.

_Làm người hoàng tộc thật không đơn giản, phải biết nghi ngờ bất cứ ai bên mình._

\- Mời nàng vào đi.

Phân phó nha hoàn châm trà mang lên, Shinichi lệnh cho Eisuke mời Shiho vào.

\- Còn…còn hai người kia thì sao ạ?

\- Hai người nào?

Nghe Eisuke ngập ngừng, Heiji sốt ruột hỏi ngay lại.

\- Là người của vị tiểu thư đó ạ. Hai người họ, đặc biệt là người đồ đen mang đao đó không rời tiểu thư ấy đến một bước.

Nhắc đến Moroboshi Dai, bầu không khí trong phòng chợt ngưng trọng. Phẩy tay cho Eisuke ra ngoài, Shinichi nói:

\- Cho cả ba người vào.

\- Vâng, điện hạ.

Shiho bước vào căn phòng nghị sự của chàng hoàng tử Đông Quốc, theo ngay phía sau nàng là Aoko, và cuối cùng, Moroboshi Dai. Để ý từng cử động của Dai bằng đôi mắt cẩn trọng, Makoto luôn trong tình trạng sẵn sàng chiến đấu, thân người cũng bất giác nghiêng hơn về phía hoàng tử điện hạ, chắn giữa chàng và thanh đao luôn đeo trên lưng cao thủ bí ẩn không được đề danh trên bảng cao thủ của Kì Lân Các.

\- Hoàng tử điện hạ.

Hai tay nhẹ nhàng đưa lên vẽ thành một đường bán nguyệt hoàn mĩ, Shiho hạ hai bàn tay xếp bằng trước ngực, nàng hơi nhún người thi lễ theo đúng quy cách của nữ nhi Đông Quốc. Shinichi đột nhiên cảm thấy lành lạnh, trong nụ cười của nàng, có thứ gì đó khiến người khác phải e dè. Ngồi xuống ghế đã được chuẩn bị sẵn bên bàn trà nóng, Shiho cũng không vội giải thích nguyên nhân nàng đến đây hôm nay. Đưa mắt bao quát một lượt, ánh mắt nàng dừng lại ở bản vẽ trên bàn của Shinichi. Nhận ra sự quan tâm đặc biệt của Shiho đối với bản vẽ, Shinichi bèn cầm lên chậm rãi tiến về phía nàng.

\- Đây là bản sao chép từ hình xăm thần thú Huyền Vũ trên lưng hai tên sơn tặc đó.

Shiho cũng chẳng kiêng kị gì trực tiếp nhận lấy bản vẽ chăm chú xem xét. Nàng biết, lúc này toàn bộ người trong phòng đang nhìn chằm chằm vào nàng. Shiho cười nhẹ.

\- Thú vị đấy.

Nghe nàng nói, trong mắt Shinichi lấp lóe tia sáng. Chàng thu lại ánh mắt đánh giá, vẻ ôn hòa lập tức được khôi phục. Quay lại ghế ngồi, Shinichi nhìn về phía nàng:

\- Hôm nay nàng chủ động đến tìm ta là có chuyện gì vậy.

\- Thẳng thắn như vậy so với vòng vo thăm dò vẫn tốt hơn đấy – Shiho đặt bản vẽ xuống bàn, nhẹ nhàng nói một câu không nặng không nhẹ – Ta trực tiếp đến gặp chàng chỉ có một chuyện thôi, ta muốn tham gia vào vụ Huyền Vũ.

Không khí trong phòng nghị sự như ngưng trọng, tất cả lập tức quay ra nhìn nàng bằng đủ loại ánh mắt. Shiho là người thông minh, nàng hẳn phải biết bản thân hiện giờ đang vướng vào mối nghi ngờ rất lớn trong vụ Huyền Vũ này. Vậy mà chưa ai hỏi đến nàng, nàng lại chủ động nhắc đến vấn đề hết sức nhạy cảm đó, còn trực tiếp nói muốn tham gia?

\- Shiho, nàng có biết bản thân đang nói gì không?

Shinichi bật hỏi sau một khoảng lặng nặng nề. Kaito cũng không khỏi lo lắng trong lòng mà nhìn sang phía nàng. Shiho, rốt cuộc là nàng đang nghĩ điều gì vậy?

\- Tại sao nàng lại muốn tham gia vào chuyện nguy hiểm như vậy chứ?

\- Hoàng tử điện hạ, hôm trước chẳng phải ta đã nói rõ rồi sao? Ta đặc biệt hứng thú với vụ án này. Chuyện còn liên quan trực tiếp đến ta, ta có khả năng mà lại không điều tra xem là kẻ nào giở trò hại mình, lấy lại thanh danh thì thật quá có lỗi với bản thân rồi.

\- Tại sao nàng lại cho rằng ta sẽ cho phép nàng tham gia vào vụ việc nghiêm trọng liên quan mật thiết đến vấn đề giao tranh Đông – Bắc chứ?

\- Ta không cho rằng – Shiho mỉm cười, bàn tay thuận tiện nâng chung trà lên – ta khẳng định chàng sẽ mời ta tham gia.

Chàng đã cố gắng lờ đi, cố gắng như không nhận ra điều gì bất thường cả, cố gắng như mọi chuyện vẫn như lúc vừa mới bắt đầu, vì an toàn của nàng. Nhưng, nàng hết lần này đến lần khác trở thành tâm điểm của sự nghi ngờ và chú ý như vậy, quả thật, Kuroba Kaito chàng không thể giữ câu hỏi này trong lòng thêm nữa.

\- Shiho, nàng là ai?

Nét cười trên môi càng đậm, Shiho dùng nắp chung gạt đi phiến lá trà lơ lửng. Trước những con mắt chăm chú quan sát đánh giá của những người đang chờ đợi câu trả lời, Shiho chậm rãi nói:

\- Người đứng thứ hai bảng kì tài Kì Lân Các, kì lân tài nữ.

Trong gian phòng rộng, đột nhiên không gian tĩnh lặng lạ thường. Tất cả dường như quên cả hít thở trước câu trả lời đầy chấn động ấy, tất cả, kể cả Aoko.

\- Tiểu thư…?

Câu gọi ngập ngừng của Aoko như tiếng chuông đánh thức mọi người khỏi sự kinh ngạc. Shinichi bật cười sảng khoái, phá vỡ sự im lặng nặng nề. Chàng nhìn vào Shiho vẫn không chút dao động trước phản ứng của những người xung quanh.

\- Quả nhiên, thân phận của nàng không thể tầm thường được. Một hộ về tùy thân của nàng lại có thể đấu ngang tay với đệ nhất cao thủ Đông Quốc, chẳng trách. Ta đáng lẽ đã phải nghĩ đến khả năng này trước tiên mới phải. Đảo Kì Lân quả thật là nơi ngọa hổ tàng long.

\- Tại sao Moroboshi Dai lại không có tên trên bảng cao thủ? – Kaito quay sang Shiho, nhẹ nhàng hỏi – đã là người trên đảo Kì Lân thì đáng lẽ năng lực của huynh ấy phải được các chủ đánh giá được sát nhất chứ.

Shiho không vội trả lời, nàng chỉ cười nhè nhẹ, thổi vài hơi cho tan bớt lớp hơi nóng trên miệng chung trà.

\- Có thể giải thích như thế này – Makoto tướng quân ngẫm nghĩ rồi nói – chính vì là người trên đảo Kì Lân nên mới không đưa tên vào bảng cao thủ công bố thiên hạ.

\- Ý ngươi là Kì Lân Các các chủ thực sự muốn biến đảo Kì Lân thành một nơi ngọa hổ tàng long?

Nghe câu hỏi của Heiji, Shinichi nhìn thoáng qua vẻ mặt vẫn thất thần của Aoko, trong lòng tự có phán đoán. Không khẳng định cũng không phủ nhận, Shiho chỉ đơn giản là ngồi thưởng thức trà, bình thản nghe những ý kiến được đưa ra.

\- Thế nào, đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi?

Akemi giật mình tỉnh lại từ giấc mộng. Dạo gần đây, cứ cách vài đêm là nàng lại mơ cùng một giấc mơ. Giấc mộng ấy mông lung, mờ ảo, giống như cảnh đã ở ngay trước mắt nhưng lại bị lớp sương dày đặc che phủ. Không thể nhìn rõ hình dáng, nhưng lại cảm nhận nét quen thuộc mơ hồ. Thật sự thứ cảm giác ấy rất khó chịu, rất bất an.

Ra khỏi giường, Akemi gọi nha hoàn giúp nàng rửa mặt, chải đầu. Một lát sau, điểm tâm sáng được dọn lên. Trong Điềm Tâm phủ, mọi ngày đều bắt đầu một cách nhẹ nhàng, đơn giản mà tươi mới, thanh khiết như chính nữ chủ nhân nơi đây vậy. Dùng xong điểm tâm, công chúa Akemi liền để nha hoàn giúp thay y phục. Hôm nay nàng sẽ vào cung.

Gin bận rộn với những chồng tấu chương cao ngất, trong khu điện rộng, lại chỉ có mình chàng. Làm hoàng đế, là bậc chí tôn, là một người trên vạn người, nhưng một khi đã trở thành người đứng cao nhất cũng đồng nghĩa với việc sẽ chẳng có ai bên cạnh. Thực ra, có một người chàng vẫn giữ bên mình, nhưng hiện giờ người lại không có ở đây. Cây bút lông cũng đột ngột được dùng lực nhấn xuống mạnh hơn một chút.

\- Bệ hạ, công chúa Akemi cầu kiến.

Tiếng bẩm báo của tên nô tài làm Gin thoát ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ ngắn ngủi. Đặt cây bút trên tay xuống, chàng hạ lệnh:

\- Truyền.

Kể từ khi Sherry bí mật xuất cung đi Đông Quốc, cứ cách ít ngày nàng công chúa này lại vào cung tìm chàng với ý đòi người thể hiện rõ ràng trên khuôn mặt. Cả Akai Shuuichi cũng biến mất, chuyện Sherry đối với Akemi mà nói cũng chẳng thể dấu được bao lâu.

Bước chân vào điện, Akemi không khỏi bị khí thế bức người của Gin làm cho lạnh dọc sống lưng. Mái tóc bạc dài phủ xuống tấm hắc bào tôn quí của bậc đế vương, đôi mắt xanh trầm lạnh lẽo. Cũng chẳng phải là lần đầu tiên đối mặt với Gin, nhưng sao hơi lạnh cùng quyền uy tỏa ra từ người đó vẫn khiến nàng cảm thấy áp lực và bất an đến thế? Hình như còn có chút, sao nhỉ, đau lòng? Thật sự khác quá xa.

\- Bệ hạ, hoàng muội của ta tại sao đã lâu như vậy vẫn chưa khỏi bệnh?

Sau khi được ban ngồi, Akemi hỏi luôn. Câu hỏi này, thật quen thuộc quá rồi. Lần nào vào cung chủ đề nói chuyện giữa hai người cũng chỉ có một nội dung như thế. Ngồi trên ngai vàng, Gin phóng ánh mắt lạnh lùng qua chồng tấu chương đã vơi một nửa.

\- Sức khỏe Sherry vốn không tốt, cô là người biết rõ điều đó.

\- Cho dù như thế, lí do gì ta lại không thể vào gặp mặt muội muội của mình? Con bé ngã bệnh chẳng phải người làm tỉ tỉ như ta càng nên ở bên chăm sóc hay sao?

\- Trưởng công chúa – Gin đột ngột đanh lại ánh mắt, giọng nói cũng lạnh hơn vài phần – cô nên chú ý danh xưng. Hoàng muội của cô là công chúa của Bắc Quốc, là vị công chúa được trên dưới Bắc Quốc công nhận, được toàn Tứ Quốc biết đến. Là công chúa của ta.

Akemi có phần thảng thốt, Gin lại có thể nói ra những điều đó với nàng sao? Đôi mắt dần loang những xúc cảm không thể xác định. Hoàng muội của nàng, phải, là vị công chúa duy nhất được chính Gin công nhận, là vị công chúa được chính đương kim hoàng đế bao bọc trong Hàn Băng Cung. Còn nàng, đến cùng cũng chỉ là có danh nghĩa trưởng công chúa tiền triều mà thôi. Tiền triều. Chứ không phải là Sherry công chúa lừng lẫy của Bắc Quốc. Từ khi nào, Shiho đã trở thành hoàng muội, chứ không còn là muội muội ruột thịt của nàng nữa.

\- Sherry đã có ta chăm sóc, không phiền cô bận tâm lo lắng. Cô cứ trở về Điềm Tâm phủ của cô đi.

Hai nắm tay siết chặt vạt áo, Akemi ngẩng phắt đầu lên mặt đối mặt với Gin:

\- Được, vậy còn hôn phu của ta, ta có quyền được hỏi đến chứ? Vị hôn phu đích thân ngài ban hôn cho ta đâu rồi?

\- Ồ, lo lắng cho trượng phu sao – chống khuỷu tay lên thành ngai, Gin tựa cằm, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch – hắn chỉ đang thực hiện nhiệm vụ của mình thôi. Akai Shuuichi đã là người của cô rồi, ta cũng không cần thiết phải quá bận tâm đến hắn nữa.

Lúc này, chính bản thân Akemi cũng không thể xác định được thứ cảm giác đang sôi trào trong lồng ngực mình. Trước Gin, trước một Gin như ngày hôm nay, nàng căm hận? Đối với những việc hắn làm, những lời hắn nói, nàng chua xót? Không, đều không phải, là một thứ cảm xúc chẳng thể gọi tên. Nó chỉ đơn giản là hiện hữu ở đó, sôi trào trong tâm khảm, nóng rát, rừng rực, rồi lại chìm xuống đáy của những cảm xúc xa xăm. Không thể chịu đựng thêm nữa, mím môi đứng dậy, Akemi nói nhỏ nhưng rõ ràng trước khi rời đi:

\- Ngài đã nói sẽ chăm sóc hoàng muội của ta, hi vọng ngài thực hiện tốt lời hứa đó.

Nhìn Akemi từng bước lùi ra khỏi điện, Gin chẳng để lộ ra dù chỉ một chút thương xót. Những lời chàng đã nói ra, sức tổn thương lớn biết bao nhiêu. Một nàng công chúa nhỏ nhoi, thì sao? Với chàng, chỉ có Sherry là quan trọng nhất.

Bóng Akemi vừa khuất sau cửa điện, một tên hắc y nhân đã xuất hiện trước Gin, chắp tay thành quyền quỳ gối hành lễ.

\- Tham kiến hoàng thượng.

\- Đứng lên đi.

Tuy được cho đứng dậy, nhưng hắc y nhân không cũng không dám ngẩng đầu lên đối diện long nhan. Đôi mắt xanh trầm ấy, hiếm ai có đủ can đảm để chịu đựng sự lạnh lẽo chất chứa bên trong.

\- Tình hình thế nào rồi?

\- Khởi bẩm hoàng thượng, Đông Quốc gần đây sóng yên biển lặng, không có động tĩnh gì cả. Công chúa hiện vẫn bình an, bằng cách nào đó mà Akai Shuuichi giờ đây đã trực tiếp ở bên bảo vệ công chúa công khai dưới cái tên Moroboshi Dai. Ở phủ đại hoàng tử thì thường xuyên vang tiếng đàn ca sáo nhạc.

Gin im lặng đưa tay chống cằm bên thành ngai, sóng quá yên biển quá lặng, thường thì sau đó sẽ chẳng có gì tốt đẹp cả. Mấy năm trở lại đây, không khí giữa Tứ Quốc đã dần có những biến đổi. Giờ đây, thứ mùi vị của chiến tranh ấy càng ngày càng đậm. Có lẽ sự yên bình giả tạo gượng ép này sẽ chẳng còn kéo dài bao lâu nữa. Sẽ sớm thôi, giông tố sắp bắt đầu rồi.

\- Theo sát động tĩnh Đông Quốc, đặc biệt là phủ hoàng tử. Tăng cường cảnh giác bên Nam Quốc, về phía đảo Kì Lân – dừng lại một chút, Gin nheo lại đôi mắt lạnh lùng – tiếp tục để ý.

\- Vâng, thưa hoàng thượng.

Quỳ xuống sàn điện hành lễ, hắc y nhân thoắt cái đã biến mất như một bóng ma. Nam Quốc tưởng chừng bàng quan với mọi sự, gần đây cũng bắt đầu động rồi. Cần phải nhanh chóng kết thúc, giờ để Sherry ở bên ngoài thực sự là sự mạo hiểm quá lớn.

Gác cây bút lông lên nghiên, Shiho thổi nhẹ tờ giấy mỏng cho khô bớt mực. Đứng bên cạnh nhìn xuống bức vẽ, Akai không khỏi kinh ngạc.

\- Chỉ xem một lần mà nàng có thể vẽ lại chính xác như vậy sao?

Trên tờ giấy mỏng là biểu tượng Thần thú Huyền Vũ chi tiết và cầu kì, chính xác như hình trên bản vẽ của Kudo Shinichi. Nếu giờ có bản vẽ đó ở đây so sánh, e là cũng không thể tìm được chi tiết nào khác biệt. Sắc mặt Aoko phía sau thì ngày một nhợt nhạt, thần trí lúc nào cũng như đang ở trên chín tầng mây. Dưới ánh đèn vàng ấm, Shiho chăm chú nhìn bản vẽ hồi lâu, đoạn cười nhạt.

\- Chuyện này càng lúc càng thú vị rồi đây. Xem ra, phạm vi điều tra của ta không chỉ còn dừng lại ở nội bộ Đông Quốc nữa rồi.

Sau buổi chiều ngày hôm nay, thông tin nàng đưa ra về thân phận của bản thân đã tạo nên cơn sóng không nhỏ trong lòng mỗi người có mặt ở đó. Dù họ có tin hay không, thì mục đích của nàng cũng đã đạt được.

\- Cũng không còn sớm nữa – Shiho đặt bản vẽ xuống bàn, dùng miếng chặn giấy chặn lên trên – huynh về nghỉ ngơi đi. Để Aoko giúp ta chuẩn bị ngủ, ngày mai còn phải cùng đại hoàng tử nói chuyện thêm một lượt.

\- Hắn vẫn còn muốn thăm dò chuyện nàng là kì lân tài nữ sao?

Đưa mắt nhìn thoáng qua phía Aoko, Shiho nói:

\- Chuyện như vậy cũng không nhỏ, bảo chàng ta tin ngay là điều không thể. Mà, chuyện này không sao, đến ngày mai ta sẽ biết chàng ta rốt cuộc có tin lời ta hay không thôi.

Ừ một tiếng trong cổ họng, Akai nhanh chóng biến mất khỏi phòng. Còn lại một mình với Aoko, Shiho từ từ đứng dậy bước về phía giường. Hơi giật mình, Aoko vội tiến lại giúp tiểu thư thay y phục, động tác tay chân vẫn hơi lóng ngóng gượng gạo.

\- Cô có gì muốn nói thì cứ nói đi.

Thay xong bộ đồ lụa thoải mái, Shiho nói với Aoko. Đôi mắt bối rối chớp qua vài lần, Aoko ngập ngừng hồi lâu, sau đó mới từ từ ngẩng lên nhìn nàng bằng vẻ e dè hoang mang.

\- Tiểu thư… Hôm nay, tiểu thư nói…kì lân tài nữ… Chuyện đó là sao?

Ngồi xuống giường trải đệm êm ái, Shiho đặt chân lên chiếc kệ kê chân. Vừa giúp tiểu thư tháo đôi hài thêu, Aoko vừa thấp thỏm chờ đợi câu trả lời, nếu có.

\- Aoko, những gì ta đã từng nói với cô, không có điều nào không phải sự thật.

Nhấc chân lên giường, nàng ngả người nằm xuống, làm lơ vẻ mặt thắc mắc tột cùng của Aoko. Thấy vậy, dù trong lòng ngổn ngang trăm mối suy nghĩ, nhưng Aoko cũng không dám phiền tiểu thư nhiều. Cô cúi người vươn tay vào trong kéo tấm chăn ra, nhẹ nhàng đắp qua mình tiểu thư. Đúng lúc ấy, Shiho bất ngờ nắm lấy cổ tay cô, nhẹ nhàng:

\- Ở lại với ta một chút được không? Đợi cho đến khi ta ngủ đã, rồi mới rời đi, nhé?

Ngạc nhiên trước thái độ của tiểu thư ngày hôm nay, giọng nói ấy, nghe sao yếu đuối lạ, nhưng Aoko cũng không thắc mắc nhiều. Trải qua nhiều chuyện như vậy, bản thân tiểu thư cũng chỉ là một nữ tử đơn độc nhỏ bé, hẳn đã rất mệt mỏi rồi. Mỉm cười dịu dàng, Aoko bao lấy bàn tay lành lạnh của Shiho, ngồi lại bên giường.

\- Được, có em ở đây, tiểu thư yên tâm ngủ đi.

Hé đôi mắt biếc, Shiho liếc qua phía ngoài, đoạn kéo Aoko sát lại gần giường. Đang khi Aoko đang bất ngờ, cô cảm nhận đôi môi mỏng bên tai khẽ thì thầm thật nhẹ.

\- Tai vách mạch rừng, hiện tại ta đang bị theo dõi rất sát sao. Im lặng và nghe cẩn thận những lời ta nói đây.

Mới vừa nãy là chất giọng mỏng manh yếu đuối, làm nao lòng người nghe như giọt sương buông nhẹ trên cỏ, vậy mà thanh âm thì thầm bên tai cô lúc này, cùng là một người, sao lại lạnh và sắc đến như thế?

\- Nakamori Aoko, đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ, kể từ lần cuối cô gặp di mẫu trong hoàng cung Bắc Quốc?

Thân thể Aoko như cứng lại khi nghe những lời ấy lướt vào trong tai, nhẹ nhàng, nhưng rờn rợn.

\- Di mẫu của cô vẫn luôn rất tốt. Những gì ta đã hứa, ta tuyệt đối giữ lời.

\- Chủ nhân?

Đôi mắt to tròn mở lớn kinh ngạc hồi lâu, khuôn miệng xinh đẹp mấp máy, khó khăn nén giọng run run thì thào ra hai chữ. Nhìn thẳng vào mắt Aoko, Shiho gật đầu, ánh mắt sắc tỏa ra sự uy quyền và kiên định. Cắn chặt bờ môi để ngăn lại âm thanh thốt lên khi phải tiếp nhận thông tin này, Aoko chỉ biết ngồi im bất động.

\- Aoko, chuyện ta phải làm phải đối diện với những nguy cơ và nguy hiểm không thể tưởng tượng được. Ta cần có một người có thể tin tưởng tuyệt đối bên cạnh, một người trung thành vô điều kiện, một người có thể chắc chắn không phản bội ta.

Thực sự rất cần, dù biết Aoko trung thành, nhưng nàng vẫn cần phải chắc chắn. Qua lần này, Aoko đã chứng minh được điều đó, dùng mạng mình thay vì dùng võ để cứu mạng một người xa lạ vì một mệnh lệnh của người chủ nhân chưa từng gặp mặt.

\- Đến giờ, ta có thể cho cô biết những chuyện cần thiết rồi.

Trân trân nhìn vào khoảng không trước mắt, Aoko im lặng gật đầu. Sự thật này, đối với cô vẫn quá sức tưởng tượng. Giọng nói nho nhỏ trôi vào tai, dập dềnh mang theo những bí mật có thể khuấy động mảnh trời Đông Quốc.

Chà, lại là những sự thật chấn động khác, có điều, ngày hôm nay chịu chấn động đến chai lì mất rồi, Aoko cũng chẳng còn sức để mà kinh ngạc thêm nữa.

\- Cô nên học cách kiểm soát cảm xúc của bản thân đi, ngày hôm nay biểu hiện của cô quá lộ liễu, chỉ thiếu điều viết dòng chữ "tiểu thư đang nói cái gì vậy" lên mặt thôi – buông tay Aoko ra, Shiho nói tiếp – nhưng với tình hình như hôm nay mà nói, biểu hiện của cô chính là những gì ta cần.

Kéo chăn đắp lên cao hơn, Shiho nhắm mắt lại, căn phòng im lặng tịch mịch. Aoko hiểu, đã đến lúc rời đi. Cẩn thận buông rèm xuống, cô nhấc lồng đèn thổi tắt nến, rồi nhanh chóng ra khỏi phòng, khép lại cánh cửa. Một ngày kết thúc, vài chuyện bắt đầu.

Biểu cảm của Aoko ngày hôm nay trong phòng nghị sự rất chân thật. Quả thực cô ấy bất ngờ cực độ với thông tin mà Shiho đã nói, như vậy, cô ấy hoàn toàn không ngờ đến thân thế của tiểu thư của mình. Như thế cũng có nghĩa là cuộc gặp gỡ ở Kim Nguyệt Quán ngày hôm ấy đích thực là một sự trùng hợp tình cờ, không phải là chuyện đã được sắp đặt từ trước. Ít nhất là thời điểm đó, Shiho chưa hề có ý định tiếp cận chàng.

Ngồi trước án thư, Shinichi đưa mắt liếc nhìn bản vẽ thần thú Huyền Vũ chỉ vừa mới ráo mực trong khi ngẫm nghĩ lại từng sự kiện hồi chiều. Quá giống, so sánh hai bản vẽ trước mặt, chàng không tìm được nét nào khác biệt. Về thân thế kì lân tài nữ của Shiho, chàng đã phái người đi tìm hiểu phía Đảo Kì Lân. Mặc dù khả năng có kết quả là không cao, nhưng dựa vào tài trí nàng đã thể hiện trong những dịp nguy khốn vừa qua, cộng với bản vẽ hoàn hảo trước mắt này, Shinichi có đến tám phần đã tin Shiho chính là kì lân tài nữ. Toàn Tứ Quốc, có mấy ai có khả năng làm được điều này chứ?

\- Eisuke, trả đồ về chỗ cũ.

Hondo Eisuke vẫn đứng hầu bên cạnh án thư tiến lên hai bước, cẩn thận đưa tay đón lấy tờ giấy mỏng tang chỉ vừa ráo mực, nhanh chóng bước ra ngoài, phóng vào màn đêm không gây ra tiếng động. Ban ngày, hắn là một kẻ hậu đậu vụng về nhất phủ hoàng tử, đi đâu hỏng đấy. Tuy nhiên, khi màn đêm buông xuống, khả năng di chuyển của hắn thật đáng kinh ngạc, có thể ra vào bất cứ nơi đâu mà quỷ không biết, thần không hay. Sau khi đã so sánh kĩ hai bản vẽ, Shinichi mới sai hắn đem trả lại phòng Shiho.

Có thể chắc đến tám phần rồi, phần còn lại, ngày mai sẽ quyết định.

Sáng sớm, nắng ban mai tinh nghịch len lỏi qua từng khóm trúc, nhảy nhót trên mặt sân sạch sẽ mới được quét dọn tinh tươm. Trước Nhã Phong viện, hai hàng nha hoàn đứng xếp ngay ngắn với những khay điểm tâm hấp dẫn trên tay. Hôm nay, đích thân đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi sai chuẩn bị điểm tâm sáng, mang đến cùng dùng với nàng kì lân tài nữ vang danh Tứ Quốc. Qua một hồi, Aoko bước ra hành lễ với Shinichi, rồi nhẹ nhàng nói:

\- Tiểu thư đã sửa soạn xong, mời điện hạ vào trong cùng dùng bữa.

Shinichi sải bước vào trong, đám nha hoàn nhanh nhẹn tỏa ra hai bên bày những món điểm tâm quyến rũ lên bàn, rồi lui ra phía cửa ngoài chờ lệnh. Nhìn thấy Shiho đoan trang trong bộ xiêm y trắng pha tím chuẩn bị hành lễ, Shinichi vội đưa tay chặn lại trong không khí:

\- Shiho, nàng không cần đa lễ.

Khi cả hai đã ngồi vào bàn, Shiho nâng đũa gắp một chiếc bánh tổ yến vào bát mình, vừa chia nhỏ bánh vừa lặp lại chính xác câu hỏi của ngày hôm qua.

\- Thế nào, đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi?

Vẫn là thần thái bình thản đến có phần kiêu ngạo này, vẫn là thái độ bình tĩnh như nắm chắc được mọi chuyện trong tay này, Shinichi im lặng quan sát một hồi, đoạn bật cười, cũng đưa đũa gắp một chiếc bánh tổ yến vào bát của mình, đưa ra quyết định.

\- Dùng điểm tâm xong ta sẽ đưa nàng thăm qua phủ đại tướng quân Makoto. Phủ của hắn có ví như một doanh trại thu nhỏ cũng không quá đâu.

Shiho ăn một miếng bánh tổ yến thanh ngọt, khóe môi nâng lên nhẹ nhàng, vậy là chàng ta đã quyết định đưa nàng vào vụ Huyền Vũ.

Dùng xong điểm tâm sáng, Shinichi lập tức mời nàng cùng đến phủ tướng quân. Shiho đứng dậy khỏi bàn, cùng Aoko ra khỏi Nhã Phong viện, tiến đến chiếc xe phủ rèm gấm đã được chuẩn bị chu đáo từ trước. Phía sau, tất nhiên là người hộ vệ không rời nàng nửa bước, Moroboshi Dai. Ra đến ngoài, quả nhiên bên xe của nàng có thêm một con tuấn mã, Shiho hài lòng, thầm đánh giá cao hơn về vị hoàng tử Đông Quốc.

Từ trước đến nay, chuyện đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi lui tới phủ đại tướng quân giống như lẽ dĩ nhiên vậy. Bởi vì tiểu thư độc nhất nhà thừa tướng Mori vẫn được ông nội gửi đến đây rèn luyện thường xuyên, nên hoàng tử qua lại đã trở thành chuyện như nó phải thế. Nhìn thấy hoàng tử, chỉ cần thông báo cho đại tướng quân một tiếng, còn sau đó thì không nghe, không nhìn, không nói. Nhưng, hôm nay khác với thường ngày, hoàng tử điện hạ lại đưa theo một vị tiểu thư khác. Vị tiểu thư này đeo mạng che mặt nên không thể thấy dung nhan, nhưng từ nàng tỏa ra một loại khí chất có thể bức người. Mà thôi, thân là tôi tớ, không nên cũng không thể để ý quá nhiều chuyện của chủ tử.

\- Shiho, chúng ta vào trong phủ trước, phía sân ngoài là nơi Makoto dùng làm thao trường cho các tướng sĩ và những học viên đặc biệt luyện tập. Lát nữa ta sẽ đưa nàng ra tham quan sau.

Vừa nói, Shinichi vừa dẫn bước về phía phủ. Những học viên đặc biệt à, những người giống như cô tiểu thư nhà thừa tướng đó. Được vài bước, bỗng phía sau vang lên một giọng nói quen đến nhàm tai.

\- Chà, lão bà bà đến rồi đấy à, sao lại còn bày đặt che mặt thế này, hôm nay cô mọc mụn hả? – Heiji tay cầm kiếm, bộ dạng nhăn nhở tiến lại gần cười nói – Moroboshi Dai, các tướng sĩ dưới trướng Makoto đều rất nóng lòng muốn được thử sức với người có thể đấu ngang tay với chủ tướng của họ. Một kẻ vô danh lại có thể giao đấu được với đệ nhất cao thủ Đông Quốc, quả thật là rất kích thích tính chiến đấu của anh em đấy. Thế nào, ngươi sẽ không từ chối cơ hội này chứ?

Nói rồi, Heiji nhếch miệng cười nhìn sang Shinichi, người vừa mới nhẹ gật đầu về phía mình. Không lên tiếng, Akai chỉ đưa mắt nhìn Shiho. Quan sát hai bên, nàng hơi ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại, gật đầu rồi bước tiếp.

\- Được.

Đáp lại một tiếng duy nhất, Akai chấp nhận lời thách đấu đầy khiêu khích của toàn thể tướng sĩ dưới trướng đại tướng quân Đông Quốc dành cho mình. Rồi, hai nhóm người đi về hai phía trái ngược.

Quả thật sân trước của phủ đại tướng quân được dành tối đa diện tích và không gian để thiết kế thành một thao trường thu nhỏ dành riêng cho việc luyện tập của tướng sĩ. Nơi đây hội tụ đủ những nhân vật có năng lực nhất trong những tướng sĩ dưới trướng đại tướng quân. Tất nhiên, cả những học viên đặc biệt được gửi gắm từ nhỏ nữa. Akai vừa bước vào lập tức thu hút những ánh nhìn đầy cảnh giác và đánh giá từ tứ phía. Đây chính là kẻ đấu ngang tay với đại tướng quân trong lời đồn sao?

\- Này, Ran, người kia chính là Moroboshi Dai, cao thủ nổi tiếng chỉ sau một trận đấu với đại tướng quân Makoto đấy.

Đang nâng một cây thương ở một bên thao trường, Ran đột ngột bị kéo sang một bên, hướng về phía người mới đến. Người này, vẻ lạnh lùng nguy hiểm, vẻ lãnh đạm thờ ơ trong dáng hình ấy, hình như không phải là lần đầu nàng bắt gặp.

\- Phong độ quá! Nghe nói chàng ấy là hộ vệ của kì lân tài nữ…ơ…

Nghe thấy bốn chữ kì lân tài nữ, khuôn mặt Ran hơi trầm lại. Cô nương bắt gặp ở trên núi đá ngày ấy, hóa ra lại là kì lân tài nữ nổi tiếng thiên hạ, là kì tài giữa Tứ Quốc. Hiện tại, cô nương ấy còn lưu lại trong chính phủ hoàng tử của Shinichi. Chuyện này, qua một đêm đã nổi như cồn, lan nhanh đến chóng mặt, khắp trong ngoài hoàng cung, trên dưới Đông Quốc, không một ai là không nghe ngóng được ít nhiều.

\- Xin lỗi, Ran…

\- Tôi không sao, Sonoko, đừng lo.

\- Nhưng nói đi cũng phải nói lại, tại sao hôm nay hộ vệ của kì lân tài nữ lại đến đây chứ? Chẳng lẽ cô ta cũng đang ở đây?

Suzuki Sonoko, tiểu thư của thương đoàn Suzuki giàu có được xếp hạng thứ tư trên bảng phú thương của Kì Lân Các, tại thao trường này quen biết Mori Ran và trở thành bạn thân thiết từ nhỏ.

\- Phải, vậy cô nương ấy đâu nhỉ?

Nghe vậy, Ran vô thức hỏi và đưa mắt nhìn quanh tìm kiếm một bóng dáng nữ tử. Mặc dù cùng ở trên núi mấy ngày, nhưng nàng thì suốt ngày ở trong phòng nghỉ ngơi tĩnh dưỡng, Araide không cho phép nàng tự ý ra ngoài. Còn cô nương ấy nghe nói kiệt sức ngất đi, nên cũng ở nguyên trong phòng suốt những ngày ấy. Cho đến giờ, nàng chưa chính thức được gặp vị tài nữ nổi tiếng ấy lần nào.

Mải suy nghĩ, Ran không để ý Moroboshi Dai đã giao thủ cùng một vị tướng lĩnh từ lúc nào. Chưa đến năm chiêu, cây thương dài mạnh mẽ trên tay ông ta đã bị đánh văng xuống đất, còn Dai, thậm chí thanh đao vẫn chưa tuốt ra khỏi vỏ. Ran tròn mắt nhìn, thân thủ nhanh đến như vậy sao?

Qua không biết bao nhiêu lượt đấu, rốt cuộc chưa một ai có thể khiến cây đao trên lưng chàng được tuốt ra khỏi vỏ. Có thể khiến một người mạnh đến như vậy phục, theo mình làm hộ vệ riêng, kì lân tài nữ, cô đã làm thế nào vậy chứ?

Trong khi tất cả còn đang chú tâm vào trận đấu giữa thao trường, không mấy người để ý thấy có thêm vài vị khách mới đến quan sát. Đứng bên cạnh Shinichi, Shiho lặng nhìn theo Akai không tốn chút sức lực nào đùa giỡn với mấy người tự cho mình là đối thủ của chàng đó. Muốn thử người của nàng sao, mấy người cho rằng mình đủ khả năng à?

Đứng một bên quan sát, Sonoko là người nhanh nhạy, cô gần như ngay lập tức nhận thấy sự có mặt của đại hoàng tử cùng một cô nương che mặt bằng một tấm sa tím mỏng.

\- Ran, đó hình như là kì lân tài nữ.

Nghe tiếng Sonoko, Ran nhìn theo hướng chỉ, một bóng dáng thanh mảnh trong bộ xiêm y trắng pha tím đứng ngay bên cạnh dáng người đã quá đỗi quen thuộc ở phía bên kia thao trường. Đó là kì lân tài nữ chàng đã bất chấp mọi nguy hiểm để cứu về sao? Đó chính là kì lân tài nữ chàng đích thân sắp xếp Nhã Phong viện trong phủ hoàng tử để mời nàng ấy ở lại à? Dù biết bản thân đã quá suy nghĩ về mấy lời đồn thổi, nhưng Ran vẫn không thể ngừng suy nghĩ, để rồi lại tự buồn mênh mang.

Nhận ra vẻ mặt Ran không ổn, Sonoko liếc qua phía kì lân tài nữ, cầm lấy tay Ran an ủi:

\- Thôi nào, cô buồn cái gì chứ. Chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một tài nữ ở đảo Kì Lân chân ướt chân ráo mới đến mà thôi. Nhìn dáng người thế kia, đến nửa chiêu chắc cô ta cũng không biết. Ran, cô cứ ở đây, để tôi cho nàng tài nữ đó biết thế nào là nữ nhi Đông Quốc.

Vừa lúc ấy lại thêm một người nữa bay ra khỏi trận đấu, chớp lấy cơ hội, Sonoko đến đứng trước mặt Akai, hai tay chắp lại thành quyền.

\- Suzuki Sonoko, học viên ở thao trường này. Tuy không phải là tướng sĩ dưới trướng đại tướng quân, nhưng tôi rất muốn được lĩnh giáo khả năng của người nghe nói có thể đấu ngang tay với Makoto.

Nói đoạn, Sonoko rút ra cây côn nhị khúc, lập tức khai triển tấn công. Mỗi một học viên đặc biệt ở đây đều có một loại binh khí sở trường. Nếu như Ran thành thạo nhất sử dụng đoản kiếm thì Sonoko là đoản côn nhị khúc. Đòn tấn công rất linh hoạt, rất chuẩn xác, nếu như đối thủ không phải là Akai thì khó ai có thể thoát được từng ấy chiêu mà không hề động đến vũ khí.

Qua một hồi tấn công liên tục, Sonoko bất ngờ xoay người, tung mình quất mạnh cây côn về phía trước. Từ trong thân côn, một mũi phi đao nhỏ sắc bén lao ra ngoài, thẳng hướng Shiho mà phóng. Akai vội lao mình đuổi theo túm lấy phi đao, nhưng khoảng cách từ phía chàng quá xa, đầu ngón tay chỉ vừa chạm đến phần đuôi. Mũi đao sượt mạnh qua, giây lát cả thao trường ồn ào náo nhiệt lặng xuống như tờ. Đại tướng quân Makoto vừa đặt chân đến thao trường cũng dựng tóc gáy.

Tiểu phi đao phóng qua để lại một vệt rách mảnh dài trên tấm sa tím mỏng, một sợi tóc nâu ánh đỏ lấp lánh dưới nắng đứt lìa, rơi xuống cùng tấm sa nhẹ. Trước hàng trăm con mắt, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp lạnh lùng của Shiho không tỏ ra chút manh mối nào cho người khác đoán biết tâm trạng nàng lúc này. Mũi đao đó, chỉ chệch xuống một chút nữa thôi là cứa qua cổ nàng.

\- Ha ha, tài nữ, làm cô sợ rồi phải không – trong không khí im lặng đầy nguy hiểm ấy, không nhận ra ánh mắt nghiêm khắc của Makoto, Sonoko hướng thẳng Shiho mà nói – ta biết nữ tử yếu ớt các cô còn chưa nhìn qua binh khí thật bao giờ chứ đừng nói là tiếp xúc. Xin lỗi nhé, làm cô sợ rồi, ha ha…

Liếc nhìn xuống tấm sa che mặt với vết rách dài sắc mảnh, Shiho chỉ lạnh nhạt nói:

\- Từ trước vốn nghe nói đại tướng quân Đông Quốc quản giáo thuộc hạ nghiêm minh, rất có uy trong quân, lại trung thành tuyệt đối. Đại hoàng tử được người người ngưỡng mộ, thần tử cung kính. Hôm nay xem ra ta phải thất vọng rồi. Người mất mặt là đại tướng quân của các người, là đại hoàng tử của các người, không cần phải nói lời xin lỗi vô nghĩa với ta.

Nghe lời nàng nói ra, Shinichi trầm mặt lại, còn tướng quân Makoto vội vàng kéo Sonoko quì xuống trước mặt chàng, mặt biến sắc.

\- Điện hạ, là lỗi của mạt tướng dạy dỗ không nghiêm, dẫn đến hành động ngông cuồng lần này. Sono… Tiểu thư Suzuki, cô ấy chỉ là nghịch ngợm muốn trêu đùa, không hề có ác ý. Mong điện hạ giáng tội mạt tướng, xin Shiho tiểu thư đại lượng bỏ qua.

Sonoko đang không hiểu gì, cựa mình khó chịu muốn đứng dậy, nhưng bị cánh tay cứng như thép của Makoto giữ chặt quì dưới đất. Cô hiểu họ đang quì trước hoàng tử điện hạ, nhưng tư thế của cô bây giờ là quì thẳng trước kì lân tài nữ, cô không phục.

Akai đứng phía sau Shiho, nhìn xuống hai người đang quì xin lĩnh tội dưới kia, bàn tay nắm tiểu phi đao lạnh ngắt, lạnh lùng khinh bạc. Muốn động đến Shiho của chàng sao? Dù không công khai thân phận thực sự, dù chỉ là một nữ tử bình thường, nhưng với lời nói đó của nàng cũng đủ để khiến mấy người khốn đốn một phen.

Từ trước, vào trong quân đội, ma cũ bắt nạt ma mới đã chẳng phải chuyện gì xa lạ, nhất là với những người thư sinh hay quân sư vốn không thể dụng võ, dùng trí lực sống giữa những con người mạnh mẽ quen dùng sức. Nhưng bắt nạt, dạy dỗ khi không có chủ tướng là một chuyện, bắt nạt, dạy dỗ khi có mặt chủ tướng thì lại là chuyện khác. Hôm nay, còn có cả hoàng tử điện hạ. Mũi đao đó vốn phóng vào Shiho, nhưng kẻ phóng lại quên mất, đứng ngay cạnh nàng chính là hoàng tử điện hạ, không cẩn thận có thể trở thành tội cố ý mưu sát hoàng tử.

Với lời nói lạnh nhạt đó của kì lân tài nữ, càng làm nổi bật lên trọng điểm của vấn đề. Thứ nhất, quân không trung với chủ tướng, khinh bạc chủ tướng. Có mặt chủ tướng ở đó mà ngang nhiên dám tỏ uy bắt nạt người mới, còn là người có thân phận khách khanh của hoàng tử. Thứ hai, nếu thực sự lòng quân như một, nhất nhất theo lệnh chủ tướng, thì hành động ấy có thể coi là hành vi đe dọa hoàng tử, khiêu khích, thách thức thiên tử chí tôn, bất trung với vua. Và thậm chí, là nghe lệnh cố ý mưu sát hoàng tử điện hạ. Từ một đại tướng quân uy danh hiển hách, tận trung vì nước vì dân lập tức có thể biến thành tội nhân thiên cổ.

Một lời nói ra, có thể khuynh đảo cả một đất nước.

\- Ha ha ha, đại tướng quân, tướng quân đã nặng lời rồi. Nhóc Sonoko này chúng ta cũng đâu còn lạ gì, tính tình ham chơi tinh nghịch từ nhỏ. Con bé cũng có phải người dưới trướng tướng quân đâu mà nói đến gánh trách nhiệm, dạy dỗ không nghiêm này nọ. Cháu nói có phải không, Shinichi?

Trên thao trường, một người thân vận trường bào nguyệt sắc lịch lãm cao quí bước lại gần đại tướng quân Makoto đang quì. Người này ước chừng đã ngoài bốn mươi, nhưng trên khuôn mặt anh tuấn một thời vẫn giữ nguyên vẹn vẻ hào hoa phóng khoáng, không hề thua kém bậc vãn bối ngày nay. Shinichi nhìn thấy người thì vui mừng thầm thở ra một tiếng nhẹ nhõm.

\- Hoàng thúc, thúc đến rồi.

Qua cung cách Kudo Shinichi đối đãi với người này cùng phong thái của ông ta, Shiho chắc hẳn vị này là Hiển vương Kudo Toichi, vị vương gia nổi bật nhất của hoàng triều Đông Quốc hiện nay. Lại thêm một nhân vật hoàng tộc nữa lộ diện trước nàng, một vị công chúa ngoại quốc như nàng được tiếp đón nồng hậu như vậy, cũng vinh dự quá chứ.

\- Hoàng thúc nói thế cũng không được, Sonoko từ nhỏ chơi cùng cháu và Ran mà lớn lên, làm sao cháu không hiểu tính tai quái của cô ấy chứ. Nhưng làm gì cũng phải có chừng mực, sao cô lại dám lỗ mãng với Shiho như vậy – Shinichi phẩy mạnh hai tay áo, chắp tay ra sau tỏ vẻ cả giận – còn ngươi nữa, Makoto, chuyện lần này cũng không thể không có trách nhiệm của ngươi. Phủ là của ngươi, người cũng của…ờ người cũng do ngươi chịu trách nhiệm. Tại sao lại dám lơ là quản thúc, để xảy ra việc quá trớn như thế?

Ran tinh ý nhận ra ngay ý muốn hòa giải sự việc ngay trước mặt kì lân tài nữ của hai hoàng thúc hoàng điệt nhà này, nàng mỉm cười đứng nguyên tại chỗ, không còn lo lắng nữa. Nghe vậy, Hiển vương lại nói:

\- Đúng, đúng, việc này là cả hai người đều có lỗi. Cháu thân là hoàng tử, chúng thân là thần tử, cháu mắng nhiếc vài câu là chúng đã tổn thọ vài năm rồi. Để cho hai người chúng cơ hội sửa sai đi.

\- Hôm nay có Hiển vương ở đây nói giúp hai người, ta tạm thời không tính toán đến sự thất lễ này. Xin tạ lỗi với Shiho đi, chỉ cần nàng bỏ qua, ta cũng không trách phạt hai người. Sau này, phải dùng đủ lễ nghĩa đối đãi với nàng, không được phép lỗ mãng như thế nữa. Suzuki Sonoko, nghe rõ chưa?

Giọng nghiêm túc, Shinichi nói một tràng. Khuôn mặt lộ rõ vẻ hậm hực, nhưng Sonoko cũng không dám chống đối, đành miễn cưỡng xin tạ lỗi với Shiho. Chuyện đưa đẩy đến bước này, nếu nàng không bỏ qua lại thành ra là kẻ nhỏ nhen. Sau đó, ngươi một câu, ta một câu, Hiển vương thêm một, đại hoàng tử bớt hai, chuyện lớn hóa nhỏ, chuyện nhỏ hóa không có. Shiho nhàm chán quan sát đám người hoàng tộc tung hứng trước mặt, muốn diễn kịch với nàng sao. Trước mặt nàng kẻ đấm người xoa, đến cuối cùng kết luận là lỗi chứ không phải tội. Khéo lựa ngôn từ, biến trắng thành đen, hai người cũng được lắm, không hổ danh là người hoàng tộc Đông Quốc.

Rời thao trường, Makoto tướng quân mời mọi người vào trong phủ nghỉ ngơi, nói chuyện. Ngồi xuống ghế rồi, Shinichi vẫn chưa hết lạnh gáy với tình huống vừa diễn ra. Trong trường hợp ấy, nếu chàng không trách phạt hai người họ thì là dung túng thần tử, khinh bạc người tài, đắc tội với Shiho cũng như đảo Kì Lân. Nếu chàng vì lời nói ấy mà truy cứu, chưa kể mang tiếng thiên vị một nữ tử, thì tội danh dành cho hai người Makoto và Sonoko không hề nhỏ. Makoto là đại tướng, là trọng thần của triều đình, chuyện này sẽ gây ra sóng gió khuynh đảo cả một triều không chừng. Hôm nay mà không có Hiển vương, thì e là chàng phải tổn thọ đến mười năm mất. Nghĩ đến đây, Shinichi chợt nhớ ra, quay sang phía hoàng thúc:

\- Sao hôm nay hoàng thúc lại đến đây?

\- Còn vì sao được nữa, chúng ta đang ở đây chẳng phải đều vì vụ Huyền Vũ hay sao?

Giật mình nghe những lời phát ra từ vị vương gia ôn hòa trước mặt, ai nấy đều ngạc nhiên hết sức. Bật cười, Hiển vương bình thản nói tiếp:

\- Chuyện lớn như vậy, giao cho một mình cháu đảm trách thì phụ hoàng của cháu không yên tâm. Vậy nên, bây giờ ta ở đây. Không phải bọn trẻ các cháu chê ông già này chậm chạp vướng tay chân chứ?

\- Hoàng thúc sao lại nói vậy – Shinichi vội vàng đỡ lời – được người giàu kinh nghiệm như thúc hướng dẫn bước đi, cháu mừng còn không kịp. Giờ có cả hoàng thúc lẫn kì lân tài nữ, vụ Huyền Vũ này còn sợ tra không ra hay sao.

Sau khi biết tin cả Hiển vương cũng tham dự vào vụ án Huyền Vũ, tất cả đều như tự động nói lảng sang những chuyện khác, cười nói vui vẻ đến hết buổi bèn đứng dậy từ biệt nhau ra về. Lên xe ngựa trở về phủ hoàng tử, Shiho gỡ nụ cười chừng mực trên môi xuống, thay vào đó là một vẻ mặt đăm chiêu tư lự. Nàng có cảm giác, càng ngày càng gần hơn rồi. Nhưng là gần hơn với cái gì, ở đâu thì nàng lại không biết.

Khi có tâm sự, người ta sẽ gửi chúng vào tiếng đàn.

Từng âm thanh trong trẻo réo rắt vang lên trong chiều tà. Chiếc đàn cổ tranh đặt trong Nhã Phong viện quả nhiên là một cây đàn tốt hiếm có, thanh sắc chuẩn mực. Những ngón tay thon thả gảy từng sợi dây đàn, âm thanh mê hoặc vang lên, vọng mãi cùng ánh tà dương. Bản nhạc ám ảnh, mênh mang buồn. Khúc nhạc này là khúc đầu tiên nàng được vị tài nhân đó dạy. Shiho còn nhớ khi ấy, khuôn mặt vị tài nhân nhuốm đầy những bi thương. Lúc đàn khúc nhạc đó, người ấy đã nghĩ gì vậy?

Tiếng đàn mênh mang, êm dịu mà nổi sóng. Thanh âm như nước, từng làn dào dạt vỗ sóng vào tâm can. Bất chợt ngay bên cạnh, tiếng tiêu trúc nhẹ nhàng cất lên, dịu dàng hòa cùng âm đàn cổ tranh êm ái. Cầm tiêu hòa tấu, khúc nhạc mới thấm lòng làm sao. Kaito cũng biết khúc nhạc này? Bất giác mỉm cười, Shiho lướt nhanh ngón tay trên dây đàn. Đã lâu rồi, kể từ lần đầu tiên được nghe bên bờ suối sớm hôm ấy. Tiếng tiêu trúc này, sầu thương, bi ai, khao khát, nồng cháy, tất cả hòa quyện đến đắm say, nàng chưa từng nghe ai thổi ra được thứ âm thanh kì diệu đến thế. Và, nàng cũng chưa từng nhìn thấy tâm hồn nào phức tạp đến thế, sự phức tạp có thể hòa cùng những vết thương quá khứ của nàng.

Âm thanh như ánh sáng vầng trăng, từng dải mềm mượt phủ dài xuống mặt sông êm đềm. Đôi khi, chỉ cần thấu hiểu, mọi ngôn từ đều trở nên thừa thãi.

Nàng gảy cổ tranh, chàng thổi tiêu trúc. Nàng dịu dàng ngồi bên dạo đàn tao nhã, chàng đứng cạnh thổi tiêu khúc đắm say. Tình này cảnh này, đẹp đến nhức nhối.

Shinichi vẫn đứng lặng bên khóm trúc nơi lối vào Nhã Phong viện. Khúc hòa tấu hoàn hảo ấy khiến chàng lặng người đi. Hai người họ, trước giờ vẫn hợp tính nhau, đến giờ, còn trở thành tri kỉ cùng luận âm luật. Đáng ghét nhất là, tại sao nhìn hai người lại xứng đôi như thế?

Bước chân vào khuôn viên Nhã Phong viện, Shinichi nhận ra khúc nhạc buồn này, giai điệu mênh mang nỗi bi ai cùng tiếc nuối ấy, chẳng phải là khúc Hồng nhan xưa hay sao. Nhận ra sự có mặt của Shinichi, nhưng âm đàn tiếng tiêu không vì thế mà dừng lại. Đại hoàng tử nhắm mắt lắng nghe một hồi, rồi cất tiếng:

\- Bài này ta biết, là Hồng nhan xưa.

Nói rồi Shinichi cao hứng cất giọng nghêu ngao:

_"Đêm mưa lạnh gió rít qua núi_

_Trong mơ lại thấy cảnh nước mất nhà tan_

_Không gặp người lại nhớ hơn bội phần_

_Không muốn ly biệt lại phải chịu chia ly…"_

Gần như ngay lập tức, âm đàn tiếng sáo cùng ngưng bặt. Shiho ngồi bất động trước cây đàn cổ tranh. Kaito vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế kề tiêu bên miệng, đôi mắt trừng trừng nhìn về phía trước. Âm thanh này…thật quá kinh khủng!

\- Gì mà khó nghe thế, dừng lại ngay.

\- Bài này hay mà.

Shinichi dừng lại cố nói lấy một câu, rồi chợt nhớ ra chưa hết bài, liền tập trung nhớ lại ca từ rồi gào tiếp.

_"Khói lửa chiến tranh bao giờ mới hết_

_Được làm vua thua làm giặc, nước vẫn chảy về đông_

_Nến đã tàn, lệ chẳng thể khô_

_Giang sơn chưa cũ, hồng nhan đã xưa..ưa..ưa…"_

Thật lòng, đây có phải là âm thanh của con người nữa không? Shiho không thể chịu đựng thêm được nữa, nàng lớn tiếng gắt lên cắt đứt quãng gào của chàng đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc.

\- Im ngay! Shinichi, giọng hát của chàng là thứ cuối cùng ta muốn nghe trên đời.

Khoảnh sân nhỏ trước Nhã Phong viện được trả lại sự yên tĩnh, mặc dù cho đến ba ngày sau đó, xung quanh Nhã Phong viện tuyệt nhiên không có lấy một bóng chim.

Qua hôm sau, nhóm Shinichi, Kaito cùng Heiji đang đi dạo thì vừa hay bắt gặp Shiho đứng bên hồ. Vừa rồi ba chàng đang tán gẫu đến đâu rồi ấy nhỉ? Phải rồi, sắp đến sinh thần của Ran, và viên dạ minh châu đáng giá một nghìn lượng vàng đã tan tành dưới đáy vực hôm đó mất rồi. Bây giờ Shinichi đang đau đầu về vấn đề phải tặng gì cho Ran.

Nhìn Shiho, chợt trong đầu chàng hoàng tử tài năng nảy ra một ý tưởng táo bạo. Đó sẽ là một món quà đầy bất ngờ, đúng không? Bước lại gần Shiho, Shinichi tươi cười đứng chắp một tay sau lưng, phong thái tôn quý ngập tràn. Nàng nhìn qua, cũng chỉ đơn giản nghiêng người chào qua một lượt ba chàng.

\- Ừm, Shiho – Shinichi quyết định trở thành người bắt đầu cuộc hội thoại – thật không hổ danh là kì tài trong thiên hạ. Nàng không những tài trí hơn người, mà đến âm luật cũng tinh thông như vậy.

Nghe lời chàng nói ra, Shiho nhướng mày, đoạn đối diện với Shinichi mà nói:

\- Được một lời khen này của hoàng tử điện hạ cũng không dễ dàng gì. Nói đi, mục đích của chàng là gì vậy?

Nghe vậy, Shinichi hắng giọng vài lần, tỏ vẻ đắn đo một hồi trước khi nói:

\- À, thực ra thì vài ngày nữa là đến sinh thần của Ran, chẳng là ta muốn, ừm, muốn nàng dạy cho ta một khúc đàn làm quà sinh thần cho Ran…

\- HẢ?

Đứng bên cạnh, Heiji trố mắt nhìn tên bạn chí cốt, như không thể tin được vào tai mình. Khả năng cảm thụ và sáng tạo âm nhạc không biên giới của đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc đã từng gây sóng gió một thời khắp giới âm luật Đông Quốc nói riêng. Từ những gì được nghe phụ hoàng kể lại, thì gã Kudo Shinichi này đã từng làm cho ba vị danh sư cầm, tiêu, sáo chịu đả kích đến chấn động nặng nề chỉ bằng vài âm thanh kết hợp. Nghe nói ba vị danh sư đó ám ảnh đến nỗi không thể động vào những nhạc cụ đó được nữa. Vậy mà, bây giờ cái kẻ quái vật âm nhạc ấy đang yêu cầu kì lân tài nữ, một người vô cùng quan trọng trong vụ án Huyền Vũ này dạy đàn cho hắn?

\- Này Shinichi, huynh làm thế khác nào muốn đẩy lão bà bà vào chấn động tâm… hự…

Chưa nói được hết câu, Heiji đã lãnh nguyên một cùi trỏ vào mạng sườn. Cười cười, Shinichi tiếp:

\- Nàng cũng biết đấy, viên dạ minh châu vốn định dành làm quà cho Ran bị vỡ tan tành trong lần đó mất rồi… Lần đó?

Lần đó… Shinichi chợt đăm chiêu nghiêm túc nghĩ lại. Phải rồi, vì sao mà viên dạ minh châu đang yên đang lành lại vỡ được nhỉ? Cái cảm giác khi nghĩ đến đây cũng giống như cảm giác mới tỉnh dậy dưới đáy vực hôm đó, mơ mơ hồ hồ không thể nhớ là đã có chuyện gì xảy ra. Nhìn biểu hiện của Shinichi, Shiho biết chàng đang cố gắng nhớ lại.

\- Được rồi, chỉ là bỏ chút công ra dạy một khúc đàn đơn giản thôi, từ ngày mai mời hoàng tử điện hạ đến Nhã Phong viện, ta sẽ dạy cho chàng.

Nói rồi Shiho nhanh chóng chào mọi người, cùng Aoko và Akai rời khỏi hồ cá. Chuyện đêm đó, nàng không cho phép chàng ta nhớ lại. Khoảnh khắc ấy, tuyệt đối không được phép nhớ đến.

(*) Chú thích: Trong chapter này mình đã sử dụng lời bài hát "Hồng nhan xưa" của Lưu Đào. Tất nhiên, cả nhạc nền cũng là bản hòa tấu của bài hát tuyệt vời này. Nếu có hứng thú, các bạn có thể tìm nghe bản gốc.

**Grey. **


	14. Chapter 14: Mưu sự tại nhân

**Chap 14: ****Mưu sự tại nhân.**

\- Có hai sai lầm lớn mà người mới học cổ tranh thường mắc phải, là cho rằng luyện tay phải là mấu chốt, tay trái chỉ là phụ và cho rằng luyện nhanh là quan trọng, chơi được nhanh mới là giỏi, bỏ qua hoặc lơ là bước luyện ngón, luyện chậm.

Shiho ngồi bên bàn gỗ lim dưới khóm trúc, vừa giảng vừa nhìn chàng hoàng tử Đông Quốc đang ngẩn người ra nhìn vào cây đàn cổ tranh trước mắt. Sau khi nàng bất đắc dĩ nhận lời dạy đàn cho Shinichi, ngay ngày hôm sau chàng đến thật. Không những vậy còn chủ động mang theo một cây đàn cổ tranh giá trị không tầm thường.

\- Kỹ thuật tay trái không chỉ có nhấn, rung, hóa, vỗ... mà nó còn bao hàm rất nhiều: độ nặng nhẹ, cương nhu thong thả của lực độ, độ rung của dây đàn, sự dài ngắn của thời gian, và cả những thiên biến vạn hóa trong đó nữa. Vận dụng chính xác đúng lúc đúng chỗ không hề dễ dàng, bởi vì những điều này trên nhạc phổ không thể thể hiện ra hết, phải dựa vào tâm tình, ý cảnh, tình cảnh mà lý giải, dựa vào cảm giác của mình mà tùy hứng biến hóa thể hiện vận dụng.

Đưa nhẹ tay trái lên, Shiho nói không nhanh không chậm. Nàng đã giảng những kiến thức cơ bản về cổ tranh cả một buổi sáng, cũng để chàng đại hoàng tử ngồi giữa sân ngắm đàn nghe giảng cả một buổi.

\- Hiểu chưa?

\- Hả? – Shinichi nghe tiếng nàng hỏi, hơi giật mình, tỏ ra ngẫm nghĩ một chút, chàng gật gù trả lời – À, hiểu, ta có hiểu. Nàng giảng rất hay, nhưng nghe lại lần nữa ta cũng không phiền đâu.

Nghe câu trả lời của Shinichi, Shiho im lặng. Đưa tay nâng chung trà vẫn còn hơi ấm, nàng uống một ngụm, nuốt xuống tiếng thở dài. Dạy lý thuyết bài bản cho nhân vật này, có phải nàng đã sai lầm rồi không?

Dù sao lý do duy nhất để nàng nhận lời dạy chàng ta là vì tình hình lúc đó, Shiho không muốn dây dưa thêm với chuyện xảy ra ở dưới vực đã cho vào quên lãng. Cũng chỉ là một khúc đàn dành tặng sinh thần bất ngờ cho ý trung nhân của chàng ta, thời gian không có nhiều, thôi thì chọn một khúc phổ đơn giản vui tươi dạy dần vậy, còn về lý thuyết nàng sẽ xen kẽ bổ sung trong quá trình dạy đàn.

\- Hôm nay đến đây thôi, hoàng tử điện hạ. Chàng về đi, ngày mai ta sẽ bắt đầu học đàn.

\- Vậy nàng nghỉ ngơi đi, ta về trước.

Nghe Shiho nói, Shinichi ngần ngừ một lát rồi cũng đứng dậy. Đang khi chàng quay bước thì nghe tiếng nàng gọi lại.

\- Cây đàn cổ tranh này chàng mang về luôn đi. Nó không thích hợp để chàng dùng luyện đàn.

\- Tại sao vậy?

\- Đây là một cây đàn tốt.

\- Thế là ý làm sao?

Shinichi ngồi trước cây đàn cổ tranh vừa được đặt lên giá, vẻ mặt vẫn ngẩn ra y như lúc ngồi nghe Shiho giảng. Heiji ngồi tỉ mỉ lau lưỡi kiếm sắc bén của mình, dừng động tác ngẩng lên nhìn tên bạn, liếc cây đàn, đoạn bắt chước điệu cười nửa miệng của Kaito mà nói:

\- Ý người ta đã rõ ràng đến như thế rồi mà còn cố tình không hiểu. Cây đàn này tốt như vậy, để huynh luyện thì ngang với phá đàn à. Hahaha...

Kaito đứng đối diện không cười không nói trước lời đùa tếu của Heiji, cũng mặc kệ không châm chọc Shinichi đang nhăn nhó như thường lệ. Chàng bước đến cạnh chiếc cổ tranh, đưa tay miết nhẹ dây đàn. Đúng là một cây đàn tốt.

\- Nghe nói Hiển vương từng là một danh cầm.

Ngón tay gảy nhẹ, sợi dây đàn rung lên khe khẽ, thanh âm như tơ mảnh tỏa khắp gian phòng. Nhắc đến Hiển vương, bầu không khí như đặc lại. Không để ý đến lời châm chọc của Heiji nữa, Shinichi nhìn về phía Kaito.

\- Đúng thế, trước đây Hiển vương từng là một danh cầm, không dám nói là danh trấn thiên hạ, nhưng trên dưới Đông Quốc này chưa có một ai vượt qua được tài cầm nghệ của hoàng thúc ta. Thời ấy, nghe nói hoàng thúc của ta còn trẻ tuổi như vậy mà các cầm sư trong Tứ Quốc không một ai là không phải nể Hiển vương của Đông Quốc một hai phần.

Vòng qua cây đàn, Kaito ngồi xuống bên cạnh Heiji, lúc này đã bỏ miếng khăn vải xuống, tra lưỡi kiếm sáng bóng như gương vào vỏ bao.

\- Vậy sau đó thì sao?

\- Chuyện này e rằng rất hiếm người biết, nếu biết thì cũng không chắc là đúng được bao nhiêu phần.

Shinichi nheo nheo mắt, dường như đang hồi tưởng lại một chuyện đã xa.

Có một lần, chàng vào cung vấn an mẫu hậu và được người giữ lại, nói là đã lâu không gặp, lưu lại cùng người thưởng hoa, tâm sự. Hôm ấy là một ngày mùa hạ trời trong nắng đẹp, ấy vậy mà hoàng hậu Đông Quốc Yukiko lại ưu tư trầm mặc. Đến khi đại hoàng tử vào vấn an, nụ cười mới nở trên đôi môi còn vương nét sầu. Shinichi cũng lấy làm ngạc nhiên, khi chàng đến mẫu hậu lại đột nhiên cao hứng mở tiệc thưởng hoa, còn gọi nhạc công vào trợ hứng. Sau vài ly rượu, người nhìn chàng, cười nhè nhẹ:

\- Shinichi... – trầm ngâm một hồi, hoàng hậu Yukiko mới nói tiếp – con thật giống phụ hoàng của con. Thật tốt.

\- Mẫu hậu, người say rồi.

Xua xua tay, hoàng hậu Yukiko cười, đoạn chỉ về phía nhạc công đang chơi đàn.

\- Mẫu hậu chưa say, con nghe xem, ta còn có thể nhận xét được tiếng đàn này, đến một phần mười tài nghệ của Hiển vương năm xưa cũng không bằng. Trên đời này chỉ có...

Đột ngột rơi vào trầm mặc, mẫu hậu của chàng thất thần lắng nghe âm đàn cổ tranh, đôi mắt dường như vì hơi rượu mà đỏ lên. Thở dài một hơi, người nói nhỏ:

\- Thật đáng tiếc, một thân cầm nghệ thiên phú xuất sắc như vậy...

Bỏ câu cảm than lửng lơ, hoàng hậu Đông Quốc lịm dần bên bàn tiệc. Shinichi vội đỡ lấy người, mẫu hậu của chàng say thật rồi.

\- Shinichi?

Nghe tiếng gọi của Heiji, Shinichi mới nhận ra mình đã im lặng từ đó đến giờ. Chàng nói tiếp phần ý kiến dang dở của mình:

\- Khoảng hơn hai mươi năm trước, không biết là vì sao, hoàng thúc của ta gần như không còn chơi đàn nữa, rất hiếm người còn được nghe tiếng cổ tranh tuyệt diệu của người. Cho đến một ngày mười tám năm trước, Hiển vương đột ngột hủy hết số đàn mà người có, đốt toàn bộ nhạc phổ, hành động vô cùng điên cuồng, sau đó tuyệt không còn động đến dù chỉ là một sợi tơ đàn. Từ đó, danh tiếng cầm nghệ của Hiển vương không ai dám nhắc đến, dần dần đã chìm vào quên lãng sau chừng ấy thời gian.

Dừng lại một chút, Shinichi nhìn sang Kaito, đoạn hỏi thẳng:

\- Kaito, chuyện cầm nghệ của Hiển vương tuy không phải là bí mật gì, nhưng đã qua hơn hai mươi năm rồi, đến ta là hoàng điệt mà cho đến khi nghe mẫu hậu vô tình nhắc đến, có để ý tìm hiểu hơn mới biết được hoàng thúc từng nổi danh cầm nghệ. Tại sao huynh lại biết chuyện đó?

Không trốn tránh ánh mắt dò hỏi của Shinichi, Kaito bình thản nhìn lại. Kudo Shinichi, càng ngày huynh càng học được cách trở thành một hoàng tử chân chính của một hoàng tộc lẫy lừng rồi đấy. Đến người bạn coi như tri kỉ bấy lâu cũng có thể học cách nghi ngờ rồi. Chàng nhếch khẽ khóe môi, cũng không có ý định trả lời.

\- Ôi dào, Kaito rất am tường âm luật, chuyện trong giới biết cũng là hết sức bình thường. Còn về Hiển vương, ông ta thấy chơi mấy thứ gắn dây gảy vào là phát ra tiếng đó vô vị quá nên bỏ chứ sao. Mấy chuyện này thắc mắc làm cái gì?

Heiji gác thanh kiếm lên giá gần đó, phát biểu đúng lúc cánh cửa phòng được mở ra. Gần như ngay lập tức, cảm giác lạnh lẽo ngày nào trong Kim Nguyệt trà quán chạy dọc theo cơ thể chàng hoàng tử Tây Quốc.

\- Điện hạ, kì lân tài nữ cầu kiến.

Shiho đứng sau ngưỡng cửa, lạnh nhạt liếc qua con người vừa lên tiếng phát biểu về "thứ gắn dây gảy vào là phát ra tiếng đó vô vị quá", rồi bước qua Hondo Eisuke vào phòng, đoạn cúi người hành lễ.

\- Hoàng tử điện hạ.

Kể từ khi tin Shiho là kì lân tài nữ bay đi khắp ngõ ngách chốn kinh thành Đông Quốc, ngay cả nô bộc trong phủ hoàng tử cũng thay đổi cung cách đối với nàng. Còn sau sự việc xảy ra trong phủ tướng quân, thì những người biết chuyện không một ai dám khinh suất với kì lân tài nữ. Giờ đây, trên dưới triều đình Đông Quốc này ai mà không biết sự ưu ái của đại hoàng tử đối với vị tài nữ nổi danh thiên hạ chứ. Shinichi vội đưa tay đỡ Shiho, chàng phẩy tay cho tên Hondo hậu đậu lui ra ngoài, mời nàng ngồi xuống ghế rồi nói:

\- Shiho, sau này những thứ lễ nghĩa nghi thức rườm rà đó bỏ đi, nàng không cần phải hành lễ với ta. Nàng và ta vốn cũng không phải mối quan hệ trên dưới, chúng ta vẫn là những người có duyên gặp gỡ, được phận kết giao.

Nhìn Shinichi, Shiho hơi nghiêng đầu:

\- Đại hoàng tử, chàng còn nhớ số phận chữ duyên ở trấn nhỏ dưới Xích Hỏa sơn hôm đó không?

Nghe nàng hỏi, Shinichi nhất thời cứng họng, không nói được lời nào. Đứng phía sau Shiho, trong đôi con ngươi đen thăm thẳm như màn đêm của Akai tràn ngập sự diễu cợt. Phát ra vài âm thanh nhỏ trong cổ họng, Aoko đứng bên cũng đang cố nén cười, hơi ngoảnh mặt đi tránh chàng đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc tội nghiệp. Bất chợt, cô bắt gặp đôi mắt nâu trầm của Kaito cũng đang nhìn qua phía này, ánh mắt giao nhau, chàng dừng lại, mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng gật đầu với cô. Bối rối cúi đầu xuống, Aoko cảm giác hai má mình nóng bừng.

Húng hắng ho nhẹ vài tiếng, Shinichi ngồi xuống ghế trống bên cạnh Shiho.

\- Kì lân tài nữ đã đến đây rồi, chúng ta cũng vào việc thôi nhỉ.

Aoko lùi lại vài bước ra phía sau Shiho, đứng kế bên Akai. Cô đưa mắt lên, lén nhìn theo chàng hiệp khách vừa ngồi vào vị trí đối diện với tiểu thư. Thật kì lạ, thứ cảm giác này.

\- Bắt đầu đi, những chuyện chúng ta bàn, không có chuyện nào ta cần phải giấu Dai và Aoko.

Shiho nói khi thấy những ánh mắt lưỡng lự có phần nghi kị của ba người còn lại hướng ra phía sau nàng. Rồi nàng tiếp:

\- Về Hiển vương, ông ta là một biến số thú vị cho vụ án Huyền Vũ. Lần này ta vừa ra mặt, Hiển vương cũng lập tức được hoàng thượng cử đến giúp điều tra vụ án xảy ra ngay trên chính đất phong của ông ta.

Nghe tới đây, Aoko cũng không khỏi giật mình. Shiho đưa mắt sang nhìn thẳng vào Shinichi, thái độ bình thản lạnh nhạt ấy khiến chàng không thể đoán được nàng đang suy nghĩ điều gì.

\- Nàng nói không sai, Xích Hỏa Sơn nằm trong địa phận tỉnh Trùng Vân, đất phong của Hiển vương. Và... – Shinichi cũng nhìn thẳng lại vào đôi mắt xanh sâu thẳm của nàng tài nữ, quyết định nói hết những thông tin chàng cũng vừa mới thu được – không hẳn là phụ hoàng cử Hiển vương đến giúp ta điều tra, là hoàng thúc tự mình xin được gia nhập vụ Huyền Vũ.

\- Lí do gì Hiển vương lại mua việc vào mình như thế chứ? – Heiji nhăn trán hỏi bâng quơ một câu.

\- Thường thì người ta sẽ có xu hướng tránh đi những hành động có thể gây ra những nghi ngờ bất lợi cho mình. Vụ án lớn như vậy xảy ra ngay trên địa phận của mình, vậy mà Hiển vương không những không tránh đi, còn trực tiếp xin vào điều tra. Rốt cuộc là vị vương gia này là quá đơn giản, ngay thẳng chính trực hay là quá đáng sợ đây.

Bỏ qua Shinichi, Shiho quay sang Kaito, đáp lại lời chàng:

\- Là người hoàng tộc, không có một ai là đơn giản hết.

Một khoảng lặng thoáng qua. Nếu phủ định khả năng thứ nhất, thì chỉ còn lại vế thứ hai. Nhìn qua Heiji vẫn đang nhăn trán bên cạnh Kaito, Shiho bổ sung thêm:

\- À, tất nhiên cái gì cũng có ngoại lệ.

\- Hả – chàng hoàng tử Tây Quốc đang ngẩn người ra phản ứng lại – lão bà bà, cô nói vậy là có ý gì chứ hả?

\- Nào Heiji – Shinichi ngồi giữa hai người cười muốn méo miệng, đưa tay giữ cho tên bạn nóng nảy ngồi im tại chỗ – dù sao hoàng thúc của ta cũng đã được phụ hoàng ân chuẩn cho tham gia vào vụ Huyền Vũ, chúng ta cũng không còn cách nào khác, không thể gạt Hiển vương ra ngoài được. Dù sao đó cũng là địa phận của Hiển vương.

\- Hai tên sơn tặc và hình xăm Thần thú Huyền Vũ trên lưng thế nào rồi?

Shiho đột ngột chuyển chủ đề, dường như nàng cũng chẳng để tâm lắm đến chuyện Hiển vương. Những chuyện nàng biết về vị vương gia Đông Quốc này, chắc chắn không ít hơn bất cứ ai ở đây.

Nhắc đến hai tên sơn tặc, Shinichi lại nhớ đến lời ám chỉ của Shiho vừa lúc trước. Những lời nàng nói buổi chiều hôm nào lại vọng về, Shiho, nàng vẫn để tâm chuyện ta nghi ngờ nàng sao?

\- Không có gì tiến triển cả, mọi thứ vẫn như cũ.

\- Chàng vẫn cho rằng vấn đề xuất phát từ Bắc Quốc?

\- Shiho – Shinichi lấy hơi, nói chậm lại, thanh âm cũng trầm và nặng hơn – vụ án này liên quan rất rộng, mở ra rất nhiều nguy cơ nghiêm trọng và nguy hiểm. Ta không thể khinh xuất với bất cứ khả năng nào, nhất là với Bắc Quốc.

\- Chàng không thể khinh xuất với bất cứ khả năng nào đến từ phía Bắc Quốc, còn với nội bộ Đông Quốc thì có thể?

Giật mình với câu hỏi này, chân mày Shinichi hơi nhíu lại.

\- Lời này của nàng là sao?

Nâng chung trà chỉ còn âm ấm lên uống một ngụm, Shiho bắt đầu nói:

\- Như ta đã nói với chàng, những vết xăm trên lưng của hai tên sơn tặc đó đã có từ rất lâu, chỉ riêng hình Thần thú Huyền Vũ là mới được xăm cách đây không lâu. Tuy đã hết sưng, nhưng chỉ cần để ý xem xét thì vẫn có thể nhìn ra.

Dừng lại một chút, Shiho gõ gõ đầu ngón tay xuống mặt bàn gỗ nâu bóng loáng. Kaito vẫn im lặng quan sát và lắng nghe từng lời nàng nói.

\- Thời gian bọn chúng giữ ta ở tháp tra khảo là ba ngày, trong ba ngày đó bọn chúng không hề để ta rời khỏi tầm mắt của chúng, ngược lại, chúng cũng không rời khỏi tầm mắt của ta. Sau đó mọi người ập đến, vây bắt rồi giam giữ nghiêm ngặt. Trên đường áp giải về kinh thành cũng không thể có cơ hội cho kẻ nào từ bên ngoài tiếp cận được với phạm nhân. Có nghĩa là, ít nhất trong khoảng thời gian từ lúc ta bị bọn chúng giữ cho đến khi bọn chúng bị thẩm vấn ở kinh thành, hai kẻ đó hoàn toàn bị cách li.

Tất cả rơi vào im lặng khi nghe những điểm mà Shiho chỉ ra. Kaito cũng bất giác nhịp tay nhè nhẹ lên mặt bàn. Đúng vậy, trong một khoảng thời gian như thế hai tên sơn tặc không có cách nào tiếp xúc được với người từ bên ngoài, điểm này lại mặc nhiên bị các chàng bỏ qua. Thật là một thiếu sót tai hại.

\- Như thế thì sao?

Vẫn là Heiji lên tiếng phá tan sự im lặng.

\- Dựa vào độ phai của mực xăm vẫn có thể phân biệt được vết xăm mới hay cũ, nhưng không thể xác định được chính xác thời gian xăm – Shiho giải thích, nàng cũng đã quen với phản ứng kiểu như này của tên hoàng tử Tây Quốc cột nhà cháy đó – nhưng vết xăm trên lưng hai tên sơn tặc đó thì khác, chỉ vừa mới hết sưng. Cho dù là bọn chúng xăm ngay trước khi ta đến, thì thời gian từ đó đến ngày về được kinh thành vết xăm đã hồi phục hoàn toàn, hình xăm có từ nửa tháng trước hay nửa năm trước cũng không có cách nào phân biệt.

\- Tất cả những điều ấy chỉ dẫn đến một khả năng, hình Thần thú Huyền Vũ đó đã được xăm lên lưng chúng trong quá trình áp giải về kinh thành.

Heiji nhìn Kaito bằng ánh mắt kiểu, huynh đang nói vớ vẩn cái gì vậy.

\- Đừng có đùa, Kaito, quân lính áp giải canh phòng nghiêm ngặt như vậy, có tên thợ xăm nào chui được vào xe tù mà xăm à? Còn chưa kể xăm hình chứ đâu phải vẽ lên là xong, chẳng lẽ có đứa mở... hả?

\- Đúng vậy đấy – Shinichi trầm giọng – chúng ta có nội gián.

\- Vậy sao.

Nghe những báo cáo từ hắc y nhân, Gin chỉ lạnh nhạt nói ra hai từ. Từ âm điệu trầm lạnh quen thuộc và thần thái băng lãnh ngàn năm không đổi, thật chẳng thể nào đoán được vị hoàng đế Bắc Quốc này đang suy nghĩ điều gì.

Tựa lên thành ngai vàng, Gin khẽ động khóe miệng, vậy là bọn chúng đã bắt đầu hành động. Cơn gió này, đã được xác định là sẽ nổi lên từ Đông Quốc, một cơn gió tanh máu mang hương vị chết chóc.

Nam Quốc vẫn án binh bất động, nhưng đó chỉ là vẻ bề ngoài. Những gì đã và đang diễn ra, cục diện này không thể thiếu sự nhúng tay của Nam Quốc. Về phần Tây Quốc, tuy nói rằng cùng Đông Quốc tuy hai mà một, lời đó có thể tin được sao. Trong cái thế giới chỉ có quyền lực, lợi ích và chết chóc này, đã là hai quốc gia, thì không bao giờ có thể tồn tại thứ gọi là tuy hai mà một. Đối phó với chúng, đương nhiên vẫn cần đến hai phương án, Đông – Tây riêng biệt, không thể đánh đồng làm một. Còn phần đảo Kì Lân, đôi con ngươi lạnh lẽo của Gin thu hẹp lại, thời gian cũng đã lâu vậy rồi, cũng đã đến lúc cần phải xiết chặt hơn.

Ba vấn đề đó chàng đều đã có chuẩn bị từ sớm. Nhưng hiện tại, mối bận tâm lớn nhất của Gin lại đang ở kinh thành Đông Quốc kia. Bàn tay trái đặt lên trên lồng ngực, Gin nheo lại đôi mắt hẹp dài, chuyện này cần phải kết thúc càng sớm càng tốt, thời gian tàn khốc chẳng chờ đợi ai bao giờ. Một khi đã xác định được lam lưu ly, nhất định phải kết thúc tất cả, dù là phải ra tay trên chính đất Đông Quốc đi chăng nữa.

\- Khởi bẩm hoàng thượng, trưởng Thái Y Viện cầu kiến.

\- Truyền.

Từ ngày Sherry công chúa rời khỏi hoàng cung Bắc Quốc, cứ cách ngày là trưởng Thái Y Viện lại theo lệnh hoàng thượng cầu kiến để cập nhật tình hình. Quỳ mọp xống sàn điện, lão thái y kính cẩn vái lạy. Sau khi được ban ngồi mới thưa:

\- Khởi bẩm hoàng thượng, tiết trời đã chuyển sang thu. Tuy mùa thu Đông Quốc không so được với cái lạnh ở Bắc Quốc, nhưng lại có những khác biệt nhất định về môi trường và khí hậu, e rằng sẽ ảnh hưởng đến sức khỏe của công chúa điện hạ. Công chúa trước giờ vốn luôn được chăm sóc trong điều kiện tốt nhất, an toàn nhất, mọi tình trạng luôn được kiểm soát, cũng chưa từng rời cung trong thời gian dài. Sức khỏe của công chúa không được ổn định, vi thần lo sợ rằng, thời gian càng lâu, càng khó có thể đảm bảo công chúa sẽ không một lần nữa bộc phát...

Lão thái y chợt dừng lại khi nói đến đây. Lão không dám nói tiếp, chỉ cần nghĩ lại mùa hạ sinh tử năm ấy là mồ hôi lạnh lại tự động lăn dài trên trán. Toàn Thái Y Viện quỳ rạp thành từng hàng trước thềm Hàn Băng Cung, nín thở chờ đợi sự kì diệu cứu vớt bọn họ. Năm ấy, hoàng đế Bắc Quốc gần như đã có thể tàn sát toàn Thái Y Viện.

Trên dưới hoàng cung Bắc Quốc không bao giờ có thể quên được ngày hôm đó, cái ngày mà tất cả đều rõ ràng một chuyện, Sherry công chúa chính là giới hạn của Gin. Hôm ấy, nếu công chúa không tỉnh lại, thật không thể tưởng tượng được vị hoàng đế này trong cơn cuồng nộ có thể tàn bạo đến mức nào.

Ngồi trên ngai vàng, Gin im lặng. Trời đã sang thu, gió từng cơn lành lạnh thổi vào không gian tĩnh mịch. Không thể để chuyện năm ấy lặp lại một lần nữa. Không thể để nỗi sợ năm ấy bủa vây một lần nữa. Chàng không thể để mất Sherry một lần nữa. Tuyệt đối không thể.

Sherry cần phải trở về, ngay lập tức.

Akemi giật mình tỉnh giấc, vầng trán mướt lạnh mồ hôi. Gấp gáp hít thở từng ngụm khí, nàng cảm giác như vừa thoát ra từ dòng nước xiết. Gần đây, cùng là một giấc mơ ấy, xuất hiện với tần suất ngày càng nhiều, kể từ sau lần nàng vào cung gặp Gin hôm đó. Những lời hắn nói, ám ảnh nàng vào đến cả giấc mơ, xoay vòng chao đảo tâm trí nàng. Những lời nói tuyệt tình đầy tàn nhẫn.

Giấc mơ đến lần này, vẫn là những khói sương mờ ảo, vẫn là thứ cảm giác vừa quen vừa lạ, vừa thân thuộc vừa xa vời đến đáng sợ ấy. Vẫn là thứ cảm giác đầy bất an và khó chịu, giống như bị kìm nén, bị che phủ, bị lãng quên. Nhưng là gì, là thứ gì bị kìm nén, là thứ gì bị che phủ, là thứ gì đã bị lãng quên đây? Và...người đã lãng quên, phải chăng là nàng?

\- Công chúa, người không sao chứ?

Nghe động, một nha hoàn khuôn mặt vẫn còn ngái ngủ vội vàng chạy lại bên giường hỏi.

\- Không sao, lấy khăn mặt cho ta.

Akemi cầm chiếc khăn mặt mềm mại thấm khô mồ hôi lạnh trên trán, rồi cho nha hoàn lui. Vâng vâng dạ dạ, nàng nha hoàn nhanh chóng quay trở về tiếp tục giấc ngủ dở dang của mình. Còn lại một mình trong màn đêm, trưởng công chúa nằm lại xuống giường, nhưng nàng không sao ngủ lại được. Giấc mơ ấy, muốn nhắc nhở nàng điều gì đây?

Suy nghĩ miên man, mãi cho đến gần sáng, Akemi mới dần chìm vào giấc ngủ chập chờn. Cảm giác đau nhói nơi lồng ngực, nàng vô thức đưa tay giữ chặt nơi trái tim mình. Dáng người ấy cao, rất cao, mái tóc dài tung bay trong gió, người ấy oai phong lẫm liệt giữa đất trời.

"Ta sẽ gả cho huynh, được chứ?"

Đôi mắt đã nhắm nay lại cay xè, Akemi bất giác nắm chặt lấy mép chăn. Hóa ra trong mơ, vẫn nhớ đến đau lòng. Nàng nhớ, thật sự rất nhớ. Nàng cũng đau, thật sự là rất đau.

Hôm nay trăng khuyết. Đứng bên cửa sổ, Kaito im lặng hướng đôi mắt nâu trầm lên mảnh trăng treo giữa nền trời. Tám năm, đã qua tám năm rồi. Đêm đó, cũng là một mảnh trăng khuyết mờ mờ bị khói mây che phủ như thế này nhỉ. Mảnh trăng sắc như lưỡi liềm, treo ngạo nghễ giữa trời đêm như thách thức, rọi thứ ánh sáng lạnh đến run người lên khung cảnh hoang tàn, luồn thứ ánh sáng ma quái vào lòng một đứa trẻ. Một đứa trẻ không còn đường lui. Trong đôi mắt kia, dường như có máu.

Tiếng đàn cổ tranh xa xa vọng lại kéo Kaito trở về với thực tại. Khúc nhạc này đơn giản thanh nhã, âm thanh trong trẻo, kĩ thuật xuất sắc. Đáng lẽ ra tấu lên nghe phải thấy tràn đầy sức sống và sự vui vẻ, nhưng sao chàng chỉ cảm thấy sự thâm trầm đáng ngạc nhiên, những bằng phẳng trong cảm xúc được kiểm soát quá tốt. Những thứ không nên xuất hiện nơi một người con gái còn quá trẻ như vậy. Không nên với bất kì ai còn trẻ như vậy.

Điển hình là giống như chàng, mảnh hồn không còn nguyên vẹn.

Đã muộn vậy rồi, Shiho cũng thật tâm huyết.

\- Nâng bàn tay cao hơn một chút.

Shiho đứng bên cạnh Shinichi, chăm chú quan sát từng động tác tay của vị học trò đặc biệt.

\- Ta bảo chàng nâng cao tay chứ không phải cong vẹo lên như thế.

Cầm một thanh roi nhỏ và mảnh, Shiho không hề kiêng dè vụt thẳng xuống mu bàn tay chàng đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc.

\- Vừa nãy ta đàn mẫu một lượt, chàng có quan sát không đó? Làm lại!

Đau mà không dám kêu, Shinichi nhăn nhó xoa xoa mu bàn tay, rồi nhanh chóng điều chỉnh tư thế ngồi, tỏ vẻ nghiêm túc tập đàn khi liếc trộm qua sắc mặt vị cầm sư nghiêm khắc. Chàng đã ngồi đây với cây đàn hơn hai canh giờ rồi, vậy mà vẫn chưa tạo ra được dù chỉ là một chuỗi âm thanh nghe lọt tai.

\- Khục...khục...

Quay đầu tìm kiếm nơi phát ra âm thanh lạ, từ trên ngọn cây gần tường nam của Nhã Phong viện, Kaito phát hiện ra cũng có một kẻ khác mò đến đây hóng chuyện vui. Heiji, hiện đang bò lăn trên bờ tường cố nén lại giọng cười chẳng giống ai. Tên nhọ nồi này cũng rảnh rỗi gớm.

\- Hôm nay đến đây thôi, chàng về đi – đặt thanh roi xuống bàn, Shiho quay lưng lại phía tường nam, nhìn Shinichi nói – đừng để các vị huynh đệ của chàng chờ lâu.

\- Vậy ta xin cáo từ, nàng cũng nghỉ ngơi sớm đi.

\- Không tiễn.

Nhìn Shinichi đi khỏi, ánh mắt Shiho lướt qua tán cây phía bên ngoài khuôn viên Nhã Phong viện. Rất nhanh thôi, hình như Kaito thấy nàng thoáng mỉm cười. Vỗ mạnh vào đầu mình, chàng hiệp khách cười tự diễu, chàng tự huyễn quá rồi.

Nhảy xuống khỏi tán cây cao, Kaito nhanh chóng biến mất vào màn đêm, rời khỏi Nhã Phong viện.

Vào trong phòng, đóng cửa lớn lại, Shiho hơi nhăn mũi rồi hắt xì vài cái. Ngoài trời sương lạnh đã xuống khá dày. Aoko vội bỏ thêm than vào lò, trời thu Đông Quốc đêm xuống sương dày gió lạnh, tiểu thư lại yếu như thế, còn chưa hồi phục hẳn sau chuyện vừa rồi.

\- Sao nàng phải như thế? Chuyện này có cần thiết phải bỏ nhiều tâm sức như vậy không?

Đôi chân mày Akai cau lại khi thấy Shiho hắt hơi, nàng nhiễm lạnh rồi. Chàng thật sự thấy khó hiểu và khó chịu khi nàng phí tâm sức cho tên hoàng tử Đông Quốc đó. Chuyện dạy đàn cho một tên mù âm luật đáng để nàng phải hao tâm đến vậy sao?

\- Không còn bao lâu nữa là đến sinh thần của tiểu thư nhà thừa tướng Đông Quốc, ta đã nhận lời dạy nhạc để chàng ta có thể tấu một khúc đàn làm quà mừng cho cô ấy thì sẽ làm bằng được. Những chuyện ta đã nói, ta không những làm, mà còn phải làm thật tốt. Bất kể là chuyện gì, ta không muốn dang dở.

Nàng không muốn dang dở, Shiho, nàng biết mà, ta cũng vậy.

\- Bắc Quốc có nội gián.

Giật mình khi nghe lời ấy, Akai chững lại, trong một thoáng chốc, chàng tưởng như mình nghe lầm. Hồi chiều là nàng nói nội bộ Đông Quốc có nội gián, đúng không?

\- Không những có nội gián, mà kẻ đó còn ở rất gần, rất có thể còn là ở ngay bên cạnh ta không biết chừng.

Như để gạt bỏ hoàn toàn cái ý nghĩ rằng chàng đã nghe lầm và nhấn mạnh thêm sự lo lắng thoáng qua, vừa nói Shiho vừa nhìn Akai một cách bình tĩnh. Chàng đứng đối diện với đôi mắt xanh biếc như ngọc của nàng, bàn tay để phía sau lưng siết chặt, lòng bàn tay sớm đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Khuôn mặt trầm lạnh không biến sắc, Akai ướm hỏi:

\- Ý nàng muốn nói...?

Đón lấy chung trà sen thơm dịu từ Aoko, Shiho tiếp tục:

\- Hình Thần thú Huyền Vũ, hai bản vẽ một của ta, một của họa sư Đông Quốc họa lại từ lưng của tên sơn tặc đó giống nhau đến từng chi tiết.

\- Tiểu thư, người vốn là kì lân tài nữ, chuyện đó thì có vấn đề gì?

Đưa mắt qua nhìn Aoko, Shiho cười nhạt:

\- Cô cho rằng là kì lân tài nữ thì chỉ cần nhìn qua một lần là có thể tự vẽ lại một biểu tượng rắc rối chính xác đến từng chi tiết như Thần thú Huyền Vũ sao? Đừng nói là một, có mười kì lân tài nữ cũng chẳng thể hoàn thành bức vẽ đó mà không có bản mẫu trước mặt.

Càng nghe càng loạn, vẻ mặt Aoko dần trở nên mờ mịt, đến cả Akai cũng bị nàng làm cho biến thành hồ đồ rồi.

\- Nhưng...chẳng phải tiểu thư đã...

\- Đó chính là vấn đề.

Shiho nhấp một ngụm trà thấm giọng, đoạn đặt chung trà nóng xuống chiếc bàn phủ gấm. Cũng đã lâu rồi chưa có chuyện gì lớn cả, thật nhàm chán. Chuyến đi đến Đông Quốc lần này hóa ra lại thú vị hơn nàng nghĩ.

\- Ta không vẽ bức hình đó theo trí nhớ về bản vẽ đã xem của Kudo Shinichi, ta vẽ nó theo bản mẫu nguyên gốc.

\- Nguyên gốc?

\- Ở đây – đặt ngón tay trỏ lên thái dương, Shiho tiếp với một nụ cười nhẹ – theo truyền thuyết, Bắc Quốc được bảo hộ bởi Thần thú Huyền Vũ, từ đó lấy Huyền Vũ là biểu tượng. Còn ta là công chúa của Bắc Quốc, biểu tượng đó là bài tập luyện bút của ta từ năm lên năm, chúng được dùng cho thế lực ngầm của hoàng tộc Bắc Quốc. Nếu không phải người được chọn, thì dù có là người trong hoàng tộc cũng không được phép biết đến biểu tượng này, chứ đừng nói là mấy tên thợ xăm cù bất cù bơ ở đâu đó lang thang trên đất Đông Quốc.

\- Hay nói cách khác – Akai nối tiếp theo lời nàng – có kẻ đã sao chép được biểu tượng Thần thú Huyền vũ ấy và dùng chúng trong vụ lần này, đẩy liên hệ sang Bắc Quốc. Đó là lí do nàng nói nội bộ Bắc Quốc có nội gián?

\- Đúng thế, kẻ đó hẳn phải vô cùng thân cận, có thể ra vào hoàng cung. Bên Gin khó có khả năng, còn bên ta... – hơi nheo lại đôi mắt biếc, ánh xanh lấp lánh lóe lên trong đôi ngươi xanh tựa ngọc – tốt nhất đừng để ta tìm thấy.

Sự im lặng lan khắp gian phòng, ánh nến chao nghiêng theo cơn gió nhẹ mới luồn qua khe cửa sổ khép hờ. Ánh sáng vàng trầm đung đưa, hắt bóng ba người lên vách tường lay động, nhìn tựa như một màn múa rối bóng.

Chung trà mới lúc nào còn nóng đã nguội ngắt từ bao giờ.

Những con rối câm lặng, luôn bị điều khiển bởi người nghệ nhân, luôn như vậy.

\- Hai huynh làm cái trò gì vậy hả? Vui lắm hay sao mà còn cười?

Shinichi vừa đi vừa nổi quạu với hai tên bạn đang bay nhảy hai bên, nhất là với cái tên không xác định được vị trí trong đêm nếu không phải hắn đang nhăn nhở hở cả hai hàm răng trắng hếu.

\- Lại chẳng vui thì sao, chứng kiến huynh bị lão bà bà đó dạy bảo là chuyện vui nhất mà ta từng được xem. Nhìn cái vẻ mặt đau mà không dám kêu đó, rồi lại còn cái dáng vẻ cố gắng nghiêm túc ngồi hẩy hẩy mấy sợi dây căng trên khúc gỗ của huynh đó. Haha...

Heiji càng nói càng cười đến không ngậm được miệng vào, hai tay ôm lấy bụng mà cười ra nước mắt.

\- Thật mất mặt, sớm đã bị phát hiện rồi mà còn cao hứng thế hả.

Làu bàu vài câu, Shinichi cũng thôi không nói nữa.

\- Nhưng lão bà đó cũng ghê thật, sao cô ta phát hiện ra được chứ.

\- Huynh cười khùng khục trên bờ tường như thế có mà điếc mới không nghe thấy. Nhưng mà, nói đi cũng phải nói lại, Heiji thì không nói, đến Kaito mà Shiho cũng phát hiện ra, đáng nể thật.

\- Này, ta biết khinh công của Kaito rất xuất sắc, nhưng cách huynh diễn đạt làm tổn thương ta sâu sắc đấy nhé.

Heiji lừ mắt nhìn Shinichi, tỏ ra bất bình với câu nói của gã bạn. Rồi chợt nhớ ra một điều, Heiji bèn quay sang hỏi:

\- Mà này, rút hết người khỏi Nhã Phong viện như vậy có ổn không?

\- Không rút người đi mới là không ổn – Shinichi chắp hai tay ra sau lưng, vừa đi vừa nói – Shiho là ai chứ? Nàng là kì lân tài nữ, người của nàng ấy cũng không tầm thường. Chuyện chúng ta cài người xung quanh Nhã Phong viện chẳng qua là một bí mật công khai mà thôi. Nếu còn tiếp tục để người theo dõi canh chừng, Shiho sẽ nghĩ thế nào về ta, nghĩ thế nào về Đông Quốc? Ta không thể đắc tội với kì lân tài nữ, càng không thể đắc tội với đảo Kì Lân.

\- Cũng phải, nếu còn không rút người, chúng ta sẽ mất lòng tin của lão bà bà đó.

Bước thêm vài bước, sự im lặng khó chịu trùm lên không gian. Thật kì quái, không khí này là sao chứ? Chợt phát hiện ra vấn đề, Heiji dừng chân, quay lại phía sau nhìn Kaito đang lững thững lơ đãng thả từng bước chân vô định.

\- Này Kaito? Kaito!

Hơi giật mình nhìn về phía trước, Kaito nhận ra mình đã tụt lại phía sau khá xa. Shinichi tiến lại phía chàng, hôm nay Kaito rất lạ.

\- Huynh không giống bình thường chút nào. Hôm nay huynh thường xuyên mất tập trung, tâm trí cũng không đặt ở đây nữa. Đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao?

Lắc đầu cười cười, Kaito ngước lên vầng trăng khuyết sắc lẹm treo trên nền trời đen đặc.

\- Không có gì, chỉ là nhớ lại một số chuyện cũ thôi.

\- Bẩm hoàng thượng, đại hoàng tử đã trở về.

\- Tốt lắm, lập tức triệu kiến. Mà khoan đã!

Thái giám tổng quản vừa lui bước lập tức đứng lại cúi người kính cẩn.

\- Hoàng thượng có gì phân phó?

\- Ngươi báo cho bên đó chuẩn bị, ta và Saguru sẽ qua.

\- Vâng.

Cúi sâu người vái một vái, thái giám tổng quản lùi bước ra khỏi ngự thư phòng rồi nhanh chóng đi thông báo chuẩn bị nghênh giá cho phía "bên kia".

Hakuba, đế vương trời Nam, rất kì vọng vào chuyến đi Đông Quốc của người con trai ưu tú nhất này của ông. Lam lưu ly, Đông Quốc, Bắc Quốc, Tây Quốc, đó luôn là những mối bận tâm quan trọng của ông trong suốt mấy chục năm qua. Kể từ trước biến cố của Bắc Quốc năm ấy, kể từ trước khi mối quan hệ Tứ Quốc xuất hiện vết rạn, ông đã biết Tứ Quốc này phải có một kẻ đứng trên tất cả, chỉ có duy nhất một người chiến thắng, phải có một kẻ làm bá chủ thiên hạ. Mà kẻ mạnh sẽ là kẻ chiến thắng. Kẻ giành được lưu ly bảo ngọc chính là kẻ mạnh nhất thế gian.

\- Hoàng thượng, đại hoàng tử cầu kiến.

\- Truyền.

Tiếng bẩm báo của tên thái giám lấy lại sự chú ý của ông, hạ lệnh truyền, hoàng đế trời Nam cho tất cả lui ra, chỉ để lại một mình người và Hakuba Saguru, vị hoàng tử ông đặt nhiều kì vọng nhất.

\- Nhi thần tham kiến phụ hoàng.

\- Đứng lên đi. Saguru, chuyến đi Đông Quốc lần này thế nào?

\- Thú vị, thưa phụ hoàng.

\- Ừm, tốt.

Đứng dậy bước vòng ra trước án thư, hoàng đế Nam Quốc nhìn người con trai trước mặt, trong lòng quyết định điều mà ông đã cân nhắc từ lâu. Cũng đến lúc rồi.

\- Saguru – đặt tay lên vai Hakuba Saguru, hoàng đế Nam Quốc nói bằng giọng âm trầm quyền uy – ta đưa con đến gặp một người.

Nhìn phụ hoàng quay lưng bước ra phía sau tấm bình phong đặt ngay sau án thư, Hakuba Saguru có chút ngạc nhiên, xong điều đó cũng chỉ thoáng qua trong chốc lát. Bước theo phụ hoàng, chàng lặng lẽ nhìn ông mở ra một mật đạo ẩn dấu sau bức tường. Trong ngự thư phòng còn tồn tại một mật đạo như thế này, hai mươi năm qua được ra vào, được cho phép bàn quốc sự, thậm chí hồi nhỏ được chơi đùa ở nơi đây, vậy mà chàng không hề được cho biết đến sự tồn tại của con đường này.

Bước xuống dưới, Hakuba Saguru im lặng đi phía sau phụ hoàng, đồng thời quan sát xung quanh. Mật đạo được trang bị đèn đuốc hai bên, sáng rực không hề tạo cảm giác âm u tăm tối của những con đường bí mật thông thường. Hai bên là tường đá phẳng lì sạch sẽ, không bám bụi, bám rêu, chứng tỏ nơi này thường xuyên có người quét dọn. Chẳng mấy chốc, chàng cùng phụ hoàng đã dừng bước trước một cánh cổng lớn bằng đá. Cầm lấy sợi dây chuông bên tường, hoàng đế Hakuba kéo theo nhịp, tạo thành một chuỗi âm thanh theo quy luật. Ngay lập tức, cánh cổng được mở ra, phía bên ngoài là một vạt rừng thưa rộng rãi. Bước ra khỏi mật đạo, bên ngoài hai cỗ kiệu đã được chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Lên kiệu, Hakuba cũng không hề thắc mắc gì thêm. Trong đầu lướt qua một vài suy đoán, nhất thời chàng chưa nghĩ ra được khả năng nào hợp lí cả.

\- Đại hoàng tử, mời xuống kiệu.

Chẳng mấy chốc kiệu đã dừng, nghe tiếng báo bên ngoài kiệu, Hakuba mở rèm bước xuống. Chàng đang cùng phụ hoàng đứng trước một cánh cổng lớn bằng gỗ được sơn một màu đen tuyền huyền bí. Bên trên cánh cổng, ba chữ lớn "Phụng Hoàng Cung" nằm im lìm nghiêm nghị.

Tràng âm thanh nặng nề vang lên, kéo dài theo cánh cổng gỗ đang từ từ được mở ra. Hai hàng hắc y nhân nghiêm nghị đứng sau cánh cổng gỗ dầy. Một vị cô nương bận y phục đen cầm theo một chiếc đèn lồng bước ra ngoài, cúi người chào rồi tươi cười nói:

\- Hoàng thượng, đại hoàng tử, chủ nhân đã đợi các ngài từ lâu. Xin mời vào trong.

Nói đoạn đứng sang một bên, đưa tay hướng vào phía trong cánh cổng. Hakuba Saguru nhìn sang phụ hoàng, rồi cũng im lặng đi theo người vào bên trong. Phía sau, cánh cổng nặng nề lại từ từ đóng lại.

\- Chà, ngài đã để ta đợi khá lâu đấy, hoàng đế Nam Quốc, và chào mừng cậu, đại hoàng tử Hakuba Saguru.

Ngồi trên chiếc ghế hương với nước sơn đen bóng được chạm khắc tinh xảo, người đó gõ từng nhịp lên tay cầm trạm trổ rồng phượng sinh động như thể sắp vùng bay lên bầu trời cao vút, cất giọng cao ngạo. Đứng đậy khỏi ghế, tấm áo choàng đen dài trượt theo từng bước chân. Hakuba tập trung quan sát, dần dần, dưới lớp áo choàng đen bí ẩn, người đó lộ diện. Dừng lại trước mặt chàng, đôi mắt sắc lẹm nhìn chàng chăm chú, khuôn miệng nhếch lên mang theo cả uy quyền và kiêu ngạo.

\- Đại hoàng tử Nam Quốc Hakuba Saguru, rất hân hạnh được gặp cậu.

\- Bà là ai?

Khóe môi nâng lên, vẽ thành một nụ cười đỏ thắm. Mái tóc vàng xoăn nhẹ mượt tựa nắng phủ dài, nổi bật trên nền áo choàng đen. Đôi mắt màu lửa rực rỡ xoáy thẳng vào đôi mắt hổ phách bình tĩnh.

\- Vermouth.

\- Saguru – hoàng đế Nam Quốc đứng giữa hai người, hướng con trai mà nói – đây là người ta muốn con gặp, chủ nhân của Phụng Hoàng Cung, Huyết Phụng Hoàng, còn gọi là Vermouth. Vermouth đã giúp Nam Quốc chúng ta rất nhiều. Bây giờ, đã đến lúc ta cho con biết về chuyện này rồi.

\- Chà, xem biểu hiện của đại hoàng tử thì xem ra ngài vẫn chưa nói gì với cậu ấy cho đến khi tới đây. Quyết định ở phút chót à, ngài Hakuba?

Vermouth nâng tà áo choàng, chậm rãi đi vào phía trong tấm rèm châu mới được vén lên, dừng lại trước chiếc bàn rộng và đưa tay mời phụ tử Hakuba. Ba người ngồi vào bàn, tấm rèm được hạ xuống. Saguru vẫn không rời mắt khỏi người phụ nữ trước mặt. Bà ta không còn trẻ, dựa vào giọng nói và cung cách cư xử có thể phán đoán như vậy. Nhưng vẻ bề ngoài, Vermouth vẫn lưu giữ gần như trọn vẹn nét thanh xuân thời xuân sắc, đẹp đến đáng kinh ngạc.

\- Đúng vậy – hoàng đế trời Nam ung dung nói – ta đã chọn Saguru sẽ là người thừa kế cơ nghiệp của ta, sẽ là người tiếp quản và phát triển đế chế ta xây dựng. Đến lúc cho con biết về kế hoạch rồi.

\- Tốt lắm – Vermouth nhếch khóe miệng, ngạo mạn nhìn qua hoàng đế Nam Quốc – ngài đã đến đây, mang theo người kế thừa bá nghiệp của mình, thì hẳn cũng đã nghe được tin tức đó?

Sắc mặt hoàng đế Hakuba trầm lại, một nắm tay nắm nhẹ, đặt lên trên mặt bàn. Chuyện đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc có được kì lân tài nữ sớm đã lan truyền khắp trên dưới Đông Quốc, nắm bắt được tin tức này là chuyện đương nhiên. Kì lân tài nữ là kì tài trong thiên hạ, ông vốn đã nhắm đến từ lâu. Đương nhiên, Nam Quốc cũng không phải là nơi duy nhất muốn có vị tài nữ này. Trước giờ, chưa có một cá nhân, một tổ chức, thậm chí là một hoàng tộc nào trong Tứ Quốc có thể tiếp cận nàng dù có cố gắng đến đâu, chứ đừng nói là thuyết phục đưa được nàng về dưới trướng. Ấy vậy mà, đùng một cái, tên nhóc nổi tiếng phong lưu của Đông Quốc lại có thể mời được kì lân tài nữ lưu lại phủ hoàng tử.

\- Vermouth, ta vẫn luôn tin tưởng vào tài năng của cô, nhưng kì lân tài nữ không phải là một nhân vật tầm thường. Phía Đông Quốc giờ đã có kì lân tài nữ, vụ án Huyền Vũ xem ra...

\- Đúng, nếu quả thật là kì lân tài nữ thì một vụ Huyền Vũ này không đủ để làm khó cô ta. Sớm thôi, cô ta sẽ giải được mọi chuyện. Nam Quốc không còn có thể đứng trong bóng tối được nữa. Đến lúc đó, không những mục đích đẩy Đông Quốc và Bắc Quốc vào chiến tranh thất bại, mà khả năng cả hai nước Đông – Bắc chĩa mũi nhọn vào Nam Quốc là rất cao. Nam Quốc sẽ từ thế chủ động sang hoàn toàn bị động, mất cả chì lẫn chài.

Hakuba Saguru ngồi im lặng tổng hợp thông tin từ cuộc đối thoại giữa phụ hoàng của chàng với Vermouth, và cả với những trải nghiệm trực tiếp của chàng trên đất Đông Quốc những ngày vừa qua. Vậy ra, tình hình là như thế.

Mọi biến động lớn nhỏ gần đây ở Đông Quốc, đặc biệt là có liên hệ đến Kudo Shinichi, đều được Nam Quốc, mà cụ thể là phụ hoàng của chàng và người phụ nữ bí ẩn ngồi trước mặt chàng đây lập kế hoạch từng bước cụ thể. Từng sự việc tưởng chừng là ngẫu nhiên, hóa ra lại đều có sắp xếp chi tiết cho mục đích từ trước. Ngay cả việc chàng xuất hiện dưới chân Xích Hỏa sơn để rồi gặp gỡ nhóm Shinichi.

\- Cô đã có thể cài người xăm hình Thần thú Huyền Vũ lên lưng hai tên sơn tặc đó không có chút sơ hở, mọi chuyện suôn sẻ tiến hành, vậy mà ván cờ này đột nhiên lại xuất hiện một kì lân tài nữ. Xem ra, bên ta bây giờ hụt hơn một quân quan trọng rồi.

\- Hụt mất một kì lân tài nữ, vậy thì cần lấy được về một người áp đảo cô ta.

Vermouth bình thản mỉm cười. Nghe lời đó, hoàng đế trời Nam cau lại đôi chân mày.

\- Đến Huyết Phụng Hoàng cô còn khó có thể đấu cùng với kì lân tài nữ, giữa trời Tứ Quốc này còn ai có thể áp đảo được kì lân... – chợt như bừng tỉnh, hoàng đế Hakuba nhìn thẳng vào Vermouth, giọng nói hào hứng thêm vài phần – cô muốn nói đến kì tài bậc nhất thiên hạ, đầu bảng kì tài của Kì Lân Các, Sherry công chúa của Bắc Quốc?

Ngừng lại một hồi, ông trầm ngâm suy nghĩ, đoạn trầm giọng lẩm nhẩm:

\- Sherry công chúa là của Bắc Quốc, cô ta đúng là kì tài hiếm có, là nhân vật hàng đầu có thể đấu lại kì lân tài nữ. Nhưng Sherry là bảo bối trong tay Gin, đời nào hắn để cho Nam Quốc ta lấy mất cô ta chứ. Làm thế nào có thể...

Liếc ánh mắt sắc lẹm sang Hakuba Saguru, nét cười trên khóe môi Vermouth càng đậm.

\- Đại hoàng tử của ngài chẳng phải đã đến tuổi thành gia lập thất rồi hay sao. Vị trí hoàng tử phi này, ứng cử viên thích hợp nhất đã có rồi chứ?

\- Đến Bắc Quốc cầu thân?

Hakuba Saguru bật lên câu hỏi. Vermouth đang nói muốn chàng cầu thân công chúa Bắc Quốc sao.

\- Đúng. Sherry dù cao quý đến đâu thì cũng chỉ là một công chúa, dù đối với Gin, Sherry có quý giá đến đâu thì con bé cũng vẫn chỉ là một công chúa. Đại hoàng tử của Nam Quốc có điểm nào không xứng đôi với một công chúa Bắc Quốc? Cầu thân là lẽ thường tình, Gin không có lí do gì để phản đối chuyện này cả. Chuyện lấy được công chúa Bắc Quốc không phải là bất khả thi.

Hakuba Saguru siết chặt nắm tay, chàng cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh trước những lời này. Sinh ra trong gia đình đế vương, chàng vẫn biết cuộc đời này vốn không thể do chàng tự làm chủ. Với thân phận hoàng tử của chàng, hôn nhân mang màu sắc chính trị là lẽ thường tình. Nhưng kẻ đang bình thản vẽ ra tương lai cả đời của chàng ấy lại là một người đàn bà mà cho đến trước ngày hôm này chàng thậm chí còn không biết đến sự tồn tại. Cho đến bây giờ, chàng cũng hết sức mơ hồ về thân phận của bà ta, về người phụ nữ với danh gọi Vermouth.

Ánh mắt Hakuba Saguru chợt quét qua một bức họa treo trên bức tường cách đó không xa. Trong bức tranh họa một cô gái, không, là một cô bé? Vì khoảng cách và điều kiện ánh sáng, chàng không thể phán đoán được chính xác, chàng cũng chỉ có thể thấy được đôi mắt trên bức họa. Đôi mắt ấy trong mà sắc, nhẹ nhàng mà lại mang nét sâu thẳm. Đôi mắt này, sao quen đến vậy?

\- Saguru – tiếng gọi của phụ hoàng làm chàng hơi giật mình, hướng về phía ông mà lắng nghe – con phải mang được công chúa Bắc Quốc về đây cho ta.

Khựng lại đôi chút, đại hoàng tử Nam Quốc siết chặt nắm tay. Phụng Hoàng Cung, Huyết Phụng Hoàng, Vermouth, tất cả là thế nào? Người đàn bà này, tại sao lại có sức ảnh hưởng lớn đến thế, tại sao đế vương một phương trời như phụ hoàng của chàng lại dễ dàng nghe theo lời nói của bà ta. Tại sao có thể đến mức ngang nhiên nói về hôn sự hoàng tộc, mà cụ thể, quyết định hoàng tử phi cho chàng? Vermouth, rốt cuộc bà là ai?

Rất khó để có thể nhận thấy đôi mắt màu hổ phách ấy trầm xuống. Hakuba Saguru chậm rãi hít vào một hơi, đoạn cúi đầu nhận lệnh.

\- Vâng lệnh, thưa phụ hoàng.

\- Về phần kì lân tài nữ, cô có dự định gì không, Vermouth? – hoàng đế Hakuba cất lời hỏi – không phải cô cứ để Đông Quốc cư nhiên có được một quân cờ mạnh như vậy chứ?

\- Tất nhiên... – cố ý kéo dài giọng, Vermouth khoanh hai tay lại trước ngực, ngả người ra sau dựa vào ghế thoải mái – ...không có chuyện đó. Chưa thể chắc chắn sẽ lấy được Sherry về tay, thì cũng phải chắc chắn đối thủ không thể có được lợi thế hơn mình.

Nụ cười ngọt ngào đỏ thắm nở rộ trên đôi môi mọng đỏ như máu của Huyết Phụng Hoàng. Những móng tay dài bấm vào vạt áo, hằn thành những vết cong cong.

\- Kì lân tài nữ là một nhân tài hiếm có trong thiên hạ, cô ta quá giỏi, nếu như đã không có được, tất phải diệt.

Đứng dậy khỏi bàn, Hakuba Saguru cúi đầu chào Vermouth, rồi không nói gì im lặng cũng phụ hoàng bước ra ngoài. Trong tâm trí chàng lướt qua hình ảnh một đôi mắt thẳm sâu trí tuệ, tĩnh lặng khó đoán và có chút kiêu ngạo. Nhíu lại hàng mày kiếm, trong lòng chàng chợt gợn lên chút cảm giác kì lạ.

Shiho?

**Grey **


	15. Chapter 15: Thành sự tại thiên

**Chap 15: Thành sự tại thiên.**

Ngồi trong tiểu đình bên bờ hồ, Hiển vương Kudo Toichi rót rượu một cách nhàn nhã. Nâng chén rượu đầy, Hiển vương nheo nheo đôi mắt, nhìn vầng trăng mờ ảo nằm gọn trên lớp rượu tràn. Mùa thu, gió se lạnh từng cơn, đưa cái lạnh ngòn ngọt thấm vào da thịt, luồn vào mái tóc thấm đầy phong sương. Hơn hai mươi năm rồi, nàng giờ đang ở nơi đâu?

Cơn gió bất chợt thổi tung vạt trường bào, mái tóc được vấn nghiêm chỉnh thường ngày nay tùy ý xõa tung, để mặc cơn gió lạ tham luyến. Đám cúc dại mỏng manh bên cạnh tiểu đình ngả rạp xuống nền cỏ xanh mướt, từng cánh hoa đẫm sương đêm tung mình bay trong gió. Hiển vương lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn cánh cúc trắng chao liệng, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên lớp rượu một nụ hôn khẽ khàng. Trong đôi mắt kia, hơi sương nhuộm đỏ sớm đã phủ mờ.

Trong hồ vẫn còn sót lại vài đóa sen muộn, hương sen dập dềnh trong không khí, nhẹ nhàng và thanh tao, giống như nàng năm ấy. Hiển vương hít căng đầy lồng ngực thứ hương thơm man mát, hồi tưởng lại những trang hồi ức thanh xuân đẹp nhất cuộc đời mình.

\- Toichi, tại sao chàng lại luyện cổ tranh?

Tựa lưng vào khóm trúc, chàng ôm lấy bờ vai mảnh dẻ của nữ tử nhỏ bé bên cạnh, ngước lên nhìn ráng chiều dần chuyển sắc. Kudo Toichi nâng khóe môi, là tình cờ gặp gỡ hay là sự an bài của số mệnh? Tiếng tiêu say đắm của nàng đã hút trọn linh hồn ta. Nàng có biết không, Chikage, âm đàn của ta là vì tiếng tiêu của nàng mà luyện. Nàng và ta bên nhau, cầm tiêu hòa tấu, cùng du sơn ngoạn thủy, đó là mong ước ấp ủ suốt thời niên thiếu, cũng đã trở thành giấc mộng cả đời của ta.

Tà áo phiêu dật trong gió núi, nàng xoay tiêu trúc trong tay, quay lại nhìn chàng tươi cười rạng rỡ.

\- Toichi, chàng đã bao giờ xem múa tiêu chưa?

Nhìn vẻ mặt ngơ ngác của nam tử đối diện, Chikage bật cười. Tiếng cười của nàng lanh lảnh, vui vẻ vang vọng. Tháo dải lụa mảnh trên đầu xuống, mái tóc dài mượt mà xõa tung, cùng tà áo mềm mại vui đùa trong gió. Kề tiêu lên miệng, nàng say sưa với những âm thanh tuyệt diệu giữa hoang vu. Trời này đất này, trong toàn thiên hạ, không một ai có thể vượt qua được tiếng tiêu của nàng. Xoay mình nhìn chàng bằng ánh mắt đắm say, điệu múa của nàng nương theo âm nhạc, lúc mềm mại như nước, khi lại mãnh liệt tựa lửa đầy say mê. Có lẽ suốt đời này, đây là điệu múa đặc biệt nhất, hoàn mỹ nhất mà Kudo Toichi chàng từng được xem.

Chikage rất thích gió, nàng thích sự linh hoạt, nàng yêu sự tự do, nàng ngưỡng mộ tốc độ của gió. Nàng chính là một cơn gió mát mẻ và mãnh liệt thổi qua cuộc đời ta.

Tách!

Giọt nước bất ngờ bắn lên trán làm Hiển vương giật mình nhìn lại. Con cá nghịch ngợm vừa quẫy nước dưới hồ đã lặng lẽ lủi đi mất. Bàn tay xoay chiếc chén ngọc nửa vòng, nhếch miệng cười, Hiển vương một hơi uống cạn cả cánh hoa cúc vương trên mặt rượu.

Đặt chén rượu không xuống, chàng liếc tấm thiệp trang nhã trên bàn. Tiệc sinh thần thứ mười tám của thiên kim tiểu thư thừa tướng Mori Kogoro, Mori Ran. Hoàng điệt Kudo Shinichi chắc chắn không thể bỏ qua bữa tiệc này, kì lân tài nữ, còn cô thì sao?

Chikage, đừng lo lắng, ta sẽ không để nàng phải chịu thiệt thòi. Tất cả những gì nàng phải chịu đựng, ta sẽ đòi lại gấp trăm, gấp ngàn lần. Đợi ta, Chikage.

Qua hơn hai mươi năm rồi, ta không nhắc đến không có nghĩa là ta đã quên.

Ta vĩnh viễn không thể quên được ngày hôm đó. Ta vĩnh viễn không thể quên được điều chúng đã làm với nàng, với chúng ta, Chikage.

\- Dạ tiệc mừng sinh thần lần thứ mười tám?

Sáng sớm ngày hôm nay, Kudo Shinichi đã đích thân mang đến Nhã Phong viện tấm thiệp mời của phủ thừa tướng. Akai cầm tấm thiệp trên tay, nhìn Shiho vẫn ngồi đọc sách bên cạnh.

\- Thiên kim tiểu thư nhà thừa tướng, người ta đã viết riêng thiệp mời, vậy thì lễ vật của ta cũng không thể tùy tiện quá được – lật trang sách, Shiho nghĩ một thoáng rồi nói với Aoko vừa bước qua cửa – Aoko, lấy lọ Ngọc Lộ đan của ta đem gói lại đi.

Aoko vừa mới dọn dẹp phòng, còn đang giũ ống tay áo ở ngoài cửa hơi chững người, rồi bước vào trong hỏi lại:

\- Tiểu thư, Ngọc Lộ đan... Thứ thuốc này đối với người...

\- Đi lấy gói lại cho ta.

\- Tiểu thư...

\- Cô cứ gói lại đi, nàng ta chỉ có thể có một lọ Ngọc Lộ đan ta tặng, còn ta chẳng phải có thể về đảo Kì Lân bất cứ lúc nào sao?

Aoko cụp mắt xuống, dạ một tiếng rồi quay người đi. Tiểu thư nói đúng, về được đến đảo Kì Lân thì có thêm Ngọc Lộ đan không phải chuyện khó khăn gì, nhưng điều quan trọng là người đang ở Đông Quốc, còn đó lại là lọ Ngọc Lộ đan duy nhất họ có.

Đặt lại tấm thiệp xuống bàn, Akai nói:

\- Bữa tiệc này e rằng không đơn giản chỉ là để mừng sinh thần cô con gái thừa tướng đó.

\- Tất cả đã được bày sẵn ra rồi, ta chỉ cần vui vẻ nhập tiệc thôi.

\- Nàng sẽ đến đó cùng với tên Kudo Shinichi kia?

\- Không – Shiho tiếp tục lật sách sang trang, dường như nàng vẫn đọc một cách chăm chú – Những người được thừa tướng mời đến phủ là ai chứ, đến phủ thừa tướng dự tiệc cùng với Kudo Shinichi không khác nào ta công khai tuyên bố với toàn Đông Quốc này ta là người của đại hoàng tử. Mà chuyện đó thì không hay chút nào.

Một tay vẫn cầm sách, Shiho lơ đãng chạm nhẹ vào cốc trà đã cạn trên bàn. Akai nhấc ấm lên, giúp nàng rót thêm trà nóng ra cốc. Mùa thu uống trà nóng trong cốc gốm mộc mạc mang một loại tư vị rất riêng. Nói sao nhỉ, vừa đơn giản vừa thanh tao.

\- Ta sẽ tự đi, lúc Kudo Shinichi đến đưa thiệp cũng có ngỏ ý mời ta cùng đi với ba người họ. Lúc ấy ta đã đề nghị chàng ta chuẩn bị riêng một cỗ xe rồi, về lí do hẳn chàng ta cũng hiểu.

Nói đoạn, Shiho cười cười, thôi không đọc sách nữa. Thời gian nắng gắt đã qua từ lâu, bây giờ ánh mặt trời đã nhạt đi nhiều. Cầm cốc trà bằng cả hai tay, nàng xoay xoay chiếc cốc nóng hổi tỏa hơi nghi ngút.

\- Hơn nữa, như vậy sẽ tiện hơn cho kẻ nào cần hành động. Chà, còn hai ngày nữa, thật khiến người khác mong chờ.

Nhấp một ngụm trà, Shiho đặt cốc xuống bàn. Xoa xoa hai bàn tay vào nhau, nàng hơ chúng trước chiếc lò sưởi nhỏ. Thu sắp qua, một mùa đông lại chuẩn bị tới. Liếc nhìn ra ngoài trời, gió thỉnh thoảng thổi từng hơi heo hút, lá trúc rụng bay bay cuốn lên từng nhịp chậm chạp, kéo lê trên đất tạo ra từng hồi âm thanh xào xạc. Thứ thật sự khắc nghiệt trên đất Đông Quốc này không phải là mùa đông.

Ngày hôm sau, Shiho nhận lời mời ra ngoại thành du ngoạn của Shinichi. Đến kinh thành Đông Quốc đã một thời gian, nhưng nàng chưa khi nào có thời gian thực sự thảnh thơi để thăm thú đó đây cả. Vừa hay trước bữa tiệc đặc biệt ngày mai, có hôm nay cũng coi như trống lịch. Đi chừng nửa canh giờ, xe ngựa đã dừng ngay gần cổng thành. Shiho vén rèm nhìn ra, khác với sự tấp nập đông đúc phía trong kinh đô phồn hoa náo nhiệt, chốn này lại yên tĩnh và trầm lắng đáng ngạc nhiên.

\- Chúng ta đi dạo một lát nhé, ta muốn đưa nàng đến chỗ này.

Shinichi xuống ngựa, đưa tay ra trước ngay khi Aoko vừa định đỡ tiểu thư xuống xe. Hơi chững lại, cô cũng không tiện nói hoàng tử tránh ra. Lạ là Shiho cũng chẳng để ý nhiều, nàng vén rèm lên, cầm lấy bàn tay trước mặt rồi bước xuống xe.

Hai người sóng bước dạo trên con đường lát gạch đã phủ màu rêu phong. Không gian tĩnh lặng, không ai cất tiếng nói với ai, họ cứ đi như thế, yên bình trong cô tịch. Bước vào một con hẻm nhỏ giữa hai bức tường cao đã cũ, Shinichi chắp một tay sau lưng, nhìn sang nữ tử vẫn lặng im bên cạnh mỉm cười.

\- Nàng sẽ thích nơi này.

Vừa nói xong, họ dừng lại trước một quán nhỏ nơi cuối con hẻm. Toàn bộ quán được làm từ gỗ, tuy nhỏ nhưng không gian thoáng đãng, đứng từ cửa trước cũng có thể nhìn qua được sân sau. Đưa tay làm động tác mời, Shinichi đứng sang một bên để Shiho bước vào. Bên trong quán đơn giản mộc mạc, màu nâu chủ đạo bao trùm gian phòng, sự bày trí đơn giản lại mang đến cảm giác gần gũi, dễ chịu.

Không ngờ ở kinh thành Đông Quốc lại có được một nơi như vậy. Nàng thích yên tĩnh, nàng hay uống trà. Chàng ta nói đúng, Shiho thích nơi này.

\- Làm sao chàng tìm được chỗ này? Tất cả mọi thứ ở đây đều không phải phong cách của chàng.

Shinichi cười cười, đứng đối diện nàng nói:

\- Chẳng qua là một lần ra ngoại thành chơi, cảm thấy nhàm chán bèn đi sang con đường khác, vô tình tìm được thôi. Nàng nói đúng, đây vốn không phải sở thích của ta, nhưng ta biết nàng rất hợp với nơi này.

Bước đến chiếc bàn kê sâu bên trong, gần ngay với cửa sổ hướng ra ngoài sân sau, Shiho thấy trên bàn đã chuẩn bị sẵn một chiếc ấm gốm đặt trên bếp trà nhỏ.

\- Nàng nhìn xem, từ đây có thể ngắm được toàn cảnh sân sau – Shinichi mở nắp ấm, để Shiho gắp trà – Nếu là vào khoảng giữa tháng hai, nàng sẽ thấy hoa lê nở, thật sự rất đẹp.

Shiho nhìn ra, ngoài khoảnh sân nhỏ kia là mấy cây lê lớn. Tháng hai, tiết trời lạnh giá, tuyết lất phất rơi, hơi trà nghi ngút, ngoài khung cửa sổ, cành lê điểm xuyết một vài bông hoa. Tĩnh lặng, yên bình, đúng là rất đẹp.

\- Tiếc là giờ mới cuối thu.

\- Tháng hai sang năm ta sẽ đưa nàng tới đây cùng uống trà, ngắm hoa lê, được không?

Nước trà vừa sôi, Shiho cầm miếng vải lót tay rót trà ra chén, từng tầng hơi nước bay lên làm nhòa đi tầm mắt. Châm thêm nước, đặt lại ấm lên bếp trà, Shiho mỉm cười. Thỉnh thoảng như thế này cũng tốt. Chàng ta hóa ra dễ chịu hơn nàng vẫn nghĩ.

\- Lần này đưa ta ra ngoại thành, không chỉ đơn giản là chàng muốn cùng đi dạo chứ?

Hết một ấm trà, Shiho nhẹ nhàng hỏi. Shinichi cười một cách thần bí, đứng lên đi đến bên cạnh nàng, cúi người nói nhỏ:

\- Không gì qua được mắt nàng, đi cùng ta, nàng sẽ thấy.

Ra khỏi thành, Shinichi cưỡi ngựa dẫn đường đi trước, xe của Shiho chầm chậm theo sau. Đến một quãng rừng thưa quang đãng, chàng dừng lại. Shiho vén rèm xe nhìn ra bên ngoài, nàng bị khung cảnh làm cho ngạc nhiên, Shinichi đang đứng trước hàng bia tập bắn cười tươi rói.

\- Shiho, nàng thông minh tuyệt đỉnh nhưng một chút võ công để tự bảo vệ mình cũng không có. Không ai có thể bảo vệ nàng được cả đời. Nàng đã dạy ta cầm nghệ, để đáp lại, ta sẽ dạy nàng tiễn pháp.

Liền ngay đó, Shinichi lấy ra một bộ cung hình dáng kì lạ, bộ cung này kích thước nhỏ hơn rất nhiều so với cung bắn tên bình thường.

\- Tiểu anh tiễn?

\- Đúng vậy – Shinichi tiến lại gần nàng, rút một mũi tên rồi giương cung nhắm vào một tấm bia – Cung nhỏ, thân tên ngắn, khó kiểm soát nhưng uy lực rất mạnh.

Vút!

Shinichi thả tay ra, mũi tên lao vút đi, xuyên qua hồng tâm rồi ghim thẳng vào thân cây phía sau.

\- Chỉ cần có thể kiểm soát được tiểu anh tiễn, nàng sẽ mạnh hơn rất nhiều.

Bộ cung nhỏ, nhẹ, không cần dùng quá nhiều lực, dễ mang theo, uy lực lại mạnh. Chọn tiểu anh tiễn để dạy cho nàng, chàng đại hoàng tử này không phải cứ thế chọn bừa. Từ nhỏ nàng đã không được đụng đến võ nghệ, càng không có cơ hội học cách sử dụng vũ khí. Chuyện này đối với nàng rất mới mẻ, dù sao học một loại tiễn pháp cũng có lợi cho bản thân nàng. Mỉm cười, Shiho quay sang Shinichi:

\- Chỉ cần dạy ta, kiểm soát tiểu anh tiễn không thành vấn đề.

Hôm ấy Shiho trở về Nhã Phong viện thì mặt trời đã gần khuất núi. Vừa bước vào sân, nàng đã cảm nhận được bóng người trên cành cây phía ngoài bức tường bao. Kaito ngồi đó, trong tay nắm chặt cây tiêu trúc, bóng chàng bị ánh tà dương chiếu ngược, tỏa ra sự trầm mặc, ám ảnh và cô độc.

Phân phó Aoko mang lò sưởi ra bàn gỗ dưới khóm trúc, Shiho để nguyên áo choàng, tiến lại bàn ngồi. Chỉ một lát sau, Kaito nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống sân, im lặng đến ngồi đối diện nàng.

\- Ngày mai sao?

Bàn tay nắm tiêu trúc lại chặt hơn một chút, miếng ngọc trắng muốt treo đầu cây tiêu đung đưa nhịp nhàng. Nhìn Shiho vẫn thanh lạnh không để lộ cảm xúc, Kaito cười nhẹ.

\- Đến cùng ta vẫn không thể hiểu được nàng, Shiho. Dường như chuyện gì nàng cũng biết, lại có vẻ như nàng chẳng để tâm đến chuyện gì cả. Cho đến giờ, nàng thật sự là ai, ta cũng không cách nào biết được.

Shiho ho nhẹ, Aoko lúc này mới mang lò sưởi ra. Đột ngột thấy Kaito, cô bất ngờ đến độ chút nữa làm đổ than trong lò. Luống cuống đặt lò sưởi xuống bàn, Aoko liếc nhìn Kaito, chàng ấy đến đây từ khi nào vậy?

\- Shiho, nếu nàng không phiền, ta muốn kể cho nàng nghe một câu chuyện – Kaito nói, đoạn nhìn lên Aoko – Đây không phải là chuyện dễ tiếp nhận gì, cô nương là người Shiho tin tưởng, ta không ngại cô nương nghe, nhưng muốn biết hay không cô nương hãy tự quyết định.

Aoko sững người lại trong chốc lát, nhìn một Kaito quá khác với thường ngày, rồi lại nhìn qua tiểu thư âm trầm im lặng. Chớp mắt nhìn xuống đất, Aoko nói nhỏ trước khi rời đi:

\- Sắp có sương rồi, tiểu thư đừng ngồi ngoài trời lâu quá.

Đặt cây tiêu trúc lên bàn, ánh mắt Kaito như đang tìm về một miền xa xăm nào đó, một nơi đen tối trong hồi ức suốt mười tám năm của chàng.

Chàng từng có một gia đình, mặc dù không được nguyên vẹn. Chàng từng có một người mẫu thân hiền từ yêu thương chàng hết mực. Mẫu thân dạy chàng khinh công, mẫu thân dạy chàng múa kiếm, mẫu thân dạy chàng viết chữ, mẫu thân còn dạy chàng thổi tiêu. Đối với một đứa trẻ như Kaito, chàng cảm thấy như vậy là quá đủ rồi. Mặc dù ban ngày phải làm việc vất vả, mặc dù ban ngày phải giấu chuyện học hành, mặc dù thường bị đánh vô cớ mà không được phép đánh trả, bởi vì mẫu thân chàng chỉ là một tiểu thiếp của trang chủ nơi hẻo lánh này. Nhưng tất cả Kaito đều không để ý, chỉ cần chàng còn có mẫu thân.

Cho đến một ngày năm chàng mười tuổi, khi vừa từ trong rừng gánh củi trở về, Kaito thấy gã đại công tử áo quần xộc xệch chạy vội ra khỏi gian phòng tách biệt của mẫu thân chàng, trên người dính máu. Vứt gánh củi chạy thẳng vào trong, chàng chết lặng nhìn mẫu thân nằm giữa đống đồ đạc đổ vỡ la liệt, cây kéo cắt vải đâm thấu bụng, máu lan lênh láng trên sàn nhà. Đôi mắt vằn đỏ lên, lí trí Kaito như bị một mãnh lực nào đó làm lu mờ dần, chỉ cảm thấy cả người nóng rực như bị thiêu đốt. Từng hình ảnh từ khi chàng bắt đầu ghi lại được kí ức chạy loạn trong đầu. Mẫu thân bị phu nhân khinh ghét, mẫu thân bị đám công tử háo sắc trêu ghẹo, đám gia nhân cũng không coi mẫu thân ra gì, mẫu thân vì bảo vệ chàng mà bị đánh đập. Đánh đập...

Máu, phải trả bằng máu!

Kaito đã điên cuồng xông vào gia trang, cầm theo thanh kiếm mẫu thân vẫn cất giấu kĩ trong tủ hộc tường. Cho đến khi tỉnh lại, trong tay chàng là thanh kiếm đẫm máu tanh. Hôm ấy, Kaito đã tàn sát toàn bộ gia trang.

Đêm, chàng trừng mắt nhìn ra khoảng rừng rậm rạp. Con cá chép lớn được chuẩn bị cho bữa tối vẫn còn giãy đành đạch dưới chân, mắt trợn trắng nhìn chàng chằm chằ màn đêm đen đặc, thảng lại nghe tiếng thú rừng tru lên đâu đó. Hoang dại. Mảnh trăng khuyết mờ mờ treo trên nền trời bị khói mây che phủ. Mảnh trăng sắc như lưỡi liềm, treo ngạo nghễ giữa trời đêm như thách thức, rọi thứ ánh sáng lạnh đến run người lên khung cảnh hoang tàn, luồn thứ ánh sáng ma quái vào lòng một đứa trẻ. Một đứa trẻ không còn đường lui. Trong đôi mắt kia, dường như có máu.

\- Shiho, ta đã tàn sát toàn bộ một gia trang khi chỉ mới tròn mười tuổi.

Giọng Kaito nghèn nghẹn, đôi mắt nâu linh hoạt vui vẻ thường ngày kia nay lại sâu hun hút, trong đó phải chăng chính là đau khổ cùng sự tàn nhẫn không một ai biết đến?

.- Khi ta quay lại mẫu thân vẫn còn sống. Người thật sự đã mệt mỏi lắm rồi, nhưng người cố đợi ta trở về. Người biết bản thân không còn cơ hội nữa, nên người phải gắng gượng bằng mọi giá chờ ta trở về.

Mẫu thân đợi chàng về chỉ để trao cho chàng cây tiêu trúc gắn một miếng ngọc trắng cùng câu nói, "Hãy nhớ, tên con là Kuroba Kaito, đây là vật duy nhất mẫu thân con để lại, vì bà ấy, con phải sống tiếp".

Suốt mười năm tuổi thơ, Kaito đã không hề thắc mắc về thân thế của mẫu thân, không hề thắc mắc về thân thế của mình. Lúc ấy chàng chỉ là một đứa trẻ, không hề nghĩ đến tại sao một người giỏi âm luật, biết thi ca, luận kiếm pháp như mẫu thân lại chịu làm tiểu thiếp của một trang chủ nơi hẻo lánh này, lại chịu nín nhịn tất cả dù cho có bị coi thường. Chàng không hề nghĩ đến tại sao mẫu thân lại bắt chàng phải giấu kín những gì được học. Kaito đã không hề nghĩ đến, mẫu thân, người mà chàng cho rằng là người thân duy nhất thực ra lại không phải là mẫu thân thực sự của chàng.

Một đứa trẻ như chàng, chỉ trong một đêm đột nhiên không còn lại gì nữa. Không gia đình, không mẫu thân, không một mái nhà. Tất cả những gì còn lại, chỉ là một cây tiêu, một khúc tiêu phổ vàng ố, một thanh kiếm vấy đầy máu tanh và một mảnh hồn bị cào xé không còn nguyên vẹn.

Cây tiêu trúc tĩnh lặng nằm trên bàn gỗ, Shiho gỡ mũ áo choàng ra, mặc cho sương đã bắt đầu xuống cùng với bóng tối bao phủ. Trong bóng tối, từng đốm lửa in rõ ràng trong đôi mắt xanh thăm thẳm, sáng lên lấp lánh. Trong lò sưởi, than hồng đượm rực lửa mà lòng người lại chất chứa lạnh lẽo.

\- Chàng đã đợi suốt tám năm, điều chàng sắp làm, chàng chắc chắn chứ?

\- Nàng biết không Shiho, chuyện này ta đã chôn giấu tám năm, nó là góc tăm tối nhất cuộc đời ta, nàng là người đầu tiên ta có thể kể.

Nói rồi nhìn lên màn trời đêm treo một mảnh trăng khuyết, Kaito nhếch khóe miệng. Giống như mảnh trăng kia, nụ cười của chàng cũng chẳng thể nào nguyên vẹn được nữa.

\- Ta đã đợi đủ rồi.

Một cung nữ vội vàng chạy vào tẩm cung của hoàng hậu, gương mặt mướt mồ hôi, lời nói đứt quãng xen lẫn tiếng thở gấp gáp.

\- Hoàng...hoàng hậu nương nương, quý phi..quý phi sắp sinh rồi...

Cả ngày hôm đó bầu trời âm u, đến chiều chuyển sắc tối sầm, mây đen vần vũ một mảng kì dị. Lúc này lại đột nhiên lặng gió, ngột ngạt. Hoàng hậu Đông Quốc Kudo Yukiko đứng bật dậy, nhất thời không để ý gì đến bản thân cũng đang trong tháng thứ tám của thai kì.

\- Ngươi nói cái gì?

Liếc nhìn sang phu nhân thừa tướng ngồi bên dưới, nhận ra mình đã phản ứng quá khích, hoàng hậu từ từ ngồi xuống, điều chỉnh giọng chậm lại:

\- Không phải thái y nói còn một tháng nữa sao, làm sao quý phi đã chuyển dạ được.

Phu nhân thừa tướng Mori Eri nhìn hoàng hậu với ánh mắt kì lạ. Dường như phu nhân cũng có nắm bắt được chuyện gì đó. Cung nữ quỳ dưới sàn cúi rạp người bẩm báo:

\- Hoàng hậu nương nương, quý phi thật sự sắp lâm bồn rồi, hoàng thượng không có ở đây...

_Hoàng thượng không có ở đây... Hoàng thượng không có ở đây... Hoàng thượng không có ở đây... _

\- Hoàng hậu, tiểu hoàng tử này...

Cung nữ e dè nhìn hoàng hậu, lại liếc nhìn tiểu hoàng tử còn đỏ hỏn trong tay một cung nữ khác. Bên giường, cung nữ theo hầu quý phi khóc lóc thê lương. Cô ta quỳ rạp xuống sàn, dập đầu lia lịa, giọng như lạc hẳn đi:

\- Hoàng hậu nương nương, xin hãy tha cho tiểu hoàng tử. Cầu xin hoàng hậu nương nương, hãy tha cho tiểu hoàng tử...

Nghe tiếng trẻ con bật khóc, hoàng hậu Yukiko giật mình nhìn xuống vị quý phi nhợt nhạt nằm bất động trên giường, lại nhìn qua phu nhân thừa tướng đứng bên cạnh. Hít một hơi thật sâu, hoàng hậu nhắm mắt lại, hạ lệnh:

\- Đứa nhỏ đó không được phép tồn tại.

Đêm ấy không mưa, gió lại nổi lên dữ dội, giật từng hồi cho đến sáng.

_Không, không phải lỗi của ta! Đừng đến tìm ta! Không, ngươi đi đi! Không!_

Bật dậy giữa đêm, hoàng hậu Yukiko thở dốc, trên vầng trán cao đã lấm tấm mồ hôi. Mấy cung nữ lập tức đi vào, châm hết đèn lên, nàng cung nữ thân cận của hoàng hậu quỳ xuống bên giường khẽ hỏi:

\- Hoàng hậu nương nương, nương nương không sao chứ? Từ lúc nhận được tin báo từ lão quản gia Agasa, nương nương chưa có đêm nào được ngon giấc. Đã qua mười tám năm rồi, chuyện đó...

Cầm chung trà mật ong cung nữ dâng lên, hoàng hậu Yukiko uống hết nửa chung, đoạn mới bình tĩnh lại nói nhẹ:

\- Dù qua bao nhiêu năm thì chuyện đó vẫn chưa thực sự kết thúc, đến tiệc sinh thần của Ran ta sẽ tự mình kiểm chứng.

Đón lấy chung trà mật ong đã vơi già nửa, nàng cung nữ nén lại tiếng thở dài, không khỏi lo lắng nhìn hoàng hậu nương nương. Hoàng hậu nương nương và phu nhân thừa tướng đã là tỷ muội thân thiết với nhau bao năm. Đêm đã chuyển mình sang ngày mới, dạ tiệc sinh thần ái nữ nhà thừa tướng hôm nay không biết sẽ phát sinh ra những chuyện kinh thiên động địa gì. Giữ những suy nghĩ ấy trong lòng, nàng cung nữ cúi mình hành lễ với hoàng hậu, rồi lặng lẽ lui ra ngoài. Giờ là nửa đêm về sáng, đèn trong tẩm cung hoàng hậu lại được trưng sáng rực.

Chớp mắt mà một ngày đã lại trôi qua, mặt trời vừa mọc đã lại lặn dần xuống chân trời. Hoàng hậu Yukiko chọn bộ trang phục đơn giản với áo bào dài màu nâu trầm mang lại cảm giác dịu dàng, yên tĩnh với những đóa mẫu đơn hoàng kim được thêu bằng chỉ vàng lấp lánh. Sự tương phản làm tôn lên vẻ đẹp quý phái, vừa trầm tĩnh vừa rực rỡ của bậc mẫu nghi.

Cung nữ cẩn thận giúp hoàng hậu chải đầu, cài lên mái tóc đen nhánh mượt mà cây trâm phượng vàng chín đuôi lộng lẫy. Ngắm nhìn mình trong tấm gương đồng lớn, hoàng hậu Đông Quốc đưa tay vuốt lên mái tóc. Đã đi được đến ngày hôm nay, không có gì là không thể.

Tiệc mừng sinh thần của ái nữ nhà thừa tướng chỉ tổ chức trong gia đình và mời khách nhân đặc biệt đến dự. Năm nào hoàng hậu Yukiko cũng đích thân đến tiệc chúc mừng sinh thần Ran, một đặc ân mà chưa một tiểu thư nào khác trên đất Đông Quốc này có được.

Bữa tiệc được tổ chức ở Tâm Liên đình, là một đình lớn hướng ra hồ nước tuyệt đẹp của phủ thừa tướng. Trong đình được xếp một chiếc bàn chữ nhật rộng, cốt để mọi người có thể cùng ngồi chung. Mọi người cùng nhau bước vào Tâm Liên đình, đi sát cạnh phu nhân thừa tướng, hoàng hậu khẽ hỏi:

\- Muội muội, Hiển vương kia...

\- Hoàng hậu tỷ tỷ, tỷ cũng biết lão gia nhà muội vốn yêu thích tài năng của Hiển vương, chỉ có điều vị vương gia này ít khi tham dự triều chính, sống tiêu dao tự tại, hiếm có khi gặp mặt – phu nhân Mori Eri cũng thấp giọng nói nhỏ – Mấy hôm trước tình cờ gặp Hiển vương đang đi dạo ở ven hồ, nghe Hiển vương nhắc đến kì lân tài nữ tài năng vượt trội, chỉ tiếc không có dịp cùng đàm đạo. Vừa hay Ran có mời nàng ấy đến phủ hôm nay, vậy là lão gia nhà muội lập tức mời Hiển vương đến dự tiệc. Chuyện là vậy đấy.

Chuyện này có thật chỉ là tình cờ? Nhìn thoáng qua Hiển vương, hoàng hậu cũng không nói thêm gì. Hôm nay là ngày đặc biệt, hai bên vốn lại có giao tình thân thiết, vậy nên Ran đặc biệt được xếp ngồi ngay bên cạnh hoàng hậu. Lúc này một tên gia nhân mới đi vào, sau khi khấu đầu thì bẩm báo:

\- Thưa, kì lân tài nữ đến.

\- Mau mời vào.

Nghe lời thừa tướng phân phó, tên gia nhân nhanh chóng lui ra, một lát sau đã nhanh nhẹn đưa người đi vào. Shiho bước vào trong Tâm Liên đình, nàng hơi nhún người thi lễ:

\- Tham kiến hoàng hậu nương nương, Hiển vương điện hạ, hoàng tử điện hạ.

\- Miễn lễ.

Hoàng hậu tươi cười hòa ái đến bên Shiho, đoạn mới nói:

\- Kì lân tài nữ, kì tài trong thiên hạ. Ta đã nghe danh từ lâu, đến giờ mới có dịp gặp mặt – cầm tay nàng nâng dậy, hoàng hậu kéo nhẹ đưa nàng vào bàn tiệc – Thế nào, dạo này ở trong phủ hoàng tử vẫn quen chứ?

Mới ngồi vào bàn, nhưng mọi người đều bị câu nói dường như đang quan tâm kia của hoàng hậu làm cho chững lại. Shiho ngồi xuống ghế rồi mới từ tốn trả lời:

\- Nhã Phong viện mùa hè mát mẻ mùa đông ấm áp, lại biệt lập với phủ hoàng tử, yên tĩnh nhiều cây xanh, cảm giác như ở trên đảo Kì Lân vậy, thực sự rất tốt. Đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc đối đãi khách nhân chu đáo như vậy, tiểu nữ không có gì không quen cả.

Một câu nói mà muốn ép nàng biến thành người của đại hoàng tử, còn chưa nhập tiệc mà hoàng hậu đã vội vã thế sao?

Ran nâng mắt nhìn nàng tài nữ nổi danh thiên hạ, một câu trả lời ấy cũng đủ vạch ra ranh giới chủ - khách rõ ràng mà vẫn không làm mất đi hòa khí. Có được kì lân tài nữ là một chuyện trọng đại không chỉ riêng với Shinichi, mà còn là chuyện được toàn Đông Quốc quan tâm. Nhưng không thể phủ nhận, thái độ quyết đoán của Shiho làm Ran cảm thấy vui vui trong lòng.

Shiho nhận ra vị thái y trẻ Araide Tomoaki ngồi ngay cạnh Hiển vương. Nụ cười rất khẽ thoáng qua làn môi mỏng, tất nhiên người này không thể thiếu. Aoko bất giác đưa mắt nhìn một lượt Tâm Liên đình, cô không thấy bóng áo trắng quen thuộc đâu cả. Chẳng lẽ Kuroba công tử hôm nay không đến sao?

Mọi người vừa mới ngồi vào bàn tiệc, Shinichi đã đứng dậy với nụ cười khó hiểu:

\- Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt, Ran, ta đã đặc biệt chuẩn bị cho nàng món quà này, đảm bảo sẽ làm nàng bất ngờ.

Nói rồi nhanh chóng đi lại phía kia của Tâm Liên đình, vỗ tay hai nhịp, tức thì một cây đàn cổ tranh được mang ra đặt ngay ngắn trước mặt chàng đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc. Trên mặt mọi người đều thể hiện ra một vẻ mịt mù không hiểu, cho đến khi Shinichi ngồi xuống trước cây đàn, vẻ mịt mù ấy được thay bằng sự hoảng hốt. Không phải chàng sắp chơi đàn đấy chứ? Khả năng âm luật của vị hoàng tử Đông Quốc này có ai là chưa từng nghe nói.

Không để ý đến cả vẻ hoang mang của mẫu hậu, Shinichi đường hoàng ngồi xuống trước cây đàn, đoạn nhìn qua phía Shiho cười tươi rói.

\- Shinichi, con...

Tiếng gọi của hoàng hậu dừng lại giữa chừng khi âm đàn đầu tiên vang lên. Tiếp theo đó, Tâm Liên đình tuyệt không còn một tiếng động, ngoại trừ tiếng đàn của đại hoàng tử Kudo Shinichi. Âm đàn vui tươi, trôi chảy, tuy không thể nói là tuyệt diệu, nhưng khiến cho tâm tình người nghe cũng thật vui vẻ. Ngay đến hoàng hậu Yukiko dường như cũng không tin vào đôi tai mình, Shinichi lại có thể dạo ra được khúc nhạc này ư?

Tiếng đàn vừa kết thúc, mọi người còn chưa hết ngỡ ngàng, vừa lúc ấy, một trận gió nổi lên, cuốn theo một tầng hoa giấy lấp lánh. Giữa màn mưa ngũ sắc ấy, một bóng áo trắng bỗng từ đâu xuất hiện:

\- Để chúc mừng sinh thần của tiểu thư, tại hạ chẳng có gì nhiều, chỉ có thể tạo ra chút bất ngờ nho nhỏ, mong tiểu thư không chê món quà mộc mạc này của ta.

Cúi người nói những lời ấy trong làn mưa hoa giấy, Kaito mỉm cười. Khoảnh khắc chàng ngẩng đầu lên, tất cả đều lặng đi.

Hoàng hậu Đông Quốc mở lớn đôi mắt, ngồi bất động nhìn chằm chằm vào thiếu niên anh tuấn trước mặt. Cảm giác như sét đánh giữa trời quang, bàn tay hoàng hậu bất tri bất giác siết lại thật chặt. Cảnh tượng ngày hôm ấy hiện về rõ ràng như ở ngay trước mắt, gió rít gào, trời sầm tối đáng sợ. Người này...giống Shinichi như đúc. Quả nhiên, chuyện từ mười tám năm trước vẫn chưa kết thúc. Chưa bao giờ kết thúc cả.

Shiho mang vẻ mặt bình thản quan sát tất cả, nàng có cảm giác giống như khán giả đang ngồi trên khán đài xem một vở kịch vậy.

Hoa giấy lất phất đã giấu đi ánh mắt chiếu thẳng vào hoàng hậu Đông Quốc của Kaito. Chàng đã chờ đợi tám năm, đã tìm kiếm tám năm trời ròng rã. Cây tiêu trúc duy nhất mẫu thân để lại cho chàng, miếng ngọc gắn trên đó không phải loại tầm thường ở đâu cũng có thể thấy được. Suốt bao năm chàng nghiên cứu về ngọc, chàng đi tìm, làm mọi cách so sánh các loại ngọc trong thiên hạ, cuối cũng cũng dẫn chàng đến được hoàng tộc Đông Quốc.

Rút ra cây tiêu trúc xoay trên tay, Kaito kề tiêu lên miệng. Dưới ánh trăng sáng, làn hoa giấy giăng nhẹ bay bay, bạch y lãng tử, tiếng tiêu mê hoặc. Tình này cảnh này, không biết sẽ gây ra bao nhiêu thương nhớ.

Hiển vương ngồi cách đó không xa, từ đầu đến cuối không nói một lời nào, chỉ có ánh mắt không rời khỏi chàng hiệp khách bạch y kia, trầm mặc. Là hiệp khách Kuroba? Trong đôi mắt sâu chợt lóe lên tia sáng, không lẽ...

\- Hiển vương, chuyện lần này đã kéo ngài từ tận Trùng Vân về đến kinh thành. Ngài đã có dự định gì chưa?

Hoàng hậu Yukiko cũng đã định thần lại, rất nhanh điều chỉnh lại cảm xúc, thu lại ánh nhìn của mình đối với chàng hiệp khách, chuyển qua Hiển vương vẫn đang trầm mặc.

\- Hoàng tẩu không nhắc thì ta chưa định nói – Hiển vương nói mà vẫn không rời ánh mắt khỏi hai khuôn mặt giống nhau như tạc phía đối diện – tới đây ta sẽ trở về Trùng Vân điều tra vụ án Huyền Vũ, kì lân tài nữ, bổn vương muốn mời cô cùng đi, không biết ý cô thế nào?

\- Hiển vương điện hạ, điện hạ đã có ý muốn ta đi Trùng Vân thì hẳn cũng đã thưa với hoàng đế bệ hạ. Điện hạ còn hỏi ý kiến của ta làm gì. Ta đoán lần này đi, ngoài ta ra còn có cả nhóm đại hoàng tử ba người họ nữa, đúng chứ?

Shiho bình tĩnh đối đáp, đôi mắt nhìn thẳng vào Hiển vương. Đúng như nàng nghĩ, vị vương gia nhìn có vẻ tiêu diêu tự tại này không hề đơn giản, ngược lại rất khó nắm bắt. Bật cười, Hiển vương đáp lại:

\- Đúng vậy, hoàng thượng đã ân chuẩn cho cô và nhóm Shinichi cùng ta trở về Trùng Vân. Mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ Trùng Vân, vậy thì chúng ta cũng nên quay về Trùng Vân để tìm ra tận gốc vấn đề.

\- Thôi nào, Hiển vương điện hạ, hôm nay chúng ta ở đây để cùng dự tiệc chúc mừng sinh thần Ran, chuyện tra án để khi khác nói đi. Tỷ nói có phải không hoàng hậu tỷ tỷ?

Nghe lời phu nhân thừa tướng nói, mọi người không hẹn mà cùng cười xòa.

\- Muội xem, mấy người chúng ta không để ý chút mà lại đi nói chuyện không liên quan rồi – hoàng hậu Yukiko tay nâng ly rượu, đoạn nói – Không làm mất hứng nữa, chúng ta nên toàn tâm toàn ý chúc Ran một sinh thần thật trọn vẹn.

Bữa tiệc sinh thần ở phủ thừa tướng bề ngoài diễn ra êm đẹp mà lòng người thì nổi sóng. Dù được giữ lại dùng điểm tâm muộn nhưng Shiho từ chối, nàng xin phép được về Nhã Phong viện trước nghỉ ngơi. Bước lên xe ngựa, Shiho thoáng liếc nhìn cánh cổng lớn đã đóng lại phía sau. Chuyện đêm nay chỉ mới bắt đầu thôi.

Akai lặng lẽ cưỡi ngựa đi bên cạnh, suốt buổi dạ tiệc hôm nay chàng đều cùng Shiho quan sát. Mọi chuyện không ngờ lại có một bước tiến đến mức này. Bây giờ bề ngoài thì phẳng lặng, mà trong lòng mỗi người sớm đã nổi từng trận cuồng phong. Chàng cũng muốn xem xem, chuyện đó sẽ được sử dụng như thế nào, sóng gió trên đất Đông Quốc này rốt cuộc sẽ lớn đến đâu. Chưa thể khẳng định điều gì cả, chỉ có một điều chắc chắn, một trận gió tanh mưa máu là điều không thể tránh khỏi.

Lúc này đường xá vắng tanh, trên phố sớm đã không còn người đi lại. Akai đột nhiên đưa tay ra hiệu cho xe đi chậm lại. Chàng chú ý quan sát phía trước, vừa rồi chàng đã nghe được âm thanh gì đó, dù rất nhỏ thôi.

Đột ngột một vật thể bất ngờ từ trên không trung nhắm thẳng nóc xe ngựa mà lao xuống. Akai lập tức nhảy lên, dùng lưng ngựa làm mốc đệm để bật người. Là sát thủ! Akai đứng trên nóc xe nhìn xuống gã sát thủ mới tránh được một đòn của chàng, giờ đang đứng chặn ngay trước mũi xe ngựa. Cảm nhận được sát khí mạnh mẽ tỏa ra từ hắn, Akai cầm lấy cán đao, cây đao lớn chàng luôn đeo sau lưng nay đã được chàng đưa ra phía trước.

Gã sát thủ tay cầm trường kiếm, một lần nữa lao đến xe ngựa của Shiho. Quả nhiên, mục tiêu của hắn chính là kì lân tài nữ. Nhảy xuống chặn đường kiếm của hắn, Akai tấn công ngược trở lại. Đao pháp của chàng rất nhanh, rất chuẩn, vậy mà gã sát thủ đều có thể tránh được. Tốc độ này, thân thủ này... Trong nháy mắt, dường như cả hai đều khựng lại.

Không hề né tránh, gã sát thủ chủ động tấn công Akai. Từng chiêu của hắn đều rất quyết liệt, cường mạnh tựa lửa. Tung người xoay mấy vòng trên không, hắn giương thẳng trường kiếm về phía trước tạo thành một đòn xoáy hiểm hóc. Tiếng đao kiếm chém vào nhau vang lên chát chúa, kèm theo đó là từng đốm lửa tóe ra. Akai nhíu mày, tốc độ này đến cao thủ đề danh trên bảng cao thủ của Kì Lân các còn ít người có được.

Ngồi trong xe, Shiho bình tĩnh lắng nghe động từ bên ngoài. Có thể giao thủ với Akai lâu như vậy mà vẫn bất phân thắng bại, kẻ này tuyệt đối không thể tầm thường. Shiho suy nghĩ, rốt cuộc là kẻ nào đứng sau chuyện này? Là kẻ nào muốn mạng của nàng, muốn mạng của kì lân tài nữ? Là kẻ nào có thể điều khiển một nhân vật mạnh như gã sát thủ kia?

\- Là kẻ nào dám làm loạn trong kinh thành?

Chợt có một người phi ngựa đến quát lớn. Nghe giọng, nàng nhận ra đại tướng quân Makoto Kyogoku, đệ nhất cao thủ Đông Quốc. Nhảy xuống khỏi ngựa, tướng quân Makoto tuốt kiếm khỏi vỏ, ra đòn nhằm chế ngự gã sát thủ kia. Linh hoạt tránh được cùng lúc cả đòn tấn công của Akai và đòn chế ngự của tướng quân Makoto, gã sát thủ tung người bật ra sau. Tung ra thứ bột trắng mịt mù che tầm mắt, gã lợi dụng cơ hội biến mất không một dấu vết.

Không gian trong chốc lát chợt yên tĩnh đến lạ thường. Shiho vén rèm cửa nhìn ra:

\- Đa tạ Makoto tướng quân đã ra tay tương cứu. Tướng quân đi đâu mà lại ở ngoài phố giờ này?

\- Shiho tiểu thư – Makoto chắp tay thành quyền chào Shiho, sau đó mới nói – không giấu gì tiểu thư, hoàng tử điện hạ đoán được tiểu thư sẽ về trước, mà điện hạ lại không tiện cáo về nên đã phân phó mạt tướng tuần tra cẩn thận con phố từ phủ thừa tướng về đến phủ hoàng tử, đảm bảo an toàn cho tiểu thư. Gã thích khách vừa rồi...

\- Chuyện đó để sau hãy nói, giờ thì ta về trước đã. Tướng quân không phiền có thể đi cùng ta đoạn đường từ đây về đến phủ chứ?

Nhảy lên yên ngựa, Makoto Kyogoku ghìm dây cương, cùng với Akai, hai người đi hai bên xe ngựa. Trong đêm vắng tĩnh lặng, tiếng vó ngựa trên nền gạch vang vọng rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết, lộc cộc, lộc cộc từng tiếng như gõ vào lòng kiên nhẫn của con người.

\- Cầu thân?

Gin lạnh giọng hỏi hai từ ngắn gọn khi nghe báo cáo từ gã hắc y nhân phía dưới.

\- Vâng thưa bệ hạ – hắc y nhân tiếp tục báo cáo – theo thông tin từ tai mắt của tiểu nhân thì phía Nam Quốc đang chuẩn bị qua Bắc Quốc cầu thân. Đối tượng là đại hoàng tử Nam Quốc Hakuba Saguru. Còn về phần cầu thân vị công chúa nào thì tiểu nhân chưa có thông tin cụ thể nào cả.

Gin đưa tay trái lên chống cằm, hừm, phía Nam Quốc đang toan tính điều gì đây? Động thái này của chúng không bình thường chút nào. Từ trước đến giờ lão hoàng đế cáo già Nam Quốc vẫn giữ cái vỏ ngoài trung lập, giờ lại đột ngột muốn sang Bắc Quốc cầu thân. Làm như thế có khác nào công khai đối đầu với Tây Quốc và Đông Quốc.

Lí do cầu thân chàng có thể đoán được, dám mạo hiểm đặt cược một ván lớn như thế chỉ có thể là nhắm đến Sherry của chàng, người đứng đầu bảng kì tài của Kì Lân Các. Nhưng nói đi cũng phải nói lại, bọn chúng hẳn phải biết rõ nếu là Sherry thì khả năng cầu thân thất bại là chắc chắn. Vừa mua thêm kẻ địch vừa chẳng được lợi ích gì, một hành động không có gì đảm bảo, lại thua thiệt đủ đường ấy tại sao Nam Quốc lại muốn làm. Chẳng lẽ chúng có tự tin đảm bảo sẽ lấy được người về tay? Nhưng dựa vào cái gì?

Hắc y nhân đã lui từ lâu. Gin vẫn suy nghĩ về vấn đề đó. Rốt cuộc là thứ gì, là chuyện gì có thể đem lại sự tự tin vô lí ấy cho Nam Quốc?

Tiết trời Bắc Quốc đã chuyển mình sang đông, mặc dù ở nơi khác mùa thu vẫn còn níu giữ chút gió cuối cùng. Gin nhíu mày, chỗ Ngọc Lộ đan ấy cũng không thể đảm bảo an toàn tuyệt đối cho Sherry, Đông Quốc cũng sắp vào đông rồi, nàng cần phải trở về bên ta, càng sớm càng tốt.

\- Liên lạc với người ở đảo Kì Lân chuẩn bị Ngọc Lộ đan, sắp tới Sherry sẽ đến Trùng Vân, cần phải chuẩn bị trạng thái tốt nhất chờ công chúa, rõ chưa?

Gin nói với người vẫn im lặng đứng nãy giờ. Gần đây trưởng Thái Y Viện ra vào cung liên tục, nghe vậy, ông lập tức quỳ xuống mà bẩm tấu, trong giọng nói kiên định vẫn nhận ra được ba phần run run.

\- Hoàng thượng, vi thần khẩn thiết mong hoàng thượng hãy triệu công chúa hồi cung ngay lập tức. Trùng Vân Đông Quốc tuy nói đến thì xa xôi, nhưng cách một dãy núi băng thì lại chính là nơi gần nhất với thung lũng băng Bắc Quốc. Mùa đông năm nay, Thần thú Huyền Vũ...vi thần e rằng so với chuyện tám năm trước...

Gin đứng bật dậy từ ngai vàng, thần sắc đột ngột trở nên nghiêm trọng và u ám hơn bao giờ hết. Không một ai muốn nhắc lại chuyện xảy ra tám năm về trước với vị hoàng đế Bắc Quốc này, trưởng Thái Y Viện vẫn quỳ sấp mình phía dưới, trên trán lấm tấm mồ hôi, nhưng ông nhất định phải nói.

Ngày ấy, thung lũng băng đẹp nhất là khi Bắc Quốc mới bước vào tháng hai. Băng tuyết mới đều tinh khôi, những cột băng trong suốt, đẹp thuần khiết tựa ngọc tỏa hơi lạnh thấm ngọt vào hơi thở. Công chúa Sherry ngồi trong xe muốn bước xuống đi dạo, hoàng thượng cũng đồng ý. Đã rất lâu rồi, kể từ ngày đương kim hoàng thượng đăng cơ tiếp quản Bắc Quốc từ hoàng triều Miyano, công chúa Sherry chưa từng đặt chân ra ngoài hoàng cung nửa bước.

Hôm đó, công chúa đã rất vui. Trưởng Thái Y Viện nhìn nàng công chúa bé nhỏ, đã rất lâu rồi, ông không hề nhìn thấy nụ cười trên môi công chúa. Đôi mắt trìu mến dõi theo bóng người nhỏ nhắn đang tiến dần về phía dãy núi băng dựng đứng tựa bức tường băng cao ngất, ông khẽ cảm thán trong lòng, công chúa cũng chỉ là một cô bé, còn nhỏ như vậy mà...

Băng ở đây thật sự rất đẹp, Sherry nhìn ngắm khung cảnh tráng lệ với tuyết phủ trắng muốt như bạch ngọc, băng lại trong trẻo tựa như có thể nhìn thấu qua. So với Hàn Băng Cung nàng đã quen mắt bao năm, nơi này quả thực rất tươi mới. Nhìn lên bức tường băng hùng vĩ, cảm giác lại như chỉ cần nàng đưa tay chạm vào tất cả sẽ tan chảy vậy. Bất giác đưa bàn tay nhỏ bé lướt qua mặt băng, Sherry tháo găng tay, nhẹ nhàng từng chút một tiến lại gần, áp lòng bàn tay lên lớp băng trong suốt.

Đột ngột, một luồng sáng xanh mạnh mẽ từ chính giữa dãy núi băng tỏa ra, quét dạt tất cả như một cơn sóng thần vô hình. Mặt đất rung chuyển, tường băng rạn nứt, để lộ ra những góc băng nham nhở lạnh lẽo. Ngựa hoảng loạn đạp vó lên băng, vụn băng vỡ bị thổi quật tứ tung. Trong những âm thanh la hét cùng tiếng quát lớn bảo vệ hoàng thượng, bảo vệ công chúa, trưởng Thái Y Viện nằm rạp trên nền băng nhìn rõ ràng nhất, hoàng thượng một mình ngược thứ sóng vô hình cùng luồng sáng xanh, mặc kệ băng đá tạt vào mặt, vào thân thể đau rát, mặc kệ tất cả nguy hiểm, người đến bên công chúa.

Sherry rời tay khỏi lớp băng, đôi mắt xanh lục ngọc vẫn nhìn về phía trước, nàng mất hết sức lực ngã người ra sau. Vội vàng đỡ lấy Sherry, quỳ một chân trên nền băng lạnh giá, Gin dùng huyền bào bảo vệ nàng khỏi những mảnh băng vỡ. Tấm huyền bào nổi bật giữa một màn trắng xóa, mái tóc bạc dài cũng theo đó mà bị thổi quật tung, bay lên hỗn loạn. Thời khắc ấy, tựa như ở trong thế giới băng tuyết này chỉ tồn tại hai người, hoàng thượng và công chúa.

Khi mọi thứ lắng lại, luồng sáng biến mất, làn sóng vô hình cũng không còn, trưởng Thái Y Viện lập tức chạy đến, ông thấy rõ trên gương mặt tuấn mĩ tái đi vì lạnh của Gin còn vương dòng máu đỏ từ vết băng vụn cắt sắc lẹm. Chàng ôm trọn Sherry, ngồi bất động. Gin mím chặt đôi môi mỏng, ánh mắt sắc ánh lên những tia xanh lạnh lẽo. Lúc bấy giờ, sắc mặt hoàng thượng so với công chúa còn nhợt nhạt hơn. Trưởng Thái Y viện vội vàng chẩn mạch cho công chúa, khi vừa chạm tay bắt mạch cho nàng, tim ông như rớt mất một nhịp, cơ thể công chúa nay lạnh ngắt, mạch cũng đã không còn.

Tám năm trước, khoảng thời gian đó không được phép lặp lại, sai lầm ngày ấy không được phép tái diễn một lần nào nữa. Bởi vì chàng không thể mạo hiểm mất đi nàng thêm một lần nào, ngay cả khi nó chỉ tồn tại trong một ý nghĩ.

\- Truyền lệnh đón công chúa hồi cung, ngay lập tức!

Một bóng người nhẹ nhàng phi thân từ trên mái cao xuống sân phủ, giờ đã là nửa đêm về sáng, hắn từ từ đẩy cửa, tự nhiên bước vào không một tiếng động. Căn phòng vẫn được thứ ánh sáng vàng pha đỏ từ cây nến sau lớp lồng đèn bao phủ. Tháo tấm khăn đen xuống, lộ ra sau mảnh vải che là khuôn mặt ngăm ngăm từng trải qua sương gió. Ánh mắt sáng quắc, gã cúi đầu chào một tiếng:

\- Vương gia.

Hiển vương trở về từ bữa tiệc, rượu uống vào cũng không ít, ngồi trước án thư liền lấy tay day day hai bên thái dương.

\- Sao rồi?

\- Bên cạnh kì lân tài nữ đúng là chỉ có một cao thủ bảo vệ. Lần này nếu không phải có Makoto Kyogoku xuất hiện, có lẽ ta đã có thể lấy được mạng của cô ta rồi.

\- Đại tướng quân Makoto? – Hiển vương nhắm mắt dựa người ra sau ghế, dáng vẻ vô cùng thoải mái – Quả nhiên, bên cạnh kì lân tài nữ chỉ có duy nhất một cao thủ bảo vệ, vậy thì được rồi, chỉ cần kìm chân được gã đó, giết cô ta dễ như trở bàn tay.

Đứng tại chỗ, bóng người thẳng tắp hắt ngược lên tường, gã sát thủ nghiến chặt nắm tay. Đôi mắt sáng quắc trong đêm nhìn thẳng vào vị vương gia an nhàn trên ghế:

\- Vương gia chưa từng nói với ta gã hộ vệ ấy lại là hắn.

Dừng lại động tác, Hiển vương Kudo Toichi mở mắt ra nhìn gã, cười cười.

\- Ta chỉ quan tâm đến kì lân tài nữ, ngươi chỉ cần đem được mạng của cô ta về đây, những gì còn lại ta không cần biết. Amuro Toru, xong việc ngươi có thể tùy ý xử lí bất cứ ai khác.

Trong đôi mắt kia, lấp lánh những tia cảm xúc không thể xác định. Lấy một hơi sâu, Amuro không nói thêm gì nữa.

\- Những thông tin về Kuroba Kaito, ngươi chắc chắn chính xác chứ?

Ngày hôm đó, sau khi trở về từ phủ tướng quân, Hiển vương lập tức cho gọi Amuro Toru, lệnh cho hắn điều tra về thân thế gã hiệp khách Kuroba Kaito. Amuro cảm thấy rất lạ, trước giờ hắn làm việc chưa bao giờ Hiển vương không yên tâm. Chuyện lần này rốt cuộc là vì sao lại khiến cho ông ta cần khẳng định đến thế?

\- Sắp xếp một cuộc gặp cho ta, càng sớm càng tốt.

\- Ta thấy không cần đâu – Amuro đánh mắt ra phía ngoài cửa sổ – người đó đã có ý gặp vương gia trước rồi.

Vừa đặt chân xuống nền sân phủ Hiển vương, Kaito đã nghe giọng nói từ trong phòng vọng ra:

\- Kuroba thiếu hiệp, mời vào trong.

Đứng lại một lúc, Kaito mới tiến lại gần cửa, chàng nhận ra có kẻ vừa mới rời khỏi đây. Thân thủ như vậy hắn tuyệt đối không tầm thường. Vừa mở cửa, chàng thấy Hiển vương đã đang đứng đó, ánh mắt hòa ái, nụ cười điềm đạm.

\- Kuroba thiếu hiệp, thiếu hiệp đến sớm hơn ta nghĩ.

\- Biết ta sẽ tìm đến đây, vậy thì Hiển vương, hẳn là ngài cũng đoán được ta tìm đến là vì chuyện gì.

Hai người vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế đứng đối diện, ánh mắt chiếu thẳng vào nhau.

\- Kuroba thiếu hiệp, có thể cho ta xem cây tiêu trúc của thiếu hiệp không?

Kaito trầm tĩnh đánh giá thái độ của vị vương gia trước mặt, nhưng chàng không thể nhìn ra điều gì từ thái độ ôn hòa chuẩn mực đó cả. Nhếch khóe miệng cười, Kaito nghĩ, cũng phải, không như những người khác, khi chàng xuất hiện trong tiệc sinh thần Mori Ran, thứ Hiển vương nhìn chăm chú chính là cây tiêu trúc của chàng, chứ không phải là dung mạo giống hệt đại hoàng tử Đông Quốc. Đó cũng là lý do chàng đến đây hôm nay.

Rút cây tiêu trúc, Kaito tiến lại phía Hiển vương, mắt không rời vị vương gia hiền hòa. Khi vừa chạm vào cây tiêu trúc, Kaito để ý bàn tay Hiển vương run lên. Nhìn theo bóng dáng cao cao tiến lại gần cửa sổ, Kaito bất giác cảm nhận sự cô độc bám đầy vạt trường bào nguyệt sắc kia.

\- Tắt nến giúp ta.

Hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng Kaito cũng làm theo lời yêu cầu kì lạ đó. Ánh nến vừa tắt, ca gian phòng chìm vào màn đêm. Đêm nay trăng khuyết, nhưng trời quang mây, mở cửa sổ ra, chút ánh sáng bàng bạc vẫn lọt vào từng dải. Từ từ đưa cây tiêu trúc lên, bàn tay trái Hiển vương lại cẩn thận nâng miếng ngọc trắng soi trước ánh trăng. Thứ ánh sáng kì diệu của trời đêm xuyên qua miếng ngọc, lập tức, màu trắng thuần giờ trở nên trong suốt. Nổi rõ trong đó là hai chữ Kaito vuông vắn, mạnh mẽ và khoáng đạt.

\- Kaito...

Nữ tử nhỏ nhắn ôm chặt lấy cánh tay chàng, nàng nhìn chàng bằng đôi mắt tinh anh vui vẻ. Chikage thích gió, nàng rất thích tốc độ. Cả hai cùng ngồi trên ngọn đồi lộng gió, nhìn theo cánh chim dần biến mất nơi chân trời.

\- Toichi, sau này có con trai, ta sẽ đặt tên đứa trẻ là Kaito.

\- Chikage, sao nàng đặt tên cho con mà không hỏi ý ta?

\- Bởi vì đứa trẻ là con của ta.

\- Nó không phải cũng sẽ là con ta sao?

Chikage bật cười vui vẻ, chàng có thể thấy vệt hồng nhạt vương trên đôi gò má nàng. Kỉ niệm ngày đó thật vui vẻ biết bao.

\- Chikage, miếng ngọc này sẽ được đặt vào tay đứa trẻ, tên của nó và tình yêu của ta.

Đặt vào lòng bàn tay Chikage miếng ngọc trắng thuần tinh khiết, Toichi mỉm cười nhìn nàng hạnh phúc. Kaito, một cái tên thật vui vẻ.

\- Cây tiêu trúc và cả miếng ngọc, đó là những thứ duy nhất mẫu thân để lại cho ta.

Nghe tiếng Kaito, Hiển vương chớp mắt, ảo ảnh quá khứ bỗng chốc tan thành sương khói, hòa lẫn cùng với màn đêm. Trong tay ngài, giờ chỉ còn cây tiêu trúc lành lạnh, thứ cảm giác quen thuộc tưởng như đã mất từ lâu.

\- Hiển vương, mẫu thân ta, ngài biết...

\- Mẫu phi – quay người lại, Hiển vương nhìn Kaito, ánh mắt sáng ngời – con phải gọi là mẫu phi. Kaito, con là con trai quý phi đã hạ sinh cách đây mười tám năm, con chính là hoàng tử Đông Quốc.

Kaito im lặng, chàng nhìn chăm chăm về phía trước. Vật liên quan đến hoàng tộc, chàng cũng đoán được trước mẫu thân sẽ không tránh khỏi những can hệ đến. Nhưng, mẫu phi? Hoàng tử Đông Quốc?

\- Mười tám năm rồi, ta đã tìm kiếm mười tám năm rồi. Những gì mẫu phi con đã phải chịu đựng, những gì con đã phải chịu đựng, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không bỏ qua.

Tiến đến ngay trước mặt Kaito, Hiển vương đặt cây tiêu trúc cùng miếng ngọc vào lòng bàn tay chàng, nói:

\- Con là hoàng tử Đông Quốc và ta sẽ đưa con trở lại với vị trí con vốn dĩ thuộc về, Kaito.

**Grey**


End file.
